La forja del propio destino
by Ginevre
Summary: Aparentemente, todo ha terminado. No hay enemigos a los que derrotar, Kaoru y Kenshin viven juntos y enamorados... Pero, la paz jamás ha durado demasiado tiempo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo la tregua permitirá que sus vidas sean las que desearon?.
1. Noche sangrienta, noche de presagios

_**La Forja Del Propio Destino.**_

_**Capítulo 1:**_

"_**Noche sangrienta, noche de presagios"**_

Antes que nada, me gustaría dar una pequeña explicación. Esta historia ha nacido de la admiración que siento por "The Black Dragon Society" y "The Chaos Era", propiedad de Shougo Amakusa y Misanagi, que hoy por hoy es toda una referencia para mí.

La historia empieza un par de meses después del Revenge Arc, pero he omitido la parte final, en que Kenshin y Kaoru se casan, Sano se va … y he supuesto que después de la saga de Shishio sucedía la de Shimabara, y seguidamente el Revenge Arc. He mezclado el manga y el anime porque lo veo más completo así. Además, he hecho que Sayo no muera, sino que se marche con su hermano y los cristianos a ¿Holanda?. Eso se sabrá a medida que vaya avanzando la historia.

Así que es un tributo a todo fan de Rurouni Kenshin y en especial a Shougo Amakusa, un maestro para mí en las tareas de escritor. Ojalá quien lo lea lo disfrute tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

**_Ginevre._**

Aquella era la noche más oscura que cualquier hombre fuera capaz de recordar. Inmensos nubarrones azabache cubrían con su amenazador manto todo el cielo allá donde se posara la mirada del curioso observador, inexistente ahora, pues nadie deseaba arriesgar su alma tratando de discernir siquiera alguna pequeña estrella empecinada en no ceder su magnífico y efímero reinado nocturno a aquél cúmulo de tormentosa negrura. Quizá esta le sería arrebatada por algún maleficio, fruto de la ira de un despiadado dios del miedo y las tempestades.

Mas, ¿nadie?. Craso error. En algún tortuoso y recóndito camino, a caballo entre Kioto y Tokyo, esto último nunca mejor expresado, un vetusto carruaje, tan viejo como el decrépito abuelo que se afanaba en guiarlo, se empeñaba en mantenerse firme agarrándose con fuerza al accidentado suelo, sin cesar de avanzar en ningún momento, por ningún motivo.

El incesante balanceo del otrora magnífico transporte tenía un doble efecto en su ocupantes: calmaba sus agitados corazones, siendo el único nexo aparente con la terrenal existencia; y malograba sus maltratados cuerpos presa de los continuos golpes que no podían ser evitados más que dando por finalizado aquel horrible viaje, cosa que en modo alguno todos aquellas personas estaban dispuestas a aceptar, pues cada cual tenía un preciado destino donde alcanzar su merecido descanso.

El cochero se afanaba en otear el horizonte lo más lejos que podía , a través de unas ajadas lentes que daban a su peculiar semblante una apariencia ardilluna. Un par de metros era la única distancia posible de controlar a través de la espesa y fantasmagórica niebla que se arremolinaba a todo su alrededor, siendo más densa cuanto más cerca se hallaba del suelo. Por un momento trató de observar los cascos de los caballos, y una sensación de estar guiando una manada de fantasmas se adueñó de sus engañosos sentidos, pues las patas de todos aquellos equinos le eran totalmente invisibles, haciendo pensar en algún raro desplazamiento por arte de nigromancia.

En algún momento, el contacto de la inmensa cantidad de rocas que aquel hombre se veía totalmente incapaz de esquivar, debido a la imposibilidad de descubrirlas con la antelación suficiente, amenazó con volcar el carruaje.

**Cochero (pensando):** ¿Es que nunca nadie en su vida se ha preocupado por mantener en condiciones el dichoso camino?. **- Trataba de controlar las riendas de los cuatro caballos, a los que sólo mantenía en marcha la fusta, que no dejaba de golpearles para que superaran su miedo a tal oscuridad –** Esos dos tienen la culpa. No podíamos pasar la noche al abrigo del albergue, no los señoritos han preferido fastidiarme. Claro, como las inclemencias de este maldito temporal las he de soportar yo... **– renegó refiriéndose a los dos ocupantes del carruaje – **Sobre todo ese de penetrantes ojosnegros** – Al decir esto sintió un escalofrío. Nada más recordar su mirada sentía temor –** Al menos no se quejan de lo accidentado del viaje.

Fustigó de nuevo a los caballos y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, dentro del vehículo se estaba desarrollando una peculiar escena, a juzgar por el extraño comportamiento de uno de sus protagonistas.

**Sujeto 1 (visiblemente interesado):** ¿Un samurai llamado Himura? ¿No se tratará de Battousai Himura?.

**Sujeto 2 (a medias sorprendido, pues no esperaba que le resultara familiar aquel nombre a su interlocutor): **El mismo, caballero. Aunque debo decir que él ya no se hace llamar por ese nombre. Su verdadero nombre es Himura Kenshin. ¿Le conoce?

Al escuchar esto, el primer sujeto rebulló en su asiento. Por un momento su semblante delató inquietud, pero fue tan efímera que bien podrían haberse tratado de imaginaciones del que lo observaba.

**Sujeto 1 (resuelto finalmente a contestar, empeñado en aparentar una cortés indiferencia):** No personalmente, pero, ¿quién no ha oído hablar alguna vez del famoso asesino del gobierno Meiji?

**Sujeto 2 (expresando indignación): **Es posible, pero yo no pienso en él de esta manera, sino como el hombre honesto y bondadoso que dio a mi padre un motivo por el que vivir, una nueva ilusión. Aunque no he tenido el placer de conocerlo personalmente, él jamás será un asesino para mí, ¡jamás!. **- Dicho esto, se sumió en un profundo silencio, reticente a continuar una conversación con alguien que intentaba echar por tierra su particular visión del hombre que más había admirado a través de su padre.**

**Sujeto 1 (pensando):** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por muy poco no lo he echado todo a rodar!. Me es imprescindible conseguir que me lo cuente todo, debo saberlo todo de él y de su vida, y recordar cada uno de sus movimientos, su manera de hablar… **- Observó detenidamente a su interlocutor, aprovechando que este había fijado su mirada al frente, haciéndole entender que la charla se había dado por zanjada. Algo en él llamó curiosamente su atención -** ¡Lleva guantes de cuero negro!. Es extraño... mas... debe ser alguna rara costumbre adquirida en una de sus numerosas estancias en países extranjeros. Yo mismo he adoptado como propias manías tan excéntricas que escandalizarían a más de uno en este decadente país anclado en el maldito pasado. Pero este no es momento para distraer mi mente con tonterías. Un gran plan está empezando a cobrar forma en mi mente, y no puedo echarlo por tierra ahora. Debo encontrar la forma de hacerle continuar.

**Sujeto 1 (ahora en voz alta, con un ademán de disculpa, intentando apaciguar al otro sujeto, sin mucho resultado al principio):** Realmente lo siento, créame. No era mi intención ofenderle, nada más lejos de mis deseos. Por favor, continúe, me interesa seriamente su historia.

Al oír esto, el otro personaje, ya más calmado, decidió proseguir con su relato. En ese instante, el estrépito de un trueno marcó el comienzo de una intensa lluvia en el exterior del carruaje.

**Cochero (cubriendo su cabeza con un raído sombrero, mucho más apropiado como colador que a modo de paraguas):** ¡Mil rayos!. ¡Ahora llueve!



**En el dojo Kamiya.**

**Kaoru (observando tristemente el exterior):** ¡Oh, está lloviendo! **– dijo mientras cerraba la ventana de su cuarto a toda velocidad -** ¡Qué pena! ¡No podremos asistir a la fiesta del pueblo!. ¡Estaba tan ansiosa por bailar con él...!. ¡Voy a decírselo a todos!

Salió apresuradamente de su habitación, recorriendo el pasillo del dojo a la carrera, a la vez que gritaba a pleno pulmón.

**Kaoru:** ¡Kenshin!, ¡Kenshin!, ¿Dónde estás?. ¡Sano!. ¡Yahiko!. ¿Dónde andáis metidos?.

A la par que esto sucedía, Kenshin salió de su cuarto, conversando animadamente con Sanosuke. Kaoru no pudo frenar su carrera y chocó con el pelirrojo samurai, quien quedó visiblemente asombrado. La chica estuvo a punto de caer, pero Kenshin fue más rápido y la sujetó firmemente por la cintura, evitando un fatal encontronazo con el duro suelo.

A pesar de que ya no existía el peligro de caída, Kenshin mantuvo a Kaoru entre sus brazos. Con su mano izquierda la sujetó decididamente pegada a su cuerpo. La observó con una ternura tal que la joven muchacha tiñó sus mejillas de un inocente rubor, cosa que al experto samurai le hizo sonreír, embelesado. El dorso de su mano derecha se deslizó suavemente por la sonrosada mejilla.

**Kenshin (dulcemente):** ¿Qué gran demonio te persigue haciéndote correr de esa manera?.

Por un momento, Kaoru perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Kenshin tenía el don de transportarla al séptimo cielo con su especial modo de tratarla. Esa sensibilidad, esa ternura, ese amor … y a la vez esa madurez que la hacía sentir tan segura …

**Kaoru (susurrando):** llueve … **- No pudo continuar, ya no le interesaba lo que había venido a decirle. De pronto sólo deseaba una cosa – **Kenshin, dímelo **– pidió al samurai con voz melosa.**

Al presenciar esta escena, Sanosuke no pudo evitar recordar a Sayo, tan lejos ahora, en Holanda, al lado de su hermano y los demás cristianos. Últimamente su recuerdo le asaltaba demasiado a menudo, entristeciéndolo y desanimándolo.

Por un momento, mostró un semblante serio y preocupado, pero rápidamente ocultó su tristeza y dijo en tono de burla:

**Sanosuke:** Kenshin, me alegro de comprobar que por fin la tienes domada, esta noche dormiré tranquilo. Os dejo, os habéis vuelto demasiado empalagosos para mí.

Dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse para salir al exterior del dojo.

**Kenshin (soltando a Kaoru delicadamente)**: ¡Espera, Sanosuke! ¡Voy contigo! **– Dio media vuelta y ya iba a seguir a Sano cuando volvió a girarse hacia Kaoru y la besó dulcemente susurrándole al oído –** Te amo. **– Volvió a besarla – **Después hablamos.** –** **Dicho esto, se alejó en pos de Sanosuke.**

Kaoru no acertó a decir ni una palabra, se giró, sonrió y regresó a su cuarto, caminando cual si flotara sobre algodones.



**Mientras tanto, en el carruaje seguían conversando los dos sujetos.**

**Sujeto 1:** ¿Y cómo ha dicho usted que se llama?

**Sujeto 2 (con un tono de inmenso orgullo en su voz):** Saiko Watashi. Soy el último miembro del clan Saiko, una de las familias más ricas de Kioto. Sobre esto quiero hablar con Himura, le entristecerá mucho saber que han asesinado a mi padre, lo sé. Ahora sólo quedo yo, ya que no tengo esposa e hijos a quien legar mi estirpe y mi fortuna.

**Sujeto 1 (mostrando un cortés interés por la historia de su interlocutor):** ¿Y dice que jamás ha visto personalmente a Himura?

**Watashi:** Por desgracia no, por eso tengo tanta impaciencia por llegar a Tokyo. Mi padre me habló tanto y tan bien de él, que me muero por conocerlo.

Llegados a este punto, en la cara del primer sujeto se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona que intentó disimular.

Un relámpago especialmente intenso iluminó por completo el carruaje, semejando que había amanecido de pronto. Watashi quedó muy sorprendido, decidiendo mirar por la ventana para comprobar si todavía llovía en el exterior. El otro personaje vio en este momento la oportunidad que llevaba esperando mucho rato ya, y que tan fríamente había maquinado desde el preciso momento en que la fortuna había puesto a su merced, al principio de aquel viaje, al sujeto que con tanto ahínco había etado buscando desde hace tiempo, sacó lentamente de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su kimono una pequeña daga aprovechando que el otro permanecía con su atención concentrada en la tormenta, y esperó. Tal y como él había previsto, unos segundos después se produjo el sonido de un trueno estremecedor. En ese momento se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Watashi y le apuñaló varias veces por la espalda. El grito desesperado de Watashi quedó ahogado por el fragor del trueno. El otro hombre lo giró hacia él de un fuerte tirón y esta vez le asestó una puñalada certera en el corazón. Watashi murió en el acto sin pronunciar palabra.

El hombre, carente de emoción alguna, depositó el cadáver en el asiento y sonrió.

**Sujeto 1:** Takahashi Mamoru, acabas de convertirte en Saiko Watashi. **– Sus ojos adoptaron un matiz de enajenación o locura al decir **Japón, pagarás caro lo que me hiciste, y especialmente tú, Kamiya Kaoru, pagarás una y mil veces el haberme humillado. Y en cuanto a ti, Himura … ya veremos lo que hago contigo.

En el exterior del carruaje arreció la tormenta.



**En el dojo Kamiya**.

Sanosuke permanecía sentado en el porche con la mirada fija en un punto que sólo él podía ver. Kenshin lo alcanzó en unos momentos, mas notando la actitud abstraída de su mejor amigo, se sentó a su lado silenciosamente, decidiendo esperar. Fijó su vista en la rítmica lluvia y su mente, poco a poco, se perdió en divagaciones.

Pensó en lo que había sido su vida, en su primera etapa como hitokiri, luchando por conseguir una vida mejor para la humanidad, un futuro prometedor para Japón en el que no tuvieran cabida el dolor, la pobreza o la enfermedad como la que le arrebató a sus padres, sus queridos padres, de los cuales apenas ya nada podía recordar, excepto que le habían amado con todo su corazón, al igual que él a ellos ; y en su vida presente como rurouni, con la firme promesa de no volver a matar, con el único deseo de hacer felices a los seres que ama. Por un momento se sintió frustrado. Él luchaba por un mundo mejor, pero sentía que ese mundo seguía su propio destino, hiciera lo que él hiciese. La lluvia que caía incesantemente era una prueba de ello. ¿Tenía verdaderamente sentido su lucha interior contra aquel hitokiri que le acechaba en lo más recóndito de su mente? Si esa era su verdadera naturaleza, ¿podría derrotarla alguna vez por completo?

**Sano (golpeando uno de los pilares del porche repentinamente):** ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Maldición! ¡Me siento impotente!

**Kenshin volvió a la realidad de pronto y tan sólo acertó a decir**: ¿Orooooo?

**Sano (mostrando una profunda melancolía que dejó al otro samurai preocupado, aunque hacía tiempo que se revelaba usual en él, a pesar de que este ponía todos sus mejores esfuerzos por ocultarla para no preocupar a sus queridos amigos):** Su recuerdo se ha adueñado de mi vida, Kenshin. ¿Ves toda esta lluvia? Eso es lo que hay constantemente en mi corazón, lluvia fría, que me ahoga lentamente. Y ni siquiera sé si ella me ama también; de hecho ni siquiera sé si me recuerda.

**Kenshin (mirando a Sano con actitud preocupada y sorprendida a la vez)**: Ni siquiera te reconozco, Sanosuke, esa actitud derrotista no es propia de ti. ¿Dónde está ese hombre despreocupado, bohemio y rudo que todos conocemos?

**Sano (adoptando una actitud triste):** Casi se me muere en los brazos, Kenshin, y luego se la llevaron tan lejos de mí, sin poder hacer yo nada por evitarlo. No me dieron tiempo de averiguar qué sentía ella por mí, pero qué más da, si jamás volveré a verla.

**Kenshin (tratando de mostrarse positivo):** Quizá deberías ir en su busca.

**Sano (mostrando una seriedad inusual en él):** En mi vida he sentido miedo por nada. Me enfrenté contigo porque luchar contra ti era un reto, y me enfrentaría a cualquier otro sólo para ver hasta dónde soy capaz de llegar, pero esto es diferente. No sabría cómo comportarme ni qué decirle; a su lado sólo soy un don nadie, rudo, como tú has dicho, y ella es tan delicada … Me siento perdido, muy perdido**.- dijo negando con la cabeza.**

**Kenshin (sintiendo supurar una vieja herida en su corazón, muy lejos todavía de poder ser sanada por completo):** Yo no soy quién para dar consejos a nadie, bien sabes que he cometido grandes errores en mi vida, pero lo que jamás he podido hacer es quedarme impasible ante los problemas que se me han presentado. Decide buscarla o no, pero si sigues dudando pasará el momento y la vida tomará por ti la decisión que tú no has sido capaz de tomar, y entonces tan sólo te quedará aceptar lo que te ofrezca, nada más.

**Sano (lleno de ira):** ¡Para ti es fácil! ¡Kaoru se desvive por ti, y la tienes a tu lado, no a cientos de kilómetros, como yo!

**Kenshin (seguro y decidido):** Eso es cierto, pero tú también has estado a mi lado durante todo este tiempo y eres consciente de que casi la pierdo. Nuestra vida no ha sido fácil, la mayoría del tiempo por mi culpa, y me temo que la forma de vivir que elegí me acompañará por siempre. Soy un samurai, yo lo sé, y también demasiada gente que no es capaz de olvidarlo, para bien o para mal.

**Sano (observando a su amigo con semblante preocupado):** No te entiendo, Kenshin. Noto en tus palabras una inquietud, como si hubiese algo que te preocupa.

**Kenshin (extrayendo de uno de los bolsillos de su kimono un papel cuidadosamente plegado y ofreciéndoselo a Sano):** esto es una carta de Saito Hajime, léela y comprenderás.

**Sano concentró toda su atención en el pergamino que acababa de coger de las manos de su amigo y comenzó a leer para sí:**

" Saludos, Himura Kenshin. No me extenderé en formalismos, ya que cosas tales como tu estado de salud sólo te incumben a ti y a tu mujer . Sin embargo, os deseo lo mejor, lo sabes.

A lo que vamos. Desde hace dos meses, están atracando en los puertos más importantes de Japón multitud de barcos cargados de acero y otros metales semejantes. Todas y cada una de las veces, los descargan haciendo pública descaradamente la naturaleza de la carga. Todo esto ha despertado la curiosidad del Gobierno y he sido convocado a investigar el destino que se da a estos metales y quién dirige todas estas operaciones. Yo mismo he hecho las pesquisas en Tokyo y Yokohama, y mis ayudantes se han encargado de las demás ciudades. El resultado es de lo más interesante: nada. Es como si la tierra se tragara toda esa carga, no hemos podido averiguar qué es de ella, ni su destino, ni a quién va dirigida. Interrogamos una vez tras otra a los capitanes de los barcos que la transportan y la respuesta de todos ellos es unánime. Tan sólo saben que la carga procede de Alemania y que les pagan bien por no hacer preguntas.

Sea quien sea el que está detrás de todo esto, es evidente que se está burlando de nosotros.

Por otro lado, coincidiendo con el inicio de la llegada de estos materiales, han comenzado a desaparecer los maestros armeros más diestros de Japón. Nuestras pesquisas han dado el mismo resultado: nada, ni siquiera sus familias pueden darnos una pista, al menos por ahora.

Para el Gabierno, la asociación de estos dos hechos aparentemente aislados es evidente, y yo soy de la misma opinión. Ellos temen la aparición de un nuevo grupo que se está armando para derrotarles y que les ha advertido para demostrarles la confianza en su propia superioridad. Temen un conflicto armado a nivel nacional, y pretenden advertir a estas personas, al igual que han hecho ellos, que no se van a limitar a esperar los acontecimientos.

Me han encomendado la misión de crear una escuadra de elite que se encargará de mantener el orden en el país, y que operará al margen del ejército, digamos que serán las fuerzas especiales del Gobierno Meiji. Sus comandantes seremos, si aceptan, Shinomori Aoshi, Seta Soujiro, tú y yo.

Nuestra misión principal será descubrir y desmantelar esta organización que amenaza el nuevo orden en Japón.

Piénsalo y decídete pronto, Himura, quizá el futuro de Japón esté de nuevo en nuestras manos. Te visitaré pronto para contarte los detalles y resolver tus dudas, y para entonces espero una respuesta.

Saito Hajime. "

**Sanosuke (sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente):** Me temo que sea cual sea tu respuesta, la tranquilidad de Japón está llegando a su fin.

**Kenshin (con semblante preocupado)**: Me acabas de leer el pensamiento.

**Sano (cerrando los puños, repentinamente furioso):** ¿Cómo se atreve ese desgraciado a dejarme fuera?. Sí, que venga, y que me diga a la cara que no quiere contar conmigo. Y cuando le haya partido todos los huesos, que se atreva a repetírmelo.

**Kenshin (tratando de ocultar la pequeña sonrisa por la, típica de viejos y distintos tiempos, reacción de Sano):** Cálmate, Sano. Ahora, lo mejor es que descansemos. Mañana pensaremos con más claridad. **– dio una palmada en el hombro del samurai, y, levantándose, se retiró a su habitación.**

**"La medida de la inteligencia de un individuo**

**la da la cantidad de incertidumbre que es**

**capaz de soportar"**

**Immanuel Kant**

**Aclaración de la autora:**

Kenshin no está casado con Kaoru. Saito con sus palabras puede llevar a confusión, pero a lo que se refiere es que Kaoru es la mujer que Kenshin ha elegido para compartir su vida (parece que Kaoru no pinte mucho en esto, ¿verdad?).

Este fic lo comencé hace más de siete años, con mucha ilusión. Tengo escritos once capítulos. Después, por circunstancias personales, lo he tenido parado durante casi tres años. Lo único que puede hacer que lo termine sois vosotros. Si tiene reviews, lo terminaré. Mientras tanto, voy a colgar los once capítulos con la esperanza de que os guste.

Por favor, necesito reviews, porfa, ¡porfaaaa!.

Saludos, Ginevre.


	2. Y el mal acecha allá donde menos

_**La Forja del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 2:**_" __

_**Y el mal acecha…….. Allá donde menos se espera. "**_

Durante toda la noche, la tormenta azotó la ciudad de Tokyo con una saña atroz. Los truenos y relámpagos se sucedieron ininterrumpidamente, acompañados de un fuerte viento que sembró por doquier ramas de árbol arrancadas salvajemente. Kenshin despertó varias veces, se sentía inquieto por muchas razones. La carta de Saito había llenado su mente de dudas: ¿En verdad era la situación tan alarmante como él se empeñaba en afirmar?. ¿Cuál sería su respuesta cuando ambos se reunieran?. ¿Cómo le contaría a Kaoru su proposición?. ¿Y cómo lo tomaría ella si la aceptaba?. Por lo que decía la carta, todavía le quedaban unos pocos días para pensarlo. Sanosuke lo tenía muy claro, demasiado. Tendría que hablar con él de nuevo para analizar entre los dos el problema con más detenimiento.

Al llegar la mañana, todos en el dojo Kamiya se levantaron y salieron a comprobar si la tormenta había causado algún daño.

**Kaoru (gritando):** ¡Qué desastre!. ¿Habéis visto todo este caos?. ¡Tejas rotas, ramas caídas! … ¡Vais a tener trabajo para varios días!

**Yahiko (todavía desperezándose):** ¿Qué es eso de "vais"?. Que yo sepa, esta es tu casa.

**Kaoru (dando un cachete a Yahiko en la cabeza):** ¡No te atrevas a replicar a tu maestra!. ¿No pretenderéis que una mujer repare todos estos destrozos habiendo en el dojo tres hombres que comen a su costa**? – se les quedó mirando enfurecida -** ¡Ya podéis empezar a trabajar o sabréis lo que es bueno!

, y nada menos que por Kenshin. En su fuero interno sentía que él tenía razón, pero su orgullo le impidió disculparse después de lo que había pasado. Apretó fuerteme

**Yahiko:** Eres una bruja. Yo no pienso levantar un dedo sin haber desayunado antes. **– Se giró y volvió a entrar en el dojo.**

**Kaoru:** ¿Te has dado cuenta, Kenshin?. **– dijo alterada –** Aquí ya nadie me hace caso.

**Kenshin (observándola con seriedad):** Creí que habíamos acordado que se habían acabado estas rabietas. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?.

**Kaoru: **¿Que qué me pasa?. ¡Me ha faltado al respeto!. Tú has sido testigo.

**Kenshin (hablando pausadamente, sin alterarse):** Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Si te hubieses calmado y le hubieras hablado con respeto, a él le habría faltado tiempo para ayudarte. Él no es tu esclavo, Kaoru, ni nosotros tampoco. Sabes que estaremos encantados de ayudarte, sólo queremos que nos trates como te gustaría que te tratasen a ti.

Kaoru quedó muy sorprendida, y no supo qué contestar. Kenshin jamás le había reprendido tan duramente, y mucho menos en público. Sanosuke también se había quedado sin habla, pues estaba acostumbrado a la excesiva benevolencia de Kenshin con los accesos de ira de Kaoru.

**Kenshin:** Antes de que digas nada, déjame terminar. Si te he hablado así delante de Sano, es porque creo que les debes una disculpa.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Kaoru sintió rabia. Había sido humillada delante de Sanonte los puños, miró a Kenshin furiosa, y desapareció por la puerta del dojo sin dignarse a mirar atrás.

Sano se sintió azorado por la escena que acababa de presenciar, y cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, se colocó delante de Kenshin diciéndole:

**Sano:** No hacía falta que la riñeras, Kenshin. Sabes que estamos acostumbrados a que nos hable así. Incluso tú estás acostumbrado; más que nadie, diría yo. Por eso no puedo entender tu actitud.

**Kenshin (con semblante decidido):** Ese ha sido mi gran error durante todo este tiempo. Si Kaoru y yo queremos construir un futuro sólido juntos, deberemos madurar. De otra forma, lo nuestro fracasará incluso antes de empezar. Los dos vamos a tener que cambiar muchas cosas. **– dijo con la mirada fija en el horizonte. –** No lo pienses más, Sano. Desayunemos y veamos lo que podemos hacer para reparar el dojo.

Los dos se disponían a entrar en el dojo, cuando se dieron cuenta de que en la entrada del recinto, junto a la valla, un desconocido les estaba observando. El sujeto, al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, se acercó a ellos aparentemente avergonzado. Kenshin y Sano lo observaron interesados. Mostraba apariencia de hombre adinerado, cosa que era corroborada por su ropa. Vestía un ostentoso kimono en un discreto color verde que no conseguía hacerlo pasar desapercibido, pues se asemejaba más a un traje ceremonial de los usados en ocasiones especiales, que a un kimono diseñado para afrontar las actividades cotidianas.

Pero fuera lo que fuese con lo que se vistiera, sus maneras occidentales despertaban el interés a los ojos de cualquier observador. Así le sucedió a Kenshin, quien quedó intrigado con el visitante, pero muchísimo más con su mirada, que le pareció fría y calculadora.

**Sujeto:** Bubuenos días. Perdón, es que estoy muy nervioso.

Sano lo observaba visiblemente divertido, estaba disfrutando con la situación. Pero la inquietud de Kenshin se acentuó, pues el modo en que actuaba ese hombre no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto con lo que mostraba su mirada.

**Sano (sonriendo):** ¿Necesita algo, buen hombre?

**Sujeto (con una inocente sonrisa):** Sí, busco a un hombre. **– mirando a Kenshin –** Y creo que mi búsqueda ha finalizado. **– Esta vez dirigiéndose a él directamente –** Sensei Himura, ¿me equivoco?.

**Kenshin (alerta):** Himura nada más. ¿Le conozco?.

**Sujeto (pensando):** En verdad que este tipo es peligroso. No ha parado de analizarme desde que he aparecido, y no le ha gustado lo que ha visto. Por el momento, mi mejor estrategia es la sumisión. Hagamos el papel del rico no excesivamente inteligente y tanteemos el terreno. – **Ahora en voz alta.** – Personalmente no, pero seguro que mi padre le hablaría de mí. Mi nombre es Saiko Watashi, y vengo a comunicarle la muerte de mi padre.

Kenshin quedó tan asombrado por la noticia, que olvidó sus recelos iniciales hacia Watashi. Sintió un profundo dolor, que reflejó una gran tristeza en su semblante.

Sano notó el cambio en su amigo y comprendió que el asunto era de suma importancia.

**Sano (haciendo un ademán a los otros dos para que le siguieran):** Entremos dentro. ¿Te parece, Kenshin?. Y podréis hablar con más tranquilidad.

Kenshin asintió y los tres penetraron en el dojo.



**En un pequeño y recóndito poblado, en algún lugar de Japón.**

**Dr. Eltsen:** Esta situación es insostenible, mi buen amigo **– dice apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de su interlocutor. –** La gente no puede evitar estar asustada. Ya han desaparecido diez personas, una cifra escandalosa en una población de noventa y tres. Ha cundido el pánico, todos están demasiado alterados para razonar. Temo que alguno de ellos cometa una locura.

**Shougo Amakusa (sintiéndose furioso e impotente a un tiempo):** ¡Maldición!. Nuestras investigaciones se han dado contra la pared una y otra vez. Decidimos no abandonar Japón porque la nostalgia de mi gente por su país, a pesar de lo mal que había sido tratada en él, les habría hecho infelices en cualquier otro lugar **– dice mirando al Dr. en tono de disculpa, a lo que el Dr. levanta la mano indicando que comprende y que no hay nada que disculpar. –** Hemos cambiado una existencia libre y pacífica en Holanda por vivir en esta tierra bajo el miedo y la opresión, ocultándonos de nuevo cual fugitivos. ¡Y así nos lo paga este maldito país! , ¡fallándonos de nuevo!.

**Dr. Eltsen:** Cálmate, por favor, así no vas a ayudarles. Lo que necesitamos es alguien que tenga libertad de movimientos en todo el país, y también contactos. Y lo más importante, que esté dispuesto a guardar nuestro secreto.

**Shougo (mirando fijamente a su amigo):** Himura.

**Dr. Eltsen (asintiendo):** Tú lo has dicho. Kenshin Himura es el hombre ideal. Es un hombre íntegro fuera de toda duda. Además, creo sinceramente que te aprecia.

**Shougo (mostrando una sonrisa irónica):** Es lógico, si intentas matar a un hombre, te coge cariño; pasa todos los días.

**Dr. Eltsen:** No intentes hacerte el duro conmigo, muchacho. Sabes que Kenshin fue el único capaz de leer en tu corazón, el único capaz de franquear todas esas absurdas barreras que habías puesto entre tú y el mundo. Y a mi juicio, le gustó lo que encontró tras ellas. Y te diré más: a ti debió gustarte que fuera él quien las superara, puesto que le aprecias también.

**Shougo (aparentando sentirse ofendido, lo que arranca una sonrisa al Dr.):** Basta, nos estamos desviando del tema que nos interesa. Partiré a buscar a Himura mañana mismo, en cuanto trace una ruta segura y discreta hasta Tokyo y deje a Shouzo a cargo de todo.

**Dr. Eltsen:** Eso es imposible. No quiero parecerte insensible, Shougo, pero tú elegiste ser la fuerza de toda esta gente; no puedes ausentarte cuando más te necesitan, ni siquiera por su bien. Si se ven solos ante este problema, el caos puede ser total.

**Shougo: **Mi hermana Sayo estará con ellos, y también usted y Shouzo.

**Dr. Eltsen:** Y no dudo que podamos darles el consuelo y el ánimo que necesitan, siempre que tú estés con ellos. No te esfuerces, joven samurai, para bien o para mal, Shougo Amakusa no hay más que uno, y ese eres tú.

Shougo no tuvo más remedio que reconocer la verdad que contenían las palabras del Dr., y por un momento se sintió desanimado. Siempre había pensado que los asuntos más satisfactorios para un individuo, eran los resueltos por uno mismo.

**Dr. Eltsen:** Deberías delegar esta misión en Shouzo. He estado pensando, y he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo podemos llevarla a cabo tú, Shouzo o yo. Puesto que tú quedas descartado, al igual que yo, ya que soy el único médico del lugar y mi ausencia acentuaría su miedo en caso de enfermedad, sólo queda Shouzo para ir en busca de Himura. Él es el único guerrero de la comunidad, a parte de ti, y por tanto, sólo él tiene posibilidades de éxito. Además, ha tomado tu ejemplo en cuanto a testarudez y disciplina. Si hay alguien que puede conseguir la ayuda de Kenshin, ese es él.

**Shougo (sintiendo admiración por el Dr.):** Como siempre, usted tiene razón. **– Se queda callado por un momento, en actitud reflexiva, para luego proseguir.-** Quiero que sepa que su opinión me ha sido de gran ayuda desde que decidimos establecernos aquí. Ellos creen que yo soy sabio y todopoderoso, **- refiriéndose a sus seguidores –** yo también quise creerlo una vez, y casi consigo su ruina con ello.

**Dr. Eltsen (con semblante serio):** Nuestros errores son la fuente de nuestra experiencia. Convierte tu pasado en enseñanzas, y no en frustraciones. Tus seguidores jamás te han juzgado, así que no inventes un castigo que nadie desea para ti.

**Shougo (cambiando de tema, incómodo):** Debo ver a mi esposa. Esta mañana le he prometido que en cuanto pudiera, la acompañaría a visitar a la esposa de Sintho, ya sabe, el último desaparecido. Ella cree que puedo darle ánimos para no derrumbarse en estos momentos. Ya la conoce.

**Dr. Eltsen (sonriéndole):** Sí. Setsuna es un ángel terrenal. Has tenido mucha suerte casándote con ella, aunque vuestro matrimonio haya sido sólo para su protección.

**Shougo (mostrando una mirada melancólica):** Lo sé.



En el dojo Kamiya, Kaoru se esforzaba en complacer a invitado en todo lo que podía. Le ofreció un copioso almuerzo, que había cocinado con sus mejores intenciones, y no paró de entrar y salir de la habitación donde estaban todos reunidos trayendo y retirando platos. En la media hora que duró el almuerzo, Kaoru no se dignó a mirar a Kenshin. Permaneció seria y callada, hasta que la conversación intrascendente que habían llevado los hombres se adentró en el tema de la tormenta.

**Watashi:** Al entrar he visto que a ustedes también les ha causado problemas la tormenta de anoche. ¿Han sido graves?.

**Kenshin:** Parece que no. No hemos examinado el dojo a conciencia, pero no creo que nos lleven más de unas cuantas horas las reparaciones.

**Watashi:** Les comprendo. En el hotel en el que me he hospedado, se han roto varios cristales por el impacto de ramas arrancadas de los árboles del jardín. Me han asegurado que serán reparados en breve, y eso espero, pues pienso quedarme en la ciudad un tiempo.

**Kaoru:** ¿Cómo?. ¿Va a dormir esta noche en una habitación con ventanas sin cristales?. ¿Por qué no se ha hospeda en otro hotel?.

**Watashi:** Precisamente lo he elegido por estar cerca de su dojo, Kaoru-san. Tengo serios asuntos que tratar con el sensei Himura, **- dice mirándolo, y Kenshin le devuelve la mirada sintiéndose incómodo por el trato, pero decide no hacer ningún comentario para no interrumpirle –** que quizá nos lleven varios días. Últimamente estaba alejado de mi padre, por diferentes puntos de vista, digamos, y quisiera que Kenshin me hablara del tiempo que pasó con él. Pero no hoy, que ya les he importunado suficiente con mi presencia.

Kenshin se disponía a hablar, cuando Kaoru se le adelantó dirigiéndose a Watashi.

**Kaoru:** Hagamos una cosa, pues. Quédese con nosotros al menos por esta noche. Como ve, no tenemos mucho que ofrecerle **– dice mirando a Kenshin con reproche –** pero será bien venido, si usted quiere. Así daremos tiempo a los dueños del hotel para cambiar los cristales.

**Watashi:** Sería un placer para mí, Kaoru-san, pero no deseo darles trabajo. Es mejor que me marche.

**Kaoru:** Insisto, y los demás están de acuerdo conmigo. ¿No es cierto?- dice mirando a Sano y Yahiko.

**Sano (incómodo por la indiferencia que muestra Kaoru hacia Kenshin):** Ssí, claro. ¿Tú qué dices, Kenshin?.

**Kenshin (mostrando una sonrisa):** Como bien dice Kaoru-san, será bien venido.

**Watashi:** Si es así … Acepto encantado. ¡Un momento!. ¡Tengo una idea!. Mañana mismo hablaré con los dueños del hotel para que envíen a sus empleados a reparar el dojo, una vez hayan acabado en el hotel. Por supuesto, yo pagaré todos los gastos, en agradecimiento a su hospitalidad.

**Kenshin:** Eso no será necesario. Nosotros mismos solemos encargarnos de las reparaciones. Pero agradecemos su ofrecimiento.

**Watashi:** Ahora es mi turno de insistir. Por favor, permítanme demostrarles mi agradecimiento de este modo.

**Kaoru:** No tiene nada que agradecer, de veras.

**Watashi:** Se lo ruego.

**Kaoru:** Bien … si es así … acepto. **- dice dirigiéndole una mirada de triunfo a Kenshin, haciéndole ver que no es necesaria su ayuda.**

Kenshin sintió un acceso de furia que sólo estaba acostumbrado a experimentar cuando Battousai tomaba posesión de su cuerpo y de su mente. Kaoru estaba comportándose como una muchacha malcriada, jamás había visto esa faceta en ella. Conocía su ingenuidad y sabía que todavía era un tanto infantil, pero este comportamiento orgulloso y vengativo le dejaba sin aliento. En ese momento hubiera deseado darle unos azotes, pero se impuso su férrea disciplina samurai y no dio ninguna muestra de sus sentimientos.

**Kenshin:** Watashi-san, demos un paseo.

**Watashi (levantándose dispuesto para salir):** Es una gran idea. Muchísimas gracias por este espléndido almuerzo, Kaoru-san.

Ambos salieron del dojo y dejaron a Sano, Kaoru y Yahiko sentados todavía antes los restos de las viandas. El dojo se sumió en un silencio embarazoso, que rompió Sano levantándose de pronto y diciéndole a Kaoru:

**Sano (desdeñoso):** Esto no va conmigo, chiquilla, pero te estás pasando con Kenshin.

Dicho esto, da media vuelta y desaparece por la puerta del dojo como minutos antes habían hecho los otros dos.

Yahiko miró a Kaoru confundido, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Si en algún momento había esperado una explicación de Kaoru, quedó claro que no iba a verse satisfecho cuando ella retiró los últimos platos en silencio y se dirigió a la cocina.

Watashi y Kenshin caminaban pausadamente por el bosque cercano al dojo. El sol lucía radiante por entre los árboles, reflejándose en las hojas bañadas por la lluvia de la noche pasada. Una amalgama de verdes peleaba alegremente por un imposible dominio del paisaje, salpicado aquí y allá por delicadas flores de cálidos colores, que anunciaban la primavera a todo aquél dispuesto a observar. Kenshin miró al cielo, oculto en su mayor parte tras la bóveda arbórea, que bullía de actividad con el constante ir y venir de pequeños pájaros juguetones buscando a su compañera ideal para hacer llegar de nuevo al mundo el milagro de la vida. Respiró hondo, inundando cada célula de su cuerpo con la paz que emanaba del bosque, fundiéndose con él. Los dos hombres caminaron en silencio por largo período de tiempo, hasta que Kenshin se sintió con fuerzas para hacer la pregunta que le había asaltado desde que el otro llegó al dojo.

**Kenshin (mirando fijamente a los ojos de su acompañante):** ¿Cómo fue?.

Por un momento, Watashi no supo a qué se refería, pero pronto se hizo la luz en su mente. Le estaba preguntando por su "padre".

**Watashi (fingiendo consternación):** Ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza, pues nadie le acompaño en el momento de su muerte. Lo que sí sé, es que murió a manos de los extorsionadores de los cuales usted le intentó proteger una vez. La policía los capturó en base a la identificación de un vecino que los vio salir de la mansión la misma noche en que murió mi padre, y que los asoció con los hechos al enterarse de que mi padre había muerto. Le dieron una gran paliza. Según ellos, tan sólo querían asustarlo, puesto que desde que usted cambió su vida haciendo que perdiese el miedo a su turbio pasado, se negaba a pagar las grandes sumas que exigían por su silencio. Se les fue la mano, y lo abandonaron en su habitación dándole por muerto, pero él todavía consiguió alcanzar su cama arrastrándose, y allí murió varias horas más tarde.

**Kenshin:** ¿Y los criados, Motoki y los demás?.

**Watashi:** Todos afirman no haber oído nada. La policía no ha podido obtener nada de sus testimonios.

**Kenshin (mirándolo intrigado):** En este asunto hay algo que no encaja. ¿No le parece?

**Watashi:** No creo. ¿Qué le hace pensar así?.

**Kenshin (recordando su desconfianza inicial):** Es tan sólo una sensación, no sabría decirle el motivo. Seguramente esté equivocado.

Pero siguió meditando el asunto. Realmente no sabía de qué se trataba, pero algo de lo que el otro le había contado le había puesto en alerta. Definitivamente, este sujeto le inspiraba recelo, a pesar de su esfuerzo por superar esa sensación.

El día transcurrió rápidamente. Habilitaron un cuarto de invitados para Watashi, y él marchó al hotel a recoger sus pertenencias, del que regresó bien entrada la noche. De camino al dojo, fue abordado por un sujeto que le atrajo hacia las sombras de un estrecho callejón.

**Watashi:** ¿Qué haces, inútil?. ¡Alguien podría vernos, y no quiero que me relacionen contigo!.

**Sujeto:** ¡Pero sensei!. He estado vigilando el hotel y usted no ha estado allí hasta esta tarde, y le he visto salir con la maleta. Sólo quería saber dónde poder localizarlo si necesito informarle de cómo van las cosas y recibir órdenes.

**Watashi (perdiendo los nervios):** Cuando quiera que me informes, te enterarás. ¿Hay algo que deba saber?. **- terminó en tono de burla.**

**Sujeto:** Todo funciona como esperábamos. Tan sólo ese Amakusa nos ha molestado con esa manía suya por encontrar a sus cristianos, pero no podrá descubrir nada. Ser un fugitivo lo tiene atado de pies y manos. Además, no lo permitiremos.

**Watashi (con aires de grandeza):** Perfecto. En poco tiempo me convertiré en el dueño de Japón, y pienso venderlo al mejor postor. **– Ahora mirando con desprecio a su subordinado. – **Y ahora desaparece de mi vista. Ya te haré saber cómo voy a comunicarme contigo.

**Sujeto (aparentando sumisión):** Sí, sensei.

Y se sumió en las sombras de las que había surgido. Mientras se alejaba, iba pensando: "¡Maldito bastardo!. ¿Quién te creerás que eres?. ¡Si no fuera por tu dinero, ya te habría eliminado hace mucho tiempo!.

**"Ninguna situación es tan grave**

**que no sea susceptible de empeorar"**

**Frederic II de Prusia.**

**N****otas de la autora:**

¡Uf! ¡Cuántos recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza repasando este fic! Espero que os guste, lo escribí con mucha ilusión. Por favor, comentadme todo lo que queráis para mejorar.

Saludos.

Genevre.


	3. Momentos de preludio

_**La Forja Del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 3:**_

" _**Momentos de preludio "**_

" El silencio del páramo oprimía su corazón. La inmensa soledad era la dueña y señora de un paisaje desolado, tan frío como el sudor que bañaba todo su cuerpo. Miró al horizonte sin aliento, pero tan sólo vio el mismo color gris que unía cielo y tierra en un continuo sin fin, desde hacía tanto, que el tiempo ya no era nada para él. A su espalda el miedo, un terror irracional encarnando el mal en su estado puro, se acercaba a él lentamente, saboreando de antemano su victoria, paladeando el temor que consumía a su presa, y del cual se alimentaba, como había soñado desde hacía una eternidad.

Kenshin comenzó a correr de nuevo, en un vano intento por escapar de aquel demonio empeñado en consumar el destino que tenía reservado para él, sólo para él. En aquel instante, el sonido lastimero de una olvidada campana se convirtió en su siniestro compañero. Escuchó, pues conocía bien aquel lamento; la campana tañía a muerte.

Algo llamó su atención. Una silueta humana surgida de la nada apareció al frente, inmóvil pero viva. Por fin compañía. Fuera quien fuera, quizá podría ayudarle. Kenshin sintió sus fuerzas renovadas, y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, al encuentro de su última esperanza.

Pocos pasos le separaban ya de su inmutable observador, cuando distinguió en él una cara conocida, una cara que había guardado con celo en su mente, pues una vez creyó que jamás la volvería a ver.

**Kenshin (emocionado):** ¡Tomoe!

La que fue su esposa le miró con desprecio, y él por un momento bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Decidió que al darle alcance le rogaría perdón por todo el dolor que le había causado hace tanto ya, y elevó sus ojos para contemplarla, mas la silueta había cambiado. Ya no era Tomoe quien le castigaba con su mirada, sino Kaoru, quien le observó con tanto odio, que encogió su corazón, aprisionado por la pena. El samurai llegó junto a ella e intentó abrazarla para mostrarle su amor, pero una tercera persona apareció ante él, donde segundos antes había estado la razón de ser de su existencia, su alegría, su futuro, su esperanza.

De nuevo el terror se adueñó de él de forma arrolladora, sin tregua, sin piedad alguna, y cayó de rodillas vencido, derrotado. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final, casi deseándolo, anhelando la paz que le traería la muerte, ahora su mejor aliada.

**Aparición (mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa):** Abre los ojos, despojo humano, pues morir no va a serte tan fácil, aún no. Primero me escucharás.

**Kenshin (con los ojos inyectados en sangre):** ¡Ya has vencido, maldito!. ¿Qué más quieres?. ¿Reírte de mí?. ¡Hazlo!. ¡Ya no puede importarme!. ¡Hitokiri Battousai ha ganado la batalla!. ¡Puedes sentirte orgulloso!.

**Battousai (mudando su expresión por una de profunda tristeza):** No has entendido nada. Tú y yo somos uno, invencible mientras no te empeñaste en eliminarme. No puedo dejarte, maldito idiota, porque formo parte de ti, la parte fría, despiadada. ¡Mírame bien!. ¿Ves alguna cicatriz en mi rostro?. ¡No!. ¡Porque no tengo conciencia!. ¡No existe nada en este mundo capaz de afectarme!.

El asesino desenfundó su nihontou y atravesó a Kenshin sin piedad. El aterrado samurai sintió un dolor insufrible, se encontraba al borde del desmayo, pero incomprensiblemente no murió como él deseaba, sino que el dolor remitió. Se tocó el pecho con cuidado, y allí donde debería existir una herida mortal, no había nada más que su piel intacta. Quedó aturdido, desorientado.

**Battousai:** ¿Comprendes ahora?. No puedes eliminarme, al igual que yo no puedo hacerlo contigo. Estás condenado a vivir a mi lado, acéptalo y cumple tu destino.

Battousai comenzó a reír con impetuoso desprecio.

**Kenshin (con desesperación):** ¡Nooooooo! "

Kenshin despertó sobresaltado, agarrado al futón con toda su fuerza, y empapado en sudor. Cuando consiguió ser consciente de que se encontraba a salvo en su cama, se tranquilizó y pensó con claridad.

**Kenshin (meditando, todavía intranquilo):** No ha sido más que un sueño, pero parecía tan real. **– Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.-** Esta situación me está matando. Por un lado Saito, con su maldita carta, y por otro Kaoru, que se empeña en torturarme. Han pasado tres días desde que se enojó conmigo, y todo sigue igual. Pero yo no puedo soportarlo más. Hemos de discutir la situación o me volveré loco. La amo demasiado, demasiado. ¿Y ese tal Watashi?. ¿Por qué siento desasosiego estando a su lado?. Quizá es porque Kaoru le dedica demasiado tiempo, pero no, ya tuve esta sensación la primera vez que le vi. No sé qué es lo que tiene, pero me inquieta.



Shouzo se deslizaba entre las sombras de los árboles con suma cautela, cual un depredador nocturno, acostumbrado a no hacer el más mínimo ruido, pues de ello depende su supervivencia. Y en cierto modo así se sentía realmente, ya que mientras fuera un fugitivo a los ojos del Gobierno Meiji, no podía permitirse el lujo de entrar en ninguna aldea o ciudad a comprar comida, alguien podría reconocerle. Pero no era la caza lo que ahora le ocupaba, sino el deseo de llegar al dojo Kamiya lo antes posible. Tan sólo viajaba por la noche, para reducir el riesgo de ser descubierto, pero esa noche debía llevar más cuidado, pues la luna lucía llena en todo su esplendor, regalando su luz generosamente. Por un momento, algo detuvo su carrera. Aguzó el oído, le había parecido escuchar algo. Miró al frente, pues esa era la dirección que había identificado como fuente del ruido. De pronto, dos figuras enfundadas en negros kimonos, con sendas máscaras negras que tan sólo dejaban al descubierto sus ojos, se mostraron ante él. Shouzo adoptó una postura defensiva, lo que causó las risas de los dos sujetos.

**Sujeto 1:** ¡Qué graciosa la rata esta!. ¿Qué crees que conseguirás con eso?

**Shouzo (amenazador):** ¡ Acércate a mí, si te atreves, y comprobarás lo peligrosa que puede ser esta rata!.

**Sujeto 2 (dirigiéndose a su compañero):** Acabemos con él de una vez por todas. El Ejército Para La Liberación de Japón tiene asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse.

**Shouzo (sin entender):** ¿Ejército?. ¿Liberación?. ¿Qué hay que liberar?. ¿Y de qué?. Japón está en paz ahora. ¿Para qué un ejército?. ¿Y por qué queréis matarme?. Yo no os conozco de nada.

**Sujeto 2:** Te lo contaríamos, porque de todos modos vas a morir … pero no vamos a perder el tiempo contigo.

Dicho esto, extrajo una nihontou y se abalanzó sobre Shouzo, pero este usó su Karyu, y la sucesión de sus rápidos golpes detuvo a su oponente, lanzándolo de espaldas contra el suelo. El otro sujeto intentó golpearlo por detrás, pero Shouzo sintió el desplazamiento del aire producido por los movimientos de su agresor, giró rápidamente y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, aprovechando también la velocidad que el otro había tomado para golpearle. Creyéndolo fuera de combate, se giró hacia el que había dejado en el suelo, a tiempo de ver cómo extraía una pequeña pistola del interior de su kimono. Pensó rápido, y mientras rodaba hacia un lado, sacó el látigo que siempre llevaba consigo, y en un rápido golpe lo desarmó. Hecho esto, corrió hacia él y le golpeó el cráneo, dejándolo sin sentido.

Una detonación surcó el aire. De pronto, Shouzo sintió un intenso dolor en el costado izquierdo, y cayó al suelo inconsciente. El sujeto que había quedado a su espalda se acercó a él empuñando todavía la pistola con la que había disparado, y le dio una fuerte patada, a la que el cristiano no respondió. Dándolo por muerto, reanimó a su compañero y ambos se alejaron del lugar, maltrechos.



En los tres días que Watashi se hospedaba en el dojo, no cesó de colmar de atenciones a Kaoru. Le llenó la despensa de manjares exquisitos, cortó leña, preparó la comida … y ella no se separó de su lado ni un momento, dándole una animada conversación. Kenshin se reunió a menudo con Sano. Kaoru no dejaba de observarles disimuladamente. Por un lado, su ira no había disminuido, Kenshin la había humillado sin compasión, y su orgullo se encargaba de recordárselo una y otra vez. Pero por otro lado, ella se sentía culpable porque era cierto lo que él le reprochaba, y es más, se encontraba sola, muy sola sin él. Ken no le había mostrado indiferencia, la trataba cortésmente, como a una buena amiga, como antes de que ellos se declararan su amor. Esto le llenaba de temores. Si de ella se hubiese tratado, no habría parado hasta decirle lo que sentía y hacer que él hiciera lo mismo. Pero no se trataba de ella, sino de él. Ella había sido la ofendida, se encargó de recordarle de nuevo su orgullo. ¡Oh!. ¡Se sentía tan asustada!. Esta situación era nueva en su relación, y se le había ido de las manos.

Kaoru iba pensando todo esto mientras caminaba hacia el exterior del dojo, cuando tropezó en la puerta con Kenshin.

**Kaoru:** Lo … lo siento.

**Kenshin (con una sonrisa):** Kaoru, yo …

**Watashi (que lo había observado todo, yendo al encuentro del samurai):** Sensei Himura, tengo algo que entregarle.

Kaoru recuperó su actitud soberbia y autosuficiente, y se introdujo de nuevo en el dojo. Kenshin sacudió la cabeza exasperado. Deseó no hacer caso a Watashi, no tenía ganas de historias, pero recapacitó y decidió escucharle para quitárselo de encima lo antes posible. Watashi le entregó un documento.

**Watashi:** Este es el legado de mi padre para usted. Es el documento que demuestra que es suya su mansión de Kioto, junto a un millón de yenes.

**Kenshin (incrédulo):** ¿Pero qué dice?. ¿Está loco?. En este momento no tengo tiempo para juegos.

**Watashi (mirándole fijamente a los ojos con semblante serio):** ¿Acaso me ve cara de broma? **– alargándole los papeles -**. Léalo detenidamente y fíjese en la letra. Si conocía la letra de mi padre, comprobará que fue su mano la que lo redactó.

Kenshin cogió el documento y comenzó a examinarlo con cierta reticencia, pero esta se fue diluyendo cuando comprobó que efectivamente, la letra pertenecía al fallecido.

**Kenshin:** Hai, Watashi-san, esta es la letra de su padre, pero yo no deseo este legado. Jamás le pedí nada, me bastó su comida, su compañía y su amistad. Él sabía que no había deuda entre nosotros. No puedo aceptarlo, no quiero aceptarlo.

**Watashi:** Pero es su deber aceptarlo, está vinculado por el último deseo de un hombre que lo dispuso así. Sabe bien que no es correcto rechazar el legado de alguien a quien se ha apreciado en vida. Además, él lo hizo de corazón, estoy seguro.

Kenshin asintió con la cabeza, a pesar del rechazo que le producía la idea de tener que aceptar una herencia que jamás había deseado.

**Kenshin (inquisitivo):** Dígame una última cosa. ¿Por qué ahora?. ¿Por qué no ha mencionado nada hasta este momento?

**Watashi (aguantando inmutable la dura mirada del otro):** Porque no le conocía realmente, tan sólo tenía las palabras de mi padre. No lo tome a mal, yo confiaba en él, pero mi obligación es velar porque sus posesiones estén en buenas manos, que no se usen para fines que él no hubiera deseado.

**Kenshin (después de reflexionar un momento):** Es comprensible. Pero le ruego una cosa. No cuente nada de esto a nadie. Tan sólo yo debo elegir cómo y cuándo debo comunicarlo, y no lo haré hasta no haber meditado a conciencia cómo debo llevar esta situación.

**Watashi:** Muy bien, Himura-san, se hará como usted desea.

Kenshin se retiró a su habitación y pasó allí el resto del día. Llegada la noche, prefirió no asistir a la cena. Todavía se sentía perplejo, sorprendido… y también confuso, porque un nuevo problema se había sumado a los que ya le intranquilizaban. ¿Qué hacer con una mansión y una cuantiosa suma que no deseaba?. Él no tenía apego a los bienes materiales, pues estaba convencido de que atan el alma de los hombres a pesadas cadenas sin sentido, y coartan su libertad, que cambian por un esclavismo voluntario y engañosamente atractivo.

No deseaba dar explicaciones de su actitud, no todavía. Se despojó de su ji para meterse en el futón e intentar dormir un rato, pro cambió de idea al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado nervioso como para conciliar el sueño. Se acercó a la ventana y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de ella, en su parte más elevada, fijando su mirada en la negrura uniforme que desde allí se divisaba, eso le ayudaba a concentrarse.

Kaoru se sentía intranquila por la actitud de su amado. Intuía que algo estaba pasando, y pensó que ella tan sólo estaba contribuyendo a hacer más dolorosos sus problemas, aumentándolos en vez de ofrecerle su apoyo y su comprensión. Decidió que le llevaría a su habitación un poco de cena, y quizá podrían acabar con este absurdo de una vez por todas. Al llegar a su cuarto, vio la puerta entreabierta, y decidió mirar primero si Kenshin estaba dormido, para no molestarlo sin razón. Así lo hizo, y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Kenshin se encontraba de espaldas a ella, semidesnudo, alumbrado tan sólo por la tenue luz de una vela. Sus brazos alzados se apoyaban contra los lados de la ventana, lo que hacía que sus músculos aguantaran toda la tensión de su cuerpo, y se hincharan por el esfuerzo. Nunca antes se había fijado en él como ahora, con admiración, con un deseo contenido que amenazaba con desbordarla.

**Kenshin (sin moverse):** Entra o cierra la puerta, Kaoru, pero no me aceches en las sombras.

Kaoru dio un respingo, sorprendida, pero se decidió por pasar dentro, y depositó la cena al lado del futón.

**Kaoru:** Lo siento, Kenshin. Sólo te traigo un poco de cena, no deseo que enfermes. **– se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

Kenshin fue más rápido que ella y siguiendo sus pasos, la alcanzó y la rodeó por detrás con sus fuertes brazos, impidiéndole salir.

**Kenshin:** Soy yo quien lo siente. Dilcúlpame, por favor, tú no tienes por qué pagar por mis problemas.

Kaoru se giró hacia él mirándole a los ojos.

**Kaoru:** Es mi culpa, ¿verdad? **- dice acercándose a él y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho desnudo.**

Kenshin sintió un deseo casi incontrolable de abrazarla, acariciarla y… De pronto se separó de su lado bruscamente temiendo no poder resistir por más tiempo sus impulsos. Kaoru lo interpretó como rechazo hacia ella, que sintió tener bien merecido. Su corazón se desgarró con un dolor insoportable.

**Kaoru:** Me lo merezco, lo sé. Me he portado mal contigo, con todos vosotros. Me ha podido el orgullo. No sé si llego a tiempo, pero quiero pedirte perdón, delante de todos si lo deseas.

**Kenshin (incrédulo y furioso a la vez)**: ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, que vivo de lo que puedan pensar los demás?. Veo que no nos conocemos tanto como yo creía, Kaoru. Mi error fue pensar que tenía algo que ofrecerte. Me engañé. No tengo oficio ni beneficio, tan sólo soy un recogido en esta casa, pero esto va a cambiar.

**Kaoru (temiendo las consecuencias de las palabras de Kenshin):** ¿Pero de qué estás hablando?.

Kenshin extrajo la carta de Saito de un bolsillo de sus pantalones y se la arrojó sin miramiento. Después volvió a su posición inicial frente a la ventana. Kaoru la desplegó lentamente, la leyó en silencio, y a medida que llegaba al final, un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella. Comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

**Kaoru:** ¡No hablaba en serio cuando dije que comíais a mi costa!. ¡Estaba furiosa por los destrozos y lo pagué con vosotros!. ¡Yo te quiero así, Kenshin!. ¡Rurouni te conocí y así te quiero!. ¡No como un comandante entregado a la guerra!. ¡Llámame egoísta si quieres, pero te quiero a mi lado!. ¡No deseo plantearme cada noche si estarás vivo al día siguiente!.

**Kenshin (acercándose a ella y abrazándola con fuerza):** Lo siento, mi vida. No quería hacerte llorar. No tengo perdón. **– Ahora apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. –** Pero sabes que soy un samurai. Yo participé en crear esta nueva era, y es normal que cada vez que surja un problema me pidan que colabore para mantenerla.

**Kaoru: **Bien, contribuiste a crearla, pero que llamen a otro para resolver sus problemas. ¿Es que no hay en este país nadie más que tú que pueda ayudarles?. ¿No son capaces de comprender que cambiaste de vida?. ¿Que elegiste otro camino?. **– Girándose frente a él y mostrándole todo el amor y la ternura que estaba sintiendo -** ¿que ahora hay una mujer que te necesita y se muere por tu felicidad?.

**Kenshin (rememorando el pasado con tristeza): **Entonces también la había, Kaoru, y eso no impidió que siguiera el destino que elegí. No puedo dejar a medias algo que yo decidí comenzar, tan sólo porque ya no deseo continuar. Debo ser coherente con mis convicciones, ya no por mí, sino porque estoy comprometido con todos aquellos por los que luché para conseguirles un país mejor. Si abandono ahora, no tendrían ningún sentido todas esas muertes que llevo sobre mi conciencia. Entonces sí que estaría hundido para siempre. No podría darte todo lo que mereces, pues no sería capaz de amar a nadie, a nada, no habría un rumbo que seguir, no para mí.

Kaoru lo miró a los ojos y buscó sus labios con los suyos. Se entregaron a un beso apasionado, salvaje. Kenshin acarició su cara con una mezcla de ternura y pasión, y volvió a besarla, sintiendo crecer su deseo a cada momento, como un caballo salvaje que lucha por su libertad, por mostrar todo su poder, su furia, su ímpetu. La separó de su lado suavemente, consciente de que si permanecía tan sólo un segundo más pegado a su cuerpo se vería obligado a liberar todo ese deseo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su mente.

**Kenshin (acariciando sus negros cabellos con un amor desmedido): **No debes estar aquí. Eres una tentación demasiado grande, demasiado bella.

Kaoru sintió como suya toda esa pasión que emanaba de su amado, llena de cariño, de ternura y de un amor que hacía daño al corazón de tan intenso como era. Volvió a acercarlo hacia ella y lo besó con suavidad, retirando sus labios cuando él intentaba corresponderle, haciéndole desear sus besos.

**Kenshin (atrayéndola hacia sí con fuerza y besándola con pasión):** Kaoru, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

**Kaoru (coqueta y provocativa): **Sí, lo sé.

**" Sólo cerrando las puertas tras uno,**

**se abren las ventanas del porvenir."**

**Carl Sagan.**


	4. Antes de la tormenta

_**La Forja Del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 4:**_

" _**Antes de la tormenta"**_

Kaoru despertó lentamente, con una sensación placentera de relajación y felicidad. Miró a su lado, esperando encontrar a Kenshin dormido junto a ella. Deseaba abrazarle y besarle, y quedarse acostada junto a él durante un rato más, pues era la primera vez que compartían el lecho, como ella tantas veces había deseado aunque se lo hubiese negado una y otra vez por su férrea educación, que le permitía tan sólo entregarse a su esposo.

Pero para ella no había ninguna diferencia, se había dado cuenta de ello la noche anterior, al vibrar entre sus brazos. Kenshin era el hombre elegido para compartir toda su vida, para entregarle su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón. Él era su esposo, no era necesario que ningún juez o sacerdote se lo dijera.

Pero ella era la única tendida en el futón. A su lado tan sólo había una manta cuidadosamente doblada… y una rosa. La cogió con delicadeza y aspiró su aroma, luego la acercó a su corazón. Finalmente, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto para asearse y ponerse guapa antes de buscar a Kenshin. Así lo hizo, y una vez terminada su tarea salió del dojo, suponiendo que él se encontraría fuera.

Efectivamente, Kenshin estaba en el exterior, pero no lo encontró solo, sino acompañado de tres personas que ella conocía muy bien, y que en cualquier otro momento habrían sido recibidas cariñosamente, al menos algunas de ellas, pero no ahora, pues sabía perfectamente que venían a llevarse a su amor, sólo Kamisama sabe si a luchar en otra guerra que devastaría de nuevo el ya desangrado Japón por una contienda que creó monstruos como Battousai y Sishio, que dejó huérfanos a muchos niños inocentes, y viudas a numerosas mujeres… Quizá esta vez podría ser ella una de esas desgraciadas.

Se acercó a ellos con semblante serio, y de igual forma los saludó.

**Kaoru:** Aoshi-san, mucho gusto en volver a verte. Todos bien en el Aoiya, supongo**.- El aludido inclinó la cabeza correspondiendo al saludo y asintió.-** Soujiro-san, me alegra ver que has rehecho tu vida. Le saludo, Saito-san, aunque siento que siempre sea en circunstancias parecidas. **– Finalmente dirigiéndose a Kenshin- **Himura Kenshin, aceptaré tu decisión sea cual sea, pero podías haberme preparado antes. Hazme el favor de ofrecerles nuestra hospitalidad, no querrás tenerlos aquí indefinidamente.

Kenshin le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa, y los hizo pasar dentro, a una de las habitaciones para invitados del dojo.

Una vez se encontraron solos nuevamente, los cuatro hombres se acomodaron en el suelo.

**Saito (mostrando una sonrisa mezcla de fastidio y sarcasmo)**: Se lo has contado, Himura, no podía ser de otro modo. Siempre has sido un calzonazos con esa especie de histérica.

**Kenshin (con furia contenida):** Kaoru es mi mujer, Saito-san, espero que no se le olvide si piensa trabajar conmigo, y que la trate como a tal.

**Saito (asombrado por la seguridad y la rabia con que el otro había pronunciado esas palabras): **No te ofendas, no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro. No es pelea lo que busco contigo, creo que quedó claro.

Excepto Kenshin, todos lo observaron sin comprender, puesto que se refería a su último duelo, al que no asistió, dando por zanjadas sus diferencias. Pero como quedó claro que ninguno de los dos samurais iba a decir ni una palabra más sobre el tema, Soujiro decidió darle un giro a la conversación.

**Soujiro**: ¿Entonces, va a unirse a nosotros, Himura-san?

**Kenshin:** En ningún momento he dicho eso. Saito-san, deme una descripción detallada de la situación, y también quiero vuestra opinión.

**Saito:** No perdamos tiempo, pues, y vamos a por lo que nos ha traído aquí.



Shougo caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación, excitado. Su esposa se esforzaba en comportarse de una forma tranquila y natural, intentando no ponerlo más nervioso todavía. Ella estaba disponiendo la mesa para la comida, y el samurai pensaba que ni siquiera le hacía caso, aunque ella respondía a todas sus preguntas. Pero cuando él no podía darse cuenta, ella lo observaba preocupada.

**Shougo (muy alterado):** ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Aquí estoy, atado de pies y manos!. ¡No tengo noticias de Shouzo, ni puedo ir en su busca…!. ¡No sé nada desde hace cuatro días!. ¡Me voy a volver loco!. ¡Debo hacer algo!.

Setsuna se acercó a él, y con una sonrisa que intentaba ser apaciguadora, le cogió del brazo suavemente e hizo que los furiosos ojos de su marido se encontraran de frente con los suyos.

**Setsuna:** Shougo, por favor, cálmate. Sé que la situación es muy delicada, y que es desesperante no tener noticias, pero no vas a conseguir nada caminando y gritando como un poseso.

**Shougo (ya fuera de sí):** ¿Dices que me calme?. ¿Tú sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?. Además, ¿quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?. ¡Tú eres sólo…!.

Calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Quedó mirándola a los ojos fijamente, sorprendido y asustado como hacía mucho que no recordaba haberlo estado. Quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra acudió a su mente, tan bloqueada como su cuerpo. Setsuna mantuvo su mirada, y con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de conservar y voz serena le dijo:

**Setsuna:** No te preocupes, Shougo, no se me olvida. Yo tan sólo soy una recogida, una joven huérfana con la que te has casado sólo por protección, porque eres tan bueno que no puedes dejar desvalido a ninguno de tus seguidores. Te estaré eternamente agradecida. Ahora, si no deseas nada, estaré en mi cuarto**.- Dicho esto, se marchó dejando al hombre consternado.**

Shougo sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba sobre él. Un dolor sordo se adueñó de su alma haciéndole sentir pequeño, desvalido. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que ella le estuviera agradecida?. Quizá era algo muy diferente lo que él deseaba que ella sintiese, aunque se empeñaba en negárselo a sí mismo día tras día, y él mismo fomentaba esa actitud de su esposa con su propio comportamiento, frío y distante.

El ruido de una puerta al abrirse cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Giró lentamente la cabeza y se encontró con la cara angelical de Sayo.

**Sayo (viendo extrañada la cara de tristeza de su hermano):** Niichan, ¿qué sucede?.

**Shougo (yendo hacia su hermana y abrazándola):** Nada, hermanita. ¿Hay noticias?

**Sayo (interpretando que la falta de noticias de Shouzo era la fuente de la actitud de su hermano):** Lo siento, todavía nada. ¿Está Setsuna en su cuarto?. Necesito hablar con ella sobre la mudanza a la casa común de las esposas de los desaparecidos.

**Shougo:** Ssí, ve con ella.

Sayo se separó de su hermano, le acarició el rostro con cariño y marchó en busca de su cuñada, a la que tenía en gran estima y con la que se compenetraba de maravilla, pues ambas tenían prácticamente la misma edad, y habían encontrado en la otra una amiga sincera y un gran apoyo que Shougo no podía ofrecerles por no poder comprender ciertos aspectos de la conducta femenina.

Tocó a la puerta de Setusna, pero nadie le respondió tras ella. Se acercó más a la puerta para llamar de nuevo pero no llegó a hacerlo, pues escuchó débiles sollozos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta. Abrió con cuidado y pasó dentro.

**Sayo (preocupada):** ¿Setusna?.

**Setsuna (levantándose del futón en el que estaba tendida llorando, y abrazándose a la otra):** ¡Sayo!.

**Sayo:** ¿Qué tienes?. ¿Qué pasa?.

**Setsuna:** No te preocupes, no es nada.

**Sayo:** ¿Ahora se llora por nada?.

**Setusna (levantándose del futón y haciendo ademán de dirigirse hacia fuera):** Cerremos la puerta, por favor, no quiero que Shougo me escuche llorar.

**Sayo (haciendo que la mire a los ojos):** No te habrás peleado con mi hermano, ¿verdad**?.- Setsuna no podía parar de llorar, intentando negar con la cabeza, pero su mirada la delataba sin remedio.-** ¿O sí?. **– Mirándola con mezcla de enfado e incredulidad.-** No me estoy equivocando. ¡Vamos, dímelo!. ¡Soy tu amiga y tu cuñada!.

**Setsuna: **¿Cuñada?. ¡Vamos, Sayo!. ¡Sabes tan bien como yo que esto es todo una farsa!.

**Sayo (muy seria):** Para mí no, hermana.

**Setsuna (volviendo a llorar de nuevo):** Y para mí tampoco, ese es el problema**.- Después de hacer una pausa para reunir coraje.-** Amo a Shougo, Sayo, desde que era niña.

Setsuna contó a una Sayo completamente sorprendida las palabras de Shougo, a lo que esta reaccionó con enfado.

**Sayo:** Ahora mismo voy a hablar con él.

**Setsuna:** ¿Y qué vas a hacer?. ¿Obligarlo a quererme?.

**Sayo:** ¡Pero él debe saberlo!.

**Setsuna (negando con la cabeza):** ¿Para qué?. Tan sólo sería un problema más que cargar a sus espaldas. No podemos hacer nada, Sayo. No debí haberme casado con él. Creí que me bastaría su compañía, pero no pensé en lo duro que sería tenerlo cerca y no poder amarlo ni ser amada por él. Además, lo he condenado a vivir sin amor. Una vez se hayan solucionado los problemas de la comunidad, le pediré que me abandone. Aunque sea él quien no me ame, yo no puedo dejarlo, ya que se resentiría el respeto que los demás tienen por él.

**Sayo:** Recuerda que la doctrina cristiana no permite la separación de un matrimonio. Estaréis pecando si lo hacéis.

**Setsuna:** Pero esto no es un verdadero matrimonio.

**Sayo (dubitativa):** Aun así…

**Setsuna:** ¿Y qué debo hacer entonces?.

**Sayo:** Mi hermano se casó contigo siendo perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía. En cuanto a ti… no sé qué decirte. Tan sólo se me ocurre que seas sincera con él.

**Setsuna:** Ahora no es el momento de darle otro quebradero de cabeza. No debo pensar en mí misma en este momento**.- Intentando sonreír a Sayo para tranquilizarla.-** Ya veremos cuando acabe todo esto. ¿De acuerdo?.

**Sayo (tratando de sonreír también):** De acuerdo.



En una casa de Kioto, dos personajes estaban conversando en voz baja frente a una cama, ocupada por un hombre aparentemente dormido. Estaba cubierto por una manta hasta la cintura, y unos vendajes realizados de forma profesional cubrían su cuerpo, pero eran incapaces de esconder su complexión atlética y surtidas cicatrices, prueba de numerosas batallas.

Un muchacho de catorce años, el más joven de las dos personas que permanecían de pie, lo observaba con evidente curiosidad.

**Muchacho:** ¿Quién será, sensei Megumi?.

**Megumi:** Quién sabe. Quizá un ladrón, a juzgar por el lugar y el estado en que lo encontraste. O quizá un guerrero. Desde luego, no es un simple turista que estaba visitando el bosque por casualidad.

**Muchacho (observándolo con mayor curiosidad si cabe):** ¿Tú crees?. ¿Se salvará?.

**Megumi:** No te preocupes, Aoki, que podrás escuchar su historia de sus propios labios. Claro, si te la quiere contar. Salgamos y dejémoslo descansar.

**Aoki (saliendo sigilosamente de la habitación, seguido por Megumi):** Sí, sensei.

Pero no habían traspasado aún la puerta de la estancia, cuando el enfermo rebulló en la cama y comenzó a gritar en voz alta, en su delirio.

**Sujeto:** ¡Himura!… ¡Himura!… ¡Debo verlo!.

Megumi quedó pálida, muy seria. Aoki miró asombrado del enfermo a su sensei, sorprendido, pues se había dado cuenta de que las palabras que el sujeto había pronunciado, tenían algún significado para su maestra, pero no osó articular palabra. Megumi le hizo un ademán para que saliera de la habitación, y ambos se retiraron en silencio.



Una figura embozada en una gran capa negra se deslizaba rauda por las calles menos concurridas de Tokyo, con un destino fijo: llegar puntual a la cita con su interlocutor en el bosque adyacente al dojo Kamiya.

Mientras caminaba sigilosamente, por su mente no dejaba de rondar tan sólo una idea. Soñaba con el día en que los patriotas recuperaran el poder que era suyo por derecho, y que estos irreverentes Meijis les habían robado, desechando las antiguas tradiciones como ropa usada, y permitiendo que sucios extranjeros apestaran sus ciudades con su maldito "progreso". Sí, él devolvería a Kioto su antiguo esplendor como magna capital de un imperio fuerte y orgulloso, único y puro en su cultura. Lo haría de nuevo intocable para todos esos profanos egocentristas que pretendían robar su identidad y esclavizar su libertad introduciendo sus bárbaras costumbres donde nadie las necesitaba.

Una mezcla de rabia y euforia recorrió sus venas como una descarga eléctrica, al pensar en su tan deseado triunfo. Se sintió fuerte, poderoso. Pero una negra mancha enturbiaba sus sueños, el maldito Mamoru. Ese condenado loco tenía una gran fortuna, adquirida traficando con esos extranjeros que él tanto odiaba, pero lo más importante era su inteligencia privilegiada, que sería decisiva en su victoria, y que él reconocía a su pesar no poseer.

Una oleada de rabia se adueñó de él y crispó todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Deseó destrozar cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance, pero recordó la discreción que requería su encuentro con Mamoru, e hizo todo lo posible por calmarse. Penetró en el bosque y aguzó todos sus sentidos para intentar localizar a su supuesto jefe lo antes posible.

De pronto, sintió una tensión en el aire que lo alertó de inmediato. No vio ni oyó nada, pero sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando. Era seguro que no estaba solo. Adoptó una postura defensiva, pero de nada le sirvió, pues la sorpresa bloqueó cualquier intento de reacción. En un instante, dos inmensas hachas habían pasado rozándole por ambos lados, para acabar clavándose en un árbol tras él.

**Sujeto 1 (maldiciendo sorprendido):** ¡Kuso!

De entre los árboles surgió un hombre alto. Lo primero que llamaba la atención de él era su cortísimo pelo rubio, cortado a cepillo, que hacía más cuadradas las ya de por sí geométricas facciones de su cara. Una ajustada camisa negra, remangada hasta mostrar sus codos, y unos pantalones de fina y exquisita tela negra, sujetos a su cintura por un cinturón rematado en un broche con cabeza de minotauro, no conseguían sino resaltar su musculado cuerpo. La armonía de su cuerpo hacía pensar en una salvaje belleza, corroborada por una mirada enmarcada en unos atractivos ojos azul celeste, pero tan fríos y distantes como el cielo del que habían tomado su color.

Este sujeto se aproximó al otro, que había adoptado de nuevo una postura defensiva, con una cínica sonrisa. Aparentemente se mostraba desarmado, pero la evidente impaciencia por una cruenta lucha que delataban todos sus movimientos, alertaron aún más a su contrincante, que no lo subestimó ni por un momento.

**Sujeto 1 (pensando):** Impresionante adversario, extranjero sin duda**.- Después de pasarse la lengua por sus resecos labios, saboreando el enfrentamiento inminente.- **Sí, señor. Voy a disfrutar matándolo.

Hizo un ademán a su rubio oponente, indicándole que atacara. El otro le sonrió, complacido, se retorció las manos por un instante, y sin pensarlo más se abalanzó a su encuentro con una fuerza y velocidad temerarias. El japonés extrajo su daisho y quedó a la espera.

**Sujeto 1 (pensando, presa de un gran desconcierto):** ¡Esto es una locura!. ¡Piensa atacarme con sus manos desnudas!. ¡ O es un loco desesperado, cosa que no creo, o un luchador fuera de serie!. ¡Pero aún así, no tendrá ninguna oportunidad!. Se está enfrentando a uno de los samurais más fuertes de Japón.

Todavía seguía pensando esto, cuando el otro, ya muy cerca de él, tomó impulso y dio un salto, aparentemente de varios metros. Él lo intentó ubicar con la mirada, pero al buscarlo en las alturas, quedó cegado por los fuertes rayos del sol primaveral. Algo le atrapó el cuello por detrás, a la vez que cogió con fuerza su brazo derecho y lo llevó hasta su espalda, haciéndole soltar la wakizshi que este sostenía, y amenazando con rompérselo.

No tuvo más remedio que echar a tierra también la katana de su mano izquierda, para intentar agarrar el brazo que le estaba ahogando, lenta pero firmemente. Tiró y tiró hasta que le abandonaron las fuerzas, pero la presión de lo que parecía acero no cedió ni siquiera un centímetro. Sintió un mareo incontrolable, que presagiaba su inminente fin, y se abandonó a la evidencia. Pronto moriría.

**Sujeto 3 (surgiendo de entre los árboles):** ¡Basta!. ¡Hans, te he dicho que ya es suficiente!.

El rubio coloso miró con rabia hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz imperativa. Por un momento pareció que iba a desobedecerla y siguió apretando a su víctima, ya prácticamente inmóvil. Hubo un duelo mortal de miradas entre los dos hombres, perfectamente conscientes de que en la victoria de uno de ellos, lo que menos importaba era la vida o la muerte del samurai. En ella se jugaban la hegemonía del mando, el respeto, el poder.

Algo pasó por la mente del extranjero. Quizá el temor a la fulminante mirada de su contrincante, aunque no había miedo en sus ojos, o quizá la conveniencia de una parcial sumisión, fue lo que consiguió que finalmente aflojara la presión sobre el reo, soltándolo justo cuando se agotaban los últimos segundos para que se cumpliese la sentencia de muerte.

El samurai cayó al suelo, asfixiado. Intentó respirar de nuevo, pero al principio tan sólo consiguió toser, lo que pareció empeorar su situación. Poco a poco, cesaron los espasmos y su respiración se fue regularizando, pero las fuerzas tardaron más en regresar a su cuerpo, y únicamente consiguió sentarse.

Mientras tanto, el sujeto surgido de la vegetación se acercó a ellos, visiblemente complacido.

**Sujeto 1 (mirando al otro japonés con resentimiento apenas contenido):** ¡Maldito bastardo!. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Mamoru?.

Mamoru se acercó más a él, y lo miró con una sonrisa de compasión que sabía que dolería más al otro que una expresión de ira o rabia.

**Mamoru:** ¡Oh, pobre, pobre Kuro!.**- Ahora mostrando una frialdad alarmante.-** ¿Creías que no era consciente de tu gran odio hacia mí?. Estoy seguro de que con el tiempo, ese odio te habría llevado a la traición, y no estoy dispuesto a que mi plan fracase por culpa de un estrecho de miras como tú. – **Sonriéndole nuevamente.-** Ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de ejecutar tus planes en mi contra, estoy seguro.

Kuro permaneció en silencio, lo que confirmó las palabras del otro, que sonrió complacido.

**Mamoru (haciendo una señal a Hans para que se acercara y dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda): **Este es Hans, representante de Alemania, a quien pienso vender este país cuando caiga en mis manos.

**Kuro (asombrado y horrorizado por igual):** ¿Vender Japón a Alemania?. ¡Estás loco!.

**Mamoru (furioso):** ¡Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y estás a punto de traspasarlo!. – **Haciendo un esfuerzo para aparecer calmado de nuevo.-** No sé si conocerás, aunque no creo, porque los que son como tú desprecian todo lo no japonés, la carrera de los países industrializados europeos por controlar el movimiento imperialista sobre las colonias, única forma de superar la crisis a la que inevitablemente les ha llevado el capitalismo. Pues bien. Esta crisis ha afectado a Alemania con varios años de retraso, ya que su industrialización ha sido más reciente; y cuando ha intentado sumarse a esta actitud imperialista, se ha encontrado con que ya no quedan países en Africa y Asia que valga la pena conquistar, ya que estos países, que podrían proporcionarle mano de obra barata y un nuevo mercado que absorbiera sus excedentes, están en manos de Francia y el Reino Unido, que no están dispuestos a cedérselos, por supuesto. Tan sólo les quedan dos opciones: conquistar el resto de Europa, cosa que inevitablemente desembocaría en una guerra contra estos dos países, pues se verían amenazados en su propia casa; o la solución que yo les ofrezco, Japón, un país que está comenzando ahora su camino hacia el progreso, fuente de grandes oportunidades, en todos los sentidos.

Kuro había escuchado la disertación del otro en absoluto silencio, fruto por una parte de la negativa de todo su ser a creer lo que estaba oyendo, y por otra por el total convencimiento que sentía de la locura de Mamoru, con cada frase que este último iba encadenando. Cuando por fin su jefe hubo terminado, y su mente se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poder asimilar todos estos desvaríos, se descubrió a sí mismo mostrando un semblante atónito. Seguía mirando al otro de forma estúpida, lo que divertía a sus dos interlocutores.

**Kuro (articulando las palabras con dificultad):** Pero, ¿por qué?. Tú eres japonés. ¿Por qué todo ese odio a tu patria?.

**Mamoru (mirándolo con rabia y escupiendo al suelo):** ¡Esto es lo que pienso de Japón!. ¡Yo soy hijo de un hombre bueno, maravilloso, que tuvo como único pecado ser pobre, y aún así querer lo mejor para sus hijos!. ¡La muerte más deshonrosa fue su única recompensa!. ¡La muerte que le dio tu maldito Japón, y el de gente como tú!.

**Kuro (confundido):** No entiendo.

**Mamoru (hablando más para sí mismo que para su subordinado, y remontándose a otro tiempo, lleno de dolor): **Hace treinta años, mis padres eran los sirvientes de un poderoso daimío, aquí en Tokyo. Adoraban a su señor, quien aparentemente les trataba con cariño. Tuvieron dos hijos; mi hermana Sakura, la mayor, una muchacha adorable, encantadora, angelical… y yo.- **Kuro se sorprendió, pues jamás había oído que el sensei tuviera más parientes que él mismo.-** Los dos crecimos en un ambiente arropador, lleno de amor, que nuestros padres se desvivieron por ofrecernos. Cuando fuimos creciendo, pronto todos se dieron cuenta que poseíamos una gran inteligencia, lo que alegró a nuestros padres y dejó indiferente a nuestro señor. El gran sueño de Sakura era llegar a ser profesora, y hacer que la cultura llegara por igual a todas las personas, sin distinción de clases sociales. Me contagió el entusiasmo de aquel sueño maravilloso, y decidimos hablar a nuestros padres para pedir su apoyo. Ellos vieron muy difícil que pudiéramos conseguirlo, pero mi padre nos prometió que hablaría con el señor para rogar por nuestra libertad y así poder dedicarnos por entero a hacerlo realidad. Y así lo hizo, pensando en la bondad que siempre había demostrado este para con nosotros. Pero cual sería su asombro cuando no sólo se lo negó de malos modos, alegando que todos nosotros éramos de su propiedad, como cualquiera de sus perros, y que era ilógico que un perro intentase estudiar, sino que habiéndolo previsto de antemano, observando nuestro comportamiento, a Sakura y a mí nos había preparado un castigo ejemplar, para que a ninguno de sus otros "perros" se le ocurriera importunarlo con semejante locura.

Decidió casar a mi frágil hermana con el más bruto y despiadado de sus sirvientes, y a mí me regalaría a uno de sus amigos, un daimío famoso por su crueldad. Mi padre se retiró horrorizado, y su carácter cambió desde entonces. Lo encontrábamos taciturno, pensativo… pero nos hicimos a la idea de nuestro destino y así se lo hicimos saber. Él calló. Un día**- continuando con una mueca de dolor-** mi padre nos sacó muy pronto de la cama, diciéndonos que debíamos marchar. Nos acompaño a la ciudad, y seguidamente a la bahía de Tokyo. Nos hizo subir a un barco, y ante nuestras miradas desconcertadas, nos explicó que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que hicieran sufrir a sus hijos, fuera quien fuera el que lo intentara. Nos hizo prometer que le esperaríamos en el barco hasta la noche, en que él y nuestra madre se reunirían con nosotros, para marchar a Europa con todos los ahorros de muchos años de trabajo, donde comenzaríamos una nueva vida, libres para conseguir nuestras metas y ser fieles a nosotros mismos. Nos despedimos, asustados pero ansiosos ante el próximo reencuentro.

Como mi padre había prometido, al caer la noche él y mi madre llegaron al muelle. Nosotros estábamos en la borda del barco, mirándolos emocionados. Pero unas figuras aparecieron tras ellos, y los asesinaron ante nuestros ojos. El señor siempre había estado al corriente de sus planes, no sé cómo pero así era, y tan sólo les permitieron llegar hasta el final para cogerlos con las manos en la masa. A nosotros no pretendían hacernos nada, nos permitirían vivir y se ejecutaría el plan original. Pero el capitán del barco fue más rápido y levó anclas antes de que él y sus esbirros pudieran abordarnos.

Yo permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua de cera, totalmente bloqueado. Pero Sakura comenzó a llorar y a gritar, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al mar. No sabía nadar. Mi pobre flor de cerezo… ahora tendría veinticinco años. En unos instantes perdí a las únicas personas que he amado en esta vida**.- Volviendo a la realidad y recuperando su semblante frío.-** Así que no juegues conmigo, Kuro. No tengo piedad, ni escrúpulos, ni quiero a nadie ni a nada, ni siquiera a mí mismo. No dudaré en eliminarte si eso me da algún beneficio… o me evita problemas.

**Kuro (aprovechando ese extraño momento en que Mamoru había destapado su alma):** Sólo una cosa, sensei. ¿Qué pinta la chica Kamiya en todo esto?. ¿Por qué ese afán de venganza contra ella en particular?.

**Mamoru (mirándolo con crueldad):** En otro momento te habría matado por tu insolencia… pero hoy voy a complacer tu abyecta curiosidad. Un año antes de la muerte de mi familia, o sea, hace once años, mi padre me llevó a visitar a un conocido suyo, el sensei de la escuela Kamiya Kassin, para pedirle consejo sobre un asunto personal. Mientras ellos dos hablaban, me dejaron en compañía de una muchachita inquieta y descarada, que no paró de observarme. "¿Cómo te llamas"- me preguntó- "Mi nombre es Kaoru, ¿sabes?"- siguió parloteando sin dejar de mirarme con curiosidad – "¿Sabes pelear?"- Y sin dejarme tiempo a contestar, y ante mi total sorpresa, extrajo una shinai de la funda que llevaba atada a su obi y me golpeó con fuerza. Yo caí al suelo, no sé si más atónito que dolorido, pero me sentí tan humillado que salí del dojo a todo correr y no paré hasta llegar a casa. Pero todavía me dio tiempo a escuchar unas últimas palabras: "Pero, ¿qué has hecho, Kaoru?. ¡Es nuestro invitado y no puedes tratarlo así!. Ve en su busca y discúlpate". "Bah, no es más que un flojucho, papá. No vale la pena". "Estarás castigada hasta nueva orden, pequeño terremoto".- Me humilló como nadie jamás lo había hecho, y pagará, al igual que lo ha hecho ya el maldito daimío que mató a mi familia.

**Kuro (más asustado por momentos, aunque la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo):** ¿Saiko?. ¿Era él?. ¿Pero si vivía en Kioto!.

**Mamoru (mostrando una sardónica sonrisa que heló la sangre en el cuerpo del otro):** No siempre fue así… **- sumiéndose de nuevo en el pasado- **no siempre fue así.

**"Añorar el pasado **

** es correr detrás del viento"**

** Proverbio ruso.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo primero. Por favor, enviadme vuestra opiniones y críticas. Vuestra ayuda es muy importante para ir mejorando poco a poco.

Una pregunta que me han hecho, es por qué Kenshin tiene un carácter más fuerte que el que muestra en el anime y en el manga. Lo he creado así por dos razones:

1.- Porque quiero que muestre más madurez, no me gusta que sea tan complaciente con todo, da igual que le guste o que no. Una cosa es bondad y otra muy diferente es no tener carácter. Yo creo que en el anime y el manga no muestra personalidad con Kaoru, le permite hacer lo que quiera y punto. Si van a luchar por una relación de pareja, deben también ser conscientes de su propia personalidad e individualidad.

2.- Porque he reflejado un poquillo el tipo de hombre que me gusta, de grandes valores e idealista, que no oculte sus propios sentimientos, le lleven donde le lleven, y que siga los dictados de su propio corazón y su razón. ¿Lanzarote del Lago quizás?.

He simplificado demasiado el movimiento imperialista europeo del siglo XIX, pero básicamente esta era su mecánica: Los países industrializados (principalmente Francia y UK ,los más adelantados), llegaron a una crisis estructural del capitalismo cuando se encontraron que producían más de lo que podía absorber el mercado, pero no podían dejar de producir porque eso les llevaría a tener grandes pérdidas sobre todo en costes fijos (maquinaria, fábricas…), mayores que las que tenían por acumulación de stocks. Total, que la única manera de vender más era bajando los costes del producto, para que más gente pudiera comprarles, pero eso sólo se conseguía bajando los salarios, y si hacían esto, por un lado se les echaban encima los sindicatos de trabajadores, y por otro como las personas ahora cobraban menos, tampoco podían comprar muchas cosas que antes sí compraban. La solución que se les ocurrió fue conquistar países de Africa y Asia y montar allí sus fábricas. No tenían la presión de los sindicatos, por lo que podían pagar lo que quisieran, y por otro lado, toda esa gente que ahora tenía trabajo y un salario del que antes no disponía, podría comprar parte de sus excedentes, con lo que el problema se reduciría considerablemente. Se hizo así (más o menos en la década de los 60-70 en adelante). Pero el problema de Alemania es real. Se industrializó más tarde, y al llegarle más tarde la crisis también, cuando quiso conquistar territorios en las colonias, le fue prácticamente imposible porque Francia y UK ya se habían apropiado de los países con más posibilidades, con lo que se les ocurrió conquistar países de Europa. Después de muchos problemas, tiras y afloja, esta sería una de las causas que desencadenaron la I Guerra Mundial de 1.914, en la que Francia y UK se aliaron contra todo pronóstico para combatir contra Alemania, que finalmente fue vencida. Pero lo mejor es que, a quien le interese el tema de verdad, consulte un buen libro de historia, que le informará "en profundidad" de esta parte de la historia mundial, que para mí es muy importante para entender mejor la historia contemporánea.


	5. La astucia de un gran enemigo subestimad

L_**La Forja Del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 5:**_

" _**La astucia de un gran enemigo subestimado"**_

Los cuatro samurais llevaban más de una hora sin salir de la cámara donde estaban reunidos. Saito les había puesto al corriente de la actual situación, aunque no había variado significativamente desde que les había sido comunicada por carta. En aquél recinto se estaba debatiendo temas trascendentales para su futuro, y quizá para la misma marcha de Japón, pero cualquier observador externo, si es que lo hubiera habido, habría pensado que se trataba tan sólo de una reunión entre amigos, pues el ambiente normal y distendido que se respiraba entre ellos, así lo hacía parecer.

En efecto, todos ellos se encontraban como pez en el agua, en su medio natural, haciendo aquello que mejor sabían hacer: forjar estrategias y planes de actuación para la inminente lucha. En definitiva, fueran lo que fuesen en su vida personal, y en momentos de paz, ninguno de ellos podía negar que les agradaba la acción y jugarse la vida por sus ideales. Su corazón sería por siempre samurai.

**Kenshin: **Saito-san. ¿Todavía siguen desembarcando mercancía en los principales puertos de Japón?.

**Saito (mirando inquisitivo a Kenshin, intuyendo que algo importante asaltaba su mente):** ¿Qué es, Himura?. ¿Qué demonios es lo que te pasa por la cabeza?.

**Kenshin (devolviéndole la mirada, con una media sonrisa astuta):** Este es mi plan. No utilicemos las tropas por ahora. Vayamos los cuatro a unos cuantos de los puertos más importantes, y confisquemos la carga.

**Soujiro (sorprendido):** ¿Confiscarla?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Y de qué nos servirá eso?.

**Aoshi (mostrando un semblante inexpresivo):** Tan sólo es una forma de comenzar la partida. Hagamos un movimiento aparentemente inútil, pero que les obligará a hacer ellos el siguiente. De paso dejaremos clara nuestra postura ante todo el país, haciéndoles ver que la "historia" respalda al Gobierno Meiji. ¿No es así, Kenshin?.

**Kenshin (sonriendo):** Quizá yo lo habría explicado de una forma diferente, pero así es, Aoshi-san. Pero hay algo que me preocupa. Supongo que el Gobierno nunca ha confiscado esa carga porque no quiere enturbiar sus relaciones con el exterior, ahora que su política es favorecerlas abiertamente, ya que no tiene motivos contundentes para hacerlo, sino meras sospechas. **– Haciendo una pausa para pensar -** ¡Saito-san!. ¿Tendremos la confianza plena de sus superiores para actuar con libertad?.

**Saito (decidido):** Sí, la tendremos, pero deberemos rendir cuentas de todas nuestras acciones ante los jefes del ejército y el Ministro de la Guerra.

**Kenshin:** Por supuesto, con eso contaba. Bien. Alegaremos que la carga no puede entrar en el país sin decir a quién va destinada, por motivos de seguridad nacional. Estoy convencido de que se negarán a facilitarnos los datos que les pedimos, quizá ni los conozcan, lo que nos dará un perfecto motivo para retenerla.

**Saito:** ¡Eres un demonio!. ¿Así que no sólo te unes a nosotros, sino que contamos con un estratega, además de un guerrero?.

**Kenshin (adoptando una seriedad preocupante):** Todavía queda una cuestión, Saito-san. Cuando decidiste pedir mi colaboración, sabías que no sólo me estabas haciendo una pregunta, sino que esta llevaba implícita otra: si estaría dispuesto a volver a matar**. –Saito asintió, muy serio también, y los demás los observaron preocupados.-** No es mi deseo volver a hacerlo, pero no soy un ingenuo que pretende participar en una guerra y salir de ella con las manos limpias. Por ahora tendrás que aceptarme con esa duda. Si posteriormente se confirman nuestras peores sospechas y Japón se sume de nuevo en una guerra, estaré preparado para adoptar una postura definitiva. De una forma u otra, no os abandonaré.

**Saito:** Me parece justo… por ahora.

Por un momento, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, para ser eliminado finalmente por la voz de Aoshi, que formuló una pregunta con aires de reflexión.

**Aoshi:** ¿Qué puerto visitamos primero?.

**Soujiro (mirando a Kenshin con su característica sonrisa):** ¿Qué tal el de nuestro anfitrión?.

**Saito (zanjando el tema):** Perfecto. Empezaremos en Tokyo, pues. ¡Y ahora comamos!. ¡Por todos los dioses!. ¡Estoy hambriento!.

Los cuatro rieron, compartiendo la opinión del Miburo, y salieron del cuarto. Acordaron comer de camino al puerto de Tokyo, ya que todos ellos conocían de sobra los guisos de Kaoru, y no deseaban enfrentarse a la posible lucha con una indigestión. Kenshin se despidió de ella dejándola muy contrariada, pero no le puso ninguna objeción, cosa que él agradeció profundamente, pues su apoyo y comprensión se habían convertido en cruciales en su vida.

El sol comenzaba a declinar cuando los cuatro guerreros salieron del Akabeko y comenzaron a caminar hacia la bahía de Tokyo. Allá por donde pasaban, el arsenal con el que iban visiblemente equipados llamaba la atención de todos aquellos con quienes se iban cruzando.

Una vez concluida la guerra que había acabado con el aislacionismo japonés definitivamente, hacía doce años ya, la mayoría de los japoneses habían intentado olvidar todos los horrores vividos lo antes posible, tarea a la que había contribuido en gran medida la prohibición de llevar armas, dirigida por el nuevo Gobierno a todos los civiles, que, prácticamente sin excepción, había sido respetada desde entonces. Consecuentemente, a nadie agradaba ver personas armadas hasta los dientes perturbando la paz que tanto costó conseguir, y menos si eran hombres con toda la apariencia de ser maestros en el manejo de tantas y tan variadas espadas. Pero nadie osó interponerse en su camino, ni siquiera para hacer preguntas.

Saito estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, intimidando a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarlo, cuando acercaba lentamente su mano izquierda a la funda de su katana. Aquel día había decidido no mostrarse como policía, y había mudado su uniforme cotidiano por un kimono de lucha que enmascaraba totalmente su condición de agente de la ley para todo aquel que no le conociese.

Kenshin se debatía entre el desagrado que le producía la actitud del lobo de Mibu, y la comprensión que sentía hacia ella, pues tan sólo mostraba reminiscencias del pasado, de otros tiempos que esta nueva amenaza había recuperado sin pretenderlo, en las mentes de todos ellos. Pero para él, aquel pasado había muerto, debía estar muerto, y haría cualquier cosa para que no volviera a repetirse. Si de las guerras, además de muerte, no podía extraerse una valiosa lección que impidiera su regreso, ¿de qué servían?. Miró nuevamente a Saito con desaprobación, y continuó caminando en silencio.

Aoshi caminaba al lado de Soujiro, lo que mostraba un contraste interesante, al menos. El primero con una seriedad rayana en la inexpresividad, y el otro con una perenne sonrisa que jamás mostraba su verdadera personalidad. Pero ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos más profundos. Sí, quizá los dos eran las dos caras de una misma moneda: el dolor producido por una profunda culpabilidad, que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a perdonarse, pues se habían convertido en los jueces más duros que pudieran encontrar, con sus propios errores. Esa culpa tan sólo era mostrada de formas diferentes, pero igual de significativas.

Pasado un tiempo, el paisaje fue cambiando paulatinamente. Dejaron de cruzarse con personas de todos los sexos y condiciones, para encontrarse, cada vez con más frecuencia, con otro tipo de gente bien definido. Las personas con las que ahora se cruzaban, eran mayoritariamente hombres, fornidos, musculosos y ajados por el sol, a quienes no sorprendía su presencia armada ni mucho ni poco, ya que todos ellos, por las condiciones del entorno en que se desenvolvía su trabajo, habían aprendido a no hacer preguntas, y a no sorprenderse prácticamente por nada.

Se trataba de estibadores, hombres contratados para cargar o descargar los buques que no dejaban de atracar en la bahía de Tokyo desde la apertura de Japón al comercio exterior.

De la misma forma se vieron rodeados por inmensos almacenes, ninguno de ellos con más de diez años de antigüedad, que hacían las veces de estación transitoria de los más dispares e inverosímiles cargamentos imaginables, hasta que les era encomendado un destino final.

De pronto, Saito se detuvo, y comenzó a observar las distintas edificaciones, concentrándose en cada una de sus características.

**Aoshi (dirigiéndose a Saito, incrédulo):** ¡No me digas que no tienes ni idea de cual de ellos es el que buscamos!.

**Saito (amenazador):** Preocúpate de luchar cuando se te necesite y el resto déjamelo a mí. ¿Entendido?.

Aoshi se encaró a él con claras intenciones de agredirlo, a lo que el otro mostró una de sus sonrisas de desprecio y se puso en guardia para la pelea, pero Kenshin se interpuso entre ambos con resolución.

**Kenshin (indignado):** ¡Basta los dos!. ¡Bonita oposición vamos a ofrecer a esos locos si ni siquiera nos hacen falta para destruirnos! **– Aoshi miró a Kenshin todavía molesto, pero le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza abandonando su postura agresiva. Saito también se relajó, pero continuó ofreciendo a Aoshi su más cruel sonrisa despreciativa.-** Saito-san, en lo sucesivo, tenga muy en cuenta que ninguno de los aquí presentes hemos venido para hacer tan sólo el trabajo sucio. Somos un equipo, y como tal, todos nosotros debemos participar en la toma de decisiones, así como en cualquier otro asunto que nos concierna.

**Saito (admitiendo, aunque a regañadientes, las palabras de su compañero):** Aunque estoy al mando de la investigación, no he podido comparecer físicamente en todos los puertos que la policía ha inspeccionado, y este es uno de ellos. Tan sólo tengo referencias descriptivas del lugar y el almacén en concreto, por lo que deberemos buscar uno a uno hasta encontrar el que se adapte a la descripción que hicieron de él mis subordinados.

**Soujiro:** Si no es indiscreción… ¿Quién ha dirigido las operaciones a las que usted no ha podido asistir?.

**Saito:** Cho, por supuesto.

**Kenshin (con una sonrisa llena de recuerdos):** Por supuesto.

Continuaron caminando, inspeccionando concienzudamente cada almacén por el que pasaban. Repentinamente, Saito se detuvo ante un edificio, que aparentemente no mostraba diferencia alguna con los demás que habían investigado hasta el momento. Se giró hacia sus compañeros con una sonrisa de triunfo, mientras extendía su brazo derecho señalando la edificación.

**Saito:** Aquí lo tenemos. En este lugar se almacenan en primera instancia todos los cargamentos de metales pesados que hemos estado controlando.

**Kenshin (dubitativo):** ¿Está seguro?. Todos los almacenes parecen iguales. ¿En qué se diferencia este de los demás?.

**Saito (muy seguro de la veracidad de sus conclusiones):** En que este es de factura occidental.

**Soujiro (incapaz de creer lo que había escuchado): **Perdone, Saito-san, pero o usted es arquitecto, o no entiendo cómo puede conocer ese hecho, si en apariencia es prácticamente idéntico a todos los demás.

**Saito (acercándose a un agujero practicado en la parte más baja del lado derecho de la fachada, y señalándolo):** ¿Veis esto?. Es el desagüe de una tubería que recorre interiormente toda la fachada en perpendicular. Su existencia sólo puede indicar una cosa: que este edificio no acaba en un tejado como todos los demás, sino en una terraza. ¿Qué edificios conocéis que estén hechos por japoneses y que tengan terraza, a parte de las fortificaciones y ciertas sedes gubernamentales?.

Los otros tres samurais meditaron por un momento, y reconocieron lo acertado del razonamiento del Miburo, pero eso aún no explicaba que ese precisamente fuera el almacén que estaban buscando, y así lo reflejaron sus semblantes escépticos.

**Saito (comenzando a perder la paciencia):** Sí, ya sé lo que pensáis ahora, pero es este. Cho me dijo que tan sólo encontraría una edificación con canalización interior de desagüe, y que eso la identificaría. ¡Entremos de una vez y acabemos con lo que hemos venido a hacer!.

De improviso, por el agujero que todos observaban comenzó a salir lo que parecía simple agua, pero que al alcanzar a Saito en las piernas, le arrancó un fuerte grito de dolor.

**Saito (perdiendo las fuerzas a causa del intenso dolor):** ¡Ahhhhhhhh!.

Aoshi reaccionó rápidamente, lo alcanzó antes de que se desplomara, y lo desvió de la trayectoria del líquido, que seguía brotando. Soujiro y Kenshin se acercaron a ellos, preocupados, mientras Aoshi recostaba al herido en una pared.

**Aoshi (acercándose con cautela al líquido, rozándolo con la punta de los dedos, oliéndolo y probándolo después): **Tan sólo es agua… **- los otros dos le miraron sin entender –** hirviendo.

**Saito (jadeando, todavía presa de un gran dolor):** ¡Esos malditos nos estaban esperando!. Pero, ¿cómo es posible?. ¡Nadie a parte de nosotros sabía que vendríamos aquí, y hemos permanecido juntos desde que tomamos la decisión!.

**Kenshin:** No tengo ni idea, pero eso ahora no debe preocuparnos. Hemos venido a confiscar la carga que aquí se almacena y eso debemos hacer. Esto se ha convertido en una escaramuza, un primer ensayo que medirá nuestras fuerzas y que si ganan, les dará una victoria moral. No podemos retirarnos y volver por donde hemos venido.

**Aoshi (asintiendo):** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Saito está herido y no podrá continuar. No sabemos cuántos contrincantes vamos a encontrar ahí dentro. No sé si es prudente que actuemos solos sin ayuda de las tropas.

**Saito (poniéndose en pie con una mueca de dolor):** Yo también pienso entrar, no voy a dejar que os divirtáis solos. Además, si vamos ahora en busca de refuerzos, también les daremos tiempo a ellos para incrementar sus fuerzas, y eso no lo podemos permitir. No podemos entablar una batalla así como así, recordad que todavía no tenemos ni idea de sus propósitos. ¿Cómo justificaríamos una batalla masiva en estos momentos?.

**Soujiro:** Saito-san tiene toda la razón. Entremos ahora y que Kamisama nos proteja.

**Kenshin (sorprendido):** ¿Creyente, Soujiro-san?.

**Soujiro (sonriendo inocentemente):** Se puede decir que tan sólo es una forma de expresión, aunque… ¿por qué no?.

**Aoshi:** ¿Qué estrategia usaremos para entrar?.

Inmediatamente después de ser pronunciadas estas palabras, una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas les tomó por sorpresa. Todos se giraron, esperando encontrar un gran número de enemigos dispuestos a exterminarlos, pero en su lugar tan sólo hallaron un hombre vestido con un kimono blanco, rematado en la espalda por un símbolo de "malo", y un montón de astillas, último vestigio de lo que hasta hace unos segundos fuera la puerta de entrada al almacén. Les miraba con una sonrisa sarcástica, manteniendo todavía su puño en posición de ejecutar su golpe maestro, el futae nokiwami.

**Sanosuke:** Esta.

**Saito (con cara de fastidio):** ¿Quién ha llamado al pollo? **– mirando a Kenshin acusador, a lo que este niega con la cabeza, sin ser creído por él.**

**Sano:** No necesito que nadie me lo diga. Me ha bastado con seguiros. Ya que no he sido invitado a la fiesta, me he autoincluído yo.

**¿?:** Lo mismo digo.

Una nueva persona surgió, aparentemente de la nada, aunque era su extremado sigilo el que no había permitido que los samurais la detectaran, hasta que no fue demasiado tarde.

**Aoshi (expresando contrariedad):** ¡Misao!. ¿Cómo te has enterado de dónde me encontraba?. ¡No dije nada en el Aoiya, precisamente para que no me siguieras!.

**Misao (mostrando una sonrisa decidida): **Se te olvida que soy la jefe de los Onniwa Banshu, la red de información más importante de Japón.

**Saito (con semblante de desprecio hacia las palabras de la chica):** Después de la del Gobierno, por supuesto.

Misao lo miró como si pudiera usar sus ojos para exterminarlo, en vez de sus dagas, para después seguir sonriendo a Aoshi con determinación.

**Aoshi:** ¡Pero esto no es una broma!. ¡Tú jamás has peleado en una verdadera batalla, sino en escaramuzas insignificantes, comparadas con lo que este negro asunto puede deparar!.

**Misao:** Alguna vez tenía que ser la primera. ¿Entramos, o preferís discutir eternamente?.

**Saito (agoviado, aunque asumiendo que ninguno de los dos nuevos "miembros" del equipo aceptaría un no por respuesta): **Entremos.

Soujiro y Kenshin penetraron en el interior del recinto, haciendo uso de su velocidad divina, y se situaron a ambos lados del edificio, desenvainando sus katanas tan rápidamente que ningún ojo humano pudo contemplar la acción. Seguidamente, penetraron Aoshi y Misao, esta última empuñando sus dagas, dispuesta a lanzarlas al menor movimiento sospechoso. Saito y Sano se quedaron para el final, ya que el policía había pedido su normal velocidad, y Sano no utilizaba ningún arma capaz de defenderlos de otras armas lanzadas desde gran distancia.

Lo que observaron les dejó desconcertados. Ante ellos se mostraron alrededor de veinte hombres, armados con simples palos, que al presenciar la capacidad combativa de los sujetos con los que, supuestamente, iban a enfrentarse, perdieron todas su euforia por la lucha y, uno tras otro, dejaron caer las rudimentarias armas que les iban a servir de ataque y defensa.

De entre ellos surgió un sujeto, pequeño aunque fornido, al que todos miraron con reverencia, haciendo suponer a los compañeros que se trataba de su jefe, o al menos de su portavoz. Se adivinaba miedo en sus ojos, pero siguió caminando, hasta llegar a unos dos metros del grupo de samurais.

**Sujeto:** Os ruego que no dañéis a estos hombres, tan sólo son peones que trabajan muy duro para poder dar de comer a sus familias. Yo fui quien arrojó el agua hirviendo, haced lo que queráis conmigo.

Saito se acercó a él, con claras intenciones de hacérselo pagar muy caro, pero lo pensó mejor, y tan sólo lo sacudió impetuosamente, asustándolo más de lo que el pobre hombre ya lo estaba.

**Saito (furioso):** ¿Quién te ha ordenado hacerlo?. ¡Vamos, contesta!.

**Sujeto (tartamudeando por las fuertes sacudidas a que estaba siendo sometido):** Un extranjero rubio, alto y fuerte. Esto es lo único que cualquiera de nosotros podrá decirle. Nos contrató para descargar varios barcos de su propiedad, según nos dijo, y nos pagó generosamente para atacar a un grupo de personas, que antes o después llegarían, describiéndolos exactamente igual a ustedes, excepto que eran luchadores expertos. Si nos lo hubiera dicho, jamás habríamos aceptado su dinero, no queremos problemas. Creímos que se trataría de simples ladrones o maleantes.

Sus compañeros asintieron, expresando todos ellos la misma opinión.

**Kenshin (volviéndose hacia sus compañeros, negativamente sorprendido):** ¡Sabían que vendríamos, incluso antes de que hubiésemos formado el grupo!. Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo altamente peligroso, si es capaz de anticipar el futuro de esta manera. Estamos en franca desventaja, pues él nos conoce perfectamente y nosotros ni siquiera tenemos idea de quién se trata. **– Ahora dirigiéndose al hombre que les había hablado -** ¿Cuánto hace desde que os avisó de nuestra posible llegada?.

**Sujeto:** Un mes, señor, no más de un mes.

**Saito (no dejándose vencer por la sorpresa):** Bueno, terminemos esto de una vez.

Se dirigió hacia las cajas, apiladas tras los trabajadores, quienes al principio se interpusieron entre él y la mercancía, pues se estaban jugando el trabajo si le permitían tocarla.

**Saito:** ¿Pensáis impedirme pasar con esos palos?.

**Aoshi (intentando tranquilizarlos):** Tranquilos, es un agente de policía.

**Sujeto (comenzando a asustarse por la carga):** Señor, ¿es algo ilegal?. ¿Estamos haciendo algo malo?.

**Saito (dirigiéndose a una de las cajas, y rompiéndola con un fuerte golpe de su katana):** Ahora lo veremos.

La caja se rompió limpiamente por la mitad, de forma horizontal. Trozos de metal se esparcieron en un metro a la redonda, como todos los samurais allí presentes habían esperado. Saito le dio un nuevo golpe, aparentemente innecesario, intentando calmar la ira que todo ese asunto le había producido, y fue entonces cuando todos los allí presentes contuvieron la respiración, no se sabe si más sorprendidos o incrédulos.

Saito había roto un nuevo departamento de la caja, disimulado hasta entonces por los metales que había encima de él. Lo que ahora se encontraba diseminado por doquier eran armas: pistolas, fusiles, munición… Ninguno de ellos articuló palabra alguna, hasta que el mismo Saito, rehecho ya de la impresión, comenzó a impartir órdenes.

**Saito (imperativo):** ¡Toda esta carga queda confiscada por orden del Gobierno Meiji!. ¡Ninguno de vosotros podrá abandonar este recinto hasta que llegue la policía de Tokyo y os interrogue!. **– Ahora dirigiéndose a Kenshin.- **Himura. ¿Me haríais el favor de retener a estos hombres mientras voy a avisar a mis compañeros de la comisaría?. ¡Debo alertar a Cho para que confisque la carga de todos los demás puertos también!.

**Kenshin (atónito por el hecho de que el otro se lo pidiera de esa forma):** Hai, Saito-san.

**Saito:** Perfecto. **– Encaminándose hacia la salida, y volviéndose de nuevo hacia Kenshin antes de desaparecer.-** Y… Himura, olvida los formalismos. Basta de "san". Aunque me duela decirlo, hora estamos en el mismo barco, ¿recuerdas?.

**Kenshin (mostrando una sonrisa):** De acuerdo, Saito.

En media hora, Saito se presentó de nuevo con el grueso de la policía de Tokyo, que pasó el resto de la tarde interrogando a cada uno de los trabajadores, de quienes no obtuvieron nada más que las palabras que el portavoz ya había comunicado a los compañeros. Se procedió a destapar el resto de las cajas, y se obtuvo de todas ellas el mismo resultado: la parte superior contenía metales, y disimulada bajo ellos, la parte inferior, con todo tipo de armas de fuego y munición.

Concluido el interrogatorio, se expulsó del recinto a todo el mundo que no perteneciera a la policía, quien dejó a un pequeño contingente de hombres vigilando las cajas, hasta que al siguiente día se procediera a su traslado a dependencias del Gobierno.

Nadie se percató de que, durante casi toda la tarde, un extranjero de pelo rubio, fornido y muy bien vestido, se dedicó a merodear por las inmediaciones del almacén, no perdiendo detalle de todos los movimiento de la policía y los compañeros, tanto en el exterior como en el interior, para desaparecer entre las sombras de la inminente noche, una vez se hubo zanjado la operación.

**Hans (pensativo):** Esto desagradará a Mamoru.



Las primeras sombras de la noche se cernían ya sobre el dojo Kamiya. Kaoru había pasado la tarde ordenando la casa, intentando entretenerse lo máximo posible, y así restar tiempo de actividad a su mente, que se empeñaba en angustiarse por lo que estaría sucediendo en el puerto. Había esperado que Kenshin y los demás regresaran pronto, pero era casi la hora de cenar y todavía no habían dado señales de vida.

En su mano izquierda llevaba un jarrón decorativo, que había bajado de una repisa con el objeto de desempolvarlo. Una vez conseguido, apoyó una pequeña escalera en la pared bajo la repisa, y trepó por ella para restituir el jarrón en su lugar original. Había subido unos cuantos peldaños, cuando resbaló y perdió el equilibrio, y no queriendo soltar el objeto por miedo a que se rompiera contra el suelo, tan sólo intentó agarrarse a la escalera con la mano derecha, pero esta le resbaló y no pudo evitar la caída. Cerró los ojos, esperando el fuerte golpe que seguidamente sufriría, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron, evitando el encontronazo con el suelo. La mujer giró la cabeza en busca de su salvador, esperando ver a Kenshin, pero en su lugar se encontró con Watashi, que le mostró una cálida sonrisa.

**Watashi (aliviado):** Uffff… Llegué a tiempo.

**Kaoru (azorada):** Muchísimas gracias, Watashi-san, pero… ¿Podría depositarme en el suelo, por favor?.

Watashi no respondió. En su lugar, quedó observándola, con su mirada fija en la de la chica. Todavía la mantenía en sus brazos, fuertemente sujeta. El rostro de Kaoru quedaba a escasos centímetros del de Watashi, y él continuaba mirándola y sonriendo seductoramente.

Estando así las cosas, Kenshin entró por la puerta del dojo con los demás, todos ellos cansados por el ajetreo de la tarde, deseando disfrutar de una cena reparadora y un sueño bien merecido. Kenshin se dirigió en busca de Kaoru, hacia donde se encontraba todavía en brazos de Watashi. Este, viendo que el samurai se aproximaba a ellos, en vez de dejarla en el suelo, como había solicitado, la besó apasionadamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

**Kenshin:** ¡Kaoru!, ¿dónde estás?. ¡Jamás podrás imaginar cómo ha concluído este asunt….!.-

Al ver la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos, quedó desconcertado. Watashi mantenía a Kaoru en sus brazos, fuertemente cogida, y la besaba con una pasión incontrolada, salvaje. Su mujer se encontraba subyugada por los brazos de otro, por los besos de otro… ver lo que jamás habría imaginado superó sus nervios, su paciencia. Una oleada de rabia tomó el lugar del desconcierto que había sentido inicialmente, y un fuego que amenazaba con abrasarle vivo se apoderó de sus sentidos, otorgando a su mirada un brillo rojizo que infundía el terror a todo aquel que osara mirarle.

Watashi y Kaoru se dieron cuenta del radical cambio que se había operado en el samurai, reconociendo el primero al asesino legendario, aún sin haberlo visto jamás en acción. Un terror inconfesable se apoderó de ambos, y el hombre depositó a la mujer en el suelo con cuidado, aunque todavía agarrado a ella en actitud desesperada, y comenzó a recular hacia la pared, intentando huir de aquella furia más propia de mundos irreales, de dimensiones no alcanzables por un simple mortal.

**Kenshin (acercándose a Watashi lentamente, con una voz tan fría que el Polo Norte a su lado era el dominio del demonio):** Te ordeno que la dejes inmediatamente.

Watashi sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. Él contaba con los celos del rurouni, pero no con que su reacción liberaría a su parte más oscura e inconfesable: Battousai. Kaoru lloraba desconsolada, temiendo por Kenshin, no por que este sufriera ningún tipo de dolor físico en la pelea que de seguro se desarrollaría ante sus ojos, sino porque temía que hiciera algo de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirse… matando a Watashi. Por ello, se soltó con un fuerte tirón del abrazo de aquel cobarde que la estaba usando como escudo, y se interpuso decididamente en el camino del samurai para evitar una tragedia.

**Kaoru (apaciguadora):** Kenshin, por favor…

**Kenshin (fijando en ella una mirada dura, aunque llena de dolor, y continuando su avance imparable hacia Watashi):** ¡Apártate de mi camino!. ¡Aún osas defenderlo!.

**Kaoru (desesperada):** ¡Kenshin!. ¡No!. ¡Te lo ruego!. ¡Yo te quiero!.

**Kenshin (aún más furioso, si cabe):** ¡He dicho que te apartes!.

Pasó ante ella sin importarle el desconsolado llanto de la mujer, finalmente llegó a la altura de su aterrado oponente, que semblaba un despojo acurrucado ante la pared, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, y repentinamente agarró a Watashi por el cuello del kimono y lo lanzó contra la pared que había tras él, estrellándolo con la escalera que antes había servido a Kaoru para colocar el jarrón en su lugar. El hombre agredido, temiendo su inminente fin, cerró los ojos, perdiendo totalmente el control de sí mismo y orinándose encima.

**Kenshin (con una furia animal, increíblemente aterradora, por la frialdad de las palabras de que era acompañada):** ¡Desaparece de mi vista!. ¡Ahora!. ¡Si no quieres que acabe contigo aquí mismo!. **– Del mismo modo en que se había acercado al pobre infeliz, se dirigió a la salida del cuarto, y al pasar ante Kaoru, le dirigió unas palabras sin detenerse ni mirarla siquiera.- **Mañana nos vamos a Kioto. Recoge lo imprescindible, nada más.

Desapareció del cuarto dejando a las dos personas que había en él totalmente paralizadas. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de reaccionar, y siguieron allí parados, como estatuas, hasta que un fuerte portazo en alguna de las habitaciones del dojo les sacó del trance en que Battousai les había dejado. Kaoru reconoció en el ruido la puerta del cuarto de Kenshin. Por fin Watashi se levantó del suelo y salió del cuarto a todo correr, dejando a Kaoru totalmente sola. Todavía no podía asimilar todo lo que había sucedido en tan sólo unos pocos minutos. No era capaz de comprender cómo podía haber pasado todo aquello, ni siquiera creía que hubiese pasado. Siguió en el cuarto por un rato, hasta que las voces de los invitados de la casa le recordaron que debía preparar algo que ofrecerles para cenar. Finalmente, se dirigió a la cocina aparentando una total normalidad.

Media hora más tarde, todos se reunieron ante la cena que había preparado Kaoru, a excepción de Watashi, que se había marchado de la casa, y Kenshin, que no había salido de su cuarto desde lo sucedido. La conversación fue animada. Aparentemente, ninguno de ellos se había percatado del incidente que había sucedido entre Kenshin, Watashi y Kaoru, aunque sí echaron de menos al hombre, pero tampoco les sorprendió mucho, ya que tenían la mente puesta en asuntos más importantes. Tampoco se dieron cuenta de la actitud de su anfitriona, que había permanecido callada durante toda la cena.

Una vez terminada, cada cual se fue a su cuarto a descansar. Se asignó un cuarto a Misao, y Sano ocupó el que usaba habitualmente, ya que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el dojo, aunque tenía su propio apartamento.

Kaoru fregó los platos sin mostrar interés alguno en lo que hacía, y una vez hubo terminado salió al porche en busca de un poco de aire fresco que calmara su corazón maltrecho y atormentado. Se sentó en las escaleras, y fijó su vista en la oscuridad, tal y como un día había encontrado a Kenshin, momento que recordó con ternura.

**¿?: **¿Qué tiene?, Kaoru-chan.

Kaoru dio un respingo, pues no había notado la presencia del hombre que, a su espalda, estaba apoyado en la pared, ya antes de que ella llegara, quizá buscando lo mismo en la soledad de la noche.

**Kaoru (con tristeza):** Perdone, Aoshi-san. No le había visto.

**Aoshi (sentándose a su lado, pausadamente):** Ya me he dado cuenta. Como también he notado que a usted le sucede algo. Siempre me ha tratado con cariño, y me ha ofrecido su ayuda y su amistad. Déjeme ayudarle ahora.

**Kaoru (intentando aparentar una serenidad que se encontraba muy lejos de sentir):** No es nada, en serio, ya pasará.

**Aoshi:** Usted misma se ha descubierto. Si ya pasará, es que ahora sí le sucede algo. Cuéntemelo, quizá le ayude.

Kaoru no pudo aguantar más, y rompió a llorar. Aoshi no había esperado esta reacción, y quedó sorprendido, aunque esperó a que pasara el acceso de llanto para hacer preguntas. Una vez la mujer se hubo serenado lo suficiente, relató al samurai el accidente con el jarrón, la actuación de Watashi, y cómo había concluido todo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

**Aoshi (pensativo):** Ummmm… Entiendo. Muy astuto, ese Watashi.

**Kaoru (sorprendida):** ¿Perdón?. No entiendo.

**Aoshi:** ¿No se da cuenta, Kaoru-chan?. Watashi aprovechó una situación accidental para intentar separarles, a usted y a Kenshin.

Kaoru quedó sorprendida. No había mirado la situación de esa manera.

**Kaoru (extrañada):** ¿Y por qué haría eso?.

**Aoshi: **Yo tan sólo digo lo que veo. No puedo adivinar sus motivos.

**Kaoru:** ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?. Kenshin no ha querido escucharme, y se ha encerrado en su cuarto. Quizá cuando salga se separe de mi lado sin dejarme tiempo a explicaciones. Está muy claro lo que ha visto, y yo no puedo negarlo. Watashi me tenía en sus brazos y me estaba besando. Y cuando he querido evitar que Kenshin lo matara, pues estaba segura de que iba a hacerlo, él ha creído que lo defendía porque lo amaba, y eso ha empeorado las cosas entre nosotros hasta un punto límite.

**Aoshi:** Kaoru-chan, ahí sí que ha errado, no confiando en el hombre de quien está enamorada, después de tanto tiempo y tantos problemas resueltos sin ninguna muerte. Pero de todos modos, yo no me preocuparía.

**Kaoru:** ¿Por qué dice eso?.

**Aoshi:** El Kenshin que yo conocí habría matado a Watashi sin vacilación, sin darle tiempo ni a respirar. Pero el Kenshin que la ama a usted le ha perdonado la vida sin hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño. Él la ama de verdad, y usted ahora es la funda que cubre a Battousai. No la abandonará por una cosa semejante, puede estar segura.

**Kaoru:** Deseo con todo mi corazón que así sea, Aoshi-san.

**Aoshi (convencido):** Tan sólo dele tiempo, pues es seguro que estará muy dolido, pero por ningún motivo se aparte de su lado. No convierta en realidad un malentendido y confíe en él. Con respecto a lo de Kioto, yo puedo responder esa cuestión. Esta tarde hemos decidido trasladarnos allí para continuar con nuestras investigaciones, así que es normal que desee llevarla consigo. Si yo tuviera alguien a quien amar, haría lo mismo, ya que ante la posibilidad de una nueva guerra, no permitiría que permaneciera sola sin protección, lejos de mí.

**Kaoru (agradecida):** No puede imaginar cuánto me ha ayudado. Es un gran hombre, Aoshi-san. Espero que consiga una mujer que sepa apreciar toda su valía, aunque quizá esa mujer no está tan lejos de usted como imagina.

Aoshi quedó visiblemente sorprendido, y deseó preguntarle el porqué de esa última frase, pero Kaoru ya se había levantado y se alejaba de él hacia su habitación, sumida en sus pensamientos.

**La vida es el arte de sacar**

** conclusiones suficientes, de**

** datos insuficientes.**

** Samuel Butler Yeats**

**Notas de la autora:**

Las ideas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero no era capaz de cristalizarlas en papel, hasta que prácticamente en un día, y sin pretenderlo, he escrito el capítulo completo.

No sé si os decepcionará u os gustará, pero con cada capítulo que termino, me implico mucho más con la historia, que es más mía, pues reflejo en ella parte de mí: mis vivencias, experiencias y deseos.

No puedo adelantar nada del siguiente capítulo, salvo que falta una persona para entrar en escena, alguien que cobrará protagonismo y aportará su propia complejidad a la trama.

Hasta pronto, pues.

Genevre


	6. El destino de un reencuentro

_**La Forja del propio destino**_

_**Capítulo 6:**_

" _**El destino de un reencuentro".**_

A las cinco de la madrugada, ya todos los inquilinos del dojo Kamiya se encontraban en pie y listos para la inminente marcha. Yahiko había despertado con gran sobresalto y confusión, pues nadie se había molestado en avisarle la noche anterior del viaje a Kioto que todos ellos iban a realizar al día siguiente. Había comenzado con sus protestas de buena mañana, pero ese día todas sus puyas contra Kaoru se habían dado contra un muro de indiferencia por parte de la chica, y un total silencio por parte de Kenshin, quien acostumbraba a mediar entre ellos cada vez que se enzarzaban en alguna pelea, lo que sucedía más a menudo de lo que él quisiera. Aquello le dejó más confundido todavía. No era capaz de entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, y ninguno de los adultos que le rodeaban parecía dispuesto a perder ni un minuto de su tiempo en explicaciones, así que decidió guardar silencio y observar, esperando obtener algún indicio que respondiera al menos alguna de todas las cuestiones que envolvían aquel repentino viaje.

Se había acordado no realizarlo por los caminos transitados, sino amparándose en los frondosos bosques que se hallaban entre estas dos ciudades, aprovechando la particular orografía de Japón, compuesta en más de un ochenta por ciento por territorio montañoso plagado de vetustas y legendarias frondas.

Los compañeros partieron sigilosamente en la noche, y del mismo modo se internaron en el bosque de Tokyo, sumido todavía en las sombras, al igual que la misión que se habían empeñado en perseguir. La mente de todos los samurais se perdía en hondas divagaciones a cerca de lo que les depararía su misión. No conocían la identidad del enemigo, ni sus fines, ni las estrategias que usaría para conseguirlos… pero sí que estaba armado, y muy bien armado, a juzgar por todas aquellas pistolas y fusiles que Saito había descubierto por casualidad, haciendo que su irrefrenable ira sirviera para algo por una vez. Durante varios meses el enemigo había estado pasando armas de contrabando, camuflándolas bajo la apariencia de metales pesados. Pero, ¿por qué precisamente metales pesados?. Haber llenado las cajas con cualquier otro material, quizá telas, comida… o cualquier otro producto para el consumo doméstico, no habría despertado las susceptibilidades del Gobierno, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más habrían estado entrando las cajas en Japón, hasta que hubieran abastecido a un nutrido ejército capaz de conquistar toda la isla con su moderno armamento.

No, no había que subestimar a quien quiera que liderase tal movimiento, pues era obvio que estaba dando una muestra de la total confianza en su victoria. Les había mandado un reto en toda regla, esperando que fuese aceptado, justo lo que ellos habían hecho en el preciso momento en que tomaron el almacén. Por el momento no hacían más que seguir las reglas del juego que otro había establecido. Deberían ser capaces de crearlas ellos, y pronto, si querían disfrutar de la ventaja de jugar en su propio terreno; a menudo tomar la iniciativa es síntoma de un futuro éxito, y todos los allí reunidos eran totalmente conscientes de ello.

Caminaron en silencio durante todo el día, tan sólo interrumpiendo su marcha para disfrutar de una frugal comida, momento que fue aprovechado por los hombres para reunirse en una especie de concilio, del que quedaron excluidos Yahiko, por ser un niño, Kaoru, a quien extrañamente no le importó, y Misao, que después de hacerles saber a través de varios accesos de rabia, que la próxima vez no estaba dispuesta a aceptar una situación semejante, se reunió con Yahiko, a quien refirió toda la historia, al menos hasta donde ella había podido enterarse. Aoshi permanecía más serio y distante con ella que de costumbre, y esa fue una de las razones por las que la chica aceptó aún a regañadientes, quedar fuera de la conversación por esta vez. Kaoru se había sumido en un mutismo preocupante, que no había pasado desapercibido a ninguno de los compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos se había atrevido a preguntar, y además en aquel preciso momento les venía de perlas para mantener una conversación exenta de cualquier interrupción. Ninguno de los guerreros tomaba a Yahiko, Misao o Kaoru como una molestia propiamente dicha, pero los temas a debatir eran demasiado trascendentales como para permitir que ningún asunto los distrajera.

**Saito (frustrado):** ¡Que Kamisama los confunda!. ¿Quiénes demonios serán?. ¿Qué querrán?. ¡Si supiéramos qué pretenden conseguir con todo esto seríamos capaces de analizarlos para poder encontrar un punto débil!. ¡Pero nos muestran tan sólo lo que quieren que veamos!. ¡Pueden estar dándonos una imagen totalmente errónea de su fuerza y su capacidad bélica!.

**Soujiro (con su perenne sonrisa): **Sean quienes sean, y pretendan lo que pretendan, está claro que el móvil de todo esto es conseguir el poder. Poder político, poder económico, poder social… ¡qué más da!. Cualquiera de ellos pondría Japón en sus manos de una u otra forma, redundando finalmente en la caída del actual Gobierno, ya que todo este teatro no creo que vaya encaminado a apoyarlo, precisamente. Todos los aquí presentes tenemos muy claro que queremos conservar el régimen actual, con sus aciertos y sus fallos, y hacer que sirva para construir un país mejor en un futuro no muy lejano, esperemos. Así que nos enfrentamos a un enemigo, maquinador y potencialmente poderoso. De estas ideas debemos partir.

**Saito (asombrado):** ¿Cómo puede escudarse tras la sonrisa de un niño una mente capaz de tamaña reflexión?.

**Soujiro (sin mudar la expresión de su rostro):** Digamos que lo tomaré como un cumplido, Saito.

**Aoshi (tomando la palabra):** Supongamos que pretenden lo que todos antes que ellos hasta ahora: conseguir el poder político en Japón e instaurar un nuevo régimen basado en las costumbres anteriores. Si fuese así, ¿dónde creéis que establecerían su base de operaciones?.

Todos lo miraron concentrados en la pregunta que les había formulado, intentando seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

**Kenshin:** Si yo fuera partidario del antiguo régimen, establecería mi base en Kioto, intentando devolverle el antiguo esplendor de que disfrutó durante ese período. Es más, si mi móvil fuera tan sólo económico, también elegiría Kioto para centrar mis movimientos, ya que es la ciudad más poderosa después de Tokyo en todos los sentidos, y la capital ya está controlada totalmente por el Gobierno. Mi decisión sería claramente esa, Kioto. **– Haciendo una pausa para aclarar sus pensamientos -. **No sé por qué, pero creo que los puertos navales juegan un papel muy importante en todo este asunto. Pienso que sin pretenderlo, al hacer tan evidente el tránsito marítimo que estaban utilizando, nos han destapado una de sus estrategias.

Kenshin extrajo de uno de los muchos bolsillos ocultos de su ge, un mapa de Japón cuidadosamente trazado, e igualmente conservado. Lo desenrolló ante ellos con sumo cuidado, haciéndoles un movimiento para que todos se acercaran a observarlo con detenimiento. Esperó unos pocos minutos para que se familiarizaran con los signos que había trazado en él, y cuando todos hubieron dado muestras de estar en situación de comprender la estrategia que estaba a punto de plantearles, comenzó con su explicación.

**Kenshin (concentrado): **Muy bien. Demos por supuesto que han establecido su base en Kioto y que reciben la mayoría de sus suministros por vía marítima. Lo primero que yo haría, es poner en alerta al Gobierno Meiji para que intensifique el control sobre el área de Tokyo, donde tienen concentrados sus efectivos. En esta zona no debe haber ningún error de defensa, pues de aquí partirán todas nuestras tropas y lo más importante, los suministros. Por lo tanto, también se deberá controlar su espacio marítimo, pues es previsible que nos ataquen desde ahí, ya que para asaltarnos por tierra, deberán superarnos primero en la línea de fuego que seguramente se establecerá en Nagoya y Gifu. Quien tome estas dos ciudades, habrá tomado el control de la guerra en gran medida, aunque nada estará perdido todavía.

En lo que respecta al área controlada por ellos, yo no desplegaría las tropas inmediatamente para dirigir un ataque contra sus fuerzas, ya que no sabemos cuántos son, ni de dónde partirá exactamente su ofensiva. Despleguemos la red de espionaje del Gobierno para intentar averiguar todo lo posible sobre su organización y concentrémonos en bloquear militarmente todos los puertos adyacentes al área controlada por ellos, para cortarles el suministro, tanto de armas como de alimentos. Esta acción, al tiempo que nos beneficiará, les obligará a moverse bélicamente, cosa que, por no haber hecho hasta ahora, no nos ha revelado ningún dato importante sobre el contingente del que seguramente disponen.

**Saito (después de reflexionar un momento):** Parece un plan inteligente, Himura, pero hay un problema. El Gobierno no dispone de una potente flota de guerra todavía, y si la usamos para defender Tokyo, tendríamos que recurrir a la ayuda internacional para asediar los puertos circundantes a Kioto. Esto plantea dos problemas más. El primero es que no sabemos si ellos ya han acaparado la ayuda de los países de occidente. Y el otro problema es que siempre que un país solicita ayuda internacional, se está hipotecando. Se compromete a devolverla luego en alguna forma, situación que no nos conviene ahora, pues ya estamos lo suficientemente endeudados con el exterior por su ayuda a la reconstrucción del país después del Bakumatsu.

**Aoshi (continuando con la explicación de Kenshin):** Es cierto lo que afirmas, Saito. Pero no creo que la ayuda que hayan podido obtener del exterior, y contemos con que la hayan conseguido, sea oficial. Los gobiernos aceptan la autoridad formal de nuestro Gobierno, pues está a favor de las relaciones abiertas con sus respectivos países, y no creo que estos rebeldes puedan hacerles una oferta mejor. En cuanto a lo de ponernos en sus manos, esto sí que supone un gran problema, pero si no contáramos con su ayuda, estaríamos un paso por detrás de nuestro oponente, ya que ellos de seguro la tendrán como punto fuerte de su estrategia de conquista.

**Saito (rezongando, incómodo con la decisión que le había tocado tomar):** Esta solución no me gusta, pero no tenemos ninguna otra mejor. Será cuestión de hablar con el ministro de la guerra y pedirle que ofrezca un tratado que nos beneficie a todos, aunque el que pide ayuda siempre es el que sale más perjudicado. ¡Demonios!. ¡Cuando estábamos solos todo era mucho más fácil!. ¡Sabíamos que contábamos con nuestra fuerza, el coraje de nuestros hombres, y nuestro honor!. ¡No había más armas que las fabricadas por nuestros maestros armeros, ni otros intereses que buscar el bien para nuestro país, cada bando de forma distinta, pero el fin era el mismo!. ¿Qué sabrán los extranjeros del honor de un japonés?. ¡Ellos intervienen en las guerras siguiendo sus propios intereses de riqueza o conquista!. ¡Ya nada volverá a ser igual!.

**Kenshin (con aire resignado):** Hace mucho que el mundo ya no es como nosotros lo conocíamos, Saito. En Japón estábamos totalmente aislados, pero los demás países hace muchos años que basan parte de su fuerza e influencia en sus relaciones internacionales. Si nos seguimos empeñando en negar este hecho, finalmente seremos conquistados y reducidos por la tecnología y poder de todos aquellos países que han sabido cambiar con los tiempos. O nos unimos al cambio, o perecemos fruto de él. Tan sólo está en nuestras manos.

Saito continuó quejándose por lo bajo, pero sabía que la única vía para consolidar el poder de Japón frente al resto del mundo era establecer inteligentemente relaciones con los países de occidente, que en ese momento ostentaban el poder económico, aprender de ellos hasta que pudieran conseguir que ellos aprendieran y dependieran de él. Y esa situación algún día llegaría, ¿por qué no?.

Para finalizar con la reunión, establecieron los turnos de guardia que seguirían durante esa noche, y todas las demás hasta su llegada a Kioto. Sano y Aoshi comenzaron con el primero, siendo relevados dos horas después por Kenshin y Misao, que fue incluida desde el principio, sabiendo todos ellos que la ninja no permitiría que la excluyeran esta vez, y tras dos horas más, los relevaron Saito y Soujiro.

Dos días más pasaron del mismo modo, caminando ininterrumpidamente durante el día, reuniéndose para seguir trazando y discutiendo planes al caer la noche, y cenando y realizando las guardias hasta que el sol comenzaba a despuntar, momento en que se ponían en camino nuevamente.

El cuarto día estaban visiblemente extenuados, el ritmo que imponían a su marcha era extremadamente fuerte, pero todos ellos lo soportaban estoicamente, pensando en la poca distancia que ya les separaba de su destino. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados, pero no así sus mentes, que anhelaban todas aquellas respuestas que supuestamente encontrarían al llegar a la ciudad.

Kenshin observaba a Kaoru visiblemente preocupado, pero siempre apartaba su mirada de la mujer cuando esta, al sentirse observada, detenía sus ojos en el atormentado samurai. Él continuaba su marcha al frente del grupo, en un silencio que tan sólo interrumpía para contestar amablemente alguna pregunta de sus compañeros.

Cercano ya el ocaso, Aoshi se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo tropezar a Saito y Misao, que le seguían inmediatamente detrás. Quedó quieto, como una estatua de cera, e hizo con la mano una señal de silencio encaminada a Saito, que ya se disponía a invocar a todos los demonios del infierno por lo cerca que había estado de caer.

Del mismo modo en que se había detenido, Aoshi arrancó una frenética carrera hacia los árboles que quedaban al lado izquierdo de la insignificante senda seguida por los compañeros, y desapareció tras ellos sin dar tiempo a nadie de entender qué estaba sucediendo. Unos segundos se sucedieron en absoluto silencio, interrumpido en algunos momentos por el ruido de arbustos apartados y el chasquido de ramas rotas, procedente del lugar por el que el ninja había desaparecido.

Todos los compañeros optaron por permanecer inmóviles, escuchando y observando atentamente el foco de los sonidos, confiando en que pronto obtendrían el porqué de tan extraño comportamiento. Y sucedió de ese modo. Pasados un par de minutos, Aoshi regresó por donde había partido, sosteniendo bajo su brazo izquierdo una masa inidentificable por los constantes movimientos convulsos de que era presa todo su ser. A medida que se acercó a ellos, pudieron distinguir un joven muchacho que se afanaba por intentar soltarse del firme agarrón del samurai, que al llegar junto a sus compañeros, soltó repentinamente al chico, haciendo que todos sus huesos dieran con el duro suelo. Cuando el muchacho se recuperó del aturdimiento producido por el golpe, los miró a todos ellos con odio apenas contenido, pero no intentó escapar.

**Saito (en tono jocoso):** ¡Vaya!. ¡Veo que has atrapado una pequeña presa para la cena!.

Ambos, el chico y Aoshi, miraron al Miburo molestos, lo que arrancó la sonrisa de todos los demás miembros del grupo. Kenshin, compadecido del muchacho, y comprendiendo el temor que debía estar sintiendo, se acercó a él lentamente y con una sonrisa le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Pero el joven, en vez de tomarla como el samurai pretendía, se quedó completamente quieto, su mirada fija en su cicatriz en forma de cruz.

**Sano (sonriéndole):** ¿Qué pasa, chico?. ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?.

**Muchacho (en forma reverente):** ¿Se…… sensei Himura?.

**Kenshin (con una sonrisa amistosa):** ¿Nos conocemos, jovencito?.

**Muchacho:** No he tenido personalmente el placer de conocerle hasta ahora, Himura-san, pero mi sensei Megumi-dono me ha hablado muy bien de usted, lo que ha despertado mi admiración por su bondad y las ganas de conocerle.

**Sano (sorprendido): **¿Megumi dices?. ¿Qué te une a la mujer zorro, chico?.

**Muchacho (molesto):** Mi nombre no es "chico", sino Aoki, y Megumi-dono es la mejor sensei de medicina que se puede encontrar en el Japón. **– Ahora dirigiéndose a Kenshin de nuevo.-** Me ha enviado con un mensaje para usted, y debo dárselo EN PRIVADO. **– Estas últimas palabras dirigiéndoselas a Sano intencionadamente.**

**Kenshin (en tono de disculpa hacia los demás):** Debo atender a un joven tan decidido, que ha hecho un viaje tan largo para darme un mensaje de la doctora. Ella no me requeriría si no se tratara de algo de suma importancia. Además **– dirigiéndole una sonrisa al muchacho –** no creo que este joven doctor vaya a hacerme ningún daño.

El muchacho los miró dándose aires de importancia, y sonriendo a Kenshin, le siguió hasta alejarse unos veinte metros de los demás, que quedaron visiblemente intrigados, pero no pusieron ningún reparo a su marcha.

**Aoki (con aire solemne): **Este es el mensaje que me ha dado sensei Megumi para usted. Ella me ha dicho que entendería. "El hijo de Dios ha vuelto – me ha dicho – y necesita tu ayuda. Marcha donde las rocas vierten su canto y tus recuerdos se unirán a su agradecimiento". Por supuesto todo esto no significa nada para mí **– ofreciéndole una sonrisa ingenua –** Espero que usted lo tenga más claro.

Kenshin quedó tan sorprendido, que por un momento no pudo siquiera articular palabra.

**Kenshin (pensando):** El hijo de Dios ha vuelto……. ¡Shougo está en Japón!. ¡Es increíble!. ¿Qué le habrá traído aquí, desafiando la ira del Gobierno?. ¿Y cuál será ese problema tan grave por el que Megumi ha sido capaz de arriesgar la vida de un niño para hacérmelo saber y solicitar mi ayuda?. ¡La roca que vierte su canto!. ¡No hay duda de que es el mismo Shougo quien ha dictado ese mensaje, pues sólo él conoce la historia!.



**Flashback.**

Shougo se debatía, inquieto, contra las ataduras que inmovilizaban sus manos. El olor rancio de la celda mal ventilada en que lo habían confinado le recordaba las innumerables cuevas que habían marcado su niñez, cuando los cristianos dependían totalmente de ellas para realizar sus rituales de fe, bajo la amenaza de muerte de los sicarios del Gobierno, ansiosos de sangre, que habrían disfrutado sobremanera si los hubiesen descubierto. Nada pudo hacer para liberarse, y finalmente se abandonó encima del andrajoso catre, único mueble en la pequeñísima habitación.

Inesperadamente, un policía abrió la celda, y con una mirada de profundo desprecio hacia él, dejó pasar a una persona, que le dirigió la última sonrisa que vería en las pocas horas que permanecería todavía con vida.

**Policía (con una sonrisa desdeñosa):** Tienes una visita, perro. Si de mí dependiera, morirías en este mismo momento, de la forma más atroz que pudiera imaginar.

**Visita (con una sonrisa amable que contenía una velada advertencia):** Pero no depende de usted. ¿Verdad, oficial?.

El policía se retiró, asustado, pero lo disimuló pagando su frustración con el que otrora fuera considerado Hijo de Dios.

**Policía (furioso):** ¡Media hora, Mutoh!. ¡No lo olvides!. ¡O yo me encargaré de que lo recuerdes toda tu corta vida!.

**Shougo (agradecido por ver a su amigo):** ¿Qué haces aquí, Himura?. ¡Estás arriesgando tu vida!. ¡Van a acabar conmigo y con todo lo que represento!.

**Kenshin (sonriendo):** No, amigo mío. El Dr. Eltsen y yo hemos conseguido que te perdonen la vida. Eso sí, deberás pagar un alto precio, algo que muchas personas no serían capaces de soportar, pero sé que tú lo harás por el bien de tu gente, sobre todo de tu hermana Sayo.

**Shougo (al borde de la impaciencia):** ¡Acaba ya, maldita sea!. ¡Ya tenía asumida mi muerte!. ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?.

**Kenshin (apesadumbrado):** Quizá el destierro……

**Shougo (intentando asimilar sus palabras, inmensamente sorprendido):** El destierro…… Tienes razón, Himura, el destierro es peor que muchas muertes.

**Kenshin:** Tu vida es demasiado valiosa para todos aquellos que te quieren, como para sacrificarla tan pronto. Debes seguir luchando por lo que crees, amigo, ya no por la fuerza, sino a través de la razón. Ríndete hoy para poder seguir luchando mañana, y algún día conseguirás regresar, todos lo conseguiréis. **– Continuando con una profunda tristeza.-** Tus seguidores, así como tu hermana Sayo y Shouzo, deberán acompañarte.

**Shougo (llorando por primera vez en muchos años):** ¿Qué he hecho, Kenshin?. ¡Mi soberbia les ha llevado a todos al destierro!. ¡Lo que me pase a mí no tiene importancia!, pero, ¿y ellos?. ¿Por qué deben pagar ellos todos mis errores?. ¿Dónde está la justicia de este país?.

**Kenshin (apesadumbrado):** No están pagando por tus errores, sino por su fe. Llegará el día en que cada persona podrá creer libremente en aquello que desee, sin temer persecución alguna ni muerte por ello, pero este no es el momento. El Gobierno os teme, siempre lo ha hecho, no por el número que sois ahora, sino porque la belleza de vuestras palabras y vuestras creencias podrían atraer en un futuro a mucha gente, lo que sería una amenaza a su poder. No te culpes también por ello.

**Shougo (tras reflexionar unos momentos):** Hazme un favor, Himura.

**Kenshin (sonriendo de nuevo):** Lo que desees.

**Shougo:** Háblame de la belleza de Japón, de todo aquello que jamás volveré a ver, de mi querida patria.

Kenshin quedó sorprendido, pues no esperaba aquella petición. Reflexionó un momento, y mirándolo fijamente comenzó a hablar.

**Kenshin:** Hay un lugar en este país, de una belleza tal que tan sólo es comparable al paraíso que disfrutan los dioses. Al noroeste de Kioto, tras unos cuatro días de camino a pie, existe un bosque de frondosos árboles y caudalosos ríos. Una perfecta armonía se respira en cada uno de sus rincones, haciendo soñar con innumerables maravillas al extenuado viajero que se detiene a descansar en él. En su mismo centro, existe una pequeña cascada que discurre entre dos grandes rocas, y allí donde el viento se une con el agua, a su paso entre ellas, los corazones puros, capaces de disfrutar de la paz y de no llevar consigo malos sentimientos ni rencores, pueden escuchar una bella canción, que reconforta su alma y expulsa su soledad, que embriaga todos sus sentidos, y les hace desear no abandonarlo jamás.

**Shougo (maravillado):** ¿En verdad existe ese lugar?.

**Kenshin (sonriendo nostálgico):** En verdad existe, amigo mío. Yo estuve allí de niño con mis padres, antes de su muerte. Y llegará el día en que tú y yo conseguiremos la paz que ansían nuestros corazones e iremos a visitarlo, capaces de disfrutar de aquella canción, capaces de volver a vivir de nuevo. No te rindas jamás, amigo mío, vive para acompañarme algún día. Prométemelo.

**Shougo (emocionado):** Te lo prometo, por mi honor.

Ambos samurais se estrecharon las manos, sellando un pacto de amistad más allá de la distancia, de la vida o la muerte, un pacto atemporal que viviría por siempre.

Unos pasos resonaron a través del pasillo, devolviéndoles a la realidad del mugroso cuarto en que se encontraban, y los gritos del policía esta vez les arrancaron una sonrisa, pues sus corazones habían sido reconfortados por su creciente vínculo.

**Policía (enfadado, como siempre): **¡Es la hora!. ¡Tú, el pelirrojo!. ¡Fuera de aquí!. ¡No creas que por ser amiguito del medicucho ese te voy a tratar mejor que al pordiosero este que tengo que custodiar!.

**Kenshin (mirando a los ojos de su amigo):** Volveremos a vernos, lo sé.

**Shougo (ofreciéndole una sonrisa esta vez):** Yo también lo sé, amigo, volveremos a vernos.

Kenshin salió de la celda y el policía se aprestó a cerrarla de nuevo, temiendo en su fuero interno la fuga de uno de los samurais más legendarios del Japón de todos los tiempos. Shougo se sentó nuevamente en el catre, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al escuchar de forma tenue una frase al final del corredor.

**Kenshin :** ¿Le he hablado alguna vez de mi amigo, el teniente Goro Fujita?

**Fin del flashback.**



Cuando volvieron al lado de los demás compañeros, Kenshin ya había tomado una decisión. Debía ir en busca de Shougo para prestarle su ayuda, fuera cual fuera su problema. Por el momento, Saito y los demás se bastarían para seguir adelante perfectamente sin él, y volvería lo más pronto que le fuera posible, a tiempo para la batalla que seguramente se desencadenaría en cuanto el Gobierno desplegara su capacidad bélica para defender Tokyo y cercar Kioto, aunque lo harían lo más disimuladamente posible para no alertar a la población, al menos hasta que fuera evidente que el enemigo estaba dispuesto a entablar la lucha.

**Sano (mirando a Aoki con sorna):** A ver. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que debía comunicarte el gran hombre?.

**Kenshin (dirigiéndose a todos ellos con determinación):** Gomen nasai, pero no puedo haceros partícipes de ello. Debo partir esta misma noche, hay un asunto muy importante que me reclama. Estaré de vuelta lo antes posible.

**Saito:** ¡Himura!. ¿Estás loco?. Ahora es cuando el asunto se está volviendo interesante, y presagia crudos enfrentamientos.

**Kenshin (intentando hacerse comprender, cosa muy difícil si no daba una explicación de sus actos):** Alguien muy importante necesita mi ayuda, y estoy obligado a corresponderle por mi honor y mi amistad hacia él. De veras lo siento, pero debo ir. Ahora no puedo explicaros nada más, pero ruego a cada uno de vosotros que confíe en mí. Os prometo que estaré en Kioto cuando me necesitéis.

**Misao (con cara incrédula):** ¿Ese alguien es más importante que tu país y que nosotros, tus amigos?.

**Kenshin:** Os ruego que no saquéis esto de contexto, por favor. Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con vosotros, aunque sí de forma indirecta con la situación que está viviendo nuestro país.

**Saito (furioso por no poder convencer al samurai para que permanezca con ellos):** ¿Acaso piensas traicionarnos, Himura?. ¿Es eso lo que vas a hacer?.

**Kaoru (perdiendo los nervios por un momento, presa de una gran desesperación por su inesperada y extraña marcha):** Te vas con Megumi, ¿no es así?. Sabía que pasaría esto tarde o temprano. Esa mujer es muy lista y sabe cómo conquistar a un ingenuo como tú.

Los demás quedaron asombrados por las palabras que acababan de pronunciar Saito y Kaoru. Jamás podrían imaginar a Kenshin haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas que ellos le atribuían.

**Kenshin (mirando a Kaoru con profunda tristeza y luego desviando su mirada hacia los demás):** Os ruego de nuevo que confiéis en mí. Si pudiera, os contaría a dónde voy y para qué, pero me es imposible, además de que ni yo mismo lo sé con certeza. Pero de todos modos, sois libres de pensar lo que queráis. Mi promesa sigue en pie, lo antes posible estaré en Kioto para daros mi ayuda, si entonces todavía la aceptáis. **– Acercándose a Aoshi y mirándole seriamente a los ojos. –** Aoshi-san, te confío la custodia de Yahiko, te ruego que veles por él mientras yo me encuentro fuera. Sé que en tus manos estará seguro. **– Dicho esto, se aleja hacia Yahiko y le revuelve el pelo con una sonrisa cariñosa.**

Kaoru quedó muy afectada, pues no la había nombrado en ningún momento de aquella conversación. Se giró lentamente y se retiró hacia los árboles, donde se sentó apoyada en uno de ellos mirando al vacío. Kenshin deseó seguirla con todas sus fuerzas, consolarla y asegurarle que volvería a su lado, que seguía siendo la única reina de su corazón…… Pero no pudo. Algo dentro de él estaba roto, un dolor demasiado fuerte azotaba su alma, un dolor que debía analizar. Necesitaba pensar a solas. Con profunda tristeza debió aceptar que en estos momentos no era capaz de ofrecerle nada de lo que ella anhelaba.

**Aoshi (decidido):** Se hará como deseas, Himura-san, yo siempre confiaré en tu palabra.

**Sano (exaltado):** ¡Yo te acompaño a donde quiera que vayas!. ¡No creas que me dejarás fuera, como has intentado hacerlo con este asunto!. ¡No te desharás de mí, quieras o no!. Siempre te he acompañado, ¿por qué ahora debería ser diferente?.

**Kenshin (acercándose a él y estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa afectiva):** Ahora más que nunca desearía que me acompañaras, Sano. Si supieras……..

**Sano:** ¡Baka!. ¡Pues cuéntamelo y te seguiré al fin del mundo, si hace falta!.

**Kenshin:** Eso no es posible, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles y acéptalo. **– Les dirigió a todos una última mirada y después desapareció entre los árboles.-** Hasta muy pronto, amigos.

Todos quedaron atónitos y desconcertados. No había pasado ni media hora desde que Aoki había aparecido en sus vidas, y ya Kenshin se había marchado a donde Kamisama había perdido la túnica, o sea, quién sabe a dónde. Tomaron unos momentos para reflexionar. Ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en expresar sus opiniones, temeroso de lo que pudieran estar pensando los demás. La confianza que todos ellos habían depositado en Kenshin, cada uno por sus propios motivos, era incuestionable, pero la situación era demasiado extraña como para poderla asimilar tan fácilmente.

**Soujiro (al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de intenso silencio por parte de todos):** Ahora más que nunca debemos llegar a Kioto lo antes posible. ¿No queremos respuestas?. **– mirándolos con decisión -**. Muy bien, Megumi-san nos las dará. **– Dirigiéndose a Aoki escrutador -**. ¿No has dicho que venías de su parte?.

**Aoki (aparentando un valor que no sentía):** Sí, es ella quien me envía, pero no os contará nada, ni yo tampoco, aunque me abandonéis aquí o me matéis.

**Saito (acercándose a él con cara sádica):** ¿De veras piensas eso, chico?.

**Aoshi (cansado ya del asunto):** Saito, haz el favor de dejarlo en paz, y olvidémonos de esto, por lo menos hasta llegar a Kioto y hablar con Megumi, como ha indicado Soujiro sabiamente. **– Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se alejó en busca de Kaoru, quien, mecánicamente, había comenzado a disponer todo lo necesario para la cena de esa noche.**



Kenshin se recostó por un momento en una gran piedra llena de musgo que se apoyaba pesadamente en la orilla del río. Por primera vez en los cinco días que llevaba de marcha prácticamente ininterrumpida, se detuvo a mirar el paisaje que le envolvía. Frente a él se encontraba un pequeño río de aguas cristalinas, que discurría por entre un frondoso bosque de altos y añejos árboles, que tan sólo dejaban pasar pequeños rayos de sol aquí y allá, suficientes para disipar la triste penumbra que la maraña de hojas se empeñaba en imponer sobre su cabeza. Miró hacia el norte, remontando el curso del río. Una hora. Tan sólo una hora más y llegaría al lugar que muchas noches había ocupado sus sueños, aquellos sueños que le devolvían la esperanza cuando eran capaces de imponerse sobre Battousai, único soberano todavía en el reino de sus pesadillas nocturnas.

Tomó aliento para recuperar fuerzas, y continuó corriendo hacia el nacimiento de aquel pequeño río, donde supuestamente encontraría al que en otro tiempo fuera su más poderoso adversario, convertido ahora en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Al llegar a su destino encontró el lugar desierto. Ninguna persona lo estaba esperando, pero inmediatamente supo que esta afirmación tan sólo era pura apariencia. Sus sentidos lo alertaron de la presencia de no una persona, como él esperaba, sino de un número de ellas no inferior a veinte, y todos ellos con no muy buenas intenciones. El aire estaba cargado de vibraciones negativas que le forzaron a adoptar instintivamente una postura defensiva.

Como había previsto, de entre los árboles surgieron numerosas figuras que se abalanzaron hacia él a gran velocidad, lanzando gritos de batalla que rompieron la paz que emanaba de aquel lugar. Sin duda lo estaban esperando, o quizá a la persona que lo había citado allí. El asunto se complicaba por momentos, y todas sus preguntas tan sólo eran respondidas con otras nuevas. Suspirando con resignación, Kenshin se lanzó hacia ellos del mismo modo. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de sus oponentes, se detuvo de forma repentina, y acompañando sus actos con un grito, ejecutó su Do Ryu Sen.

La combinación de viento y temblor de tierra que generó, lanzó hacia atrás a uno de sus oponentes que marchaba en primera fila, haciéndolo chocar con el que le seguía inmediatamente detrás. Ambos cayeron al suelo aturdidos, pero todavía quedaban en pie muchos otros, que al ver lo que había sucedido, rodearon al samurai por todos lados, estudiándolo con cautela para obtener una brecha en su defensa y poderle atacar. A pesar de que le superaban en número más de veinte veces, todos ellos apreciaban demasiado sus vidas como para apostarlas irreflexivamente contra aquella persona que había demostrado su maestría con la espada de una forma tan efectiva.

Kenshin giraba sobre sí mismo, amenazante. Sabía que la tregua duraría muy poco tiempo, y aunque su destreza le llevaría a derribar a muchos de ellos antes de ser detenido, sabía que posiblemente alguno de los que quedasen en pie acabaría derribándolo, pues eran demasiados, aun para aquél que había dado nombre a la más sangrienta leyenda de la época Bakumatsu del Japón.

No deseaba morir, no ahora que había encontrado el amor, y que tenía pendiente una decisión tan importante para su futuro. Una poderosa rabia alimentada por la frustración se apoderó de él poco a poco, y decidió darlo todo en aquél combate. "Matar o morir", pensó, y con un grito desgarrado los provocó para que comenzasen la lucha de una vez.

Pero algo no funcionó como él esperaba. Sus adversarios habían vuelto la mirada hacia las alturas, de donde repentinamente se dejó caer en medio de todos ellos, y al lado de Kenshin, un nuevo personaje que los dejó a todos sorprendidos, incluso al experimentado samurai. Esta persona se situó espalda contra espalda con Kenshin, y junto a él se preparó para afrontar a todos aquellos cobardes sin honor que se escudaban en su gran ventaja numérica para decidir a su favor una batalla que de ningún otro modo podrían ganar.

**Kenshin (prácticamente sin palabras):** ¿Orooooooo?.

**Shougo (riendo divertido):** Himura, no cambiarás nunca. ¿Por qué tienes la fea costumbre de querer sólo para ti todo el protagonismo?. ¡Me alegro mucho de verte nuevamente!.

**Kenshin (con una sarcástica sonrisa hacia sus adversarios):** Y yo creo que jamás me he alegrado tanto de verte como ahora. Me da gusto verte de nuevo en nuestro país.

**Shougo (haciendo una mueca ofensiva a sus adversarios):** Nunca me marché.

Kenshin no pudo responder a eso, pues sus atacantes se abalanzaron sobre ellos con renovada furia, para terminar el combate lo antes posible, sin darles tiempo a trazar ninguna estrategia que, a pesar de su reducido número, pudiera darles la victoria. Ambos samurais se concentraron en la lucha, dejando todas las preguntas y explicaciones para después.

**Kenshin (entregado a la lucha):** ¡Riu Tsui Sen!.

**Shougo (con determinación):** ¡Shin no Ippu!.

Entre los samurais y sus agresores se entabló una cruenta batalla, que tan sólo acabaría con la aplastante victoria de uno de los dos grupos, y quizá con la muerte del otro.

**Que el camino venga a tu encuentro,**

** que el viento sople siempre a tus espaldas,**

** que el sol entibie tu rostro**

** que la lluvia caiga con suavidad sobre tus campos**

** y, hasta que volvamos a vernos,**

** que Dios te sostenga en la palma de su mano.**

** Antigua bendición irlandesa.**

**ACLARACIONES DE LA AUTORA**

Habréis notado que el mapa de Japón que me sirve para reflejar todas estas estrategias, es actual. Lo siento en el alma, pero no he sido capaz de encontrar en Internet una página donde pudiera usar uno de aquella época. Espero que sabréis disculparme, y si alguien sabe de dónde puedo extraer esa información, le agradeceré que me lo comunique y rectificaré lo antes posible. **(Aquí he podido colgar el mapa: quien lo quiera, que me deje un mensaje y se lo mando).**

Finalmente no ha aparecido el personaje que os prometí, pero será uno de los protagonistas del próximo capítulo con toda seguridad. Palabra.


	7. Ayudas inesperadas

_**La Forja Del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 7:**_

" _**Ayudas inesperadas".**_

Espalda contra espalda, Shougo y Kenshin eran auténticos monstruos de la batalla. No debiendo preocuparse por sus respectivas retaguardias, ambos se concentraron en atacar tan sólo a los oponentes que se les enfrentaban directamente. Por su parte, los adversarios, habiendo descartado cogerles desprevenidos debido al nuevo cariz que había tomado la contienda, y no estando acostumbrados desde hace mucho tiempo a la lucha con genuinos maestros, perdieron la sangre fría, y uno tras otro, se lanzaban hacia ellos en un caótico desorden, lo que facilitaba sobremanera a los samurais el dejarlos fuera de combate sin tener que acabar con sus vidas.

Kenshin asestaba golpes con su espada a diestro y siniestro, no permitiendo jamás que ninguno de sus desgraciados contrincantes invadiera su espacio de lucha. Le era bastante fácil bloquear las estocadas de sus atacantes, aunque debió reconocer que tenían cierta experiencia en la lucha. Se fijó en ellos vagamente, pero en todos sus rasgos se mostraba con claridad uno común, la extrema juventud. Por ello, no pudiendo haber participado en la guerra del Bakumatsu, debían haberse entrenado en alguna escuela de las múltiples existentes en Japón especializadas en el dominio de las artes marciales.

Por su parte, Shougo era algo menos comedido. Es cierto que no estaba dispuesto a eliminar a ninguno de ellos, si podía evitarlo, pero no se limitó a golpearles y dejarles inconscientes, como hacía su compañero, sino que su espada, no poseyendo el filo invertido al igual que la de Kenshin, al entrar en contacto con cualquier parte de sus cuerpos a donde su dueño la dirigía, les infligía cortes de diversa consideración, aunque ninguno de ellos grave, pues el maestro samurai era capaz de controlar perfectamente su fuerza destructora, y hacía mucho que había decidido no segar ninguna vida nuevamente.

En poco más de diez minutos, los dos expertos samurais dejaron fuera de combate a todos sus oponentes. Capacitados ya para actuar con libertad, los dos amigos quedaron frente a frente, observándose con curiosidad. Ambos estaban despeinados, con sus ropas sucias y arrugadas, y no pudiendo evitar la penosa imagen que ofrecían la primera vez que se encontraban después de tanto tiempo separados, estallaron en carcajadas, abrazándose finalmente con afecto.

**Kenshin (separándose de Shougo y mirándole con profunda tristeza y agradecimiento):** No puedes imaginar cuánto agradezco tu aparición, llegaste en el mejor momento, pues me sentía acorralado y habría matado de nuevo, lo tenía decidido.

**Shougo (muy impresionado, pero retomando su habitual compostura): **Marchémonos de aquí, Kenshin. No sé quiénes son estos hombres, pero intuyo que están relacionados de algún modo con el asunto por el que te he hecho venir de forma tan precipitada. **– Sorprendido de pronto – **Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Dónde está Shouzo?. ¿No ha venido contigo?.

**Kenshin (con un ademán tranquilizador): **Shouzo se está recuperando de sus heridas en casa de Megumi-dono, una doctora amiga mía. **– Shougo le miró alarmado, pero Kenshin no le dio tiempo a preguntar – **Está bien, por lo que sé. No he podido verle. Su mensaje me fue entregado por otra persona, pero según me ha contado esta persona, su vida no corre peligro, aunque debo admitir que su estado era lamentable cuando lo encontraron por casualidad tirado en un bosque de las afueras de Kioto. Al parecer, fue atacado por alguien que no deseaba que llegase a su destino. No sé, Shougo, pero tengo la corazonada de que todo esto que ha pasado no es ajeno a la actual situación de inestabilidad y crispación por la que está atravesando Japón.

**Shougo (tratando de asimilar todas las palabras de Kenshin, sin mucho éxito): **¿Qué me estás contando?. ¿También hay problemas a nivel nacional?. ¿Qué tipo de problemas?. ¿Y qué puede tener que ver ese asunto con el hecho de nuestra permanencia en el país, si teóricamente nadie está enterado de ella?.

**Kenshin (paciente, enfundando su sokabatou y quedando a la espera de las instrucciones de su amigo): **Como tú dices, marchemos de este lugar. Puede que alguien de su grupo nos esté espiando. Por el camino a donde quiera que me lleves, intentaré ponerte en antecedentes de toda la historia, pero te advierto que es bastante larga y complicada.

Los dos samurais caminaron ininterrumpidamente alrededor de veinte minutos atravesando el bosque. Shougo no usó sendas anteriormente establecidas en ningún momento, evitando en todo lo posible alejarse de la espesa vegetación, y aguzando sus sentidos para detectar el menor ruido que delatara la presencia de personas ajenas a ellos. Había conseguido contagiar a Kenshin su cautela, por lo que este le seguía actuando del mismo modo, hasta que finalmente llegaron al linde de un claro situado en medio del bosque.

Shougo había detenido sus pasos, y observaba a Kenshin visiblemente interesado en su reacción al ver lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Como esperaba, su compañero sintió una gran sorpresa que le dejó sin habla por unos instantes. Ante él tenía toda una aldea, construida de la nada, no exactamente así, sino con los troncos de los árboles que habían sido usados para despejar el claro en el que se asentaba. Kenshin calculó que alrededor de veinte casas componían el cuerpo principal de dicha colonia, formada además por un gran depósito de agua y una empalizada rodeando todas las edificaciones. Finalmente Kenshin volvió su vista hacia el cristiano, mezcla de admiración y persistente sorpresa, a lo que Shougo le mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

**Shougo (trazando un semicírculo ante él con su mano izquierda para abarcar todo el claro): **Esto es lo que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo en el que todos me suponían fuera de Japón. **– Comenzando a caminar hacia la empalizada decididamente –** Entremos, amigo, creo que hay dentro unas cuantas personas que se alegrarán mucho de verte.

Kenshin le siguió en silencio, consciente de lo importante que era para su amigo el lugar en donde estaban a punto de penetrar.



Por fin los compañeros habían llegado a su destino, Kioto, ya estrada la noche. Aoshi y Misao se encargaron de alojar a todos ellos en el Aoiya. Okina y los demás no esperaban invitados, pero en cuanto se enteraron de que los dos ninjas habían regresado acompañados de sus buenos amigos de Tokyo, insistieron en que se quedaran con ellos, uniendo sus palabras de prontas acciones, al disponer tres habitaciones para los invitados. Ofrecieron una a Kaoru, al tiempo que se extrañaban por la ausencia de Kenshin, a lo que Aoshi sacó a la chica del problema, diciéndoles que más tarde les explicaría las nuevas circunstancias que definían toda la historia. Las otras dos habitaciones fueron otorgadas, una a Sano y Yahiko, y la otra a Soujiro, aunque esta última con ciertas miradas reticentes, pues aunque no fue él físicamente quien había destruido el Aoiya durante la batalla contra los diez espadas de Shishio, no podían olvidar que sí había formado parte de ellos en aquellos tiempos.

También invitaron a Saito a compartir su cena, pero él insistió en marchar inmediatamente a la comisaría para hablar con Cho y sus superiores sobre los extraños sucesos de los últimos días. Además, secretamente deseaba más que nada en el mundo regresar al lado de su esposa y sentir su calor, aunque seguramente también tendría que soportar todas sus protestas por haber estado fuera mucho más tiempo del que le había prometido. Pero valía la pena, sí, la valía, una y mil veces.

El policía encendió un pitillo mientras caminaba sin prisa, pero sin pausa, hacia la comisaría, respirando de nuevo el aire de Kioto, su casa desde hacía más tiempo del que deseaba recordar. Muy pocas personas se cruzaron en su camino, pues la mayoría de la gente se encontraba ya durmiendo, intentando descansar unas cuantas horas antes de reemprender sus trabajos cotidianos. "Sí, - pensó el miburo para sus adentros de forma satisfecha – todavía no se han extendido a esta ciudad los rumores de una nueva guerra. No sé cuánto durará todavía esta paz, pero disfrutémosla mientras podamos":

Siguió caminando distraídamente, hasta que alguien frente a él se cuadró al verle aparecer, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que había llegado a la comisaría de policía. Saludó al policía de guardia sin ningún tipo de protocolo y se introdujo en el edificio, dirigiéndose directamente a la oficina de Cho, a sabiendas de que, a pesar de lo intempestivo del momento, su subordinado todavía permanecería por allí, controlando que no hubiera ningún problema. Era increíble la responsabilidad y seriedad con que había tomado Cho su cargo, posiblemente era el único de los diez espadas "rehabilitados" para el Gobierno que hacía su trabajo de corazón, a pesar de todos sus intentos por disimularlo.

**Jefe de policía (acercándose a él con semblante enfadado, aunque visiblemente aliviado por su presencia): **¡Fujita!. ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!. Tenemos aquí un preso que te sorprenderá. Él mismo vino aquí para entregarse, pero insiste en que será solo contigo con quien hable. **– Con un ademán despectivo. – **Tiene muchas cosas que confesar sobre sus contactos con la mafia china y el tráfico de todo tipo que viene realizando durante años con ese país, nos ha llevado de cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Sé que no le sacaremos nada si él no quiere, aunque le torturemos hasta morir, así que ve con él y consigue toda la información que puedas, aunque creo que hay algo más. No puedo creer que no nos pida nada a cambio de toda esa información. ¡Condenado Yukishiro!. ¡Nunca ha sido una persona común y nunca lo será!.

**Saito (totalmente sorprendido):** ¿Yukishiro?. ¿Yukishiro Enishi?.

**Jefe (con semblante preocupado):** El mismo. Así he reaccionado yo la primera vez que le he visto y me ha confesado quién era. Ve con él, vamos.

En cuanto su jefe se hubo marchado, Saito caminó rápidamente hacia los calabozos. Realmente no comprendía el porqué del comportamiento de aquel condenado chiquillo que había llevado a la policía por la calle de la amargura durante varios años. Probablemente era el japonés mejor relacionado con la mafia china, tenía una mente brillante, prueba de ello era el excelente barco que había fabricado para Shishio, el Rengoku, imponente en todos los sentidos aunque malogrado finalmente. Y no podía olvidar el drama que les hizo pasar con el aparente asesinato de Kaoru, aunque fue Kenshin quién más sufrió ese asunto. Kenshin, otro tipo muy particular, iba pensando.

Enseguida se personó en la celda que habían asignado a tan peligroso sujeto. Lo encontró sentado en el catre, con la mirada fija en la pared. Su vestimenta era muy parecida a la que le había visto llevar en su pelea con Kenshin, aunque no portaba esos pesados y horrendos brazaletes que en aquél momento tanto habían llamado su atención. Parecía pensativo, y el policía creyó que no había notado su presencia, craso error que muy pronto el otro se encargó de hacerle notar.

**Enishi (volviendo su vista lentamente hacia Saito y sonriéndole sarcásticamente): **Entra, Hajime, no te prives, la puerta está abierta.

Saito comprobó no muy sorprendido que, efectivamente, la puerta que se suponía debía impedirle escapar de la celda, estaba sin el cerrojo. Miró a Enishi devolviéndole la misma sonrisa sarcástica que el otro le había ofrecido y pasó dentro. Se recostó en una de las paredes, y sin dejar de mirar al supuesto reo, esperó a que fuera el otro quien comenzara la conversación.

**Enishi (dándose cuenta de la estrategia de su interlocutor): **Estos pobres tontos pensaron que realmente podrían encerrarme contra mi voluntad, pero tú no lo has pensado ni por un momento, incluso antes de encontrarte conmigo. ¿Me equivoco?.

**Saito (ignorando la pregunta del otro y formulando la suya propia): **¿Por qué?.

**Enishi (visiblemente satisfecho por la expectación que había creado): **¿Por qué?. **– Adoptando un semblante serio y ceremonial.- **Sí, Saito. ¿Por qué?. Fácil. Quiero unirme a vosotros para luchar contra Mamoru.

**Saito (sin entender nada):** ¿Mamoru?. ¿Quién demonios es?.

**Enishi (ahora era su turno para sorprenderse):** ¿Cómo?. ¿Pensáis luchar contra él y no sabéis a quién os estáis enfrentando?. Mamoru es el cerdo que está a punto de conseguir el control de Japón como no hagáis algo pronto para evitarlo, más efectivo que el pequeño jueguecito que montasteis en Tokyo.

**Saito (dejando salir toda su frustración por toda la información de que disponía el otro):** ¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?. **– Acercándose a Enishi y cogiéndole fuertemente por el chaleco -** ¿Qué más sabes, condenado demonio?. ¿Te ha mandado ese sujeto?. ¡Habla!. ¡Ahora!.

Enishi se zafó hábilmente del agarrón de su atacante, a la vez que le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que le dejó sin respiración por unos momentos, eternos para el policía. Saito se dobló sobre sí mismo, tosiendo y jadeando, para finalmente sentarse a un lado del catre y recuperar poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco normal. El joven de pelo plateado continuó sentado sin demostrar violencia alguna, hasta que el miburo estuvo de nuevo en condiciones de continuar su conversación.

**Enishi (en tono pausado, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño con dificultades para comprender): **No he venido buscando pelea, Saito. Si la quisiera, te habría matado en cualquier momento y lugar, y tú lo sabes. Como te he dicho, quiero ayudaros a evitar otra guerra.

**Saito (mostrando un profundo rencor hacia su atacante):** ¿Tú a mí?. Donde quieras y cuando quieras. Necesitas que alguien te baje los humos**. – Calmándose un poco, pero sin perder la desconfianza -.** ¿Y por qué deberías ayudarnos precisamente tú, que tan poco aprecias a la autoridad, sea cual sea y venga de donde venga?.

**Enishi (recuperando su seria apariencia):** Himura.

**Saito (presagiando un nuevo encuentro de estos dos, quizá esta vez con fatales consecuencias para alguien más que ellos mismos):** ¡Himura, no!. ¿De nuevo quieres vengarte de él?. ¿Por qué no os matáis de una vez y dejáis al país en paz?.

**Enishi (aún más serio, si cabe):** No me entendiste. Quiero ayudar a Himura, no matarlo.

**Saito (mirándolo como si jamás en su vida hubiese comprendido nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor):** Primero aparece un loco de no se sabe dónde que quiere dominar Japón, luego Himura se esfuma sin decir a dónde va ni qué va a hacer allí, y ahora su peor enemigo quiere aliarse con él para destruir al loco peligroso. **– Moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro, resignado. –** Definitivamente, las cosas ya no son lo que eran. No sé si debo unirme a esta locura o fingir que mañana despertaré de un mal sueño y que nada habrá cambiado en este condenado país. **– Mirando nuevamente a Enishi.-** Como he dicho, Himura se ha marchado, dice que a resolver un asunto personal que le tendrá alejado de Kioto unos pocos días. Te pondré en contacto con él en cuanto ese maldito excéntrico venga, pero hasta entonces, ¿podrías ponernos en antecedentes sobre todo lo que sabes de ese tal Mamoru?.

Enishi sopesó la petición del policía, y tras unos momentos de reflexión, asintió con la cabeza.

**Enishi:** De acuerdo. Pero consigue mi libertad. No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero quiero lejos de mí todos los cargos que pesaban en mi contra hasta ahora. No me apetece ir por ahí siendo interrumpido al dos por tres por ingenuos policías dispuestos a intentar detenerme.Tendrás toda la información de que dispongo sobre Mamoru, sus tropas y todos sus planes y movimientos.

**Saito (decidido):** Vete a dormir donde quiera que vivas, que mañana nadie en este país podrá ponerte legalmente una mano encima, déjalo de mi cuenta. Pero te quiero aquí a primera hora para comenzar con tus explicaciones. Ese sujeto nos está dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza, y si como dices, dispone de tropas, los problemas no han hecho más que comenzar. Debemos estar preparados para detenerle, o pararle los pies usando tu información antes de que ataque, suponiendo que sea realmente tan buena como tú alardeas.

**Enishi (con una media sonrisa complacida, nada acorde con el fuego de sus ojos):** Mañana. Aquí estaré.

Ambos hombres salieron de la celda que había albergado toda su charla. Caminaron hacia la salida de la comisaría en silencio, sin hacer el menor caso de las miradas sorprendidas de todos los policías que se encontraban a su paso. Poco antes de traspasar la puerta, el Jefe de Policía se acercó a ellos corriendo, sin parar de gritar y hacer aspavientos.

**Jefe:** ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Fujita?.

**Saito (mirando a su Jefe con una velada amenaza, aunque hablándole con conciliadoras palabras):** El señor Yukishiro debe descansar, y yo también. Mañana usted recibirá más información de la que será capaz de asimilar, se lo prometo, a cambio de retirar todos los cargos contra él. ¿Confía en mí, señor comisario?.

Estas últimas palabras fueron el arma definitiva para convencer al Jefe de Policía de dejar hacer al miburo lo que se proponía. Había demostrado su valía y fidelidad a la policía total e incondicionalmente en muchísimas ocasiones, arriesgando su vida sin pedir nada a cambio. Su intuición solía ser certera en la mayoría de los casos, por lo que el Jefe no hizo más preguntas, mirando fijamente a su subordinado, antes de concluir con estas palabras:

**Jefe:** Muy bien. Voy a solucionar el asunto de su ficha policial, pero tú te haces responsable de él y de todo lo que pase en este asunto. ¿Me has entendido bien?.

**Saito (mostrando su agradecimiento con un gruñido):** Alto y claro. Hasta mañana entonces, comisario.



Kaoru caminaba de lado a lado de su habitación mecánicamente, como si fuera sólo su cuerpo quien estaba presente en aquella cámara, pero lo cierto es que su mente estaba sumida en un inmenso caos de emociones que no podía contener. Kenshin se había marchado de una forma extraña, sin dar explicaciones, y era precisamente esto lo que le daba la absoluta certeza de que no se había ido en pos de una mujer. Él no era un hombre que evadía sus responsabilidades, y mentir tampoco formaba parte de su forma de ser.

Realmente debía ser algo importante el asunto que le había llevado lejos de sus amigos y compañeros, y más ahora que se presagiaba una nueva batalla, quizá otra guerra civil que derramaría de nuevo la sangre japonesa, tan sacrificada ya. Y ella, en vez de darle su apoyo, le había creado más problemas, como era su costumbre, a pesar de desear todo lo contrario en lo más profundo de su ser.

Debía darle tiempo para reflexionar, y lo sabía. Ella se moría por estar a su lado, por que todo fuera exactamente igual a los momentos vividos antes del maldito incidente con Watashi, pues tan sólo había resultado eso, un maldito y desafortunado error, y Kenshin debía comprenderlo así. Pero no podía forzarle a pensar como ella, debía respetar el orden lógico de los acontecimientos, y el siguiente paso en esta situación que debía estar atravesando el samurai era un mar de confusión, de duda. ¿A quiénes debía creer, a sus sentimientos o a sus sentidos, que tanto dolor le habían causado?. Tan sólo él podía dar respuesta a esta pregunta, y era solamente un sentimiento el que finalmente la solucionaría, la solidez de su amor hacia ella. Kenshin estaba atravesando la prueba más dura para su amor, la que dejaría clara de una vez por todas la fuerza de los lazos que lo unían a la que era su mujer.

"Sí, pensaba Kaoru, quizá haya sido para bien que Kenshin se haya separado de nosotros por un tiempo, pues, a pesar de que sabía que él necesitaba la soledad para la reflexión, no me habría creído capaz de respetarla, y no pudiendo acelerar el tiempo para conseguir un desenlace, fuese el que fuese, habría empeorado la situación con mi habitual genio incontrolado."

Finalmente se introdujo en el futón. Quedó mirando fijamente la vela que alumbraba el cuarto, y unos breves instantes después apagó la llama y quedó presa de la insondable oscuridad que dominaba Kioto aquella noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que no rezaba, pero deseó hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas, esperando encontrar en la ayuda de Kamisama la serenidad que le faltaba. Todavía recordaba cómo hacerlo, pues sus padres siempre la habían educado en la práctica de su religión, y poco a poco, sumida su mente en una mezcla de rezos, recuerdos y deseos, se abandonó al sueño.



En otra casa de Kioto, no tan lejos del Aoiya como todos creían inconscientemente, un hombre desató toda la furia que estaba sintiendo dando un potente golpe en una exquisita mesa de despacho que tenía ante él. Estaba sentado en una butaca acorde con la ostentación de toda la habitación en la que se encontraba. Tres de las cuatro paredes de la cámara estaban ocultas totalmente tras sendas estanterías, todas ellas repletas de numerosos y variados libros. Un erudito pensador habría hallado el paraíso en aquel lugar, pues en él se podían encontrar las más famosas e importantes obras de la literatura mundial. Algunas delataban su origen vetusto a través de sus frágiles páginas, castigadas por el devenir de los innumerables años que habían contemplado en silencio, ofreciendo su particular tesoro. Otras aportaban su juventud y renovación a tan singular templo de la sabiduría, pero todas ellas constituían la vida misma, el inconmensurable valor de la sapiencia de los hombres, a través de su miserable historia humana.

Nada de esto importaba al iracundo sujeto que se agitaba tras la mesa, quien alzándose finalmente y girando sobre sí mismo, quedó de espaldas a los interlocutores que le acompañaban, mirando silenciosamente a través del gran ventanal que ocupaba la pared desnuda que completaba el cuarto. Por unos instantes que a los demás les parecieron eternos, la habitación quedó sumida en el más absoluto silencio.

Sin previo aviso, y tal como había dado la espalda a sus lugartenientes, Mamoru volvió a quedar de frente ante ellos, mirándoles con una furia que amenazaba con destruirlos con sólo desearlo.

**Mamoru (mostrando una calma lejana al vendaval que delataban sus ojos):** A ver si me entero. Himura, al que CREÍAIS camino de Kioto, ha humillado a mis hombres junto a Shougo, al que TAMBIÉN CREÍAIS desamparado y totalmente imposibilitado para conseguir ayuda, pues según CREÍAIS, Shouzo había muerto antes de conseguirla. Por si esto fuera poco, la sanguijuela de Enishi, más pesado y molesto que las moscas, ha sido visto en la comisaría del maldito lobo ese, lo que no presagia nada bueno para nosotros, sabiendo cuánto nos "aprecia" ese desgraciado. Y hablando del lobito. El maldito imbécil ha estado presionando al ministro de la guerra … ¡sí, no me miréis con esas caras de idiotas!, el mismo ministro de la guerra que yo, con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido dominar a mi antojo, infiltrando en el Gobierno de Japón a un hábil político que actuara como su consejero, claro, en mi beneficio, eliminando al anterior, ese viejo inútil, que a pesar de su invalidez seguía siendo el mayor y mejor estratega conocido. **– Acercándose a ellos amenazando con golpearles, deteniéndose tras una breve reflexión que le había hecho cambiar de parecer, aunque sin haber remitido su furia ni un ápice – **Decidme, par de inútiles. Dime tú, Hans, o tú Kuro, que tanto alardeáis de vuestra fuerza bruta, lo único que tenéis en la cabeza, al parecer. ¿Para qué me esfuerzo creando un plan prácticamente infalible si vosotros dos, hatajo de imbéciles, os empeñáis en destruirlo por todos los flancos una y otra vez?.

**Hans (cansado del trato despreciativo del japonés):** Mire, patrón. Yo he venido en representación de mi país para ayudarle a conseguir sus objetivos porque nos conviene, nunca lo olvide ni se engañe. Por supuesto que queremos que triunfe, pero cómo lo consiga es cosa suya, y si fracasa, yo me lavo las manos. Así de claro. Le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero no me culpe de la ineptitud de sus hombres. Convinimos que yo me encargaría de dirigir a su ejército en la batalla y cuando lo haga, quedará absolutamente satisfecho con los resultados, se lo aseguro, pero no me incluya en sus historias, eso ni me interesa ni va conmigo.

**Kuro (mirando al alemán con un profundo desprecio e ira a la vez, pero dirigiéndose a Mamoru):** ¡Jamás conseguirá ganar una guerra con la ayuda de estos bárbaros albinos, ni de ningún extranjero que no sienta el orgullo de ser japonés, ni luche por sus creencias y su patria!. ¡Deshágase de ellos ahora que todavía puede, jefe, hágame caso, vuelva a sus orígenes de los que jamás debió salir!, ¡Y triunfemos juntos sobre todos esos vendidos que han traicionado a su patria!.

Hans lo agarró por el cuello de su ge y estuvo a punto de golpearle, pero fue detenido en el último instante por Mamoru, que siempre disfrutaba con el odio irreconciliable que se tenían esos dos, pero consciente de que ese mismo odio podía dar al traste con sus planes.

**Mamoru (resignado a no obtener inteligencia de sus subordinados, y decidido a hacer el mejor uso posible de su fuerza):** Una vez más, está visto que seré yo quien tenga que resolver todo este asunto. Hans, ha llegado el momento de dirigir a mi ejército, como tú bien dices. Pero el primer ataque no será contra el Gobierno Meiji, sino contra esas ratas molestas que ya no nos sirven para nada, los cristianos. Estuvo bien usarlos como peones en nuestro mayor arsenal de armas, ya que, al ser fugitivos, sus lenguas estaban atadas, y a pesar de no saber qué contenían las cajas que cargaban, otros podrían haber comentado la gran actividad que se desarrollaba en el almacén y haber despertado las suspicacias de la policía. Pero algunos descubrieron nuestras actividades, y al negarse a seguir trabajando por ir en contra de su religión y de su "país" aquello que estaban haciendo, hubo que eliminarlos. Pero con esto pusimos en alerta al maldito hijo de Dios, que no es tan imbécil como todos sus seguidores, y que no ha parado de molestar, intentando salir de su aislamiento en busca de ayuda. Tan sólo ha conseguido a Himura, espero, aunque no puedo estar seguro de si conoce alguien más su estancia en Japón, pero confiando en que no les conviene, supondré que no es así, por ahora. Ve con un destacamento de quinientos hombres y destrúyelos, no quiero que quede nada de ellos, ni sus desvencijadas casas, nada. Que nadie pueda saber jamás que nunca salieron del país. ¿Entendido?. Por supuesto, mata también al desgraciado de Battousai, que osó humillarme delante de la chica y que se ha atrevido a interferir en mis planes.

**Hans (visiblemente complacido):** Por fin hablamos la misma lengua, Mamoru.

**Mamoru (dirigiéndose ahora a su otro subordinado):** Y tú, Kuro, guárdate esas ansias combativas y dedícate a averiguar si los compañeros del asesino saben algo de la estancia de Shougo en Japón. **– Ahora volviendo a hablar a los dos. – **Del ministro de la guerra me encargo yo. Para cuando los dos hayáis vuelto de vuestras misiones, mis ejércitos estarán preparados para la batalla final, la más grande jamás vista en Japón, que convertirá en esclavos de Alemania a todos aquellos que no supieron tratar a su país ni a sus iguales con respeto y dignidad. Su tiempo ya pasó, para todos ellos, buenos o malos, justos o injustos … todos pagarán.

**Kuro (pensando): **Esto no me gusta nada, no es lo que quiero para mi patria. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?. Tengo que pensar, debo hacerlo.

Saludando marcialmente a su jefe, se alejó de la cámara con paso rápido, buscando la tranquilidad de algún lugar donde poder meditar la disyuntiva actual de su vida: traicionar a su jefe, el único que había osado enfrentarse contra ese gobierno corrupto, aunque por motivos erróneos, o seguir adelante con su plan, permitiendo que todo aquello en lo que siempre había creído y por lo que siempre había luchado se esfumara como el sueño que, al despertar, uno se da cuenta de que realmente nunca existió. Esto último era impensable, no lo podía permitir. Debía pensar detenidamente qué hacer, pensar …



Sayo y Setsuna se desvivían por complacer a Kenshin, ofreciéndole una copiosa cena y toda clase de atenciones, tratando de conseguir que su estancia en la aldea fuera lo más agradable posible. Shougo no había parado de hablarle sobre todo el esfuerzo que les había costado crear un nuevo lugar donde vivir al que poder llamar hogar, mostrando su orgullo por la fortaleza y unión que había sido la base de todos aquellos logros, quizá en los peores momentos por lo que la comunidad cristiana de Shimabara había atravesado. Intentó no abordar el gran problema que amenazaba la aldea durante toda la cena, tratando de conseguir un rato de armonía y paz para todos los presentes, hartos ya de tantas penas que días tras día oprimían sus corazones.

**Shougo (con una sonrisa pícara y jovial):** ¿Y tú, Himura?. ¿Ya has conquistado a la joven Kamiya o todavía sigues en la parra como siempre?. Estaba claro que te gusta, y ella estaba loquita por ti, supongo que tu característica ingenuidad te permitiría ver esto. ¿O no?.

Kenshin sintió que una punzada de dolor atravesaba todo su ser de forma tan aguda y lacerante, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un instante, haciendo una pequeña mueca involuntaria de pesar. Esta reacción desapreció tan rápidamente como se había manifestado, pero fue lo suficientemente evidente como para que todos ellos se dieran cuenta de que algo importante había sucedido entre él y Kaoru, algo que atormentaba al samurai. Shougo mudó su expresión risueña por una de preocupación y duda, y quedó silenciosamente a la espera de que su acompañante diera alguna señal sobre el próximo rumbo que debía tomar la conversación.

**Kenshin (mirando a su amigo con cara de disculpa, pero con gran determinación):** Ese es un tema del que no deseo hablar, Shougo, al menos por ahora. Lo siento mucho.

Shougo y Sayo quedaron visiblemente sorprendidos, pues conocían de sobra el profundo sentimiento que desde siempre había unido a sus dos amigos, a pesar del gran empeño que ambos habían puesto en negarlo cada vez que eran interrogados sobre ello. Pero jamás se habían molestado por dichas preguntas, y mucho menos su cara había expresado el profundo dolor que había cruzado por un momento por la del samurai.

Setsuna, que no tenía gran idea de lo que en aquel momento estaba sucediendo entre todos ellos, los observó con detenimiento. Notó el sufrimiento del samurai, y también la gran preocupación que había despertado en su marido y su cuñada. Decidió que, si el tiempo y las circunstancias se lo permitían, ofrecería su ayuda al hombre a quien tanto apreciaba su esposo, y, segura de que Kenshin apreciaba a Shougo y jamás le haría daño, quizá le pediría consejo sobre su propio problema. Al ser ambos pesares del amor, quizá pudieran ofrecerse algún consejo, o al menos mutuo consuelo para el sufrimiento de sus corazones.

Aprovechando la actual coyuntura de tristeza y tensión, Shougo decidió por fin abordar el fatídico tema que había llevado a su amigo samurai de nuevo a su lado. Atrajo la atención de todos los allí reunidos con un leve carraspeo, y comenzó a contarle a Himura todos los pormenores del asunto que más les preocupaba.

**Shougo (mirando a Kenshin con una expresión dura y preocupada):** Siempre habría deseado que nuestro próximo encuentro se diese en circunstancias mucho más felices, pero parece ser que nuestro destino es reunirnos siempre en medio del caos. **– Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mezcla de disculpa y pesar -.** Si necesito urgentemente tu ayuda es porque alguien está amenazando la paz de nuestra aldea. Como comprenderás, nosotros no podemos acudir a las autoridades en busca de auxilio, pues en cuanto se percaten de nuestra presencia, lo mínimo que nos harán es enviarnos de nuevo al exilio, eso teniendo en cuenta que su enojo por nuestra desobediencia tan sólo se limite a hacer cumplir sus órdenes de una vez por todas. **– Kenshin le dirigió una mirada comprensiva, haciendo ver a su amigo que se hacía cargo de la situación. – **Desde hace un tiempo, algunos hombres de la aldea salían muy temprano por las mañanas, se internaban en el bosque y no regresaban a sus casas hasta bien entrada la noche. Yo les interrogué varias veces sobre el destino de su marcha diaria, pero ellos siempre me respondían que salían a recoger leña, hierbas necesarias para las medicinas que prepara el Dr. Eltsen, o simplemente a olvidarse de su enclaustramiento en este lugar perdiéndose por el bosque. Yo siempre sospeché que había algo más, y estuve tentado a poner a Shouzo tras sus pasos para averiguar la verdad, pero el hecho de que regresaban con las hierbas y la leña, y que las relaciones entre todos nosotros siempre se habían basado en la mutua confianza, me hicieron desistir hasta hace poco más de un mes, en que comenzaron a producirse sucesos extraños.

**Kenshin (visiblemente intrigado e interesado):** ¿A qué sucesos te refieres?.

**Shougo (recordando todo aquello con consternación):** Comenzó a desaparecer gente, Himura. **– Kenshin quedó muy sorprendido.-** Como lo oyes. Algunos hombres se despidieron de sus familiares una mañana y esa fue la última vez que fueron vistos en la aldea. Como comprenderás, entonces sí envié a Shouzo a realizar una investigación por la zona. Haciendo ver que lo enviaba a los pueblos cercanos para comprobar si tenían constancia de nuestra presencia aquí, lo mandé un día tras otro a seguir a algunos de esos hombres. Enseguida Shouzo se dio cuenta de que todos ellos se dirigían a un único lugar: una especie de gran almacén, a juzgar por sus características y por las grandes cajas que todos ellos transportaban a su interior, descargando grandes carromatos que alguien había conducido hasta allí.

Llegados a este punto, Kenshin se puso alerta. Esta situación le recordaba demasiado a la vivida por sus amigos y él en Tokyo.

**Kenshin (presa de una gran excitación): **¿Cajas?. ¿Qué tipo de cajas? .

**Shougo (extrañado por aquella pregunta):** Himura, ¿qué puede importar eso?.

**Kenshin (muy exaltado por la información que esperaba obtener del cristiano):** ¡Importa!. ¡Créeme!. Por favor, dime a qué tipo de cajas te estás refiriendo.

**Shougo (no comprendiendo el nerviosismo de su amigo, pero dispuesto a responder su pregunta):** Se trata de grandes cajas de madera, más bien cajones cuadrados. Parecen bastante pesados, a juzgar por el gran trabajo que costaba a los hombres transportarlos.

**Kenshin (más alterado si cabe):** ¿Nunca has sabido qué contenían en su interior?.

**Shougo (pensativo):** Una vez Shouzo me dijo que se había roto uno de ellos, y que uno de nuestros compañeros, quien lo transportaba, se había agachado de espaldas a él a recoger la carga. No pudo ver bien de qué se trataba, pero en la distancia le pareció ver que recogía piedras. Esto le extrañó mucho, pues no podía comprender para qué demonios alguien les podía haber encargado transportar rocas a un almacén. Por cierto**.- continuando ahora extrañado él también.-** Este hombre fue uno de los desaparecidos. Tras este incidente, al día siguiente ya no regresó de su salida.

**Kenshin:** ¿Existe la posibilidad de que fuesen metales en bruto lo que vio Shouzo?.

**Shougo (intentando recordar exactamente la mayor parte posible de los detalles que Shouzo le relató, y tomando una decisión, finalmente): **Sí … podrían ser. Es una posibilidad probable.

Kenshin meditó por un momento. Con todo lo explicado por el samurai, algunas piezas comenzaban a encajar en lo que hasta entonces parecía un rompecabezas de difícil solución. Quedó muy impresionado, pues no esperaba encontrar en este lugar algunas de las respuestas a todas las cuestiones que volvían locos a sus amigos y a él mismo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

**Kenshin (hablando despacio, pues era consciente de que no sería fácil para sus amigos entender lo que estaba a punto de explicarles): **Tus compañeros han estado transportando armas todo este tiempo.

**Shougo (pensando que a su amigo se le había calentado demasiado la cabeza durante el viaje):** Himura, ¿pero qué estás diciendo? : ¿Para qué me preguntas si son piedras de metal para luego salirme con que lo que transportaban eran armas? . ¿No te he dicho que eran simples piedras?.

**Kenshin (con una astuta sonrisa):** Sí, piedras que servían como camuflaje a pequeños cargamentos de armas disimulados en el doble fondo de cada una de esas cajas. Por eso hacían desaparecer a cualquier hombre que, por cualquier motivo, se enterase de la verdadera carga que transportaba cada día. Posiblemente Shouzo, por su difícil posición, aquel día no se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre, además de recoger piedras, también estaba volviendo a guardar en su lugar algún arma, o quizá munición, que por ser más pequeña pasó desapercibida ante él.

**Shougo (inquisitivo):** Reconozco que sería una explicación lógica. Pero, ¿cómo rayos sabes tú todo esto?.

**Kenshin:** No puedo estar totalmente seguro, pero ya nos hemos enfrentado antes con una situación parecida.

**Shougo:** ¿Hemos?. ¿Quiénes?. ¡Por el amor de Dios, Kenshin!. ¡Cuéntame de una vez por todas qué está pasando!.

Kenshin le relató todo lo sucedido, y le dio toda la información que tenía en su poder, que era poca todavía, pero suficiente como para hacer comprender a su interlocutor el gran riesgo al que se estaba enfrentando de nuevo Japón.

**Kenshin (resuelto):** Mañana mismo regresaré a Kioto. Pienso conseguir de una vez por todas vuestra libertad, y regresaré con ayuda, te lo aseguro. Resolveremos este asunto, y después te rogaré que nos ayudes a derrotar a estos maníacos definitivamente, pero de eso ya hablaremos cuando hayamos rescatado a tus seguidores, aunque si quieres que te sea sincero, no creo que los hayan mantenido con vida, una vez que ya no les sirven para nada.

**Shougo (más sorprendido que nunca en su vida):** ¡No podrás anular la orden de exilio!. ¿Crees que triunfarás esta vez donde ya fallaste hace tiempo?.

**Kenshin (poniendo una mano en el hombro del samurai cristiano):** La situación ha cambiado mucho, amigo. Es cierto que el Gobierno de Japón podría luchar perfectamente sin nuestra ayuda, pero el pueblo todavía no ha olvidado quiénes somos. Esta va a ser la primera, y espero que única vez, que deba alegrarme de haber sido un asesino para este Gobierno. Si nosotros aprobamos sus métodos, el pueblo les apoyará, y ellos lo saben. Ya es hora de que hagan algo también por nosotros.

**Shougo:** Tu explicación no me convence mucho, pero debo aceptar que tiene su parte de lógica. Está bien. Regresa una vez te hayas repuesto del viaje y ayúdanos, te lo ruego. Tengo una deuda de sangre contigo para siempre, sabes que te ayudaría en cualquier cosa que me pidieses, pero si salvas a mi pueblo de nuevo, te juro que haré lo imposible por ti, incluso luchar a favor de este gobierno que tan mal nos ha tratado, si lo deseas.

**Kenshin:** No te preocupes, amigo. Jamás haré algo que tú no desees hacer, o que vaya en contra de tu conciencia. Si una vez solucionado vuestros problemas, consideras que no debes participar en este conflicto, serás totalmente libre para no hacerlo. Conozco las deudas de sangre, y sé que sacrificarías tu alma para compensar la que tú mismo te has impuesto, pues a mí no me debes nada. Pero no pienso permitirlo, te lo aseguro.

**Shougo (profundamente conmovido): **Eres una gran persona, Himura. Pero tendremos bastante tiempo para hablar de ello cuando regreses. Descansa ahora, mi buen amigo. No nos esperan días fáciles.

Kenshin agradeció su hospitalidad a las dos mujeres, que habían permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, sonrió a Shougo con cariño, y se retiró al cuarto que habían dispuesto para su reposo aquella noche.

**"Los recuerdos de la felicidad pasada**

** Son las arrugas del alma".**

** Javier de Maistre**

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORIA**

Como prometí, en este capítulo ha aparecido el último personaje que faltaba en la trama para hacer su complejidad completa: Yukishiro Enishi. Voy a dedicar su aparición a un compañero que escribe un fic genial, supongo que lo conocéis. Se llama "**Cicatriz en forma de cruz: La venganza de Yukishiro Enishi**", y su autor es** Allen Shezard**. La causa es porque él está tratando a Enishi como un gran malo de forma magistral. Espero, ya que en este fic voy a hacer que sea un carismático "bueno", hacerlo la mitad de bien que Allen en el suyo. (En su momento así lo dediqué. Creo que "Cicatriz en forma de cruz" nunca se terminó. Una. No puedo permitir que pase lo mismo con este).

Agradeceré todas las críticas constructivas que podáis darme acerca de este fic, y os aseguro que todas ellas las tendré en cuenta para mejorarlo, pues escribo para todos aquellos que me leen, o que lo han hecho o lo harán alguna vez.

Profundamente agradecida a todos.

Genevre


	8. El resurgir de un pasado

_**La Forja del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 8:**_

" _**El resurgir de un pasado en el ocaso de unas vidas ".**_

Kenshin frotó sus ojos suavemente, tratando de vencer al sueño que, después de varias horas de vigilia inevitable, comenzaba a derrotar por fin todas sus tribulaciones. Por entre su cansancio, una sensación se fue apoderando lentamente de su consciencia, hasta hacerle darse cuenta de que sus manos habían quedado manchadas por un líquido caliente y fluido, que resbalaba en pequeñas gotas hacia las mangas de su ge. Miró aquél líquido tratando de entender, para darse cuenta finalmente de que tantos años de dureza y control autoimpuestos no le habían hecho olvidar una de sus facetas más humanas. Estaba llorando.

Rápidamente secó con una de las mangas de su ge las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban imparables de sus ojos, mientras experimentaba una mezcla de rabia y dolor que habría asombrado a la mayoría de sus amigos y conocidos. La rabia era un sentimiento que poquísimas de las personas relacionadas con él en algún momento de su vida habían observado en su comportamiento. Era un sentimiento del que siempre se había avergonzado, por el gran poder destructivo que otorgaba a quien se dejaba llevar por él, y por esta razón siempre había tratado de dominarlo, consiguiéndolo en la mayoría de los casos y ocultándolo en los restantes. El dolor sí formaba parte de su vida, al igual que el tormento provocado por un inmenso sentido de culpabilidad que los once años transcurridos desde que tomara la decisión de no volver a matar jamás no habían logrado mitigar, aunque cada vez con más frecuencia había sido enmascarado por los buenos ratos pasados al lado de sus personas queridas. Queridas … Kaoru … Kaoru era una de ellas, la más importante en su vida, la que le había proporcionado más alegría y un poquito de paz a su maltratado corazón. ¡Qué gran ironía que fuese también ella quien le estaba sumiendo de nuevo en las más grandes de sus miserias!.

Se frotó los ojos de nuevo, humedecidos otra vez por todas aquellas reflexiones que no hacían más que torturarle, y miró al horizonte, claramente discernible ya desde la atalaya artificial construida en la aldea de Shougo para controlar las posibles amenazas provenientes del inmediato bosque adyacente a ella.

Un fugaz destello le cegó por un instante, esfumándose tan rápidamente como se había generado, pero lo suficientemente potente como para hacer desaparecer inmediatamente de su cuerpo todo aquel cansancio fruto de otra noche más durmiendo tan sólo un par de horas, práctica que se había convertido en habitual desde aquel maldito día en que gran parte de sus apenas restaurados sueños se habían roto cual frágiles cristales. Alertó todos sus sentidos samurai con el fin de encontrar la fuente desde donde procedía aquel reflejo, intuyendo que había sido alguna persona escondida en el bosque anexo quien de algún modo todavía incierto lo había provocado.

Permaneció largo rato alerta, escudriñando todo el perímetro visible del bosque desde su privilegiado emplazamiento, pero nada perturbó su espera. El repentino destello no se produjo nuevamente, ni tampoco ningún indicio de que alguna persona ajena a los cristianos se encontrara camuflada entre la espesa fronda que les rodeaba. Finalmente desistió en su empeño, incluso ya no le parecía tan probable que aquello que le había deslumbrado por un ínfimo segundo no hubiese sido una muestra más del gran agotamiento que últimamente había hecho presa en su maltrecho cuerpo. "Debo tratar de descansar un poco. De esta forma tan sólo conseguiré que, cuando sea real el peligro, nos maten a todos por mis errores" – se dijo a sí mismo con convicción - "Pero, ¿qué es esta sensación de acoso que me alerta?. Posiblemente sea también consecuencia de la vigilia. De todos modos, se impone una rápida marcha hacia Kioto, como prometí ayer a Shougo. Debo conseguirles ayuda lo antes posible. Marcharé ahora mismo." Habiendo tomado por fin una firme decisión, se encaminó hacia las escaleras que le conducirían a la base de la torre. Después de despedirse de Shougo y su familia, abandonaría aquel emplazamiento para volver junto a sus otros amigos de Kioto, tal y como había prometido, pero con más problemas que sumar a todo aquel ya de por sí complicado asunto. ¿Cómo le recibirían en Kioto después del desconcertante abandono en el que les había sumido?. ¿Qué pensarían de todo este nuevo problema que les llevaba, en vez de dar soluciones al que ya tenían?. No era momento de pensar en todo aquello que no sabría con certeza hasta llegar a su destino. Definitivamente, cuanto antes llegara a Kioto, mejor para todos. Este último pensamiento le hizo acelerar el paso, imprimiéndole renovadas energías para acometer su importante tarea.



La mañana había comenzado difícil para el teniente Goro Fujita. Hacía horas que él y el General Yamagata estaban intentando convencer al secretario y consejero del ministro de la guerra para que diese la orden de movilizar a las tropas de una vez por todas. No querían alertar a la población, tan sólo ir concentrando gradualmente a todas las divisiones en las plazas estratégicas controladas por el Gobierno para estar absolutamente preparados ante cualquier imprevisto, ya fuese un ataque en toda regla o un intento de mermar sus fuerzas a través de las manzanas podridas que pululaban en el seno del propio ejército del país. Como en cualquier institución de gran tamaño e importancia, las discrepancias internas entre los miembros del contingente militar estaban al orden del día, y aunque genéricamente su lealtad hacia el Gobierno Meiji era incuestionable, últimamente se habían generado numerosos y pequeños grupos formados por la soldadesca y liderados por altos mandos todavía inidentificados, que fomentaban el desorden social entre las filas, tratando de inculcarles un sentimiento de rechazo hacia el nuevo régimen que habían jurado proteger. Ya era momento de arengar a las tropas, de unirlas bajo una causa común y destruir de raíz cualquier foco de insurrección, proveniente, sin duda, de la misma fuente que había desatado toda aquella inestabilidad política que muy pronto sería también social: Mamoru. Hacía tan sólo un día que Saito conocía ese nombre y ya le producía odio recordarlo.

Saito agitó la cabeza para alejar todas las ideas que le distraían de su cometido y puso atención de nuevo a la charla que se estaba produciendo entre los dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

**Gral. Yamagata: **¡Se lo repito por última vez!. ¡Usted no es quién para negarme el poder de movilizar las tropas!. ¡Tan sólo el ministro de la guerra puede hacerlo!. ¡Exijo hablar con él inmediatamente!. ¡Esto es un ultraje!. ¡No tengo por qué estar discutiendo este asunto con usted ni con ningún otro chupatintas de pacotilla!.

**Secretario: **¡Y yo le repito por última vez que el Sr. Ministro se encuentra indispuesto y ha delegado en mí todas sus tareas, incluida la de movilización de las tropas!, ¡ Y no pienso dar esa orden de ninguna manera!. ¿Entendido?.

El Gral. Yamagata hizo el amago de desenvainar su nihontou, estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquel advenedizo que se creía por encima de sus capacidades, tan sólo por sustituir un día al ministro quedurante años había depositado en el Gral. su entera confianza. Pero Saito, previendo un desenlace similar desde hace rato, le agarró la muñeca suavemente pero con firmeza, impidiéndole cometer un acto que les retrasaría en su tarea sin duda alguna más de lo que ese mequetrefe lo estaba haciendo ya. El Gral. le miró enfurecido por un momento, pero Saito, sin dar muestras de haberse percatado de ello, le soltó tranquilamente y del mismo modo se dirigió hacia el Secretario, hasta quedar a tan sólo un par de pasos de su cara. Le miró pausadamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible, más peligrosa que si hubiese mostrado la agresividad de un mastín enrabiado. Disfrutaba viendo el incipiente miedo causado en el otro, y lo saboreó durante unos segundos, en silencio, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

**Saito (mostrando cara de inocencia):** Y... ¿Es muy grave el mal que le aqueja a nuestro querido ministro?

El Gral. Yamagata lo miró lleno de fastidio. Definitivamente, Saito había perdido el juicio. ¿A santo de qué preguntaba ahora sobre ese asunto?. ¡Estaban tratando un tema de vital importancia para la nación y él se preocupaba por la salud del ministro!. Una frase más de ese tipo y perdería los nervios definitivamente.

**Secretario (momentáneamente desconcertado por aquella pregunta tan inesperada):** Sssssí, bastante.

**Saito:** Y... ¿Está en cama, entonces?. ¡Qué pena que haya tenido que regresar tan pronto a su mansión de Tokyo, él que tanto ama estas tierras!.

**Secretario:** No, si sigue aquí, en Kioto. **- Rápidamente se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de que había caído cual un conejo en la trampa que le había tendido el otro con sus preguntas aparentemente inofensivas.**

**Saito: **Bien, me agrada oír eso, porque el Gral. Yamagata es íntimo amigo suyo. Ahora mismo marcharemos a su casa para interesarnos por su salud personalmente. Si está tan enfermo como usted afirma, deberá delegar oficialmente su cometido en alguno de sus subordinados, y quién mejor que el Gral. de su ejército para manejar los entresijos de un cargo de tanta responsabilidad.

**Secretario (sintiendo que el asunto se le escapaba de las manos por momentos):** P, pero, ¡esperen!. ¡No pueden ir a su casa!. **- De nuevo se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando las palabras más inoportunas ante el actual desarrollo de la situación. -** Quiero decir... que el Sr. Ministro no debe ser molestado bajo ningún concepto. El doctor ha dicho que necesita un reposo absoluto para que su enfermedad evolucione positivamente sin contratiempos.

**Saito (palmeando jovialmente la espalda del desolado secretario, quien ya no sabía qué más hacer para impedirles su marcha): **No se preocupe por eso, Sr. Secretario, que el Gral. jamás es un estorbo en esa casa. Seguramente el ministro se repondrá antes por la alegría de ver a su mejor amigo y camarada. **- Realmente el policía se sentía contento, había dado con la solución a un problema que amenazaba con mantenerlos varados allí durante todo el día, y más si cabe, teniendo en cuenta la posible gravedad de la enfermedad del ministro.**

El Gral., habiendo comprendido por fin la estrategia seguida por su subordinado, le alcanzó con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, no sin antes haberse despedido correctamentede un más que consternado secretario. Yamagata abrió la puerta rápidamente, ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en charlas intrascendentes con aquél individuo incompetente como para no desear salir del edificio lo antes posible y no volver a pisarlo en el mayor tiempo que se pudiera permitir. Al salir por ella estuvo a punto de chocar con un individuo que quería atravesarla también, pero en sentido contrario, hacia los todavía presentes en aquel gabinete oficial.

El Secretario miró hacia la puerta y, curiosamente, su ya de por sí pálida faz adquirió un tono cadavérico, aunque ninguna reacción pudo ser observada en su persona.

**Yamagata (dirigiéndose con impaciencia a la persona que se interponía entre él y el pasillo exterior): **¡Por todos los infiernos!. ¡Déjeme pasar!.

**Saito (acercándose al recién llegado con una curiosa mezcla de furia y alegría que extrañó a todos por igual): **¡Maldita sea!. ¡Yukishiro!. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?. ¡En la comisaría han estado a punto de lincharme!. ¡Todos han dado por hecho que no volverías jamás!.

**Enishi (devolviéndole una mirada dura, aunque respetuosa):** Te dije que volvería y he vuelto. Tenía que resolver unos cuantos asuntos antes de reunirme contigo.

Se apartó a un lado de la puerta, y tras él apareció una figura ya entrada en años, pero todavía imponente, que causaba un respeto reverencial a cualquiera que se encontrara en su presencia. No fue menor el efecto producido en todos ellos, aunque estaban acostumbrados ya a esta peculiar sensación, mas esa sensación involuntaria fue sumada a la gran sorpresa de verle en aquel momento allí, precisamente en aquel lugar.

**Ministro (traspasando sarcásticamente al secretario con la mirada):** ¿Qué os pasa?. ¿Acaso habéis visto un fantasma?. Sr. Enishi, por favor, cierre la puerta. Usted, todos estos caballeros y yo vamos a sostener una larga charla.



Hans caminaba incesantemente, desde hacía un par de horas, de una lado a otro del pequeño refugio que habían improvisado a medio kilómetro de lo que él llamaba "Las Chabolas de la Fe". Se había visto obligado a posponer el plan de ataque que con tanto esmero había trazado al detalle durante dos días, por la extrema ineptitud de uno de sus subordinados, a quien no se le había ocurrido otra brillante idea, que afeitarse al castigador sol de la mañana para entrar en calor, usando para ello un pequeño espejito de mano, visible a varios kilómetros de allí por el reflejo que de él se desprendía a causa de los potentes rayos del astro rey.

El alemán no estaba seguro de que a tan altas horas de la mañana alguno de sus enemigos hubiese reparado en aquel reflejo, que, por otro lado, inmediatamente después de percatarse de lo sucedido él se había apresurado a eliminar, pero no podía correr el riesgo de lanzar un ataque como el previsto, que pretendía ser rápido y silencioso, contra una pequeña horda de enemigos alertados, pues las órdenes habían sido claras: eliminar a todos los cristianos silenciosamente y de la forma más rápida posible, no dejar el menor rastro de la estancia allí de ninguno de los dos bandos, y volver a su base como si nada hubiese sucedido, teniendo terminantemente prohibido volver a hablar del tema con nadie ajeno a los altos mandos de la organización. No es que le preocupara realmente desobedecer una orden de Mamoru ni de ningún otro japonesito inferior, como él pensaba para sus adentros de todos y cada uno de ellos, sino que un acto de asesinato en masa no beneficiaría en nada a la imagen exterior de su gobierno cuando mandase a su antojo de forma oficial sobre ese hatajo de arcaicos don nadie.

Por supuesto que había eliminado inmediatamente al imbécil que había dado al traste con sus planes originales de una forma tan patética e inesperada. Él mismo lo había atado a un robusto árbol y le había incrustado su inseparable hacha guerrera en el centro de su pecho, dejándola ahí clavada mientras se sostuviera fijada en el árbol que había alcanzado tras atravesar al pobre infeliz. No era un hombre amante de las medias tintas, y todos sus soldados debían recordar que bajo su mando nada es un juego de niños. Seguramente así lo harían, y por más tiempo del que posiblemente iban a permanecer a su lado.

Los carroñeros no eran algo que le preocupase de forma inmediata, pues era muy poco probable que se acercasen a husmear el cadáver estando él y su ejército en aquel lugar. Después... bueno, después podían arrancarle cada milímetro de su asquerosa carne. No, esperaba que así fuera, y que dieran buena cuenta de sus huesos también.

Miró atentamente su reloj. Estaba a punto de marcar las nueve de la mañana. Tenía que reconocer que no era la mejor hora para un ataque sorpresa, pero al menos así no tendrían que asaltar casa por casa para acabar con sus objetivos. Posiblemente se encontraran todos en aquel patético remedo de barracón que ellos se habían empeñado en llamar iglesia, tratando de hallar consuelo a unas penas que él se encargaría muy pronto de silenciar. Esperó a que la manecilla grande se situara justo encima de las doce, y seguidamente se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban sus quinientos soldados, ya ansiosos por entrar en acción.



Kenshin había agradecido a todas las mujeres del clan Mutoh las grandes atenciones que habían tenido con él desde su llegada, y les había comunicado a todos ellos su inminente marcha, pero, todavía inquieto por el breve sobresalto que había tenido en la torre, deseaba quedarse un momento a solas con Shougo para pedirle su opinión. Como experto samurai que era, Shougo procedería con cautela, y se aseguraría de la existencia de un peligro antes de dar la voz de alarma, no asustándose vanamente ni alarmando a los demás. Por ello, intentó que su amigo le acompañara fuera con el pretexto de revisar una viga de la torre que parecía flojear. Ambos subieron a la atalaya, y allí quedaron solos para hablar con entera libertad.

**Shougo (inquieto):** Adivino que no me has traído aquí tan sólo para revisar esta estructura. Sabes que de ello se encargan dos de mis compañeros. ¿O es que acaso hemos venido a admirar el paisaje?. **- sonriendo divertido por la idea.**

**Kenshin (preocupado): **En cierto modo, así es. Te he traído aquí para que observes conmigo el bosque. Hace rato, cuando estaba solo en este lugar, he sido deslumbrado durante un momento por lo que parecía el reflejo de un cristal, un espejo... no puedo saberlo con seguridad. Ha durado tan poco tiempo que pasados unos momentos ya no sabía si había sido producto de mi mente cansada o había sido real, pero me sentía intranquilo, preocupado. Mi intuición me decía que no se trataba de una alucinación, y que un gran peligro nos acecha desde el bosque. No tenía ningún argumento de peso en el cual basar mi teoría, por ello no he querido comentarte nada de este asunto delante de los demás, pero ahora que hemos vuelto, ya sé qué es aquello que captaban mis sentidos y que me alertaba de tal manera.** - Haciendo un ademán hacia el bosque**.- Fíjate en lo que te rodea. ¿No sientes algo extraño?.

Shougo puso en funcionamiento todos sus sentidos samurai y se dedicó a escudriñar todo el panorama que podían abarcar. Al principio no notó nada extraño, pero paulatinamente se dio cuenta de aquello a lo que se refería su camarada, y se produjo en él el mismo efecto: una fuerte sensación de peligro que acechaba desde todo el perímetro del bosque, desde todos sus rincones.

**Shougo (muy serio):** ¡Por el amor de Kamisama!, ¡Kenshin!, ¡El bosque está totalmente silencioso!. ¡No se escucha ningún sonido de animales, ningún ruido!. ¡Y tampoco se ven aves volando!.

Inmediatamente después, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin esperar a la respuesta del samurai. Ya casi había desaparecido por la escalera cuando se giró para decir algo a Himura, pero lo encontró pegado a sus talones, siguiéndole de la misma forma que él descendía.

**Shougo (apremiante):** ¡Encárgate de reunir a todas las personas que viven en la parte sur de la aldea!. ¡ Yo haré lo mismo con los de la parte norte!. ¡Os quiero a todos en la iglesia dentro de veinte minutos, si no menos!. ¡ Ah!. ¡Y no quiero gritos, ni tañido de campanas que pueda alertar al enemigo que acecha en el exterior!. ¡No debemos hacer entender a quien quiera que haya ahí fuera que nos hemos percatado de su presencia!.

**Kenshin (asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ambos alcanzaban la base de la estructura):** Se hará como dices. Te veo en veinte minutos.

Ambos desaparecieron en direcciones opuestas. Se dedicaron a alertar a todos los cristianos casa por casa. Como era relativamente pronto, casi todos ellos se encontraban al abrigo de la empalizada. Nada más unos diez se habían marchado a realizar las tareas habituales que abastecían a la pequeña aldea de materiales necesarios como leña, frutos silvestres y caza mayor y menor, que añadir a la frugal dieta proporcionada por las minúsculas plantaciones realizadas al abrigo de la rústica muralla.

Cinco minutos antes de lo previsto ya todos los presentes dentro de la fortificación se encontraban reunidos en la pequeña casa que hacía las veces de iglesia. Un mortecino silencio reinaba en el ambiente, lo que hizo a Kenshin darse cuenta de la magnitud del dolor por el que habían tenido que atravesar todas aquellas personas en el transcurso de sus vidas, tratando de ser fieles a su fe cristiana. Todos ellos esperaban de nuevo lo inevitable. Desde que se instalaron en aquel lugar supieron que algún día serían expulsados de él, al igual que lo habían sido de cualquier emplazamiento en que hubiesen tratado de asentar su colonia. Había sido así desde el principio, y lo sería también ahora, pero ninguno gritaba presa del pánico, nadie se había dejado llevar por el histerismo de un posible ataque inminente. Al contrario. Todos ellos esperaban en silencio a que el líder en quien siempre habían confiado ciegamente les instruyera sobre el siguiente paso que debían dar. Estaban acostumbrados a las huidas y al sufrimiento, mucho más de lo que la mayoría de personas en este mundo lo haría nunca.

Shougo repasó mentalmente todas las caras que allí había, tratando de hacerse una rápida idea de las personas que se hallaban fuera, y si se habían olvidado a alguien por alertar. Seguidamente, se encaramó a una pequeña tarima que habían improvisado a forma de altar cuando se había construido la iglesia, meses atrás.

**Dr. Eltsen:** ¿Qué pasa, hijo?. ¿Por qué todas estas prisas?. ¿Qué es tan importante para que nos hayáis convocado a todos de esta forma?.

**Shougo (dándose perfecta cuenta de la repercusión que iban a tener sus próximas palabras): **Himura y yo estamos prácticamente seguros de que en el bosque existe alguna amenaza inminente para la aldea**. - pequeños murmullos se oyeron de fondo, pero fueron acallados prontamente por uno de sus gestos -** No hemos visto ni oído nada. Pero ese es precisamente el problema. El bosque está sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Sabemos que algo acecha desde allí. No podemos adivinar si somos nosotros su objetivo, pero somos fugitivos, y si nos descubre, lo más seguro es que trate de detenernos nuevamente. Por ello, no voy a permitir que nos coja desprevenidos.

Todos asintieron aprobatoriamente las palabras de su director espiritual.

**Shougo (después de una pequeña pausa para poner en orden sus ideas): **Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Kenshin, quiero que tú y el doctor Eltsen reunáis a todas las mujeres y los niños de la aldea y os encerréis con ellos en el subterráneo que hay excavado debajo de mi casa.

**Dr. Eltsen:** Pero, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo?. ¿Vas a impedir que el mejor hombre que tienes a tu lado te ayude, y me impedirás a mí cuidar de los heridos durante la batalla, si es que la hay?.

**Shougo (consciente de que a primera vista no había mucha lógica en la sentencia que acababa de dar): **Por ello mismo. Si existe alguna persona capaz de proteger a nuestras mujeres y nuestros hijos tan bien como yo podría hacerlo, ese es Kenshin.** - Acercándose a él y posando una mano en su hombro, a la vez que le miraba fijamente a los ojos.- **Amigo, te confío aquello que más quiero en esta vida, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro. Sé que velarás por ellos con tu vida, si es necesario. Así pues, quedan en tus manos. Y usted, **- acercándose al Dr. con una sonrisa cariñosa, como si estuviera a punto de regañar a un niño que se ha portado mal- **¿cree, que será respetado si, como es mi presagio, se entabla una lucha con quien quiera que nos acecha?. Si son las mismas personas que reclutaban a nuestros hombres para trabajar en el almacén oculto en el bosque, saben de nosotros lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea de cuántos somos, cómo están distribuidas nuestras casas y con qué medios contamos. Y si verdaderamente son traficantes de armas como Kenshin me insinuó, o quizá nuevos rebeldes**, - estas palabras sembraron la sorpresa y el desconcierto en la mayoría de los semblantes allí reunidos-** contarán con las personas suficientes para superarnos en número tan ampliamente como para tomar la aldea sin ninguna clase de riesgo. Usted sería uno de los primeros en morir, y no podemos permitírnoslo. Si queda alguien vivo cuando esto acabe, nos hará más falta que nunca, entonces será su momento, no ahora.

El Dr. Eltsen asintió, sabiendo que eran ciertas las palabras del hombre al que había llegado a querer como si de su hijo se tratase.

**Dr. Eltsen (decidido):** Confía en mí, no te defraudaré.

**Shougo:** Lo sé.

**Kenshin:** ¿No será peligroso encerrarnos en un lugar que no tiene más que una salida?. ¿Qué pasará si nos descubren?.

**Shougo:** Si os descubren será porque nosotros hemos perdido la batalla. Nosotros habremos muerto, y quizá tú y el Dr. también muráis. Lo sabéis muy bien. Pero confío en que se apiaden de las mujeres y los niños, al menos, y que les permitan vivir, aunque finalmente deban abandonar las creencias por las que tanto hemos luchado.

**Mujer (adelantándose hacia Shougo y tomándole de la mano): **Creo que hablo en nombre de todas las mujeres al decir esto. Sabes tan bien como todos nosotros que nos masacrarán si nos encuentran, tanto a mujeres como a niños. Lo único que les impidió hacerlo la otra vez fue la opinión pública internacional, contraria a una masacre de tal magnitud, pero ahora nadie sabe que estamos aquí, por lo tanto no habrá nadie que les juzgue. Si hemos de morir, moriremos luchando, así que si descubren nuestro escondite, nos llevaremos a muchos por delante antes de que todo termine definitivamente. Además, ninguna de nosotras desea vivir viendo como maltratan y esclavizan a nuestros hijos y nos vejan a nosotras, no deseamos vivir sin vosotros. El destino de la comunidad lo compartiremos todos, sea el que sea. No hay nada más que decir.

**Shougo (observando a las mujeres por un momento con admiración):** Así pues, que cada uno tome su lugar en la lucha. Los hombres que me sigan. Ojalá todo sea una falsa alarma, pero si no es así, que Kamisama nos asista.



Enishi caminaba por las calles de Kioto absorto en sus pensamientos. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se fijaba por donde iba caminando, pero tampoco le era imprescindible para llegar a su destino, pues su mente samurai, siempre alerta, se encargaba de guiarle invariablemente al encuentro de la persona con quien tanto había deseado conversar desde su último encuentro con Kenshin.

Pero esos no eran los pensamientos que le ocupaban en ese momento. Estaba repasando mentalmente toda la escena que se había desarrollado aquella mañana en el despacho del Ministro de la Guerra:

**Flashback.**

El Ministro pasó entre todos ellos tranquilamente. Rodeó su mesa de despacho con una calma pasmosa, premeditada... parecía desear enfermarles a todos de los nervios, pero su estrategia iba tan sólo dirigida a una única persona de aquella sala, su secretario. Finalmente alcanzó su silla y se sentó cómodamente en ella. Alzó los ojos y los fijó en los de su, por algún motivo, aterrado ayudante.

Enishi sonreía sádicamente, disfrutando de la escena que esperaba contemplar a continuación, y Saito los miraba de hito en hito sin comprender. Algo raro en él, pero esta vez decidió callar y esperar a ver qué daba de sí todo aquel galimatías.

**Ministro (dirigiéndose al Gral. y a Saito con voz seria):** Seguramente, mi "fiel" secretario les habrá informado de mi repentina y grave enfermedad, que me impediría ejercer las funciones de mi cargo por algún tiempo. Por ello les extrañará verme aquí en este momento tanto como a él. Como explicación he de decir que todo ha sido una farsa ideada por el Sr. Yukishiro para desenmascarar a un traidor, que, sin yo percatarme de ello, estaba informando a la alianza rebelde sobre todos nuestros planes, nuestras estrategias, y nuestros avances en el afán de destruirnos.

Saito y el Gral. Yamagata se miraron atónitos. De todas las cosas que les podía contar el Ministro, quizá esa era la última que habrían esperado escuchar. Un traidor en el Gobierno, lo último que les faltaba por oír.

Sin previo aviso, el secretario, que había permanecido en absoluto mutismo desde la teatral aparición del Ministro, echó a correr hacia la puerta, tratando de marcharse antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese impedírselo. Saito no se planteó el porqué de tan extraña conducta, pero corrió tras él sin pérdida alguna de tiempo y le impidió conseguir su propósito. Ya estaba demasiado cansado de aquel tipo, así que lo cogió por el cuello de su ge y lo arrastró sin mucho miramiento hasta arrojarlo sobre una silla situada ante la mesa de despacho de su superior. Estaba dispuesto a no permitir que ninguno de los allí reunidos abandonara aquella sala hasta haberse enterado de una vez por todas de qué demonios estaba sucediendo. El secretario no pronunció ni una palabra, ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse, y la sala quedó en silencio hasta que el propio Ministro continuó con su explicación.

**Ministro (mirando a su subordinado con desprecio):** Sr. Secretario, a quien consideré mi amigo. Con tu acción tú mismo te has delatado ante toda esta gente. Si alguna duda me quedaba de tu abyecta traición, que no era así, ya está disipada totalmente. **- Dirigiéndose a todos los demás.-** Señores, este hombre era el espía de Mamoru, mejor dicho, el espía situado en las más altas esferas, pues estoy seguro de que tiene muchos más infiltrados a más bajos niveles. Por su culpa nunca hemos podido saber con seguridad qué tramaba ese maldito, ni hemos podido coger infraganti a nadie de su organización. Nos hemos guiado por rumores, por el miedo a un posible ataque al que no podíamos exponernos, hemos hecho el imbécil tratando de anticipar unos movimientos que se guiaban precisamente por los nuestros. Ahora la nación está al borde de una nueva guerra civil por culpa de un demente peligroso que se ha aprovechado de japoneses buenos, pero ignorantes, para tratar de derrocarnos y vender nuestro país al mejor postor.

**Gral. Yamagata (incrédulo todavía):** ¿Pero de qué está hablando?.

**Ministro:** Yo soy el primero a quien le ha costado convencerse de la infinita maldad de los propósitos de Mamoru. El mismo señor Enishi tuvo que emplear varios días para que yo le diera siquiera una oportunidad de explicarme todo lo que sabía sobre la Organización que nos amenaza. Por sus importantísimos contactos en las bajas esferas **- Saito resopló sarcástico **-, sí, teniente, ya sé que le hemos perseguido durante años precisamente por esos contactos, pero eso no es lo que nos importa ahora, usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. Como decía, por la gran importancia de su red de contactos extendidos más allá de nuestras fronteras, y es más, por el trato personal que un día le relacionó con el sujeto que nos ocupa, Yukishiro se enteró hace tiempo de los planes de conquista que Mamoru quería desarrollar. Mucha gente de ese plano fue reclutada para servir a sus fines, y entre ellos no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la inminente caída del Gobierno Meiji. Por motivos personales que a ninguno de nosotros incumben, y que yo particularmente respeto, Enishi se negó a colaborar con tamaña locura, y es más, desde entonces ha dedicado gran parte de su tiempo y de sus medios, tanto financieros como personales, al espionaje de los planes y acciones dirigidos en nuestra contra, para hacérnoslos llegar y ayudarnos a desbaratarlos de una vez por todas. Finalmente pude darme cuenta de la veracidad de sus palabras y de las buenas intenciones de sus presentes actos **- Saito lo miró despectivo, todavía desconfiado - **lo que personalmente me ha salvado de la manipulación ejercida sobre mí por mi secretario, y que nos permitirá por fin hacer frente de forma adecuada a esta amenaza, para vencerla y acabar con ella definitivamente.

**Saito (levantando del sillón al secretario y arrojándolo contra la pared más próxima): **Matémosle y demos al maldito bastardo ese una advertencia que no será capaz de olvidar.

**Enishi: **No, mejor haced como que no sabéis nada. En público, yo hablaré con vosotros lo menos posible, para que sus suspicacias sean mínimas. Hagámosles caer en la misma trampa en la que ellos han querido envolvernos.

**Saito (mirando al secretario con malicia): **No creas que te has librado, sabandija. Cuando todo esto termine no olvidaré que por tu culpa el maldito ese nos ha tenido jugando al gato y al ratón como si fuéramos marionetas. Nadie se ríe de mí y vive para contarlo, nadie.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Ya basta, Saito. **- Dirigiéndose al Ministro y a Enishi - **¿Me equivoco, o ustedes dos ya han forjado algún plan de maniobra?.

**Ministro (comenzando a disfrutar de su nueva libertad):** No se equivoca en absoluto**. - Extrajo un plano del cajón de su mesa, junto con unos cuantos apuntes escritos a mano -** Acérquense a la mesa, señores, y les explicaré nuestros próximos movimientos. Ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera lucha por mantener la paz del Imperio Japonés.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Enishi sacudió la cabeza tratando de relegar a un segundo plano el recuerdo de todos aquellos acontecimientos. Estaba a punto de llegar a su destino y no deseaba ser visto, por lo menos no todavía. Unas palabras pronunciadas por Saito durante el encuentro que ambos mantuvieron en la cárcel le habían desconcertado: " luego Himura se esfuma sin decir a dónde va ni qué va a hacer allí". Así que Himura no se encontraba en Kioto, pero ella sí, la había visto de lejos por casualidad. Algo le olía mal en todo aquel asunto y quería confirmar sus sospechas. Había decidido ayudarle, con el tiempo había aprendido a perdonar, a ver las cosas de diferente manera, a comprender... pero si él osaba hacerle daño a ella, si la hacía infeliz, si de nuevo se repetía la historia, esta vez no habría perdón posible, acabaría con él. Debía disipar todas esas dudas, saber seguro si había actuado correctamente depositando toda su confianza en aquel hombre, tenía que asegurarse de si toda esa bondad que mostraba una y otra vez no era más que una fachada. En aquella casa se hallaba la solución. Esperó a que la calle se hallara desierta, trepó a un árbol contiguo al hogar que tanto le interesaba, se acomodó, y se dispuso a observar y esperar.

La casa contigua al lado del restaurante bullía con una actividad frenética. Tal y como le habían informado sus espías, la plana mayor de los samurais de Tokyo se encontraba hospedada en aquel lugar. Vio entrar a Aoshi en aquel recinto y salir momentos después seguido por Soujiro. Se encaminaron hacia la salida y allí se reunieron con... ¿Cho?. ¡Claro!. ¡El bueno de Fujita había mandado a su mejor sabueso para informar a sus colaboradores de lo sucedido aquella mañana en el Ministerio. Los tres hombres conversaron acaloradamente alrededor de un cuarto de hora y seguidamente se encaminaron calle abajo. Segundos después pasaban ante el árbol que Enishi había elegido para ocultarse. De pronto Aoshi se detuvo y observó a su alrededor con aire preocupado.

**Cho:** ¿Qué demonios haces, Shinomori?. ¿Por qué te paras?.

**Aoshi (tomándose unos momentos antes de responder, sin dejar su actitud escrutadora): **Me siento observado, es como si alguien espiara nuestros movimientos con interés.

**Cho:** Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?. Estamos solos en toda la calle. ¡Como no sea algún gato de los que trepan a este árbol! **- dice elevando su mirada hacia el árbol con una sonrisa socarrona.**

Al sentirse amenazado, Enishi se pegó al tronco y contuvo la respiración. Sería harto difícil poder explicar por qué se encontraba acechando el Aoiya sin tener que revelar sus intenciones, y, ciertamente, a nadie le incumbían más que a él. Además, todavía no había encontrado aquello que había venido a buscar, por ello no era el momento de mostrar todavía su presencia. Afortunadamente, Aoshi, molesto por la mofa que había hecho el policía de sus premoniciones, dejó de observar a su alrededor y reanudó el paso rápidamente, haciendo que los otros dos lo siguieran del mismo modo para no perderlo.

Enishi relajó sus músculos y tomó aire. Se acomodó nuevamente y desvió su mirada hacia su objetivo principal, el patio del Aoiya. Enseguida dio un respingo, allí se encontraba su objetivo, aquello por lo que se había arriesgado a que lo encontraran en tan comprometida situación, ya que él no necesitaba espiar aquella casa para estar al tanto de lo que en ella acontecía, pues se había convertido en aliado de todos sus inquilinos. "Aliado". Todavía no sabía con certeza si le resultaba cómico, o imposible, o quizá una locura, pero era cierto, aquello por lo que habría llamado loco tiempo atrás a quien quiera que hubiera querido contárselo, en aquel momento era la más evidente de las realidades. Pero de aquella forma no habría obtenido la seguridad que necesitaba hallar con tanta desesperación para dar por zanjado todo su odio contra Battousai de una vez por todas, que era lo que más deseaba en esta vida por infinitos motivos.

La observó sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. La muchacha había salido al patio, seguramente mientras él trataba de no ser descubierto por los compañeros de la chica, con una gran cesta llena de ropa que estaba tratando de tender en unas finas cuerdas instaladas a un lado de la construcción para aquel fin. No dejaba de agacharse para sacar las prendas de la cesta, y levantarse después a extenderlas para que se secaran, seguido lo cual se repetía el proceso nuevamente. Enishi la observó lleno de admiración.

Pero una de las tantas veces que la chica se alzó para tender la prenda que llevaba entre manos, se tambaleó como si hubiese perdido el sentido del equilibrio. La prenda se deslizó desde sus manos hasta el suelo, y sin poder hacer nada él por evitarlo, cayó a tierra aparentemente inconsciente. Enishi se lanzó al suelo sin tomar en cuenta la gran altura a la que se había encaramado para poder observarla por encima de la valla que la protegía, pero era algo que en aquel momento no tenía ninguna importancia para él. Lo único en lo que pensaba era socorrerla, debía ayudarla, saber qué le pasaba. Tenía que hacer algo, ahora.

Enishi se presentó en dos zancadas al lado de la muchacha que todavía yacía desmayada en el suelo, tal y como él la había visto segundos antes. Se arrodilló a su lado, levantó su cabeza delicadamente, y trató en vano de reanimarla.

**Enishi (gritando desesperado):** ¡Kaoru, despierta!. ¡Kaoru!. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡ Que alguien me ayude!. ¡Kaoru!.

Misao, que se hallaba dentro del Aoiya preparando parte de la comida que aquel día se iba a servir en el restaurante, oyó los gritos y reconoció aquella voz inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se convulsionó presa de un gran nerviosismo, estaba reviviendo las trágicas escenas vividas hacía tan sólo unos meses en Tokio, cuando aquel maldito les hizo creer que había matado a su amiga. Tomó lo primero que había hallado camino de la puerta, sin importarle que se tratara de una sartén, y salió como alma que lleva el diablo a combatir a aquel demonio. Aquella vez no sucedería lo mismo, ella no lo permitiría aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

Al salir al patio se encontró una escena aterradora. Kaoru se hallaba mortalmente quieta en el suelo, y Enishi la sostenía, rodeando su cabeza con su fuerte brazo. ¡La había matado!. ¡Y aquella vez realmente!. ¡Kamisama!. ¡Había llegado demasiado tarde!.

**Misao (abalanzándose sobre el hombre enarbolando la sartén):** ¡Lo pagarás, maldito!.**- le asestó un fuerte golpe en la espalda.-**

Yukishiro, que no la había visto llegar, nervioso como estaba, sintió un gran dolor en la espalda que casi le hizo desfallecer. Pero se giró raudo, y con una dura mirada detuvo a la ninja el tiempo suficiente como para poder llamarle la atención sobre lo ocurrido.

**Enishi**: ¡Muchacha histérica!. ¡Prepara un lecho para acostar a Kaoru!. ¡Se ha desmayado y no consigo reanimarla!. ¡He corrido lo más rápido posible para auxiliarla, pero cuando he llegado ya no he podido hacer nada para hacerla volver en sí!. ¿Me estás oyendo?. ¡Apresúrate!.

**Misao (intentando asimilar las palabras que había escuchado): **¿Desmayada?... No está ... ¿muerta?.

**Enishi (desesperado): **¡Lo estará si no te das prisa!** - levantó a Kaoru en sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa - **¡Vamos!.

**Misao (reaccionando por fin): **¡Sí!. ¡Sígueme!.** - y entró corriendo en el Aoiya seguida de Enishi.**

La acomodaron en la cama que Kaoru usaba durante su estancia allí, Misao buscó rápidamente a sus compañeras y una de ellas corrió en busca de Megumi. La doctora llegó pasados unos cuantos minutos y se encerró en el cuarto a solas con la paciente.

Mientras esperaban, Enishi relató a Okina y los demás cómo había visto a Kaoru desmayarse y se había apresurado para ayudarla, omitiendo, eso sí, el hecho de que había estado escondido en el árbol de al lado del Aoiya tratando de espiar la casa. Les contó que había llegado en busca de Aoshi y Soujiro, encontrándose con aquel desgraciado suceso en su lugar. Aoshi les había informado de que inesperadamente se había unido a su causa contra Mamoru, así que, aunque no estaban muy convencidos de la explicación del joven, al menos dejaron las preguntas para otro momento.

Alrededor de dos horas tardó Megumi en abandonar el cuarto, y al hacerlo, todos se abalanzaron sobre ella intentando que les explicase qué era lo que le sucedía a la chica y queriendo saber si podían entrar a verla.

**Megumi (haciendo un gesto negativo para impedirles entrar en el cuarto):** Kaoru ya está despierta, pero necesita descansar. Por favor, hablemos en un lugar alejado de su habitación, en este momento no le convienen los alborotos.

**Okina (asintiendo):** Tiene razón, Megumi-dono. Seguidme, hablaremos en la sala de visitas mientras tomamos un té relajante. Allí nadie nos molestará. ¿Desea acompañarnos, Yukishiro-san?.

**Enishi:** Por supuesto.

**Megumi: **Perfecto, marchemos pues.



A las nueve en punto de la mañana la aldea de Shougo fue tomada por los sicarios de Hans. Prácticamente no hubo asedio, pues lo mayoría aplastante de los soldados comandados por el alemán no tuvo grandes problemas para derribar la empalizada por el lado este de la precaria fortificación, aunque muchos de los soldados que formaban la avanzadilla de las tropas murieron en el intento.

Shougo peleó como un auténtico dragón. Hizo uso de todas y cada una de sus técnicas y cada adversario que se exponía a su persona encontró el fin de sus días a manos del temible samurai. Pero sus valientes acciones no fueron ni por asomo suficientes para vencer a la tremenda horda de enemigos bien pertrechados a los que se enfrentaba la colonia. La mayoría de sus seguidores habían sido campesinos durante la mayor parte de su vida, y aunque Shougo había tomado bastante tiempo en instruirles en los principios de la lucha, inmediatamente se hizo patente su inferioridad respecto a los bien entrenados samurais a los que se enfrentaban.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo, y en cuestión de media hora, no quedaba nadie en pie que pudiera luchar codo con codo con el todavía imbatido samurai. Shougo, al percatarse de lo que había sucedido, perdió la concentración por un momento, que fue inmediatamente aprovechado por uno de sus adversarios para asestarle una fuerte estocada por la espalda, que le hizo desplomarse sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Quedó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil, y al ver las tropas de Hans el deshonroso final del legendario guerrero, prorrumpieron en gritos de victoria que llegaron a oídos del grupo de Kenshin, todavía oculto en el subterráneo de la casas del fallecido samurai.

**Dr. Eltsen: **Kenshin, ¿los oyes?. Ese no es el comportamiento que habrían mostrado nuestros hombres de haber ganado la batalla. Estamos solos, amigo mío. Todo ha terminado.

**Setsuna (acercándose a ellos y llamando la atención de todos los demás allí reunidos):** No. No ha terminado. **- dirigiéndose a todos ellos con una mirada dura y una voz resuelta-.** ¿Quién de vosotros desea morir encerrado como una rata, quemado quizá, o pasado a katana en manos de unos malditos?. No sé vosotros, pero yo voy a salir a luchar. Si he de morir, seré yo quien elija la forma de hacerlo, podrán matarme, pero jamás doblegarán mi voluntad. ¿Quién está conmigo?.

**Kenshin (situándose a su lado y posando su mano derecha en el hombro de la mujer):** Yo estoy contigo. Muramos con honor. **- En voz muy baja, para no ser escuchado por nadie-** Kaoru, mi amor, en esta vida no ha podido ser, pero mi alma será tuya por siempre. Tomoe, pronto conversaremos de nuevo, y podré pedirte perdón por todo aquel dolor que te causé.

Se encaminó hacia la escalera que les llevaría al encuentro de sus agresores, seguido en silencio por todos los presentes, ya fueran mujeres o niños, todos ellos con la misma resolución dibujada en su semblante. Morirían luchando, morirían con honor.

**Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca,**

**Pues será entonces cuando más lo necesite.**

**Dr. Jeckyll.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capítulo lo he comenzado algo desenfocada, me costaba concentrarme y dar fuerza a aquello que quería contar, pero poco a poco he ido encontrando mi camino y retomando su escritura como a mí me gusta, mostrando mis emociones, mostrando lo que soy. Al fin y al cabo, no es más que una prolongación de mí misma, y ha pasado por las mismas etapas que he pasado yo al escribirlo. Así que podría ser muchísimo mejor, pero no más auténtico.

Desde aquí agradezco en el alma a las personas que me apoyan con sus comentarios constructivos: a Shougo, a Allen Shezard, a Mª José Cañizal, a Alejandra Cotroneo (una nueva amiga, espero) y a todos aquellos que ahora me estoy dejando en el tintero (reñidme, por favor) , y les ruego que me perdonen por no estar tanto a su lado como debiera, aunque siempre están en mi corazón. De hecho, si sigo escribiendo, es en gran parte gracias a ellos. (De nuevo, así lo dediqué cuando lo escribí, hace más años de los que puedo recordar. Dejo la dedicatoria por todo lo que significaron esas personas para mí cuando escribí este cap. Si alguno de ellos me está leyendo aquí, por favor, poneos en contacto conmigo, me haríais feliz).


	9. Todo un mundo boca abajo Futuros

_**La Forja del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 9:**_

" _**Todo un mundo cabeza abajo. Futuros inciertos. ".**_

Una vez hubo concluido la desigual batalla, los soldados de Hans se acercaron a él en busca de nuevas órdenes que seguir. El rubio guerrero esperó a tenerlos a todos reunidos, y una vez conseguido, miró a su alrededor, observando con manifiesto placer la multitud de cadáveres esparcidos por todo aquel lugar donde posaba su vista. Transcurridos unos segundos, fijó nuevamente su mirada en aquellos que tan bien le habían servido como herramienta de destrucción, y asintió.

**Hans (haciendo notar la dureza del tono de su voz):** Habéis luchado bien, pero siempre puede hacerse mejor. **- algunos de sus hombres lo miraron con rencor. ¿Es que jamás estaba satisfecho ese maníaco?. -** Pero el trabajo aquí no ha hecho más que comenzar. ¡Shingo!. ¿Cuántos hombres hemos perdido?.

**Shingo (adelantándose con cautela hacia su inmediato superior):** No he tenido tiempo de contarlos, pero a groso modo calculo que habrán sido unos sesenta o setenta.

**Hans (presa de un ataque de cólera):** ¡Quinientos hombres contra tan sólo sesenta!. ¿Y han muerto el mismo número en ambos bandos?. ¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar los mejores guerreros del Japón?. ¿Vosotros, que no habéis sido capaces de matar sin bajas a cuatro campesinos muertos de hambre?.

Al escuchar esto, uno de los oyentes allí reunidos se adelantó hacia Hans, cansado de tanta prepotencia y humillación.

**Soldado:** Una batalla sin bajas es un falso propósito, lo sabes muy bien. Además, a ti nada te importa el número de tus guerreros que muera en cada contienda. Nos odias, nos desprecias, tan sólo nos usas para alcanzar tus propios fines. ¿Acaso crees que somos tan inocentes como para no darnos cuenta que tú mismo nos matarías si no fuera porque nos necesitas?. Los cristianos han luchado arropados por la fuerza de su fe. ¿Qué es lo que guía tus pasos?. ¿No sabes decírnoslo, o acaso es que no puedes, pues tus intenciones son tan retorcidas que ninguno de nosotros movería un dedo por ti ni tu dictatorial país?.

**Hans (acercándose al hombre que con tanta osadía le había increpado por tamaña conducta, y mirándole fríamente):** ¿Has acabado ya?.

**Soldado (manteniéndole la mirada sin inmutarse):** He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

**Hans:** Perfecto.

Sin pronunciar ni una palabra más, y con una rapidez más efectiva si cabe por lo inesperado de su acto, Hans extrajo de su funda la ninhotou que hasta aquel preciso momento había llevado en el cinto el samurai que osó oponérsele con semejantes palabras. La enarboló con precisa eficacia, a pesar de no formar parte inicialmente de su arsenal habitual, y le atravesó el estómago de parte a parte, dejándosela clavada hasta la empuñadura. Seguidamente, dirigió una sádica mirada hacia los demás soldados, aterrados y asqueados por igual ante tamaña atrocidad. Un silencio que podría haber sido cortado a cuchillo se adueñó del lugar.

**Hans (con un desprecio rayano en la locura):** Por supuesto que vuestras vidas no valen un marco siquiera. ¿Qué os habíais creído?. Pero por cada uno de vosotros muerto, se debe agrandar un poco más la zanja que hay que cavar para enterrarlos a todos. ¡Las órdenes de Mamoru son muy claras!. ¡Debemos hacer desaparecer cualquier vestigio de civilización en este claro!. ¡Así que ahora quedan menos para cavar y más para ser enterrados!. Además, no sois más imbéciles porque no es humanamente posible. **- Hizo un gesto con su brazo derecho abarcando toda la aldea a su alrededor -.** ¿Creéis que esto ya se ha acabado?. ¿Dónde están las mujeres, las madres y los hijos de todos estos despojos?.

Los hombres se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos. Ninguno de ellos había reparado en que ni un solo cadáver de mujer o niño plagaba aquella incipiente necrópolis.

**Hans (harto ya de tanta explicación):** ¡Entrad a todas las casas y arrasadlas!. ¡Quiero que la mitad de vosotros encuentre a esos miserables y que no quede ni uno vivo!. ¡El resto ya puede comenzar a cavar la fosa más grande que hayáis visto jamás!. ¡Andando!.

**??:** No hará falta, maldito bastardo. Aquí nos tienes, y no va a serte tan fácil acabar con nuestras vidas.

A pesar de la certeza de saber que en algún lugar de aquella malograda colonia, seguían latiendo varias vidas, Hans quedó verdaderamente sorprendido. La voz que acababa de hacerse notar no provenía de una asustada mujer o de un lloroso niño, como cabía esperar, sino de un hombre hecho y derecho, dispuesto a presentar batalla hasta la muerte, si fuese necesario. Mientras giraba lentamente tratando de localizar el origen de la retadora voz, se vio complacido para sus adentros, pues tendría una nueva oportunidad de gozar con el sufrimiento de un amarillo más. A este lo haría sufrir especialmente, sus hombres se estaban comenzando a revelar, y ver morir de forma atroz a uno de sus compatriotas, aunque fuese del bando contrario, calmaría sus ansias de revuelta. Los iba a utilizar a su manera hasta que ya no le sirvieran de nada, cuanto antes fueran conscientes de ello, mejor, para él, por supuesto.

Halló finalmente la fuente de dicha voz acercándose desde unos diez metros a su izquierda. En cuanto fue capaz de distinguir el rostro del hombre, que se había detenido a una distancia prudencial frente a él para poder estudiarle detenidamente, fue perfectamente consciente de la magnitud de aquel " fortuito ", o al menos no incluido en sus planes a corto plazo, encuentro. Aquel guerrero era suyo, sólo suyo. Sería un golpe de efecto la muerte de aquel sujeto. Sí, para él iba a ser pan comido, lo mataría, acabaría con Battousai, y todos aquellos imbéciles le temerían como nadie puede hacerlo en este mundo.

**Hans (observando a Kenshin de arriba abajo con deliberado desprecio):** He aquí un cobarde arrepentido, escondido durante la batalla entre las faldas de las mujeres por quienes todos estos despojos han dado sus miserables vidas, y retando a última hora a todo un ejército tratando desesperadamente de que algún otro desgraciado le recuerde con honor. **- En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que varios metros detrás del samurai caminaban, también a su encuentro, todas las mujeres y los niños que habían estado tratando de hallar. Maravilloso, les iban a ahorrar un tiempo precioso. Su voz se dirigió nuevamente al retador, pero su mirada no dejaba de observar a todas aquellas débiles criaturas con complacencia.-** No habrá nadie que te recuerde, Battousai el asesino **- estas palabras fueron dichas con evidente sarcasmo -** pues todos moriréis aquí y ahora. **- Dirigiéndose seguidamente a sus estupefactos soldados -** Este cobarde es mío. A los demás, matadlos. ¡Ahora!.

**?? (Imperiosamente):** Nadie más va a morir aquí, al menos no hoy.

**Hans (reconociendo inmediatamente la voz que trataba de darle órdenes a su espalda, y sin dignarse a volverse siquiera): **Está visto que interrumpir mis planes se está convirtiendo en una fea costumbre muy extendida últimamente. Primero él, y luego tú. ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora, Kuro?. ¿No deberías estar lamiéndole el culo a tu amo mientras tratas de saber cómo acabar miserablemente con él sin que eso afecte a tus propios planes?.

**Kuro (mostrando el mismo desprecio del que estaba siendo víctima):** ¿Y tú no deberías estar haciéndole la cama a alguno de los grandes mandatarios de tu país?. No, Hans, **- visiblemente complacido al ver que su puya había dado en el blanco, por el ligero temblor del labio superior del germano y su mirada poco menos que asesina -** a mí no vas a impresionarme con tu actuación de tipo duro. ¿No tienes nada nuevo en tu repertorio?.

Sin darle tiempo a una respuesta, Kuro se situó frente a los hombres de Mamoru. Kenshin había quedado desconcertado por la disputa entre dos hombres que se suponía deberían estar unidos en el mismo bando, y decidió observar y esperar el posterior desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Siempre habría tiempo después para morir inútilmente, si había que hacerlo, pero quizá pudiese extraer algo positivo de aquella situación. Hans también había quedado sorprendentemente mudo y expectante, así que Kuro tuvo el camino libre para dirigirse a los soldados sin ser interrumpido.

**Kuro:** ¡El Sr. Mamoru ha tenido una brillante idea!. ¡Por eso estoy aquí, entre vosotros!. ¡Todos nosotros vamos a llevarla a cabo y participaremos de su triunfo y de su gloria!. **- A Kuro se le revolvió el estómago por haber tenido que decir aquellas palabras, pero los hombres lo vitorearon entusiasmados. Gloria y honor era justo lo que necesitaban oír después de la barbarie a la que aquél demente les estaba sometiendo continuamente. Tras hacer una pausa de efecto para dar rienda suelta a los exaltados ánimos de la multitud, se aprestó a continuar.- **¡Él va a conseguir el poder de Japón sin que debamos entrar en guerra!. ¡Ninguno de vosotros va a morir en batalla!. **- Los hombres quedaron tan sorprendidos como si les hubiesen dicho que algún día sus nietos podrían volar en aparatos hechos por manos humanas - **No, no estoy loco. Escuchad atentamente, pues este es el plan. Todas estas mujeres, los niños, y el Dr. Eltsen también aquí presente, van a quedar en nuestras manos como rehenes. De este modo nos aseguraremos la no participación en el conflicto de los principales civiles que apoyan al Gobierno Meiji, es decir, Himura y sus amigos, y de la comunidad internacional, por miedo a un conflicto armado entre Holanda y cualquier otro país del oeste si alguno de ellos osa poner en peligro la vida del Dr. Sin su respaldo oficial, este Gobierno perderá gran parte de su credibilidad dentro del país y también fuera de sus fronteras, con lo que tan sólo nos restará poner en marcha a nuestros mejores hombres, situados en puestos estratégicos gubernamentales, militares y civiles esperando el momento oportuno, que no tardará en llegar, para dar el golpe final y apoderarnos de todo el país sin derramamiento de sangre alguno. ¿Quién de vosotros va a secundarnos?.

Todos los samurai allí reunidos prorrumpieron en vítores, alabando el nombre de Mamoru, excepto Kenshin, quien se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que él no iba incluido en los planes expuestos por Kuro. Pensó que lo más probable es que fuese entregado a Mamoru para ser asesinado en un "ajusticiamiento" público, con el fin de dar ejemplo a todos aquellos que hubiesen estado pensando en oponerse al nuevo régimen que aquel loco desaprensivo estaba tratando de instaurar. Por lo que había dicho Kuro, Mamoru deseaba un triunfo sin bajas en su propio bando, lo que no descartaba en absoluto las represalias contra todos aquellos que se hubieran enfrentado a sus designios o que pudiesen representar una seria amenaza en un futuro no lejano. No deseaba morir, pero tampoco haría nada tratando de escapar que pusiese en peligro las vidasdetodas aquellas personas que Shougo le había confiado con tanta fe. Ahora su amigo había muerto víctima de la incomprensión, la violencia y la ambición, y él moriría de la forma menos honorable y decorosa posible, lo que le demostraba una vez más que el mal jamás desaparecería del mundo. Se habían entregado duramente por alcanzar la paz y el bienestar de todos a su alrededor, consiguiendo tan sólo muerte y desolación como recompensa. ¿Para qué habían luchado?. ¿Por qué valía la pena vivir?. Sabía que en algún lugar recóndito de su alma guardaba una respuesta de esperanza, pero en aquel momento no fue capaz de hallarla con un mensaje de consuelo. A pesar de sus negros pensamientos, mantuvo su mirada impasible y alerta sus sentidos, en espera de la sentencia que Kuro tenía preparada para su persona.

Mientras tanto, todos los cristianos que aún permanecían con vida, fueron rodeados por los soldados de Mamoru, quienes permanecieron alerta a cualquiera de sus movimientos que pudiera resultar evasivo o sospechoso, para acabar raudamente con la vida de aquella persona que lo ejecutara.

Kuro se acercó lentamente a Kenshin, desenvainando su ninhotou a medida que se reducía la distancia entre ellos. Himura trató de desenvainar su sokabatou también, pero un amenazador gesto de los soldados que custodiaban a sus amigos le obligó a permanecer pasivo, en espera de una muerte que sin duda le estaba reservada. El agresor quedó frente a él, y con un rápido movimiento le produjo una gran incisión en su brazo izquierdo. Kenshin cayó de rodillas doblado por el dolor, pero poco a poco regularizó de nuevo su respiración y, no sin esfuerzo, consiguió alzarse de nuevo, quedando su mirada llena de cólera, frustración y desafío, frente a la del samurai que le había atacado.

**Kuro (Alejándose de Kenshin lo suficiente como para que sus hombres escuchasen perfectamente lo que iba a decirle): **Sé lo que piensas, samurai, pero no todo va a acabar para ti tan fácilmente. La muerte suele ser una liberación para una mente atormentada como la tuya, algo que ni tú ni ninguno de tus amigos de Tokyo merecéis, aunque todo llegará a su debido tiempo. Marcharás a Kioto a reunirte con los que has dejado allí, y les comunicarás que jamás, ninguno de ellos moverá un solo dedo en contra de nuestros actos, y eso va también para los Meiji y todos los demás gobiernos mundiales, o de lo contrario todas estas mujeres y niños, y también el Dr. Eltsen, morirán de la forma más atroz y despiadada que podáis imaginar en vuestras peores pesadillas. Os rendiréis sin condiciones pasada una semana, el tiempo que os da nuestro señor Mamoru para que les comuniques sus deseos y reflexionéis detenidamente sus palabras. Si tan sólo uno de vosotros osa oponerse a mi señor, morirán, si una sola bala es disparada en nuestra contra, morirán, y por supuesto, si tratáis de rescatarlos, morirán. ¿Entendido?.

**Hans (a punto de perder el control):** ¡No puedes hacer eso!. ¡Él es mío!. ¡Mío!. ¡Debo matarle, aquí y ahora!.

**Kuro (mirándole con profundo desprecio):** ¿Acaso osas oponerte a los designios de tu señor Mamoru, alemán?. ¿Demostrarás con eso que tu gobierno no apoya nuestros planes?. **- Hans enmudeció rojo de ira, pero se mantuvo en su puesto sin proferir ni una sola palabra más. -** Tu momento de gloria llegará, no lo dudes, pero no de una forma inútil que tan sólo sirva para alimentar tu vanidad sin reportar a nuestra causa ningún beneficio. Ordena a los hombres que lleven a cabo la destrucción de la aldea como estaba previsto. Yo escoltaré al samurai hasta el bosque para asegurarme que no se le ocurre tratar de rescatar a los cristianos en un acto inútil y suicida, y cuando regrese os ayudaré a eliminar todo rastro de presencia humana aquí. Andando, Himura.

Kenshin comenzó a caminar hacia la ahora destrozada puerta de la empalizada, renqueante al principio, pues la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su herida, pero a medida que avanzaba sus pasos fueron adquiriendo firmeza y seguridad. Pasados unos momentos abandonó los restos de lo que hacía poco había sido una próspera aldea, seguido siempre muy de cerca por Kuro, quien no se separó de su lado ni un instante. Finalmente alcanzaron el lindero del bosque y se adentraron unos cuantos pasos en la espesura. Una vez Kuro se hubo cerciorado de que ninguno de sus compañeros podía observarles desde donde se había producido la masacre, increpó al otro para que se parara.

**Kuro (cortante):** ¡Detente!.

**Kenshin (con una sonrisa cansada):** ¿Qué pasa?. Quieres enfrentarte a mí y derrotarme como todos, ¿no?. Acaba de una vez, ya no tengo ganas de repetir la misma historia, estoy agotado**. - Se desabrochó la funda de la sokabatou, que chocó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.**

**Kuro (rajándole la manga izquierda del gi con movimiento hábiles y observando atentamente la herida): **No seas patético y escúchame. Voy a vendar tu herida. Si sigues así no tardarás en desmayarte por la pérdida de sangre, y debes alertar a tus amigos para que derroten a Mamoru. Yo os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Mientras Kuro limpiaba y vendaba la herida como había prometido, Kenshin lo observaba en un perplejo silencio, totalmente desorientado, pero no osó interrumpir la concentración de su inesperado aliado con sus preguntas hasta que este hubo concluido su tarea con éxito.

**Kenshin (pasando su mirada del vendaje a los ojos de su interlocutor):** ¿Por qué?.

**Kuro (devolviéndole la mirada seriamente):** No creas que lo hago por ti, ni por ninguna de tus creencias. Al ver a Hans no sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que está loco, lo que me reafirma en la convicción de que los extranjeros no pueden aportarnos nada bueno, pero Mamoru es igual que todos ellos. A él tan sólo le importa la riqueza, el poder... todas esas posesiones superfluas que en gran cantidad tan sólo corrompen el alma. Su intención es dejar nuestro amado Japón en las pérfidas manos de esos dementes, y eso jamás lo voy a permitir. Prefiero que esta vez triunfen vuestros ideales a que lo que más amo se hunda irremediablemente en la perdición. **- Hizo una leve pausa, pues la emoción le impedía continuar, para hacer después a Kenshin un ademán para que se alejase.-** Márchate ya, tus amigos te esperan, y esas pobres gentes necesitan toda la ayuda que podáis brindarles. Una cosa más. Si nos reencontramos algún día en una situación diferente a esta, morirás, jamás lo dudes.

**Kenshin (posando su mano en el hombro de su salvador):** No lo hago. En nombre de todo Japón, gracias. **- Retiró la mano y comenzó una carrera desenfrenada hacia Kioto.**

Kuro prefirió no contestar nada, tampoco habría sabido muy bien qué decir, así que observó cómo el samurai se alejaba en pos de aquellos con el poder suficiente para derrotar definitivamente a Mamoru, quizá no el más loco de todos aquellos que habían tratado de hacerse con el poder en Japón, pero sí el más osado, pues ninguno de los anteriores había pensado jamás en renegar de su patria y ponerla en manos de los extranjeros, tan ajenos a todas las creencias y costumbres de sus habitantes.

Mientras todo aquello sucedía, una ensangrentada figura se escabulló de la ahora maldita aldea sin ser vista por nadie.



Aoshi contemplaba fijamente el postrer intento de un sol agonizante por mantener su dominio sobre toda materia, viviente o exánime, enfocando sus ahora rojos rayos sobre el horizonte. Era curioso, pensó, que los momentos más hermosos ofrecidos cada día por el astro rey se diesen precisamente en el momento de su derrota, cuando la noche le arrebataba su hegemonía y mudaba la alegría y el esplendor por tétricos paisajes que invitaban al recogimiento y a la leyenda.

Había tratado de aislarse en el templo cercano al Aoiya toda la tarde y entregarse a la profunda meditación necesaria para alcanzar el oculto entendimiento de la vida, de todas las cosas, de todos los actos. Pero aquel día había resultado particularmente infructuoso. Había demasiada inestabilidad flotando a su alrededor como para enfocar todas sus fuerzas en la lógica y la razón. Mamoru seguía acechando, ocultos sus movimientos bajo un apenas perceptible manto de sutilidad; Enishi había socorrido a Kaoru, mostrando una predisposición nada usual por ella, y más teniendo en cuenta que él mismo la había sometido hace tiempo a secuestro y tortura psicológica. Además se había aliado con ellos contra ese maldito monstruo de invisibles cabezas. Y Kenshin, el norte elegido por todos ellos instintivamente para seguir en la lucha, había desaparecido sembrando la incertidumbre y el desconcierto entre todos ellos, por mucho que se empeñasen en negarlo. Hacía ya varios días que los había abandonado en medio del bosque tras una misión fantasma, y ninguno era capaz de discernir cuándo se produciría su ansiado regreso. Cierto es que había prometido reunírseles pronto, pero Aoshi no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más serían capaces de cooperar bajo aquella situación de incertidumbre sin su valiosa y juiciosa mediación. Y para colmo Kaoru, quien atravesaba su peor situación en la relación con el pelirrojo samurai, precisamente ahora, que lo necesitaba a su lado más que nunca. ¿Pero él sentiría todavía lo mismo por ella?. Esperaba que sí, por el bien de aquella muchacha.

Así que, tras comprobar una y otra vez la infructuosidad de sus intentos, se había encaramado en el tejado del restaurante, aprovechando la hermosa puesta de sol, para relajar su mente y dejarla volar hacia donde quisiera llevarle.

De pronto, una intensa sensación de dejà vu se apoderó de su persona. Aquel mismo día había sentido lo mismo cuando pasaron bajo el viejo árbol cercano a la casa. Se había sentido observado, aunque en aquel momento no había sido capaz de descubrir a nadie, teniendo que admitir finalmente la imposibilidad de la situación. Pero dos veces en el mismo día...

**Aoshi (ahora profundamente convencido de que sus sentidos no le habían engañado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones):** Quien quiera que seas, haz el favor de dejar a un lado esa fea costumbre que tienes de espiarme en las sombras y descúbrete. Si tienes algo que decir, hazlo de una vez por todas, y si quieres matarme, presenta batalla como un hombre de honor y déjate de juegos infantiles.

Una alta, enjuta, pero musculosa figura se deslizó ágilmente desde detrás suyo, situándose finalmente a su lado y sentándose imitando su postura de piernas cruzadas. Una vez hecho esto le sonrió con una mezcla de afabilidad y dureza que todavía no dejaba de sorprenderle.

**Enishi (admirado):** Esta mañana sabía que tú sí me habías descubierto, y no ese par de aprendicillos que te habías agenciado como acompañantes. Sabías que alguien te observaba, estabas seguro, y no es nada fácil descubrirme a mí, que he hecho del camuflaje un arte para sobrevivir durante todos estos años bajo el letal manto de la mafia china. No todo es ser el más fuerte, despiadado y decidido, para ostentar cierto dominio sobre los demás, sino que gran parte del éxito radica en saber desaparecer de escena y ocultarse cuando una situación se torna demasiado difícil como para ser sostenida exponiéndose a una muerte prácticamente segura.

**Aoshi (taciturno):** ¿Has venido aquí para darme lecciones de supervivencia, o es algo más lo que te ha traído a mi encuentro en este momento?.

**Enishi:** Tú siempre tan directo y poco diplomático. Así no tendrás mucho éxito con las mujeres.

**Aoshi (resoplando desdeñoso): **Como si me importaran algo las mujeres. Para alcanzar las metas en la vida, el corazón debe ser libre, capaz de sacrificar cualquier cosa en aras de los propios sueños e ideales. Cada vez que amamos a alguien, ya sean amigos o familia, somos un poco menos libres porque sacrificamos nuestro propio bien en beneficio de su bienestar. Como para atarse también a una mujer que te coarte totalmente la poca libertad que todavía puedes permitirte en esta vida.

**Enishi:** ¿Realmente sientes eso? **- Aoshi lo miró con una curiosa mezcla de enfado y culpabilidad. -** Yo hace mucho tiempo que estaba convencido de que esa era la única manera práctica de vivir sin problemas ni preocupaciones que no sean los que uno mismo elige por propia voluntad.

**Aoshi:** ¿Y?

**Enishi (repentinamente molesto, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de mostrarle su corazón):** ¿Y, qué?. Que no deseo seguir hablando de este tema.

**Aoshi (enervado ya por la extraña actitud de su acompañante):** No olvides que tú has comenzado esta conversación. Yo no te he llamado, ni me interesa realmente lo que tengas que decir.

**Enishi:** Es cierto. Y tú ten muy presente que no era a ti a quien observaba y que no me importas en lo más mínimo. Tan sólo he subido al tejado y te he encontrado aquí. No inventes toda una historia de una simple coincidencia. **- Se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda al ninja, marchándose después.**

**Aoshi (pensando):** Esta es la conversación más extraña y extravagante que he mantenido en mi vida. Este tipo no dejará jamás de sorprenderme. ¿A quién demonios estaría observando esta mañana encaramado en ese árbol?. ¡Un momento!. ¿Por quien ha mostrado una especial atención desde que ha llegado con Kaoru en brazos?. ¿Será ella la presa de sus intrigas?. ¿Querrá dañar a Himura nuevamente a través suyo, pero esta vez tratando de no levantar sospechas?. ¿De ahí su nueva actitud colaboradora?. No sé qué pensar, pero decididamente, voy a vigilarlo muy de cerca.

Inmediatamente después, y como surgidos de la nada, unos profundos y desgarradores gritos se oyeron en el interior de la casa. Inicialmente habrían podido ser confundidos con el rugido de algún animal en plena lucha por defender su territorio, pero tras escuchar detenidamente, Aoshi se dio cuenta que provenían del que tan sólo hace unos escasos momentos le había brindado su más que particular compañía: Enishi.

Aoshi descendió rápidamente del tejado para introducirse en la casa a la carrera. Los gritos provenían de la parte trasera, así que se dirigió instintivamente al cuarto de Kaoru. Al llegar allí notó que no había sido el primero en arribar, sino que ya el cuarto estaba repleto con todos los miembros y residentes en aquel lugar. Localizó a Enishi desde la puerta y se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta alcanzarle, encarándose a él como si tuviera que vérselas con un perfecto loco.

**Aoshi (iracundo):** ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Yukishiro?. ¿Pretendes matarnos de un susto o es que has perdido la cabeza?.

**Enishi (devolviéndole la mirada de cólera, aunque la suya llevaba implícito un tinte de desesperación):** ¡Se la han llevado!. ¡Se han llevado a Kaoru!.

Por primera vez desde que había penetrado en el cuarto, se dio cuenta de que Kaoru no yacía en su cama, donde había permanecido desde su desmayo por expreso deseo de la doctora Megumi. Pero se resistió a barajar la posibilidad de un secuestro, había infinitas explicaciones razonables para la ausencia de la kendoka.

**Aoshi (reprendiendo a todos los allí presentes):** Kaoru está embarazada, no inválida. Habrá salido a pasear. Cualquiera se volvería loco si pasase mucho tiempo postrado en una cama.

**Enishi (sacudiendo la cabeza con ímpetu):** Eso pensé yo inicialmente, no me tomes por idiota. Pero me fijé en que había un papel encima de su cama, me acerqué con curiosidad para ver si nos había dicho dónde se había marchado, y esto es lo que leí. **- Seguidamente, abrió su mano izquierda, mostrándole un pergamino totalmente arrugado y ofreciéndoselo para que él mismo leyera su contenido.**

**Aoshi (leyendo en voz alta):** La chica permanecerá en mi poder como garantía de vuestra "buena voluntad". Si movéis un solo dedo en mi contra, morirá. Esperad a Himura con todas las instrucciones pertinentes. Que os sea leve. Mamoru.

**Enishi (más enfadado por momentos):** Himura va a tener que responder muchísimas preguntas.

**Aoshi (totalmente desconcertado):** Sí, eso creo yo también. **- Ahora mirando suspicazmente al samurai de pelo plateado.-** ¡Qué coincidencia que hayas sido precisamente tú quien ha encontrado el mensaje!.

**Enishi (más encolerizado por momentos):** ¿Qué estás insinuando?.

**Aoshi (sarcástico):** Nada... Tan sólo que esta situación me recuerda vagamente a otra, que, mira tú por dónde, os tuvo a vosotros dos también como protagonistas. No es la primera vez que Kaoru es secuestrada... por... ¿ti?.

**Enishi (abalanzándose sobre el ninja totalmente descontrolado):** ¿Cómo te atreves, maldito imbécil?. ¡Acabaré contigo por lo que has dicho**!.- Aoshi marchó a su encuentro y los dos se vieron enzarzados en una pelea con sus puños como única arma de ataque y defensa.-**

Repentinamente, Okina pronunció una imperiosa y cortante frase, que, no sin muchas dificultades al principio, consiguió que ambos contendientes detuviesen la pelea, aunque seguían mirándose fijamente con veladas promesas de muerte.

**Okina (tajante):** ¡Basta!. ¡He dicho que basta, ahora!. **- Hizo una pausa para que los ánimos se calmaran poco a poco.-** Sr. Enishi, reconozca que su nueva actitud hacia todos nosotros, y especialmente hacia Kaoru-dono, pueda crear recelos después de todos los problemas que nos causó en un pasado no tan lejano. Pero, **- entonces enfrentó con su dura mirada al que fuera su pupilo en otros tiempos -** todos hemos decidido aceptarle ahora de nuestro lado, lo que lleva implícito un voto de confianza que ninguno de nosotros debe violar. Así pues, por lo que a mí respecta, usted queda fuera de toda duda, y todos los demás deberían actuar del mismo modo.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola palabra de disculpa hacia el otro. Enishi permaneció de pie, con una mirada de desafío que expresaba lo poco que le importaba lo que todos ellos pudiesen pensar o no de él, excepto si ese pensamiento iba dirigido a la posibilidad de que él dañase a Kaoru, como ya había demostrado. Por su parte, Aoshi permaneció en un total silencio, y se marchó al lugar más alejado del cuarto, donde se recostó en una de las paredes, haciendo notar que, aunque lo que había dicho Okina era totalmente cierto, él no dejaría de vigilar al ex delincuente ni por un solo momento.

**Misao (expresando una pregunta que planeaba como una sombra en las mentes de todos los allí reunidos):** ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?.

**Aoshi (haciéndose notar por fin, aunque todavía resentido): **Lo mejor es comunicar a Saito las novedades y esperar a Himura. Ya habéis oído lo que pone en la nota, si tratamos de rescatarla, la matarán. De todas formas, tampoco sabríamos por dónde empezar.

**Enishi (decidido):** Yo no pienso permanecer de brazos cruzados. No os preocupéis, que no pondré en peligro la vida de la chica, pero sí puedo mover mis contactos para averiguar todo lo posible sobre su paradero y los efectivos que la custodian. Toda la información que seamos capaces de reunir nos será de mucha utilidad.

**Okina:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted. **- Ahora dirigiéndose a Misao con una sonrisa.-** ¿Qué te parece, jefa?. ¿Nos ponemos en marcha nosotros también?.

Misao sabía que ella no era realmente la okashira de los onni, que cualquiera de ellos, y sobre todo los propios Okina o Aoshi, estaba mucho más capacitado que ella para ostentar ese rango. Pero ella misma se lo había atribuido tras la marcha de Aoshi, y ninguno de ellos había osado jamás contradecirla, aunque su título fuese tan sólo honorario.

**Misao (devolviéndole la sonrisa):** Hagámoslo.

Todos salieron del cuarto para poner en práctica sus particulares métodos de recopilación de información. Aoshi quedó el último, todavía recostado contra la pared, esperando que todos los demás marcharan, para realizar sus propias pesquisas. Misao estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta tras sus compañeros, pero algún pensamiento la detuvo, haciéndole cambiar de idea. Repentinamente se giró hacia Aoshi y se acercó a él. Una rabia nacida de los numerosos años de espera a que el ninja desarrollara un sentimiento de amor por ella, maltratados poco a poco por su cruel indiferencia, la indujo a enfrentarse a él y decirle unas cuantas cosas, que para ella estaban muy claras.

**Misao (con una mezcla de desprecio y lástima):** Es un imbécil, señor Aoshi. ¿Cómo ha podido decirle eso?. Realmente nunca se entera de nada. **- Habiéndole dicho lo que tenía que decirle, se dispuso a marchar hacia la puerta para salir de una vez por todas de la dichosa habitación.**

Aoshi la detuvo rápidamente, agarrándola por el brazo.

**Aoshi (impresionado y molesto por igual con la rebelde actitud de la chica):** ¿A qué viene eso?. Y tú... tú sí que te enteras, ¿no?. ¿De qué se supone que tendría que haberme enterado?. ¡Vamos!. ¡Dilo de una maldita vez!.

**Misao (zafándose con un seco tirón de la fuerte mano de Aoshi y mirándolo con tristeza):** Enishi la quiere mucho, no sé por qué, pero así es. Eso es algo que se nota a simple vista, nadie necesita ser un lince para darse cuenta de ello... menos usted. Pero, claro. ¿Qué sabrá usted de sentimientos?. ¿Usted que no es capaz de sentir nada por nadie?. ¿Usted que fue capaz de levantar la espada en contra del hombre que arriesgó su vida por la suya en tantas ocasiones, que le trató como un padre y que le creyó digno sucesor de sus enseñanzas y su rango?. Me da pena. **- Dicho esto se marchó, dejando a un atónito y destrozado Aoshi tras ella.**



Posiblemente era de noche cuando Kaoru abrió los ojos, aunque no podría asegurarlo, pues las contraventanas de la habitación donde se encontraba estaban cerradas por gruesos pestillos. Ningún rayo de luz alegraba el desconocido cuarto, mas ella pudo distinguir el mobiliario que lo vestía, ya que la débil luz de un pequeño candil había sido habilitada a tal efecto.

Se incorporó despacio, pues sus sentidos eran todavía presa de un vago embotamiento, debido seguramente a algún tipo de droga que le habían hecho inhalar a través de un paño colocado en su nariz. Eso sí que era capaz de recordarlo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué había sucedido después ni cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, y mucho menos de dónde se encontraba, aunque por las circunstancias que habían rodeado su ingreso en él, estaba segura de que nada agradable le esperaba a partir de ahora.

De forma totalmente inesperada, el ruido procedente de algún objeto ligero golpeado contra el suelo la alertó de que no se encontraba sola en aquel cuarto, como había supuesto inicialmente. Dirigió su mirada al lugar contra el que la habían alertado sus sentidos. Una oscuridad más profunda, procedente de la sombra proyectada por una gran cómoda de estilo victoriano, regentaba la esquina de la habitación que se encontraba más alejada de ella, sumiendo en la semipenumbra lo que perfectamente podía ser un individuo, o cualquier otro ser vivo, ya que su vista tan sólo distinguía un leve movimiento, y unos ojos profundos, brillantes, totalmente fijos en ella.

**Kaoru (resuelta a no parecer desbordada por la situación): **Si eres humano, muéstrate, y dime por qué me retienes en este lugar en contra de mi voluntad.

**?? (con voz segura y dominante):** Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo que llegues a amar este cuarto, pues será tu casa hasta el día en que nos casemos, en que pasarás a hacerme compañía en mis aposentos, por supuesto.

**Kaoru (ocultando lo mejor posible la histérica situación en que estaban a punto de penetrar sus nervios): **Por supuesto... **- Vaciló un momento. Esa voz... la voz que acababa de dirigirse a ella... la conocía... Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar de qué le resultaba tan familiar ese modo de hablar, tan suave pero veladamente amenazador, pero por más que trataba de hacer memoria, su mente no conseguía asociar esa cadencia de voz con un rostro en particular. Decidió darle conversación, hacer que siguiese hablando y así dar a su mente nuevas oportunidades y un tiempo valioso para reconocerlo.- **Y... ¿con quién se supone que voy a casarme?.

**??: **No con ese patán de Battousai, tan sólo bueno en el pasado para segar cuellos despiadadamente, y ahora válido para nada. Te casarás conmigo, con un hombre poderoso, seguro de sí mismo, con una inteligencia superior a la de todos los demás...

**Kaoru: **Y con un ego superior al de todos los demás, según veo.

**?? (perdiendo la compostura por un momento): **¡Maldita zorra! **- Al darse cuenta de que Kaoru lo había hecho peligrar en su terreno, recuperó rápidamente la serenidad y la calma. Respiró hondo y continuó hablándole. Por el tono de voz de la chiquilla, sabía que todavía no lo había reconocido, aunque no tardaría mucho más tiempo en hacerlo. Eso le divertía, y debía aprovechar al máximo su momento de incertidumbre. - **Veo que no me he equivocado contigo. Sabía que seguirías siendo la misma déspota cruel, vil y despiadada que hace mucho conocí. Pero ahora todo va a ser totalmente diferente, yo tengo el mando, yo soy el dueño de tu vida, y tú harás lo que yo te diga, tal y como te mereces, tal y como debió ser entonces.

Kaoru seguía meditando, totalmente desconcertada.** "**¿Entonces?". O sea, ¿que hacía mucho tiempo que se conocían?. ¡Estaba segura de que aquello era totalmente imposible!. ¡Esa voz la asociaba con alguien conocido no hace mucho, alguien que de algún modo había formado parte de su vida durante un breve período de tiempo. Pero ¿quién podía ser?. Su confinamiento, y las dementes palabras procedentes de su interlocutor, no contribuían precisamente a aclarar su mente, agitada de forma incontrolada por el miedo.

**?? (destilando su voz un velado tono sarcástico): **Tu silencio es prolongado. ¿Cómo es posible?. ¿A pesar de lo que disfrutaste en mis brazos no eres capaz de reconocer mi voz?.

A Kaoru comenzaba a darle vueltas la cabeza. Cada palabra que pronunciaba aquel fantasma de hiriente voz suponía un nuevo acertijo para ella y cada frase parecía tener menos sentido que la anterior. Todas las fuerzas que le quedaban después de la grave conmoción sufrida tras su secuestro, fueron puestas al servicio de discernir de una vez por todas a quién pertenecía aquella voz que parecía ser extrañamente ajena a cualquier cuerpo de la forma más antinatural. Había dicho que ella había disfrutado en sus brazos. ¡Imposible!. ¡Ese hombre estaba totalmente loco!. ¡Si tan sólo había estado en los brazos de Kenshin en toda su vida!. Dejó libre el hilo de sus pensamientos, recordando una situación... ¡Había estado en aquellos brazos por error!. ¡Y tan sólo durante un brevísimo momento!. ¡Para ella eso no contaba pero...!.

**Kaoru (cayendo de golpe en la cuenta de dónde había oído antes aquella maldita voz, dándole por fin un rostro a aquel fantasmagórico espectro): **Watashi...

**Mamoru (imitando lánguidamente la voz de la mujer): **"¡Watashiiiiii!". ¿Quién si no?. Eres bastante simple como para tener tantas pretensiones y andar por ahí dándote tanta importancia. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi padre jamás debió tratar de concertar un matrimonio entre nosotros, no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Pero este era su deseo, y lo cumplirás, de eso me encargo yo aunque para ello tengas que aparecer ante el monje atada y amordazada. Podría tener cualquier mujer que se me antojase, pero serás tú, tú, la que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado.

**Kaoru (totalmente desconcertada): **¿Tu padre?. ¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre, sea quien sea en todo esto?. ¿Un matrimonio?. ¿De qué me estás hablando?. Haz el favor de hablar claro de una vez.

**Mamoru (deleitándose a pequeños sorbos con la desesperación de la chica): **Piensa y recuerda, y si no, rabia. No voy a darte la satisfacción de oír de mi propia boca la humillación a la que sometiste a toda mi familia.

**Kaoru (sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y aparentando sentirse serena y segura de sí misma): **Da igual lo que pienses, o lo que hagas. Kenshin jamás te permitirá que te salgas con la tuya. Él vendrá en cualquier momento, y ruego por tu alma esta vez cuando eso suceda, maldito demente.

**Mamoru (sintiendo un temor atroz al recordar el momento en que creyó estar próximo a ser asesinado por el alter ego de Kenshin, Battousai, pero recuperando la compostura rápidamente y adoptando una sonrisa sádica, aunque la chica no pudiera ver su expresión tras las profundas sombras donde se había resguardado): **¿Eso crees?. Te voy a dar una información de primera mano, para que veas que me preocupo por ti y que vas a ser muy feliz a mi lado. Él no vendrá. A estas horas debe estar a varios metros bajo tierra, al lado de su queridísimo amigo Shougo. **- Kaoru palidecía más y más a ojos vista. Su rostro había adoptado un semblante cadavérico, agravado por la mezcla de terror y confusión que mostraban sus ojos. ¿Kenshin muerto?. ¿Cómo?. ¿Dónde?. ¿Y con Shougo?. ¡Era totalmente imposible!. Es cierto que Kenshin se había marchado de una forma tan sorprendente como precipitada, pero hacían falta varias semanas para llegar a Holanda. De ningún modo podía haber llegado al lado del cristiano en tan pocos días.- **No me mires de ese modo, mujer, la locura no forma parte de mis planes. Amakusa siempre ha estado aquí, mejor dicho, jamás salió para Holanda y siempre estuvo aquí, pues ahora el único lugar que regenta su alma es la dura y húmeda tierra de una fosa común, donde yace al lado de todos sus seguidores y de tu "amado" samurai. De eso ya me he encargado yo sobradamente.

Kaoru no pudo soportar por más tiempo toda aquella fusión de sorpresa, confusión, miedo e incertidumbre, vio como el contorno de todo aquello donde fijaba la vista se convertia en manchas cada vez más borrosas, hasta que perdió totalmente el control sobre su cuerpo hasta acabar postrada nuevamente en aquella hostil cama. Mamoru la observó fijamente durante unos minutos más, para luego, y tras prorrumpir en una sonora a la par que demente carcajada, salir lentamente de su escondite y atravesar la puerta del cuarto, cerrándola con llave tras él.



La noche había hecho suyo cada árbol, cada piedra, cada gota de agua que discurría por el arroyo que hasta hace muy poco había sido fuente de vida y algarabía. El bosque había pasado de ser el escenario de numerosos juegos entre los diversos moradores que lo habitaban, a ser el tétrico reino de los carnívoros nocturnos, únicos dueños y señores de una oscuridad que no sería capaz de proteger a cualquier díscolo animalillo tan osado como para proseguir sus juegos en vez de entregar su cuerpo al tan merecido descanso, a resguardo de su confortable madriguera.

Pero aquella noche no era como todas las demás, pues un hecho insólito perturbaba la peculiar paz que solía respirarse en aquel entorno. Una masa grande, que podría haber sido perfectamente un tigre o cualquier otro depredador, se desplazaba torpemente por entre la baja vegetación, rompiendo ramas, aplastando pequeños arbustos. Desde lo alto de un gran eucalipto, un búho lo contemplaba enfurecido. ¿De dónde demonios había salido aquel animal tan ruidoso que le había espantado el pequeño ratón que iba a formar parte de su cena?. ¿Y qué esperaba cazar semejante vicho si seguía armando tal barullo?. Si por él hubiera sido, lo habría hecho engrosar su despensa, pero, a pesar de ser tan inmensamente patoso, su envergadura hacía presagiar una fuerte defensa si se sentía amenazado. Aunque... pensándolo bien, quizá todavía podría cenar aquella noche, pensó observando un pequeño reguero de sangre que aquel desafortunado animal iba dejando por todo aquel lugar por donde pasaba.

El hombre siguió caminando durante lo que a él le parecieron meses enteros, hasta cobijarse al abrigo de una pequeña cueva, relativamente fácil de proteger por sus reducidas dimensiones. Aunque esto fue lo que menos le importó, ya que sabía que en cuanto dejase de caminar, el sueño, o quizá un desvanecimiento, le impedirían luchar contra cualquier animal que le amenazase, aunque fuera un simple y pequeño ratón. Había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo y si no ponía remedio a aquella situación lo antes posible, sus fuerzas no le alcanzarían para lograr su objetivo, el campamento donde tenían retenido lo que más amaba en este mundo. Con una mueca de dolor que le hizo apretar los dientes con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, retiró lentamente el girón de camisa que le había servido de improvisado vendaje, y lo sustituyó por otro idénticoque había lavado horas antes, la última vez que había vadeado el arroyo, considerado hasta no hace mucho parte de su hogar. Ahora no tenía nada a lo que llamar "hogar", y ni falta que le haría si no conseguía rescatar a todos aquellos que había jurado proteger, en particular a la mujer que tanto y tan intensamente amaba. Era una inmensa locura pensar que él solo y herido podría contra más de cincuenta hombres pertrechados hasta los dientes, pero lo intentaría a cualquier precio, pues era la única opción que le quedaba. Si lo conseguía, podría morir en paz.

Con este pensamiento, se abandonó finalmente a las sombras de su debilidad, cayendo en un profundo sopor que le mantuvo inconsciente varias horas en un sueño plagado de pesadillas.



Okina miró a través de la ventana del salón del Aoiya, como había hecho cada diez minutos desde que había comenzado la reunión que daría un rumbo definitivo a la estrategia bélica de los samurais más poderosos, aliados al Gobierno Meiji. Saito había llegado puntualmente, portando noticias sobre las órdenes que había desplegado el Ministro de la Guerra a través del Gral. Yamagata, y a las que ellos mismos deberían adaptar su próxima conducta.

Pero no era aquello lo que rondaba por su mente cual una pesada mosca, sino el hecho de que muchas cosas habían cambiado en tan sólo un día, desde el enigmático secuestro de su buena amiga Kaoru. Aoshi había pasado todo el día fuera de casa, cosa totalmente normal, a no ser por la actitud sumamente irascible con la que se había marchado aquella mañana. Si aquel hecho se unía a que Misao no había solicitado llevarle el desayuno a su cuarto, como se moría por hacer nada más levantarse, para marchar muy temprano en busca de Aoki, el joven discípulo de la Dra. Megumi, con el que había regresado, y con el que había pasado charlando la mayoría del día, no era tan raro aceptar el hecho de que el viejo maestro hubiese notado cierta desazón, que lo que estaba sucediendo en el porche de la casa en aquel preciso momento contribuía a fomentar.

No podía verlos desde donde estaba, pero era totalmente consciente de que seguían juntos todavía. Tras escuchar las instrucciones que Saito les había comunicado, Misao se negó a tomar parte en la planificación de estrategias y en la posterior toma de decisiones, alegando que le era totalmente imposible concentrarse aquella noche y que tan sólo sería un estorbo para los allí reunidos. Se había excusado y seguidamente les dijo que si necesitaban algo de ella la encontrarían en el porche de la casa tomando aire y tratando de relajarse para retomar sus obligaciones con la mente despejada.

El joven Aoki, al que habían permitido quedarse y observar, como deferencia a los servicios prestados por encargo de su sensei, no tardó ni un minuto en excusarse también y marchar tras la muchacha. Okina había sonreído para sus adentros, pensando en lo rápidamente que iba a volver a entrar el muchacho, pues conocía de sobra el carácter impulsivo y amenazador que Misao desplegaba cuando las cosas no marchaban bien, o simplemente cuando no deseaba ser molestada. Pero transcurrieron los minutos, y nadie volvió a traspasar la puerta de entrada, hecho que vino a sumarse al ya de por si desconcertante comportamiento de la muchacha durante todo aquel día.

De pronto, el viejo y ajado ninja dio un sonoro respingo, dirigió su vista a sus contertulios, y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación que se estaba desarrollando junto a él.

**Saito (malhumorado): **¡Maldita sea!. ¿Me estás escuchando?: ¿O tú también necesitas un baño de aire como la condenada chiquilla?.

**Okina (sonrojándose y adoptando una mueca de disculpa): **Lo siento, Ajime. ¿Te importaría repetirme tu pregunta?.

**Saito (mirándole con semblante serio, advirtiéndole con los ojos que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar otro despiste semejante): **¿Cuáles son las medidas que estáis dispuestos a tomar?.

**Okina:** ¿Medidas?.

Soujiro, dándose cuenta que Okina no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se refería el miburo, y tratando de evitar una nueva explosión de rabia del policía, se apresuró a resumir lo más destacado de la conversación que se había desarrollado hasta aquel momento.

**Soujiro:** El Sr. Saito nos estaba haciendo notar la conveniencia de que cada uno de los samurais escogidos para ayudarle con sus pesquisas en un primer momento, nos pongamos al frente de uno de los batallones del Gral. Yamagata. Todos los aquí presentes **- hizo una pausa para sonreír afablemente a Sanosuke, que había insistido varias veces a lo largo de la reunión en las ganas que tenía de romper alguna cabeza - **hemos aceptado el honor y la responsabilidad, así que nos incorporaremos a nuestros puestos tan pronto como sea posible. Pero seguiremos necesitando el insustituible apoyo de los onniwa banshu, si todavía seguís deseando contribuir a la erradicación de estos nuevos enemigos. ¿Crees que esto será posible?. Y si es así, ¿cuáles serán vuestras pautas de actuación?.

**Okina (observando nuevamente la ventana por un breve instante, meditabundo): **Había pensado devolver el mando de los onni a Aoshi, aunque todavía no le he comentado nada. Creo que Misao, por mucho empeño que ponga en desempeñar con éxito su cometido, no tiene la experiencia suficiente como para liderar una red de espionaje tan sofisticada como la nuestra, en tiempos de guerra. Pero si decís que Aoshi será reclamado para llevar a la guerra uno de los batallones de Yamagata, deberéis darme un poco de tiempo para tomar una nueva decisión. Como comprenderéis **- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa - **yo ya estoy demasiado viejo como para hacer la guerra, queridos amigos. Espero que me disculpéis, y que contéis con mi apoyo logístico en todo lo necesario. Quizá mi vieja experiencia os sea todavía útil a la hora de planear estrategias, o de buscar fuentes de información. Pero, por supuesto, sea quien sea la persona que finalmente nos lidere, podéis contar con el apoyo incondicional de todos los onniwa banshu. Hablo por todos nosotros.

Saito le hizo una apenas imperceptible inclinación de cabeza, agradeciendo su colaboración, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Enishi, pues era su turno para dejar bien clara la postura que tomaría en esta nueva confrontación.

**Saito (con tono duro, aunque respetuoso): **No sé si Yamagata es un loco, o un visionario, pero me ha dicho que te pida que lideres uno de los batallones de guerreros. Lo extraño es que yo pienso que es un visionario. ¿Qué me respondes?.

**Enishi (decidido):** Lo siento, pero debo rechazar tu ofrecimiento... **- todos comenzaron a hablarle a la vez, mostrando su descontento ante tamaña decisión - **hasta que haya rescatado a Kaoru. Estoy prácticamente convencido de que es Mamoru quien la retiene para hacer que ninguno de nosotros, y especialmente Himura, quien tantas veces ha sacado las castañas del fuego a este débil Gobierno, tomemos parte en la que podría ser la batalla decisiva para el futuro de Japón. No puedo permitir que esto suceda, por nuestro país y por motivos personales. Espero que lo comprendáis, pero si no es así, tanto me da. Mi rumbo está tomado.

Inesperadamente, una figura apareció en el salón. Seguramente había penetrado en la casa por la puerta trasera, y había estado escuchando la conversación desde hacía rato ya.

**Aoshi (mirando a Enishi desafiante, casi esperando que este osara contradecir sus palabras): **Y yo te acompañaré, exactamente por los mismos motivos que has expuesto tú.

Por un momento, todos creyeron que se iba a entablar una cruenta lucha entre ambos samurais, pues la aparente aversión que se tenían se hizo casi palpable en ese instante, pero finalmente Enishi optó por adoptar una postura diametralmente opuesta a todas las expectativas.

**Enishi (con una mirada veladamente agradecida, aunque alerta):** Cualquier ayuda que puedas prestarme será bien venida.

Iban a continuar con el importante concilio, cuando precipitadamente, se abrió la puerta principal de la casa y una figura traspasó el umbral de forma pausada, casi arrastrando los pies. Todos los allí presentes quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, pues, aunque su aparición había sido anhelantemente deseada por todos y cada uno de ellos, ya se hacía casi irreal su pronto regreso.

**Aoshi:** ¡Kenshin!. ¡Por fin!. ¿Dónde demonios...?.

**Enishi (interrumpiendo al ninja y abalanzándose sobre el recién llegado): **¿Qué era tan importante como para estar lejos de ella cuando la estaban sec...? **- No pudo terminar su frase él tampoco, pues el samurai se desplomó en sus brazos totalmente inconsciente, sin apenas darle tiempo para reaccionar.**

**La vida es como una leyenda:**

**No hace falta que sea larga,**

**sino que esté bien narrada.**

**Lucio Anneu Séneca**


	10. Regreso Derrotas Revelaciones

_**La Forja del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 10:**_

" _**Regreso, derrotas, revelaciones".**_

Aquella había sido una de las noches más largas que, tan cansada como estaba, Megumi era capaz de recordar. Aoshi había llegado en su busca prácticamente a medianoche, urgiéndola a acompañarlo al Aoiya, pues Kenshin precisaba de su ayuda médica. Kenshin, nuevamente Kenshin. ¡Cuántas veces había tratado de echarlo de su vida de una vez para siempre!. Abandonó Tokyo para salir del círculo vicioso en que se encontraba, pues permaneciendo en aquella ciudad, jamás podría estar al lado del samurai del modo en que ella habría deseado, mas la cercanía tampoco le permitiría olvidarlo. La esperanza de seguir un nuevo camino condujo sus pasos a Kioto, siempre firme hacia delante. Y quizá con el tiempo, al volver la vista a aquello que un día fue, podría ver a aquel hombre como un bonito recuerdo, pero recuerdo nada más.

Pero allí se encontraba ella, otra vez a su lado, velando por su vida. ¿Es que no había más doctores a los que recurrir?, pensó en un acceso de ira. Pero no, ella misma prefería ser su apoyo en aquellos duros momentos, no se habría quedado tranquila siendo de otro modo. Paciencia, pues. Como siempre, él se recuperaría, y ella podría retomar el camino que tan estoicamente había elegido.

Ahora se hallaba tranquila, recostada en la barandilla del porche de aquella acogedora casa observando amanecer, pero no podía olvidar las duras horas que ella y Misao habían pasado tratando de salvar la vida de aquel tozudo que siempre se metía en asuntos con un mismo final, nunca bueno para él, una y otra vez. Cómo no, esta vez también había llegado en un estado lamentable. La herida de su brazo no era muy profunda, pero un improvisado torniquete, aplicado por Kamisama sabe quién, había acabado infectándola, aunque era justo reconocer que también había cortado la hemorragia eficazmente. Se hallaba en un estado febril que amenazaba con colapsarlo, y las dos mujeres, tras desinfectar la doctora aquella herida y vendarlo inmovilizando el brazo maltrecho, habían luchado contra reloj, con la débil esperanza de rescatarlo de nuevo del persistente abrazo de la muerte.

Finalmente, y próxima ya el alba, Kenshin se había sumido en un sueño tranquilo, prueba de que la fiebre había remitido, y ellas dos se habían podido tomar un respiro. Misao había marchado a descansar, cosa que también ella haría en cuanto el frío viento de la mañana le arrancara de una vez por todas aquella sensación de peligro, mezclada con un atroz miedo a la pérdida.

Escuchó el sonido de unos leves pasos a su espalda, y giró serenamente, adivinando sin dificultad a quién hallaría tras ella.

**Megumi (con voz cansada):** Debería descansar, Shouzo-san. Para ser la primera vez que sale tras su recuperación, no es conveniente abusar.

**Shouzo (con una sonrisa afable):** ¿Y usted qué, Megumi-dono?. Mírese, apenas puede tenerse en pie. Yo he descansado unas horas en un futón que amablemente me ha prestado Okina-san, tan sólo vine a acompañarla para que nadie pudiese hacerle daño a tan altas horas de la noche como vino, pero usted ha estado trabajando sin descanso, no ha dormido ni cinco minutos siquiera. Vaya, señorita. Duerma unas horas, que yo velaré por Himura-san. Le doy mi palabra de que si se produce en él algún cambio digno de su atención, se lo comunicaré sin demora.

**Megumi:** Pero...

**Shouzo (haciendo un gesto tranquilizador):** Vaya, se lo ruego. Okina también ha preparado un futón para usted, temiendo que no desearía abandonar la casa hasta estar totalmente segura de que Himura-san se iba a reponer. Hágalo por mí.

**Megumi (no pudiendo evitar sonreír de nuevo, agradecida por la preocupación del samurai):** Tiene razón. No seré de mucha utilidad si no soy capaz de tenerme en pie. Me lo ha prometido, avíseme si Kenshin empeora. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa, pero al pasar junto a Shouzo se detuvo un breve momento, posando su mano en el hombro de aquel hombre, que, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido, tanto velaba por ella. Con este amistoso gesto trató de demostrarle todo el valor que tenía en su vida ese apoyo en tan duros momentos.

**Megumi:** Gracias, Shouzo-san.

**Shouzo (enrojeciendo, azorado):** No hay de qué, señorita.

Megumi se acostó tal y como había prometido, y aunque su preocupación por el enfermo le impidió disfrutar de un profundo sueño, al menos aquel tranquilo duermevela fue reparador para su agotado cuerpo.

Shouzo esperó unos leves instantes, pensativo. Mas de pronto se encaminó hacia el cuarto del samurai, recordando que él no debería encontrarse en aquel lugar. Nadie era consciente de la presencia de los cristianos en Japón y no podía ser él quien los delatara. Por lo intempestivo del momento en que llegaron a la casa, tan sólo se habían encontrado con Okina y Aoshi, quienes posiblemente habrían oído hablar de él a través de Himura, pero no le conocían personalmente. Los demás se hallaban reunidos en una pequeña sala para no entorpecer la labor de la doctora durante su cura al herido. Okina, amablemente, le había ofrecido un futón donde dormir, y él lo había aceptado, a sabiendas de que no transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de ser descubierta su verdadera identidad. Megumi le había comentado por casualidad que Sanosuke estaba presente en la casa, y aquella muchacha... Miaso... estaba seguro de que también sería capaz de reconocerle. Pero para él era totalmente imposible abandonar al hombre que tanto había hecho por su pueblo y su sensei hace tiempo, y que seguramente se encontraba en aquel estado por haber vuelto a prestarles su ayuda, tal y como él le suplicó a través del críptico mensaje transmitido por Aoki. Y la doctora... Megumi-dono, también le debía mucho a ella, que lo había sanado y cuidado sin formular jamás ni una sola pregunta. Era una gran mujer. Suspiró, resignado a quedarse y ser descubierto. Después de todo, todos los de aquella casa eran las mejores personas a las que podía encomendar su secreto. Penetró en la habitación donde todavía yacía Kenshin dormido, y permaneció sin separarse de él ni un momento, tal y como había prometido, hasta ser relevado por la doctora a media tarde.

Kenshin yació inconsciente todo un día con su respectiva noche, mientras en el restaurante nada había cambiado. La intensa preocupación por Kaoru fue la nota dominante en todo los corazones de sus residentes, quienes no cesaron ni un momento en su empeño de conseguir por cualquier medio a su alcance, alguna información que pudiera darles aunque fuese una vaga idea de su paradero. Pero hasta el momento todos los intentos habían resultado desalentadoramente infructuosos.

Por esta causa, había una persona particularmente nerviosa: Enishi. Cada minuto que transcurría sin una mejoría del samurai, a este se le hacía eterno. Ardía en deseos de pedirle explicaciones, de saber dónde había estado durante todo aquel tiempo, y por qué en la nota encontrada por él, decía que en su poder se hallaban las instrucciones que todos ellos debían seguir. Aunque pasó fuera la mayor parte del día, su mente retornaba una y otra vez a todas las preguntas que tan sólo aquel hombre postrado en un futón era capaz de responder.

También la conducta de otro de los compañeros se había hecho especialmente insoportable. Coincidiendo con el secuestro de la joven kendoka, Aoshi se había vuelto una sombra, un espectro que vagaba por la casa, durante los pocos momentos en que se decidía a permanecer en ella, arrastrando su melancolía y su tristeza. Cierto que su seriedad e introspección eran inherentes a su carácter desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ahora, esa seriedad había alcanzado el grado extremo, ayudada por un dolor que el ninja era incapaz de esconder tras la máscara de indiferencia que tan bien había aprendido a mostrar varios años atrás, tras la muerte de sus mejores amigos y compañeros. Se limitaba a entrar, comer, perderse por la casa, todo ello acompañado de una mirada vaga, extraviada en algún punto que ninguno de los demás era capaz de contemplar. Cierto era que ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo de preocuparse mucho por aquel tema, pues su prioridad era la muchacha, pero aquella actitud de apatía contra el mundo de que hacía gala el ninja, no contribuía en ningún caso a mitigar sus temores, sino que los fomentaba.

En cambio, y en marcado contraste con tan magna demostración de tristeza, Misao se mostraba pletórica de actividad. No paraba ni un momento, atendiendo los asuntos de la organización, ayudando a Megumi y a sus compañeros del restaurante cada vez que era requerida su presencia, y conversando con Aoki, el ayudante de la Dra. Megumi, quien se acercaba por la casa cada vez que las obligaciones en la pequeña consulta de la médico se lo permitían, ya que se había tenido que hacer cargo de ella mientras su mentora siguiera cuidando a Kenshin en el Aoiya. El muchacho estaba totalmente orgulloso de la confianza que su sensei había depositado en su persona, y aquella seguridad y fortaleza que mostraba beneficiaban a Misao, a quien se podía ver mucho más centrada y responsable. Aunque, para aquel acostumbrado a observar, una nota curiosa habría atraído su atención: la muchacha ya no reía, se limitaba a sonreír cortésmente si ello era estrictamente requerido por la ocasión. Aunque tampoco era este el momento adecuado para que ninguno de ellos se pusiese a estudiar a los demás.

Llegada la noche, todos se reunieron para compartir sus progresos, al igual que venían haciendo cada día desde que se establecieron en la casa. En este caso era Okina el que había tomado la voz cantante en la conversación, Estaba exponiendo la conclusión a la que había llegado tras meditar largo y tendido sobre el tema de su sucesión al frente de los onniwa-banshu.

**Okina (desalentado):** Muy a mi pesar, es mi deber comunicaros que voy a seguir liderando la organización, al menos hasta que se de por resuelto el asunto del secuestro de Kaoru y Aoshi pueda retomar sus obligaciones de una vez por todas**. - Misao le observaba fijamente, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.- **No voy a permitir que el gran peso del liderato recaiga sobre los hombros de mi querida Misao, no sería justo ni tampoco correcto en la dura situación por la que atravesamos, y a todos los demás miembros los necesitamos en activo, infiltrados en diversas organizaciones y mafias, pues ese es el secreto de nuestro éxito. **- Mirando a Misao con ademán de disculpa.-** Lo siento, mi niña, jamás debí dejar que creyeras, ni en broma, que toda esa responsabilidad podía recaer en tus frágiles hombros. Debí...

**Misao (con voz segura, decidida y autoritaria):** ... Debiste traspasarme el mando efectivamente, no sólo de forma honorífica, de cara a la galería, como un título que se muestra para enmascarar la falta de autoestima, tan ficticio como la seguridad que se pretende aparentar a través de él. Tiempo hace que ya no soy una niña, y hasta ahora me enfurecía notar que ninguno de vosotros tomaba en serio mi madurez. Pero no tenía por qué quejarme realmente, ya que yo misma me escudé tras vuestra protección paternalista por miedo: miedo a crecer, miedo a afrontar responsabilidades, miedo a fallar a las personas que amo. En definitiva, miedo a vivir. Pero eso ha terminado. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha. He perdido padres, amigos, he luchado al igual que todos vosotros... Cierto que nadie ha muerto presa de mis armas, pero el hecho de que vosotros hayáis hecho precisamente eso no es algo de lo que os sintáis especialmente orgullosos. De todas formas, con el tiempo también formará parte de todo aquello que desearé olvidar. **- Estas últimas palabras fueron acompañadas de una fugaz mirada al lugar donde se encontraba Aoshi. Todos ellos bajaron la cabeza instintivamente, sintiéndose en parte culpables por el pueril trato dispensado a la ninja durante todo aquel tiempo.-** El lugar de Aoshi está con Enishi, después liderando el ejército, y finalmente donde él elija. En su momento decidió abandonar la organización, y no puedes pretender que regrese porque los demás no somos capaces de apañárnoslas solos. Tú elegiste tu camino, él ha elegido el suyo... y yo también el mío. No quieres reconocerlo, Okina, pero yo soy la única opción lógica que le queda a la organización en estos momentos. ¿Que no sé todo lo que hay que saber para liderarla?. ¿Y para qué demonios estás tú?. Asesórame, enséñame, guíame, muéstrame todos los secretos de un buen líder. Aquí me tienes para ello, ese es el camino que voy a seguir, y tú no tienes ningún derecho a impedírmelo. Vosotros permitisteis que me hiciera cargo de ese título, haberlo pensado antes si realmente no era ese vuestro deseo. Voy a demostraros que soy totalmente digna de él. ¿Vais a ayudarme o tendré que hacerlo sola?. Sea como sea, el resultado no variará en absoluto.

Okina la observaba totalmente sorprendido, al igual que Aoshi. Todos los demás prefirieron permanecer al margen de aquella conversación, pues el tema tratado en ella era un problema interno de los onni, que tan sólo ellos debían resolver. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar quedar gratamente sorprendidos por las palabras de la muchacha, a la que deberían aprender a tratar como a una mujer, a juzgar por el nuevo rumbo tomado por los acontecimientos.

La irrupción en la sala de una persona evitó el desagradable mal trago para todos ellos, de tener que romper el tenso silencio que se había creado tras las duras palabras de la ninja. El recién llegado los observó con semblante duro y preocupado, aunque su cara demacrada denotaba todavía la extrema gravedad que su cuerpo estaba tratando de superar.

**Kenshin ( con actitud seria, aunque sus ojos delataban desesperación):** ¿Dónde está Kaoru?.

**Enishi (fijando sus ojos en los del pelirrojo samurai, de forma dura y amenazadora):** Dínoslo tú.

Kenshin observó a Enishi con estupor. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. ¿Él al lado de las personas a quienes había tratado de matar, compartiendo mesa y, lo que es más, los planes secretos de batalla?. ¿Y qué trataba de decirle con aquellas palabras?. ¿Debía él conocer el paradero de Kaoru, como aquel sujeto le había hecho entender?. ¿Qué raros acontecimientos se había perdido durante su ausencia?.

**Kenshin (mostrando su desconcierto):** ¿Decíroslo yo?. ¿Debería saberlo?. ¿Eso significa que ella tendría que haber estado ahora conmigo?. ¿Acaso partió en mi busca?. ¡Decidme algo! **- Kenshin se alarmaba más y más por momentos.- **Al no verla aquí, lo primero que he pensado es que había marchado a su cuarto para no encontrarse conmigo. ¡No he vuelto a verla desde que me fui en busca de...!.

**Shouzo (haciendo acto de presencia en la habitación):** ...Shougo. ¿Cómo está él, Himura-san?.

Sanosuke, hasta entonces de espaldas a la entrada del cuarto, se giró rápidamente, reconociendo la voz del cristiano, que no había sido capaz de olvidar, al igual que la de Amakusa y su hermana Sayo, su querida Sayo. Era tanta la sorpresa que sentía, que los ojos amenazaban con salírsele de las órbitas. Casi había conseguido aceptar que jamás volvería a verlos, costándole este hecho muchas noches en vela y un intenso dolor. ¡Y ahora aparecía Shouzo a su lado!. ¡Y preguntaba a Kenshin por Shougo como si hubiese estado con él ayer mismo!. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. Quería saberlo... tenía que saberlo.

**Sano (exigiendo una clara respuesta):** ¡Shouzo!. ¿Tú aquí?. ¿Cómo es posible?. ¿Has venido solo?. ¿Acaso también ella se halla en Japón?.

A pesar de haber escuchado perfectamente las palabras del joven samurai, Shouzo no desvió la mirada del hombre de quien él pretendía obtener sus propias respuestas.

**Kenshin (acercándose hacia el cristiano con un intenso dolor reflejado en su rostro):** Estuve a su lado, querido amigo. Estuve a su lado planeando la defensa de la aldea. Pero... **- sacudiendo la cabeza, derrotado-** ... nos superaban en más de cinco a uno. Me asignaron a la protección de las mujeres, al igual que al Dr. Eltsen, y no participé activamente en la lucha**.- Llegados a este punto, Kenshin tuvo que hacer una pausa, pues la congoja producida por el recuerdo de las atrocidades que** **había presenciado al salir del escondite que había jurado proteger, le impedían pronunciar una sola palabra. Finalmente, y cuando se hubo serenado lo suficiente, se armó de valor para contarle al cristiano toda la verdad.-** Todos los hombres han muerto, todos.

**Shouzo (encarándose con el samurai, totalmente incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando): **¡No puede ser cierto!. ¡Todos muertos!. ¿Muertos?. ¿Y tú por qué sigues vivo?. ¿Por qué no te han matado?. ¿Por qué ha muerto mi señor, mi amigo, y no tú?.** - Shouzo, dándose cuenta finalmente de la magnitud de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, miró fijamente a los ojos del samurai, buscando la respuesta a aquella pregunta que en el fondo, y aunque sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, todos se estaban formulando también. Lo que vio en ellos no fue cobardía, ni traición, sino una profunda pena, una inmensa angustia y una gran tristeza que posiblemente el transcurso de los años no sería capaz de hacer desaparecer.**

**Kenshin (apenado): **También contemplé mi muerte muy de cerca, al igual que las mujeres y los niños de la comunidad. Una vez muertos todos los hombres, decidimos luchar a la desesperada para alcanzar un fin rápido y piadoso, y no el futuro de torturas que seguramente nos aguardaba si nos rendíamos. Pero algo totalmente inesperado cambió el curso de los acontecimientos.**- Ahora sosteniendo la mirada de su amigo.- **Sé que no eliminará la pena de tu corazón lo que voy a decirte, pero no todo está perdido. Setsuna, Sayo y las demás mujeres, al igual que los niños y el Dr. Eltsen, están retenidos por nuestros atacantes, al parecer el ejército de un tal Mamoru.

**Sano (desesperado):** ¿Sayo?. ¿Retenida?. ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?. ¡Decid!.

**Enishi (perdiendo la paciencia**): Lo único que he entendido de todo esto es el nombre de Mamoru. ¿Qué relación tienes tú con ese tipo?. ¡Responde, si no quieres que acabe contigo de una vez por todas!.

**Soujiro (tratando de hacerse una idea ordenada de aquello que el samurai estaba tratando de contarles): **No estaría de más que comenzase a relatarnos todo lo que le ha sucedido a partir de su separación de nosotros cerca de Kioto. ¿El Sr. Mutho y el Dr. Eltsen no se encontraban en Holanda?. Empiece por el principio, se lo ruego.

**Kenshin (recorriendo la mirada de todos sus compañeros en busca de una respuesta a a la pregunta que le corroía por dentro):** Antes decidme. ¿Dónde está Kaoru?.

**Okina (buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia al pelirrojo guerrero, pues era evidente que él sabía tanto o menos que ellos sobre aquel asunto):** Realmente esperábamos que tú nos lo dijeras, muchacho, pues Mamoru dejó una nota diciéndonos que aguardáramos las instrucciones que tú nos traerías. Él... la tiene secuestrada desde hace tres días.

**Kenshin (perdiendo los nervios):** ¡Mamoru!. ¡Mamoru!. ¡Por allá por donde paso tan sólo escucho el nombre de ese maldito!. ¿Quién demonios es?. ¿Por qué ha secuestrado a mi mujer?. ¡Decidme dónde está porque ahora mismo voy a acabar con su miserable vida!. ¿Qué estáis haciendo todavía aquí?. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Ayudadme a encontrarla!.

**Aoshi (dándole al samurai un apretón amistoso en el hombro ileso, tratando de tranquilizarle para que pudiese explicarse por fin, y quizá con ello darles una pista para rescatar a la mujer):** Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, amigo mío. Tan sólo regresamos a casa para dormir, pero hasta ahora nuestra búsqueda ha sido totalmente infructuosa. Te ruego que nos cuentes tu historia. Quizá añadiéndola a todo lo que nos ha sucedido durante tu ausencia podamos llegar a alguna conclusión que nos haga dar por fin con el paradero de tu esposa. Te lo juro, Kenshin, que las acciones de ese loco no quedarán impunes, todos nosotros estamos a tu lado.

Los allí presentes, aunque totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras del ninja, quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Shinomori Aoshi rogando?. Es más, había jurado su apoyo y lealtad a un compañero, algo que nadie le había visto hacer desde que sus antiguos subordinados y amigos muriesen a manos de aquel desaprensivo, el día en que ellos, Himura y él rescataron a Megumi. Aoshi no pareció advertir el estupor desatado con sus palabras en todos sus compañeros, o quizá no quiso hacerlo, es más, posiblemente ya no le importaba las críticas que pudiesen hacer de él. Había tomado una decisión después de haber meditado seriamente durante muchas horas. Ciertamente, por fin había elegido su camino, y ninguno de los allí presentes le haría volver atrás. El destino estaba trazado, un destino triste, quizá cruel... pero era el único que él merecía, el único que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Una vez se hizo el silencio, todos quedaron observándose unos a otros, con el mismo pensamiento rondando por la mente de cada uno de ellos. "¿Debían hacerle saber el embarazo de Kaoru?". Algo estaba muy claro: los dos estaban separados por una discusión que la precipitada marcha de Kenshin había impedido resolver, aunque ninguno de ambos había hecho público el asunto. También en este caso, Aoshi decidió por sus amigos, y nuevamente enfrentó la destrozada mirada del rurouni, para continuar hablándole.

**Aoshi (titubeante al principio, pero decidido a contarle toda la verdad):** Debes saber algo más. Kaoru fue secuestrada cuando estaba reposando en uno de los cuartos de esta casa. Ella se había sentido enferma, y Megumi le había recomendado no moverse de la cama en algunos días.

**Kenshin (totalmente fuera de sí):** ¿Enferma dices?. ¿Qué es lo que tiene?. ¿Es grave?.

**Aoshi (afrontando por fin las posibles consecuencias):** Ella está embarazada. Kenshin, vas a ser padre.

El pelirrojo samurai quedó perplejo, totalmente paralizado. En la distancia, nadie habría sido capaz de diferenciarlo de una estatua cualquiera. Mas su mente era un hervidero de emociones encontradas.

**Kenshin (pensando):** ¡Kaoru embarazada!. ¡Qué alegria!. Pero... ¡Un momento!. ¿Es que ya no recuerdo por qué me separé de su lado?. ¡Los hallé besándose!. ¡Ella en los brazos de él!. ¿Y si...?. ¡No!. ¡No es posible!. Aunque... ¿Y si aquella no era la primera vez que ella era feliz en sus brazos?. ¿Quizá en otras ocasiones había sido tan feliz con él que incluso...?. ¡Watashi!..., ¡Mamoru!... ¿Qué importa cómo se llame?. ¡Demasiada casualidad que haya sido secuestrada en este preciso momento, estando rodeada de los mejores samurais de Japón!. Pero si ella hubiese colaborado... ¡Oh, Kami!. ¡Voy a volverme loco de tan sólo pensarlo!. ¡Pero es la respuesta más lógica a este secuestro!. ¿O no lo es?. ¡Debes aceptarlo, Himura!. ¡ Maldita sea tu alma!. ¡Ella te ha dejado!. ¡Te ha mentido!. ¡Se ha burlado de ti!. ¡Es lo único que mereces por todos los actos viles que has cometido en tu vida!. ¡Acéptalo como un hombre y retírate!. ¡Deja que al menos ella sea feliz lejos de ti!. ¡No permitas que acabe muerta como... Tomoe!.

Interminables segundos pasaron antes de que diese señal de haber entendido lo que el antiguo jefe de los onni acababa de contarle. Poco a poco fue reaccionando con lentos movimientos, observando a todos ellos con cara inexpresiva, ausente. Después de unos instantes que a los demás parecieron eternos, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, y antes de atravesarla, se dirigió a ellos con unas palabras que jamás hubiesen creído poder escuchar de sus labios.

**Kenshin (inexpresivo):** Yo no voy a ir en busca de Kaoru, y os aconsejo que tampoco vosotros lo hagáis. Dejad las cosas como están, que es así como deben estar. Me marcho. No voy a participar en esta guerra, me retiro. No me busquéis, pues nada me hará cambiar de idea. Espero que todo os vaya bien y que podáis ser felices por fin. **- Dicho esto, traspasó la puerta, cerrándola tras él y dejándolos a todos estupefactos, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.**

Pero Enishi no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas de ese modo. Estaba furioso, muy furioso, y no iba a acallar todo el desprecio, el odio, y la frustración que embargaban todo su ser. Salió en tromba detrás de Kenshin, lo alcanzó a unos cuantos metros de la casa, y abalanzándose sobre él, lo derribó sin ningún miramiento. Comenzó descargando sobre él fuertes puñetazos, pero en cuestión de segundos el otro fue capaz de revolverse, haciendo que la situación quedara justamente a la inversa, asestándole él también increíbles golpes.

Los dos hombres se hallaban fuera de control, estaban exteriorizando una rabia contenida, tan grande que los hacía parecer salvajes bestias, y no humanos. Todos los demás habían corrido tras el samurai de pelo plateado, temiendo que fuese a dañar al otro, convaleciente todavía de su herida, aunque, por lo que se veía, esto no le impedía estar a la altura de su agresor en modo alguno.

Ambos se pusieron en pie finalmente, y fue entonces el turno de desenvainar sus respectivas espadas, para, seguidamente, adoptar una postura de guardia, atentos al más leve movimiento de su adversario que diese una clara señal de comenzar la inevitable lucha.

Los moradores del Aoiya no eran capaces de entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo tan vertiginosamente, y mucho menos de los motivos que ambos hombres esgrimían para comportarse de aquella manera tan cruel, así que la única opción lógica fue limitarse a observar, dándose cuenta de que tan sólo conseguirían salir dañados si osaban interponerse en lo que parecía una rencilla totalmente personal.

**Enishi (provocando al otro samurai con palabras impregnadas de un fuerte veneno):** ¡Maldito bastardo!. ¡Debí haber acabado contigo hace muchísimos años!. ¡No has hecho más que causar dolor en todas aquellas personas que alguna vez te han amado!. Te gusta que mueran por ti, ¿no es así?. ¡Eso te hace sentir importante!.

Kenshin, totalmente furioso, le embistió usando su fuerza y su velocidad divinas, no dándole opción a esquivar sus golpes de ningún modo, así que el otro no tuvo más remedio que afrontarlos, bloqueándolos para contraatacarlos después, aunque, si hubiese podido eludir al enloquecido guerrero, jamás lo habría hecho, pues sus ansias de combate estaban parejas con las de su contrincante. Se sucedieron varios lances entre ambos, muy igualados en ventaja, hasta que pasados unos minutos quedaron separados para recuperar aire y regular las pulsaciones de sus galopantes corazones.

**Kenshin (escupiendo a través de sus palabras, toda la bilis que envenenaba su cuerpo):** Tú no eres nadie para pedir cuentas de mis actos. Aléjate de mí o morirás, eso puedo jurártelo.

**Enishi (lamiendo con actitud prepotente un hilillo de sangre que manaba de su labio inferior, partido): **No, tú morirás, asqueroso asesino. Finalmente te alcanzará la justicia divina, ya que jamás debiste vivir. Te equivocas si piensas que no soy quien para juzgarte, pues ella me importa, me importa, y mucho, no puedes imaginar cuánto.

**Kenshin (con un gran desprecio, teñido de inmensa tristeza):** ¿Qué pasa, Yukishiro?. ¿Tú también la pretendes?. Pues has llegado demasiado tarde, al igual que yo.

**Enishi (furioso y desconcertado a la vez):** ¡Jamás la he pretendido, maldito idiota!. ¡Esas no han sido nunca mis intenciones, sabiendo cuánto te ama!. ¿De qué estás hablando?. ¿Para qué has llegado tarde?. ¡Ella te ama!. ¡Desespera por ti!. ¿No es suficiente prueba de ello el hijo que va a darte, el mayor acto de amor que puede ofrecer una mujer por el hombre de su vida?.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Kenshin se abalanzó sobre Enishi con furia renovada, le asestó una sucesión casi interminable de diestras estocadas, que ahora sí, estuvieron a punto de dar en el blanco varias veces. En una de ellas, alcanzó a su adversario en el hombro izquierdo de forma demoledora. Por un momento esto hizo que Enishi perdiera su concentración, y Kenshin estuvo a punto de lograr que la pelea acabara con la muerte del que tan bien había luchado en su contra, al colocar su sokabatou contra el cuello del vencido, que yacía tumbado de espaldas al suelo por el fuerte empujón que le había propinado. Pero el grito de uno de los, hasta ahora meros observadores, impidió aquello que ya todos daban por hecho.

**Aoshi (tajante):** ¡Kenshin!. ¡Kenshin!. ¡Escúchame!. ¡Te equivocas!. ¡Kaoru jamás te ha traicionado!. ¡El bebé es tuyo!. ¡Lo sé!. ¡No sucedió nada más de lo que viste!. ¡Por amor de Kamisama!. ¡Ella te ama tan sólo a ti!.

Kenshin desvió la mirada del vencido samurai al hombre que estaba tratando de detener la inminente ejecución, interrogándole.

**Aoshi (con voz serena y segura):** Deja que Enishi se levante, Kenshin, y acompañadme todos dentro. Allí te contaré cómo se desarrolló todo. Confía en mí, amigo.

El admirable guerrero dudó por un momento, pero finalmente optó por seguir las indicaciones del hombre que tantas veces le había demostrado su lealtad inquebrantable. Retiró su sokabatou del cuello de Enishi, envainándola después, y seguidamente caminó en pos del nija, ya próximo a la casa, al igual que todos los demás, más sorprendidos y desconcertados por momentos con todo lo que acababan de presenciar.

Una vez acomodados todos en la sala que les había servido últimamente como centro de reuniones, Aoshi comenzó su relato, dirigiendo principalmente su mirada al hombre al que iban destinadas todas aquellas palabras.

**Aoshi:** Permíteme que aclare todo esto delante de los demás, pues tendrás que reconocer que se hallan en el derecho moral de saber qué demonios está pasando, después de la escena que Enishi y tú les habéis ofrecido. Además, todos los aquí presentes os tenemos a Kaoru y a ti en gran estima. Necesitan saber qué es todo eso que os atormenta.

El samurai aludido no movió ni un solo músculo de su cara, pero su silencio hizo entender a todos que estaba conforme. Así pues, Aoshi se aprestó a comenzar.

**Aoshi (con semblante serio):** La noche en que volvimos de la pequeña escaramuza en el puerto, la misma en que tú presenciaste la escena entre Watashi y Kaoru, estuve hablando con ella. No imaginas el dolor y la angustia que delataban sus ojos cuando me contó, ya que yo no le di más opción que hacerlo al descubrirla casualmente en un estado de total desesperación, lo que había sucedido unas pocas horas antes. Ella se dedicó a limpiar las estanterías durante toda la tarde, y era ese cometido el que todavía habría estado realizando cuando tú llegaste, a no ser por el hecho de que, tratando de colocar un jarrón en su lugar, resbaló de la escalera usada para alcanzarlas, siendo recogida por Watashi.

**Kenshin (iracundo todavía):** Eso no fue lo que yo vi.

**Aoshi (alzando una mano):** ¡Lo sé!. ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Déjame continuar!. Watashi, al observar tu llegada, y aprovechando que todavía la tenía en sus brazos, la besó sin explicación alguna, a lo que Kaoru quedó tan sorprendida, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, e inmediatamente después tú entraste en el cuarto y sin más preámbulos amenazaste a ese sujeto, haciéndoles temer a ambos por su vida. Kaoru no comprendía por qué aquel hombre se había comportado de esa manera, y se estrujaba la mente una y otra vez, temiendo que tú no la creyeses, ya que no podía ofrecerte ninguna prueba de lo sucedido, a parte de lo que tú mismo habías observado, y que seguramente te haría llegar a una errónea conclusión, como de hecho ha sucedido. A mí tan sólo se me ocurrió la explicación que le di, que ese sujeto te odiaba de algún modo, y no se le ocurrió otra forma mejor de dañarte que hacerte creer que habías perdido aquello que más amabas: tu mujer. La tranquilicé, haciéndole ver que tu amor por ella sería más grande que tu desconfianza, y diciéndole que permaneciera a tu lado, que te hiciera entender toda la verdad, que luchara por vuestro amor. Luego tuvimos que marchar apresuradamente, y el hecho de que no pudierais disfrutar de ningún momento para estar a solas durante el camino a Kioto, unido a su miedo a tu reacción, y tu repentina ausencia, hicieron que el tiempo y la distancia hiciesen creíble algo que, si hubierais tenido el valor de compartir inicialmente, no habría pasado de una simple anécdota. No te dije nada porque erais vosotros quienes debíais arreglar la situación sin la intromisión de nadie. Jamás te habrías enterado de nuestra conversación si esta pelea no hubiese sucedido. No creo que el Sr. Enishi haya hecho bien entrometiéndose donde no le llaman, pero quizá esta vez su intervención haya sido oportuna, pues si yo no hubiera escuchado las palabras que le decías durante vuestra lucha, jamás hubiese entendido el porqué de tu actitud, no pudiendo hacer nada para tratar de reparar el error de juicio en el que estabas sumido.

**Kenshin (presa de una profunda emoción):** ¿Es eso cierto?.

**Aoshi (sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente):** Tan cierto como que voy a ayudarte a rescatarla.

**Kenshin (cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, sintiendo una culpabilidad desgarradora):** ¡Kamisama!. ¿Qué he estado a punto de hacer?. ¿Cómo voy a poder perdonarme?. ¿Cómo?.

**Aoshi (tratando de animarlo, a pesar de su propia mirada, llena de tristeza): **Has hecho lo mismo que habría hecho yo en tu lugar, seguramente, aunque dudo mucho que me quede tiempo para que me suceda alguna vez esta situación.

Kenshin se dejó arrastrar contra la pared, rivalizando su semblante con la inmaculada blancura de esta, y tras ello resbaló hasta sentarse pesadamente en el duro suelo. Todos los allí presentes, especialmente Misao y Megumi, se acercaron a él alarmados, temiendo una recaída del todavía convaleciente guerrero.

**Misao (agachándose a su lado):** ¿Te encuentras mal?. ¡Kenshin!.

**Kenshin (apenas capaz de balbucear las palabras):** Embarazada... Kaoru... Espera un bebé... Nuestro hijo... Vo-vo-voy a ser pa-padre... El amor de mi vida va a darme un hijo. ¡Kamisama!. ¡Tengo que salvarla!. ¡Ahora mismo!.

Trató de ponerse en pie, pero la dura batalla que lo había enfrentado nuevamente con su pasado, encarnado esta vez en la figura de Enishi, y lo inesperado de las revelaciones de Aoshi, junto su propia debilidad por la herida sufrida, hicieron que tan sólo alcanzase a ponerse de rodillas, amenazando con dar con todos sus huesos en el suelo nuevamente. Aoshi lo sostuvo con cuidado, ayudándole a ponerse en pie.Tras ello, dirigió su mirada hacia todos los presentes.

**Aoshi (con voz cansada): **Creo que por esta noche ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones. Lo mejor será que cada cual vaya a su cuarto y descanse, pues mañana nos espera otro día duro. Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas con Himura, sobre todo del tema de los Amakusa, que nos concierne por estar relacionado con Mamoru. Y a ver si conseguimos de una vez por todas la información necesaria para rescatar a Kaoru, y a las mujeres y los niños de los que antes nos ha hablado él. Ya sé que todos estos temas son muy importantes, pero no vamos a ser capaces de hacernos una idea clara de la situación sin antes haber otorgado a nuestro cuerpo el descanso suficiente. Así pues, os emplazo a todos a que mañana nos reunamos aquí nuevamente lo antes posible.

Sano estaba a punto de protestar, mas la dura mirada de advertencia dirigida por Enishi y Aoshi hacia su persona, le convencieron de la conveniencia de un merecido descanso.

Uno tras otro, y después de dirigirle a Kenshin algunas palabras de consuelo y ánimo, excepto Enishi, que abandonó la casa sin despedirse, marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones, tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque aquella noche iba a ser extremadamente difícil para todos ellos, tras tantos y tan devastadores acontecimientos sucedidos en tan poco tiempo.



Saito se encaminó rápidamente a la casa del Gral. Yamagata. Debía ponerlo lo antes posible en conocimiento de las nuevas e importantísimas noticias que Kenshin les había dado después de su atropellada aparición y en medio de la no menos espectacular escenita protagonizada junto a Yukishiro.

Les había hecho saber que los cristianos, nuevamente al frente de Shougo Amakusa, se hallaban en Japón. Aunque, al parecer, la gran diferencia con el momento en que fueron expulsados, es que ya no quedaban hombres para defender su particular forma de vida, sino que tan sólo mujeres y niños seguían vivos para mantener intacta la llama de la fe que con tanta devoción Amakusa había protegido en otro tiempo.

¡Era totalmente increíble!. ¡Shougo muerto!. No podía evitar sentirse extraño con esta noticia, pues todavía recordaba cuando aquel egocéntrico individuo era respetado y temido incluso por los más hábiles espadachines de Japón, y reverenciado por sus seguidores como Hijo de Dios. ¡Por supuesto que él jamás había creído en su naturaleza divina, al igual que Himura!. Pero debía reconocer que su estilo de lucha distaba muy poco del que habría ostentado cualquier dios, si es que alguno se dignaba tutelar este mundo de locos.

Mas no era este asunto el que le encaminaba hacia la casa de su superior a tan altas horas de la noche. Aquello realmente importante para el futuro de Japón era un tema muy diferente, aunque íntimamente relacionado con el fallecido guerrero.

Alcanzado su destino, Saito penetró en la casa, tras haber golpeado discretamente la puerta trasera, utilizada normalmente por los sirvientes de la no demasiado ostentosa mansión, a pesar de pertenecer a uno de los miembros más admirados y condecorados del actual Gobierno.

El mayordomo, al que conocía de otras ocasiones en que había visitado al General, le hizo esperar en una espartana sala de visitas, tan básicamente amueblada como el resto de la casa. Estaba a punto de encender un nuevo cigarrillo, cuando ante él se presentó la persona a la que había venido buscando, con una mirada somñolienta, aunque perpetuamente alerta.

**Gral. Yamagata:** Cuando tú me sacas de la cama a tan intempestivas horas de la noche, es que es muy gordo el asunto que te traes entre manos. **- Se acomodó en uno de los escasos cojines que cubrían la estancia.-** Anda, ofréceme al menos uno de tus cigarros, y cuéntame qué es eso tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana.

**Saito (alargándole un cigarro, sorprendido, a la vez que le ofrecía fuego):** El Dr. Eltsen ha sido secuestrado por Mamoru.

**Yamagata:** ¿También?. **- Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, reflexionando sobre la nueva que acababa de escuchar.-** ¿Y en qué medida nos afecta ese hecho?. Si es necesario, cuando atrapemos a ese demente, lo ofreceremos a Holanda para que sea juzgado por ello, pero nada tenemos que ver nosotros con el Dr., una vez que este hubo abandonado el país.

**Saito (tras maldecir por lo bajo):** Ese es precisamente el problema, que ha sido secuestrado en Japón, y es aquí donde está siendo retenido.

**Yamagata (incrédulo):** ¡Eso es imposible!. ¡Hace más de medio año que decidió acompañar a los cristianos de Mutho en su exilio!. Que se sepa, jamás ha vuelto a pisar nuestras tierras.

**Saito (mostrando más paciencia de la que realmente podía disponer):** Ahí está la cuestión. Por lo que ha contado Himura, todos ellos estaban en Japón cuando esto ha sucedido. Y eso no es todo: Mutho ha muerto, al igual que todos sus compañeros. Y las mujeres y los niños de la comunidad, se hallan retenidos en el mismo lugar en que se encuentra el Dr. Al parecer, Mamoru quiere usar estos secuestros para atarnos de pies y manos, tanto a nosotros, como a la comunidad internacional, que podría ser un gran obstáculo en sus ansias de conquista.

**Yamagata:** ¿Himura ha regresado ya?. ¡Ese hombre será muy bueno con la katana, pero siempre hace lo que le viene en gana!. ¿Y de dónde diablos ha sacado él esa noticia?.

**Saito (tratando de exponer sus ideas de forma ordenada):** Al parecer, él estaba presente cuando sucedió la matanza, y también cuando se apoderaron del Dr. y los cristianos que quedan vivos. Por ahora, yo tampoco tengo nada claro qué es toda esta historia, se suponía que ninguno de ellos debía estar aquí, pero lo que he sacado en claro de todo ello es que no es así, y que si no hacemos algo pronto para hacernos con el Dr., lo vamos a tener muy difícil a la hora de contar con el apoyo internacional.

**Yamagata (perdiendo la paciencia):** ¡Haz que Himura te explique de una vez por todas cómo, y por qué, ha sucedido todo esto!. ¿A qué esperas?. ¿Cómo puede ser que te conformes con la información a medias que estás ofreciéndome?. ¡No es propio de ti, que te pasas la vida pidiendo explicaciones!.

**Saito (enfrentando a su superior con orgullo):** ¡Lo habría hecho, si hubiera tenido la menor opción para ello!. ¡A mí es al primero a quien a menudo desespera ese excéntrico sujeto!. Pero llegó al Aoiya literalmente hecho polvo, ha tardado todo un día en recuperarse al menos un poco, y a pesar de ello ha tenido tiempo para poner a Yukishiro contra la pared. Como usted bien dice, siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Las cosas son así, o lo aceptamos o nos buscamos la vida por nuestra cuenta. De todos modos, **- dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos -** hemos acordado vernos mañana a primera hora para tratar el tema en profundidad y tomar decisiones al respecto. Tan sólo quería tenerlo al corriente de la actual situación. Últimamente no deja de darme la impresión de que el Gobierno no pinta nada en este asunto, a pesar de que es la seguridad nacional la que está en juego. En cuanto salga de la reunión le mantendré informado. Usted haga lo que crea conveniente mientras tanto.

Dicho esto, se levantó del cojín donde también él se había sentado, y salió de la casa tal y como había llegado a ella.



Comenzaba a despuntar el alba cuando Kenshin salió del Aoiya en busca de un paseo reconfortante, capaz de alejar la bruma que hasta el momento había embotado su mente. Eran demasiadas las desgracias en las que había participado en tan sólo unos pocos días, y la impotencia, la rabia y el dolor que todas ellas le habían producido, le impedían pensar con claridad, para centrarse en el futuro, tratando de evitar desastres aún mayores para todas aquellas personas que amaba.

Se acercó al jardín repleto de flores de todos los tamaños y colores, que alegraban la entrada de la casa, y acarició una de ellas al azar con sumo cuidado, el mismo cuidado que empleaba al acariciar a su mujer... Esa era la única forma de admirar la fragilidad y sencillez de la belleza, venerándola a través de tiernas caricias, de admirada adoración. Era mucho lo que se podía obtener a cambio de tan insignificantes cuidados: la paz de espíritu que reconfortaba su maltrecho corazón, la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer, la desinteresada bondad que hacía estremecer de emoción todo su ser...

Pero este día, todos los hermosos pensamientos que acudían a su mente hicieron encoger su alma, era demasiado el dolor que de ellos se desprendía, pues la persona que más amaba, aquella que debería estar disfrutando todas aquellas emociones a su lado, estaba sufriendo quién sabe cuántos tormentos a solas, pendiente su vida de un hilo, y sin poder hacer él nada por evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar amargamente al darse cuenta por fin de cuánto significaba Kaoru en su existencia, al sentir el fuerte y despiadado desgarro que estaba sufriendo su corazón al pensar en el dolor de la muchacha. Y su próximo hijo... la culminación de una unión sin barreras, aquel ser tan íntimamente deseado que quizá jamás podría saber de qué gran amor era fruto. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que jalonaban el jardín, desesperado.

**Enishi (acercándose silenciosamente a él, tras haberlo observado detenidamente durante varios minutos):** La rescataremos, Kenshin, a ella y a tu hijo, ambos sanos y salvos. No puedes rendirte ahora que por fin estás tan cerca de ser feliz... y de hacer feliz a la persona que amas. No te lo voy a permitir.

**Kenshin (enfocándolo por fin tras la cortina de lágrimas que desbordaba sus ojos, sin poder apartar la inmensa tristeza de su corazón):** ¿Por qué tanto empeño en ayudarnos?. ¿Por qué precisamente a mí, que tanto daño he causado en esta vida, que tan irreparable daño he causado en tu vida?.

**Enishi (negando impetuosamente con la cabeza):** Tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de que tú tan sólo habías sido una víctima más de los acontecimientos. Cierto es que tu pasado te perseguía. **- Al escuchar esto, Kenshin le miró con ademán derrotado.** - Y todavía te persigue... al igual que a mí. Pero no aceptaste el destino al que ese maldito pasado te arrastraba con fuerza, sino que pusiste todas tus energías e ilusiones al servicio de la lucha contra él, creyendo en un futuro mejor, donde pudieses alcanzar por fin la felicidad, mejor dicho, donde pudieses mantener aquella felicidad que tú y mi hermana alcanzasteis. Eso es lo que no fui capaz de entender: que la conseguisteis juntos, que era vuestra unión lo que creaba felicidad. **- Recogió una pequeña piedra del suelo y la lanzó furiosamente lo más lejos que su brazo le alcanzó.- **Una de las pocas veces que visité a mi hermana durante su vida contigo, la vi riendo, y en vez de darme cuenta del verdadero significado de aquella dulce risa, me empeciné pensando en que tú la estabas llevando hacia la locura, pues no podía ser que fuese feliz al lado del hombre que había matado a su amor. Pero lo era... y cuánto. Ahora lo veo claro al recordar.

**Kenshin ( sintiendo que su corazón iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento, de tan empequeñecido por el intenso dolor que lo oprimía):** Yo fui inmensamente feliz a su lado, demasiado feliz comparado con lo que realmente merecía. Quizá fue por ello por lo que Kamisama se llevó a Tomoe de mi lado tan pronto, porque no la merecía. Durante mucho tiempo estuve convencido de que era yo quien debió haber muerto en su lugar, hasta que... Hasta que conocí a Kaoru.

**Enishi alcanzando un punto crucial de la conversación):** Exactamente, hermano. Ahí es a donde yo quería llegar.

**Kenshin (observándole totalmente anonadado):** ¿Hermano?.

**Enishi (manteniéndole la mirada, impertérrito):** ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?. ¡ Mi madre murió siendo yo un bebé!. ¡ Mi padre no me quería a mí, sino a un ideal, un guerrero fuerte que honrara su casa!. ¡Lo demás le daba igual!. ¡Me crié tan sólo con el amor de Tomoe!. ¡Mi querida hermana Tomoe, a la que tú me arrebataste, aunque fuese sin quererlo!. ¡He hecho todo aquello de lo que las mujeres se escandalizan y los hombres se asquean!. ¡He sido cruel, despiadado, déspota!. ¡No he querido jamás a nadie!. ¡Tú me dejaste sin la única persona a la que amaba!. ¡ Así que a ti corresponde darme una nueva familia!. ¿Te queda claro?.

**Kenshin (quien no habría estado más sorprendido si le hubiese caído a la cabeza un jarro de agua fría en aquel preciso momento):** ¿Oroooooo?.

**Enishi (sin saber si reír o darle un puñetazo):** ¡Muy original, tú!. Esta es mi forma de hacerte ver que no te guardo rencor por todo aquello que sucedió y no conseguirás de mis labios ninguna otra, así que no me toques las narices. Preferí tener mi parte de culpa en la muerte de aquella persona a quien más amaba a aceptar que ella había alcanzado la felicidad, de la forma más inesperada posible, pero felicidad al fin y al cabo. Lo he estado pagando desde entonces día tras día, corroído por un sentimiento de culpabilidad que me ahogaba. He sido un auténtico cobarde, tratando de hacer recaer en ti una venganza que realmente ninguno de nosotros puede acaparar, desesperado por enmascarar el hecho de que jamás he podido perdonarme a mí mismo por todo lo sucedido.

**Kenshin (más sorprendido a cada momento por las profundas revelaciones de Enishi):** No puedes pretender nuestra inocencia en la muerte de Tomoe. Ambos participamos en los acontecimientos que desembocaron en ese terrible desenlace. ¿Crees que no he lamentado miles de veces haberla conocido?. No soy capaz de contar las ocasiones en que pienso que jamás debí haberla hecho mi esposa. No supe ver que cualquier persona que se relacionase conmigo, por el simple hecho de conocerme, tenía una alta probabilidad de sufrir por todos mis errores, que no son pocos. Era algo inevitable. ¡Pero de nuevo he caído en el mismo error!. ¿Por culpa de quién crees que está sufriendo ahora Kaoru?.

**Enishi (sintiendo una fuerte rabia al observar el profundo derrotismo que embargaba a su cuñado):** ¡Culpa!. ¡Culpa!. ¡Estoy harto de escuchar siempre la misma cantinela!. ¡Las cosas son como son, Kenshin!. ¿No te das cuenta?. ¡Todo lo que sucede en la vida de cada persona tiene que pasar y punto!. ¡La idiotez más grande es torturarse por todo aquello que pudo ser y no fue!.

**Kenshin (totalmente derrotado):** ¿Estás tratando de decirme que cada cual tiene un destino y que nada de lo que hagamos va a poder cambiarlo?. ¿Que no podemos culparnos de nada, ya que no está en nuestras manos todo aquello que hacemos o decimos?. ¡Esa es una forma totalmente irresponsable de plantearse la vida!.

**Enishi (cerrando los puños con fuerza, a la vez que traspasaba a Kenshin con una mirada furiosa):** ¡No!. ¡Maldición!. ¡Estoy intentando decirte que si en aquel momento no actuamos de otro modo es porque no estábamos preparados para ello!. ¡Tú eres otra persona ahora!. ¡Más experta, más madura!. ¡Por supuesto que otra sería tu actuación usando toda la sabiduría de que ahora dispones!. ¡Pero entonces no estaba a tu alcance!. ¿No lo comprendes?. ¡Hiciste lo que pudiste con todo aquello que formaba parte de ti en aquel momento!.

**Kenshin (no dejándose convencer aún):** ¿Y ahora qué?. ¿No estoy repitiendo en cierto modo todos los errores que cometí?.

**Enishi (tratando de razonar):** ¿Y quién te asegura que este secuestro es debido a un odio contra ti?. Tú no conoces a Mamoru... ¡Un momento! **- dijo cayendo en la cuenta de un hecho curioso -** ¿Por qué cuando Aoshi te dio la noticia del embarazo de Kaoru asociaste su secuestro con ese tipo... Watashi?. Aoshi te había dejado bien claro que su captor es Mamoru.

**Kenshin (totalmente estupefacto):** No había reparado en ello... No sé, fue intuición, es algo en Watashi que jamás me ha convencido, como si él no fuese él. ¡Kamisama!. ¡Estoy diciendo estupideces!. Pero algo en él no es normal. **- Quedó mirando fijamente al vacío, totalmente concentrado. -** ¡Eso es!. ¡Enishi!. ¡Algo en él es normal, pero no debería serlo!. ¡Ahora lo sé!.

**Enishi (totalmente perdido):** Mira, si no te explicas, también yo voy a pensar que has perdido la cabeza. ¿Algo normal pero que no lo es?. ¿Qué narices quieres decir con eso?.

**Kenshin (exaltado):** ¡He sido un idiota!. ¡Un inútil!. ¡Un imbécil!. ¡He dejado que Kaoru quedara a solas varias veces con un individuo que no tengo ni idea de quién es, tan sólo por presentarse en mi casa portando un testamento de un hombre que sí conocía. ¡Él no es el hijo de Saiko!. ¡No puede serlo!.

**Enishi:** ¿Saiko?. ¿Quién es?.

**Kenshin (poniendo a su compañero en antecedentes):** Saiko era un r¡co hacendado de esta ciudad, a quien hace años protegí de unos extorsionadores que pretendían esgrimir su más que turbio pasado al lado del gobierno Edo para conseguir sus bienes. Era un hombre arrepentido, lo único que deseaba era vivir en paz al lado de su único hijo, Watashi, al que por aquellos tiempos tenía estudiando en Alemania. Nunca conocí a este muchacho, pero ahora he sido perfectamente capaz de recordar unas palabras con las que me lo describió su padre: "Es un pensador, un intelectual. Totalmente contrario a las guerras. Pero de todos modos jamás podría participar activamente en una de ellas, pues un defecto congénito se lo dificultaría demasiado: no lleva dedos en la mano izquierda. Por ello, siempre usa guantes de cuero negro, tratando de disimular lo que para él es tan sólo un pequeño problemilla fácil de superar en el día a día, pero que se convierte en un gran complejo al sentirse observado de forma morbosa por los demás". ¡Watashi tiene las dos manos perfectamente formadas! . ¿Comprendes lo que significa eso?. ¡Quizá por ello lo asocié con ese tal Mamoru!. ¡Podría ser perfectamente él o cualquier otro!. ¡Mi cerebro siempre supo que había algo que no marchaba bien, por eso me alertó sin apenas advertirlo yo.

**Enishi (meditando cuidadosamente las palabras que acababa de escuchar):** ¿Y dices que el hijo de ese tal Saiko estudiaba en Alemania?.

**Kenshin:** Así es. ¿Por qué?.

**Enishi:** Qué curioso... Porque Mamoru está en tratos con Alemania. De hecho, uno de sus más peligrosos lugartenientes es alemán.

**Kenshin (recordando súbitamente su encontronazo con el rubio tipo que arrasó la aldea de Shougo):** Lo conozco. Si por él fuese, todas las mujeres y los niños de la comunidad de Shougo yacerían ahora a varios metros bajo tierra, incluidos el Dr. Eltsen y yo. Me pareció un tipo no demasiado inteligente, pero por ello quizá más peligroso de lo que debiera, pues no está totalmente en sus cabales.

**Enishi (rotundo):** Definitivamente lo conoces, pues lo has descrito a la perfección.

**Kenshin:** Eso significa...

**Enishi:** Todo o nada. Puede significar que Mamoru y Watashi son la misma persona o puede resultar una desafortunada coincidencia, nada más. Pero por lo menos es un principio. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a ese falso Watashi?. Al menos cuando hace uso de su identidad falsa. ¿Dónde vivía su padre?.

**Kenshin (presa de una total excitación):** ¡En mi casa!.

**Enishi:** ¿Cómo que en tu casa?. ¿Lo dejaste en Tokyo?.

**Kenshin (sacudiendo la cabeza con ímpetu):** ¡Por supuesto que no!. Ese tipo me entregó un documento totalmente legal, escrito por el Sr. Saiko, donde este me legaba su mansión de Kioto. Probablemente lo robó a su verdadero hijo, pues reconocí como auténtica la letra del potentado. Por ello no encontraba ninguna razón lógica para desconfiar de él, aunque mi corazón me alertaba en su contra en todo momento.

**Enishi:** ¿Y crees que habrá usado esa casa sabiendo que si conseguías desenmascararlo sería el primer sitio donde la irías a buscar?.

**Kenshin:** ¿Por qué no?. Si, como sospechamos, él es Mamoru, a estas horas me creerá muerto, pues no habrá tenido todavía tiempo de hablar con Hans ni tampoco con Kuro. Y conmigo fuera de circulación, nadie más sería capaz de llegar a esta deducción. Además, si ese tipo es otro loco como los muchos a los que nos hemos enfrentado, ese riesgo supondrá un aliciente añadido al secuestro. ¿No crees?.

**Enishi :** ¿Entonces no fue por orden de Mamoru que quedaste libre para entregarnos algún mensaje, que por cierto, todavía no nos has dado?.

**Kenshin :** No. En cuanto nos reunamos con los demás hablaremos de todo ello. Es una historia más complicada de lo que aparenta. Os sorprenderá.

**Enishi (presa de gran emoción):** ¿Tienes aquí los documentos que prueban que esa mansión te pertenece?.

**Kenshin:** Desde que entraron en mi poder, siempre los he llevado conmigo, a pesar de que no me es grato aceptar un regalo de este tipo**. - Haciendo una pausa para extraer el testamento de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su ge. -** Definitivamente, ya es hora de que tome posesión de aquello que me pertenece. Si es allí donde se halla retenida Kaoru, la rescataré, y cuando lo haga, ese maldito ya puede rezar sus últimas plegarias, pues esta vez se acabaron las contemplaciones. Nadie hace daño a mi mujer y queda vivo para contarlo.

**Enishi (mirándolo fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos):** ¿Me estás diciendo que deseas matarlo?.

**Kenshin (totalmente enfurecido):** ¡Maldita sea!. ¡Lo deseo!. ¡Mataré a cualquiera que haga daño a mi mujer o a mi hijo!. ¡Él ha buscado mi ira!. ¡Y él la hallará!.

**Enishi (todavía dubitativo con una cuestión):** ¿Pero por qué a ti?. Tú no sabías nada de él antes de presentarse en tu casa... Estamos acostumbrados a que nos reten y nos amenacen por el tipo de vida que hemos llevado, pero... ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que a quien realmente busca ese maníaco es a Kaoru?. No tiene ningún sentido que haga todo esto por llamar tu atención. Quizá es una antigua venganza contra su padre. Quién sabe. Tan sólo digo que no nos cerremos a las demás posibilidades.

**Kenshin (totalmente sorprendido, pero no por ello sin reconocer la veracidad de las palabras del otro):** Aunque no le haya conocido personalmente durante mi etapa como hitokiri, quizá asesiné a alguien muy querido para él, no sería la primera vez que me ha sucedido un caso similar. Jamás se me habría pasado por la mente la posibilidad que tú argumentas. Pero es cierto. Ya Kaoru se vio envuelta una vez en una venganza contra su padre, precisamente yo la conocí por ayudarle a resolver aquel asunto. Deberemos tenerla en cuenta. **- Miró fijamente al horizonte, pues los incipientes rayos del astro rey acapararon su atención por un breve instante al deslumbrarle con sus rojizos brillos. Quedó extasiado unos momentos presa de tan bello amanecer, pero enseguida recordó que él no tenía derecho a sentir tal felicidad, mientras su adorada Kaoru permaneciera presa de quién sabe cuántos tormentos. Se levantó de su asiento con actitud cansada, a la vez que instaba a su compañero a hacer lo propio .-** Entremos en la casa. Ya casi es la hora de la reunión, y tenemos que hacerles partícipes de nuestras conjeturas, a la vez que he de contaros todo lo sucedido en la aldea de Amakusa, pues es crucial que estéis al tanto de ello.

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia la casa, víctimas de un intenso silencio.

**"Cuando más tranquilo estaba sin pensar en el cariño,**

** quisiste que te quisiera, y te quiero con delirio.**

** y te seguiré queriendo hasta el final de la muerte,**

** pues te quiero con el alma, y el alma jamás, nunca, muere."**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

Hoy, haciendo memoria, he estado repasando las razones por las que comenzó esta historia. Era un intento de entretenimiento, de superación, de contribución a la felicidad de aquellos, muchos o poquitos, que deseasen pasar un rato entretenido con ella. Llegó en un momento realmente difícil en mi vida, un momento que muchas veces creí no ser capaz de superar, pero la verdad es que, ahora un año después de su comienzo, aquel momento tan sólo es un vago recuerdo, una pesadilla que el tiempo diluye poco a poco en el río de la vida, mas este relato ha cobrado entidad propia en mi corazón.

Dicen que, para que una persona se sienta totalmente realizada en esta vida, debe llevar a cabo estos tres actos: plantar un árbol, escribir un libro y tener un hijo. Yo he plantado muchos árboles, pues la naturaleza es mi pasión. Hijos no tengo, aunque quizá algún día... quién sabe. Quizá los que discurrieron esta frase habrían debido decir: plantar un árbol, escribir un hijo y tener un bebé.

Esta historia no es un libro en sí mismo, eso lo dejo para mi proyecto actual, que pienso compaginar con su desenlace, quizá próximo ya, y no obstante más lejano de lo que aparenta. Mas siento en mi corazón que en cierto modo, una historia es un pequeño hijo. Desearías que fuese perfecto, que todo el mundo lo adorara, que fuese un dechado de virtudes. Como en un hijo real, esto jamás se consigue, pero quizá se ama mucho más por ello, pues su adorable imperfección lo hace único a los ojos de sus progenitores.

Tan sólo deseo agradecer a todas aquellas personas que la siguen, anónimas o conocidas por mí, el gran honor que me hacen depositando su confianza para hallar un rato de ensoñación en mis humildes páginas. Prometo estar ahí siempre hasta el final, unos días mejor, otros más insoportable... Siempre yo, siempre a vuestro lado, en mi corazón.

De todo corazón: _GRACIAS_.

febrero de 2002

**I****maginad, hace seis años y medio. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Muchas personas han entrado en mi vida y no se han quedado, otras estaban ya en ella y han salido, y otras, las que hoy me hacen feliz, siguen aquí, a mi lado. Para todas ellas: Carlos, Carmina, Esther, Mari Carmen, Nuria (la mayoría no tienen nick, no son frikis, como yo, jeje). GRACIAS. OS AMO.**

**Agosto 2.008**

**Genevre.**


	11. Futuro incierto

**¡¡ ATENCIÓN !! Es la primera vez que publico este capítulo. Es inédito. Este fic se publicó en varias páginas, pero nadie, nunca, ha tenido este capítulo. DEDICADO A VOSOTROS, A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEÉIS HOY. OS QUIERO.**

_**La Forja del Propio Destino**_

_**Capítulo 11:**_

" _**Futuro incierto….. ".**_

La noche cayó de nuevo, cubriendo con su manto de penumbra aquél maldito campamento, que la mujer había llegado a odiar poniendo en el empeño todas las fuerzas de su alma. Día tras día, ya no hallaba por qué vivir, para qué luchar contra los lúgubres pensamientos que se habían adueñado de su mente avanzando sin cesar, ganando terreno incansablemente a la ternura y comprensión que una vez dominaron su juventud. Se sorprendió a sí misma observando nuevamente las azules y marcadas venas de sus muñecas, acentuadas por la creciente delgadez que se estaba apoderando de su esbelta figura, ya una semana después de que todos los que allí la acompañaban fuesen capturados por aquellos locos, salidos de Kamisama sabe dónde, al igual que ella y el hombre que, disimuladamente, no cesaba de controlar hasta sus más leves movimientos.

**Dr. Eltsen (fijando su mirada duramente en la mujer, totalmente seguro de que ella sabía que estaba siendo vigilada):** ¿Y luego, qué?.

Setsuna quedó totalmente sorprendida, tuvo que reconocerlo. Había esperado reproches, reprimendas, o quizá un gesto escandalizado, pues era totalmente consciente de que el médico conocía sus más íntimos pensamientos, convertidos con el devenir de las oscuras horas en acuciantes deseos. Mas aquella simple pregunta, tan clara por su extrema sencillez y crudeza, la dejó más que desarmada.

**Setsuna (aparentando indiferencia):** ¿Y luego, qué, de qué?.

**Dr. Eltsen (mostrando el mismo tono que ella había empleado con él):** Tan sólo eso. ¿Y luego, qué?.

**Setsuna (fingiendo impasividad, aunque su determinación estaba a unos pasos de derrumbarse):** Y luego, nada... supongo.

**Dr. Eltsen (penetrando con su mirada la de ella, lleno de compasión y cariño, mas mostrando toda la dureza de aquello que deseaba hacerle entender):** Exactamente, mi niña. Y luego, nada. Suicidarte no te servirá para recuperar a Shougo, ni tampoco para reunirte con él en ninguna otra vida. **- Sacudió la cabeza cuando ella trató de rebatirle esta última afirmación. -** Sabes en lo más hondo de tu corazón, que es cierto aquello que te digo, mas si no lo fuera, ¿crees que Dios permitirá que renazca al lado de un gran guerrero que murió luchando por aquello que amaba, alguien que cobardemente despreció el sacrificio de tan abnegado hombre acabando con lo más preciado por lo que él luchó?.

**Setsuna (observándole con una vencida, mas rencorosa y frustrada, mirada de reproche, aunque iba más dirigida a sí misma que al buen doctor): ** ¿Y qué puedo hacer?. ¿Qué...?, ¡ maldita sea mi alma !, ¿... me queda por hacer, cuando la persona que más amaba en este mundo me ha dejado semejante vacío?. ¡Debieron haberme matado cuando nos descubrieron!. ¿Es que hasta ahí llega su maldad?. ¿Por qué me han permitido vivir para hacerme presa de mi propio sufrimiento?. ¡La muerte es liberadora!.

**Dr. Eltsen (perdiendo la paciencia ante tamañas sandeces):** ¡La muerte es el principio del final, chiquilla idiota!. ¡El principio de la nada, del olvido de lo amado y de lo odiado!. ¡Liberar es otorgar libertad de elección y de acción!. ¿Qué libertad puede darte la muerte, obligándote a no ser nada?. Menos que nada, pues, ¿quién, siquiera, recuerda a un cobarde suicida, que le traiga cada vez a la mente, junto con su recuerdo, la consciencia de todas las más bajas miserias humanas?.

Dicho esto, el Dr. dio un fuerte puñetazo en el duro suelo, al lado de donde se hallaba sentado, que tuvo la facultad de transmitir a este, como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, toda la furia que amenazaba con destrozarle por dentro. Segundos después, al elevar su mirada nuevamente hacia su interlocutora, descubrió clavados en él unos ojos aterrados, pero fuertes y decididos. Vio en ella una madurez inusual para una juventud tan temprana, ya libre de negros pensamientos, mejor aún, consciente de que ciertos caminos jamás son una opción válida, aunque siempre se encuentren ahí, tentando a las mentes débiles, alimentándose de la indecisión.

**Dr. Eltsen (tranquilo al observar tal evolución, mas apenado por el dolor que había llevado a ella a aquella gran mujer):** Lo siento, mi querida amiga. No pretendía ser tan cruel.

**Setsuna (con una leve sonrisa comprensiva):** Sí lo prentendía, doctor, pues eso es lo que yo estaba mereciendo desde hace varios días. Todos aquí hemos perdido a seres queridos **- dijo señalando con un ademán a todos sus compañeros, repartidos por la habitación vacía de mobiliario, excepto por unos cuantos jergones y unas cortinas, tras las cuales se hallaba un tosco agujero que hacía las veces de water.-** Pero todavía nos tenemos los unos a los otros, y es por todos nosotros por los que no debemos desfallecer jamás. Nuestra unión reconforta nuestras almas, por ella debo seguir.

**Dr. Eltsen (orgulloso de escuchar aquellas palabras):** Ahora sé por qué Shougo te amaba tanto.

**Setsuna (sacudiendo la cabeza tristemente):** Él nunca me amó, no como yo deseaba, al menos. Jamás hizo nada que me demostrase lo contrario. Pero no tengo nada que reprocharle, siempre le estaré infinitamente agradecida por haberme amparado y protegido hasta el final. A pesar de no amarme, jamás permitió que me faltase de nada y a todos los efectos, y ante todo el mundo, yo siempre fui su mujer. ¿Qué importa que no sintiese nada por mí?. A su manera, él siempre me hizo feliz.

**Dr. Eltsen (sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza con pesar): **En una cosa tienes razón, querida Setsuna: él jamás hizo nada para demostrarte todo aquello que sentía por ti, y ahora es... demasiado tarde **-terminó la frase apenas en un leve murmullo, bajando la mirada al suelo y alejándose de su compañera tras darle la espalda lenta y pensativamente.**

**Setsuna (alzando la voz lo suficiente para que no sólo el Dr., sino todos los allí presentes, pudiesen escucharle):** ¡Dr. Eltsen!. ¡Kenshin volverá, estoy segura de ello!.

**Dr. Eltsen (girándose para dirigirle una tierna y compasiva mirada):** Lo sé, mi niña... lo sé. **- Dicho esto, volvió a retomar su camino hacia el fondo del cuarto, en busca de un poco de soledad.**



Todos los inseparables compañeros se hallaban en el salón más amplio de la casa Onni, atentos a los planes que Kenshin estaba a punto de exponerles, dominando su creciente excitación,. El samurai acababa de comunicarles las expectativas de éxito que les había creado a Enishi y a él la inesperada conclusión a la que habían llegado en su "casual" encuentro matinal. Mas hasta el presente momento, el ambiente delataba las inmensas dudas que les reportaba a todos ellos pasar a la acción, atados de pies y manos como estaban por la amenaza de muerte que pendía sobre la cabeza de los cristianos.

**Sano (haciéndose eco por fin de los negros pensamientos de todos sus compañeros):** No hay nada que me complazca más que el hecho de saber que Kaoru va a poder ser rescatada sana y salva, tú lo sabes bien, Kenshin, pero **- añadió encarando fijamente la mirada de su amigo de forma resuelta y honrada -** si hacemos el movimiento que vosotros proponéis, Mamoru no dudará en ejecutar su amenaza, acabando con las vidas de los cristianos... incluida Sayo. Tú eres un hombre enamorado, y hasta ahí puedo entenderlo, pero entiéndeme tú a mí, yo me hallo en una encrucijada parecida. He estado pensando mucho, y no encuentro la forma de salvar a ambos: si rescatamos a Kaoru, los cristianos morirán; si los salvamos a ellos, tu mujer y tu hijo serán asesinados por ese maldito. ¡Maldición y mil veces maldición!. ¡Que el infierno confunda a ese hijo del demonio!. ¡Pase lo que pase fracasaremos, pues alguien morirá sin poder remediarlo!.

**Kenshin (observándolos uno a uno severamente, para dar énfasis a sus próximas palabras):** No si llevamos a cabo ambos ataques a la vez. Todos vosotros habéis supuesto que tan sólo podemos acudir en ayuda de uno de ellos. ¿Por qué?.

**Saito (incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando):** ¿Dividir nuestras fuerzas?. ¡Dividir es morir!. ¡Los condenaremos a ambos a la muerte!. ¿Os habéis vuelto los dos locos?. ¡Sus huestes son increíblemente efectivas y bien organizadas!.

**Enishi (tratando de reconducir la conversación hacia el punto a donde querían hacerles llegar):** Tú lo has dicho, Saito: sus huestes. Si involucramos al ejército en esto, todos morirán, de esto no me cabe duda alguna. Los guerreros de Mamoru, hoy por hoy, llevan todas las de ganar ante un puñado de hombres demasiado acostumbrados ya a las mieles de la paz. Siempre han ido por delante nuestro en ingenio, capacidad y maniobrabilidad. Lo tiene todo demasiado bien planeado como para permitir que el Gobierno Meiji irrumpa en sus filas como un elefante en una cacharrería y los mande al infierno sin más. Ejército por ejército, el suyo es el más preparado y con posibilidades. ¿Qué temen, pues?. ¿Qué les ha impedido alzarse en una guerra civil que tantas probabilidades tienen de ganar?. ¿Por qué estos secuestros inútiles si saben que tanto el Gral. Yamagata como los países extranjeros implicados pasarán por encima de esos cadáveres si es necesario? **- a estas últimas palabras, Saito tuvo que asentir, aunque a regañadientes, consciente de que esto último se lo había hecho saber también el Gral. en el más absoluto de los secretos, aunque él se le hubiese opuesto con todas las pocas fuerzas que le otorgaban su rango y reputación.**

**Soujiro (tomando el hilo de la explicación del samurai):** Nosotros... eso es lo que temen...

**Aoshi (sin saber si tomar a broma lo que acababa de escuchar):** ¡Vamos, hombre!. ¡No me vengas ahora con guasas!. ¿A un puñado de samurais a punto de pasar ya a la leyenda?. ¿Con el ejército tan moderno y potente que les sustenta?.

**Soujiro (ofreciéndole una de sus más inocentes sonrisas):** Usted lo ha dicho, Shinomori-san: la leyenda. ¿Quién ha salvado del desastre una vez tras otra a este Gobierno todavía en pañales?. Por mucho que hayan tratado de ocultarlo, y por muchísimo más que les pese, gran parte del poder que ostentan los Meiji se debe a este puñado de locos y obsoletos samurai del cual forma parte. Nosotros contamos con algo con lo que este Gobierno todavía ni siquiera puede soñar: la confianza y el apoyo de la gente que cree en la libertad. ¿Junto a quién se alzarían en armas por defender esta libertad que tanta sangre derramada les costó no hace tanto como algunos quisieran creer?. En sus mentes, en sus corazones, no se hallan los actos de desfalco, de despotismo, de autoritarismo y crueldad gratuitos, tan conocidos por todos, y pésimamente disfrazados bajo aires de renovación y de cambio, sino los actos de este loco y altruista samurai por hacer realidad aquella ingenua utopía por la que luchó y en la que posiblemente tan sólo él creía, con la que hizo soñar a este puñado de hombres que hoy le siguen en todos los problemas en los que se empeña en meterse, que no son pocos ni triviales. Él ha conseguido sin proponérselo algo con lo que el Gobierno debe contentarse con soñar: el cariño, la confianza y la fidelidad de la gente pobre y sencilla como él, o sea, de la mayoría de este bendito país.

**Shouzo:** ¿Quieres decir que...?.

**Soujiro (seguro de sus conclusiones):** Quiero decir, que si apoyamos abiertamente al Gobierno Meiji, la gente no dudará en luchar con toda su ilusión y esperanza por alcanzar esa utopía que posiblemente jamás llegue, y a sabiendas de ello, no les importará lo más mínimo, pues quizá sí exista alguna vez para sus hijos o sus nietos. Pero s¡n nuestro humilde apoyo, lo más probable es que nadie mueva un dedo esta vez por respaldar su desgastada credibilidad, provocando que los gobiernos extranjeros tampoco lo hagan, ya que deben decantarse por quien más probabilidades tiene de victoria o a quien más van a poder utilizar, para obtener luego su favor. Mamoru no tendrá más que recoger los pedazos de este corrupto Gobierno, como todos los Gobiernos pasados y futuros en cualquier país del mundo, y ofrecerlos al mejor postor, ya sea él o sus más que interesados aliados. Nosotros, y algunos más como nosotros, somos la delgada línea que separa la esperanza del derrotismo, del abandono. Este Gobierno ha tomado por idiotas durante demasiado tiempo, a aquellos que le ayudaron a situarse donde está, a pesar de los continuos avisos en forma de Shishios y demás antiguos guerreros que, a pesar de expresar una inmensa obsesión rayana en la locura en la mayoría de los caos, no eran en el fondo más que una muestra del descontento general por el que está atravesando este país. No me agrada este gobierno, pero sí las ideas que subyacen bajo él, las que le elevaron al poder y que ya alcanzado su objetivo parece empeñado en olvidar. Yo lucharé hasta el final con la esperanza de poder ayudar a mejorar este país, mi patria, mas no pienso abandonar a mis queridos amigos, que tanto me han ayudado a encontrar un norte hacia el que avanzar en mi camino.

**Sano (tras haberse tomado unos momentos de meditación):** Yo mismo, antes, he dado en el clavo de la cuestión. Posiblemente ambos morirán si no tomamos parte en esta batalla, pues creo firmemente que la estrategia de Mamoru consiste en eliminarlos una vez alcanzados sus planes. Jamás los dejará en libertad. Y si tomamos partido para rescatar tan sólo a Kaoru o a los cristianos, el otro morirá irremisiblemente, eso contando con que alcancemos el éxito en el rescate. Si no, también serán ambos mártires de las locuras de ese demente. Por tanto, tan sólo tenemos una opción válida: tratar de rescatarlos a todos a la vez. **– Dirigiendo una resuelta mirada hacia Enishi y Kenshin –** Yo estoy con vosotros, exponedme el plan y lo seguiré hasta donde me lleve, y que Kamisama nos asista... a todos.

**Misao (acercándose a Kenshin y apretándole el brazo cariñosamente): **Creo que me expreso en nombre de todos al decir que te seguiremos ciegamente hasta el final. **– Todos asintieron reafirmando sus palabras.-** Exponnos tu plan y llevémoslo a cabo cuanto antes, pongamos fin de una vez a tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

**Enishi (tomando el hilo conductor de la conversación):** Después de meditarlo concienzudamente, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, para rescatar a Kaoru, es necesaria una pequeña fuerza de ataque, capaz de introducirse en un edificio sin ser detectada y, si es posible, salir de él del mismo modo. El número de soldados que Mamoru tenga apostados en la casa no es realmente relevante, ya que se hallarán dispersos entre una gran cantidad de estancias a cubrir, pudiendo ser bloqueados poco a poco sin extender la alarma entre sus compañeros. Por eso creemos que con tres de nosotros bastará.

**Yahiko (dirigiéndole a Kenshin una mirada resuelta):** Sé que Enishi y tú vais a ir en busca de Kaoru: a ti te conozco demasiado bien, y en su caso lo supongo por la forma en que se ha comportado hasta ahora. Ella es mi maestra, Kenshin... sois la única familia que tengo, debo estar allí. Sé que puedo hacerlo, no pondría su vida en peligro si creyera lo contrario.

**Kenshin (sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente, de forma solemne):** Yo tampoco lo haría. No esperaba menos de ti, Yahiko, y ella tampoco. Así pues, **- ahora dirigiéndose al resto –** Yahiko, Enishi y yo nos dirigiremos a la mansión, y todos los demás marcharán a liberar a los cristianos.

**Saito (meditabundo):** Himura, si resultase cierta tu corazonada de que Watashi no es más que el disfraz tras el que ha ocultado Mamoru su verdadera identidad para ganarse vuestra confianza, es una probabilidad nada despreciable el hecho de que tu herencia resulte al final el cuartel general donde se maquina toda esta locura. Más si así fuese, puedo jurarte que no existen tropas acuarteladas en esa mansión ni en ninguna otra de esta ciudad. Sabemos, sin embargo, que en los bajos fondos se ha estado reclutando durante bastante tiempo una cantidad ingente de maleantes, desheredados y pendencieros a través de generosas sumas de dinero y aún más generosas promesas económicas y de poder al finalizar el trabajo propuesto, que jamás pudimos averiguar en qué consistía, pero que relacionamos con este movimiento revolucionario desde el principio. Quiero hacerte ver con todo esto, que a pesar de tratarse de una mansión aparentemente "desprotegida" en gran medida, a Mamoru no le costaría más que chasquear los dedos para someter todo Kioto bajo su yugo en unas pocas horas, situación que venimos temiendo desde hace algún tiempo. **– Haciendo una pausa para tomar aire y exponer de forma ordenada sus pensamientos. –** Sin embargo yo estoy firmemente convencido de que es muchísimo más probable hallar la mayoría de sus huestes en el emplazamiento donde se retienen a los cristianos, y por lo que nos has comentado sobre el trabajo al que los sometían antes de exterminarlos, también les asestaremos un grave revés logístico, ya que por lo visto ahí guardan la mayoría de sus provisiones armamentísticas, o al menos es la única pista fiable de la que disponemos por el momento. Si existe tan sólo una pequeña posibilidad de reducir las fuerzas de Mamoru antes de abocar al país en otra devastadora guerra civil, considero que este gobierno debe aprovecharla. Voy a solicitar al General Yamagata que nos traspase el mando de las tropas Meiji de una vez por todas para dirigir un ataque sin piedad sobre el campamento donde retienen a los cristianos.

**Sano (gritando fuera de sí, con semblante horrorizado):** ¡Pero eso no puede hacerse así!. ¡En cuanto os huelan siquiera matarán a Sayo y todos los demás!. ¡No habrá nadie allí por el que podamos luchar con esperanzas de rescatarlo vivo!. ¡La perdí una vez!. ¡No voy a pasar de nuevo por ello, ni por Japón ni por nada en este mundo!. ¡No lo voy a permitir!. ¡Pasarás por encima de mi cadáver para hacer eso!.

**Saito (observando a Sano con un lobuno semblante, mezcla de diversión y secreta admiración): **en otros tiempos habría sido un placer para mí aplastarte, pequeño insecto arrogante, pero ahora no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas como para entretenerme jugando. **– Le mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y provocadora que a Sano casi sacó de sus casillas, mas fijándose mejor este último observó en él una mirada conciliadora y amigable que le instó a seguir escuchando, no sin un resquicio de ira contenida. – **Pero tampoco hará falta. Tenía pensado daros el tiempo suficiente como para liberar a los cristianos en una operación discreta y lo más limpia posible, que les haga pensar que ha sido tan sólo fruto de una acción desesperada y aislada por parte de unos amigos desesperados. Mas tras ella, espero, no, exijo, que vosotros, Soujiro y Aoshi, os unáis a nuestro ejército como los comandantes que aceptasteis ser desde el principio, y entonces sí, nada ni nadie nos detendrá.

**Misao (tomando la guía de la conversación):** Como muy bien habéis hecho notar, ambas operaciones de rescate deberán simultanearse para no eliminar las mínimas garantías de éxito que conllevan. Ello supone aplazar el rescate de Kaoru al menos tres días para darnos tiempo a los demás de llegar al bosque donde sucederá la otra operación.

**Kenshin (con una sonrisa cansada, pero llena de esperanza): **Lo sé, de hecho ya había contado con ello. Si Mamoru la ha mantenido con vida hasta el momento, no hallo ningún motivo aparente para que no lo siga haciendo durante unos días más, al menos hasta que se cumpla el plazo otorgado al Gobierno para su rendición. Deseo más que nadie volver a tenerla a mi lado, pero ni ella, si pudiese opinar ahora mismo, ni yo, deseamos poner en peligro la operación de rescate de nuestros queridos amigos cristianos.

**Aoshi (con ademán decidido):** No hay nada más que decir, pues. Kenshin, Enishi, Yahiko, os deseo un rotundo éxito, y los demás, partamos, pues, no veo ninguna razón para seguir esperando. Cuanto antes lleguemos a nuestro destino, más tiempo tendremos para rastrear el terreno y desarrollar un plan razonablemente factible, si es que hoy por hoy existe algo a lo que llamar razonable en este país de locos. ¡Maldita sea! **– dijo de pronto con una sonrisa sarcástica pero complacida -** ¡General Shinomori!. ¡Hace tan sólo un año habría tomado por demente a cualquiera que se hubiese aventurado a afirmarme que esto pasaría!. Aunque hace un año tampoco fui capaz de darme cuenta de otros hechos totalmente reales y evidentes **– terminó murmurando por lo bajo amargamente. -** ¡Bueno!. ¡En marcha!. ¡Os quiero reunidos aquí en una hora con todo lo imprescindible!.

En completo silencio, uno a uno fueron desfilando hacia sus respectivas habitaciones para equipar un pequeño macuto con comida, agua y medicinas que les garantizasen mínimamente la supervivencia en situaciones extremas.

Se había acordado durante la conversación, mantener en su puesto al personal del Aoiya para no delatar su próxima actividad de rescate a través de un restaurante cerrado sumado a una casa completamente vacía. Los tres samurais encargados de la operación de Kyoto se comprometieron también a dejarse ver en contadas ocasiones durante su compás de espera, para contribuir dando credibilidad de su comedia . El Aoiya sería tan "aparentemente normal" como lo había sido siempre.

Tan sólo ya quedaba Aoshi en el cuarto, en espera de que Kenshin, el último de los compañeros que debía marchar hacia sus propias dependencias, atravesara la entrada del salón donde minutos antes habían estado reunidos. Pero Kenshin, en el último momento, a punto ya de marchar en pos de los demás, se detuvo sin motivo aparente, y girándose lentamente hacia Aoshi le posó la mano en el hombro de forma amistosa.

**Kenshin (con una franca sonrisa de ánimo):** Aoshi-san, te lo ruego, toma mi experiencia como muestra fehaciente de que a menudo las cosas no son como parecen. Yo habría entregado mi alma al diablo, le habría rogado que me otorgara la muerte desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, si no hubieses estado tú para sacarme del gran error en que yo mismo me había sumido al anteponer mis propios sentidos a la confianza en la persona que amo y en la razón. Podrás engañar a todos los demás, **- En este momento Aoshi trató de negar con la cabeza, intentando hacer ver a Kenshin que se estaba equivocando, más el pelirrojo samurai mantuvo firme su esperanzada sonrisa y la mirada triste pero estoica de sus profundos ojos azules –** pero yo sé que negros fantasmas se han apoderado de tu alma, puedo sentirlos. Sólo te diré, amigo, que espero encontrarte nuevamente aquí en cuanto concluya toda esta pesadilla, para compartir juntos esa botella de sake que un día te prometí. No me falles, no te falles a ti mismo… ni a las personas que te aman.

Dicho esto, retiró tranquilamente su mano de aquel hombre con quien tanto había compartido, y entonces sí, abandonó la estancia dejando a Aoshi sumido en la más profunda consternación.

**Aoshi (para sí mismo): **¿Por qué has tenido que pedirme eso, querido amigo?. ¿Lo único que yo ya no te puedo dar?. Esta va a ser mi última lucha, emplearé en ella todo el honor que mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón sean capaces de dar, toda mi vida… y luego descansaré, descansaré para siempre… ya no dañaré nada, ni a nadie… no seré nunca feliz, pero tampoco llevaré conmigo la tristeza, ni la impondré a aquellos que han vivido incondicionalmente por mí. Por fin he abierto los ojos, por fin… Tan sólo puedo aspirar a…. **– caminó él también fuera de la estancia -** … morir como un samurai.



_**OLVÍDAME TÚ**_

**Todas nuestras tardes son**

**bajo estrellas escondidas**

**luces que mi corazón se pensaría.**

**Desnudarme como soy**

**siendo así como la arena**

**que resbale en tu querer**

**por donde pueda.**

**Darte para retenerte****,**

**r****ecelar si no me miras**

**con**** tus ojos, tu boca,**

**t****u sabia, que es mía. ¡Mía!**

**Responde a mi nombre si te lo susurran,**

**a****rranca del todo mi piel que es tan tuya.**

**Que arda mi cuerpo si no estás conmigo, amor.**

**Olvídame tú, que yo no puedo, **

**No voy a entender el amor sin ti.**

**Olvídame tú, **

**q****ue yo no puedo dejar de quererte,**

**p****or mucho que lo intente, no puedo.**

**Olvídame tú.**

**Qué bonito cuando el sol**

**d****erramó sobre nosotros**

**e****sa luz que se apagó y que se perdía.**

**Si tú quieres quiero yo**

**p****alpitar de otra manera**

**q****ue nos lleve sin timón lo que nos queda.**

**Sentiremos tal vez frío**

**s****i no existe poesía.**

**Con tus ojos, tu boca,**

**tu sabia, que es mía. ¡Mía!.**

**Y el tiempo que pasa casi inadvertido**

**g****olpea con fuerza lo tuyo y lo mío.**

**Qué pena ignorarlo y dejarlo perdido, amor.**

**Olvídame tú, que yo no puedo, **

**No voy a entender el amor sin ti.**

**Olvídame tú, **

**que yo no puedo dejar de quererte,**

**por mucho que lo intente, no puedo.**

**Olvídame tú.**

**MIGUEL BOSÉ **

"**POR VOS MUERO"**

_**Dedicada a Aoshi (en especial).**_


	12. Tormenta de ideas

**La Forja del propio destino.**

**Capítulo 12**

"**Tormenta de ideas"**

El Gral. Yamagata se hallaba dentro de su tienda de campaña, situada en el lado Meiji de la frontera bélica que delimitaban Nagoya y Gifu. Estaba repasando minuciosamente una carta que le acababa de llegar desde la bahía de Osaka y apuntando la información que esta ofrecía en un inmenso mapa político de Japón, que tenía desplegado en una gran mesa. Le informaba de que el puerto de dicha ciudad acababa de ser controlado definitivamente por las tropas del Gobierno Meiji y la flota de la comunidad internacional, quienes habían quedado a la espera de las noticias que se recibiesen en el almacén al que habían marchado Saito y sus compañeros, para decidir su intervención, si fuese necesaria. Todo el asunto se había llevado a cabo de forma pacífica, haciendo valer la hegemonía del Gobierno Meiji en todo Japón. El gobierno local, al igual que había sucedido en las demás ciudades portuarias ocupadas, no había opuesto ningún tipo de resistencia, a pesar de que Mamoru había hecho tratos en la sombra con algunos de los jefes y dirigentes de la zona. Pero no había declarado la guerra abiertamente al Gobierno, lo que supuso que, en última instancia, los mandos locales no se vieron forzados a decidir, tan sólo acataron las órdenes del Gobierno Central de la nación. Esto le satisfizo, pues este puerto era el último que les quedaba por controlar alrededor de Kyoto. Las tropas de Mamoru se hallaban rodeadas y por ello quizá este decidiese no declarar finalmente la guerra al Gobierno. Con dicho fin el Gral. Yamagata había movilizado la mayoría de las tropas gubernamentales y trasladándolas donde ahora se encontraban, mintiendo a la población civil al decirles que tan sólo se trataba de maniobras del ejército para mantener en forma sus capacidades bélicas. La presencia de representantes de la flota de varias potencias de Europa y de Estados Unidos, la había justificado diciendo que eran profesionales que venían a formarles en nuevas y revolucionarias tácticas de combate. Esto había propiciado que, para Mamoru, las circunstancias se desarrollasen antes de lo previsto, ya que, por lo que el Gral. discernía, a él no le había dado tiempo de concentrar todo su poder en Kyoto y declarar la guerra abierta al Gobierno Meiji. Esto les había facilitado increíblemente la toma pacífica de las ciudades portuarias alrededor de dicho emplazamiento y la colocación estratégica de lo flota de la Comunidad Internacional. Ahora ya todo dependía de la fuerza real de Mamoru. Si disponía de suficientes contingentes, a pesar de tenerlos dispersos, quizá decidiría comenzar la contienda, pues era la última oportunidad de llevar sus planes a cabo. Eso sin contar con que el Gobierno era consciente de que Mamoru tenía bastante gente infiltrada en la zona de Tokyo, que en un momento determinado podrían rebelarse y socabar su poder en el bastión gubernamental. Pero, ¿dónde estaba Mamoru? ¿Estaría en Kyoto, donde al parecer tenía secuestrada a Kaoru? Nadie lo sabía. Lo ideal sería enviar un destacamento de fuerzas especiales que tratasen de capturarlo, esto pondría fin al conflicto antes incluso de comenzar, pero sin conocer su paradero, todo lo que hiciesen para detenerle podría fracasar en última instancia, ya que, a pesar de perder su ejército, tan sólo tenía que replegarse y forjar de nuevo su estrategia, con lo que, antes o después, todo el problema surgiría de nuevo. Había que cortar el mal de raíz, no había duda. ¿Aparecería Mamoru para tomar el mando de sus tropas? Por otro lado, nadie había podido calibrar estas últimas adecuadamente porque jamás se habían acuartelado en lugar alguno, ni pertrechado como un ejército. Tan sólo se conocía su existencia por el reclutamiento que había llevado a cabo el rebelde entre la gente de la peor ralea, pero nadie sabía hasta qué punto se le había unido el pueblo llano. Yamagata esperaba una guerra en toda regla, pero si finalmente se trataba de una guerra de guerrillas a lo que iban a enfrentarse, su planteamiento había sido totalmente erróneo desde el principio. Podían transcurrir años hasta que uno u otro bando tomase el control definitivamente. Y durante todo este tiempo, la Comunidad Internacional perdería el interés en Japón, ya que el país quedaría sensiblemente mermado y debilitado por escaramuzas internas que le restarían todo su atractivo potencial, tanto económico como estratégico. Quizá incluso Alemania, mecenas de Mamoru, les acabaría abandonando a su suerte.

Yamagata se hallaba perdido en sus cavilaciones, cuando uno de sus subordinados entró en la tienda respetuosamente y solicitó su atención.

**Soldado (cuadrándose marcialmente ante su superior): **traigo dos mensajes.

**Gral. Yamagata (levantando la vista desde el mapa y posándola en el soldado):** Infórmeme.

**Soldado (procediendo a recitar los mensajes):** El primero es de Ahime Saito. Informa de que los Comandantes Shinomori, Seta y él mismo, se encaminan hacia el bosque donde se halla el almacén de armas del ejército contrario y donde permanecen retenidos los rehenes cristianos. La escaramuza comenzará dentro de dos días.

**Gra. Yamagata (impaciente):** ¿Y el otro?

**Soldado (no sabiendo cómo transmitir las malas noticias recibidas):** El otro…

**Gral. Yamagata (perdiendo la paciencia):** ¡Sí, el otro! ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡ Que parece un novato!

**Soldado (recomponiéndose, tras haber sido herida su profesionalidad):** El otro señor, nos informa de que el ejército enemigo se está concentrando en Otsu. En tan sólo unas pocas horas han montado de la nada una base militar pertrechada con todo lo necesario para presentarnos batalla sin inferioridad de condiciones.

**Gral. Yamagata (poniendo a funcionar su intelecto militar):** ¿De cuántos soldados hablamos?

**Soldado (soltando la bomba, por fin):** De cinco mil hombres, General, armados hasta los dientes.

**Gral Yamagata (sintiéndose contra la espada y la pared):** Que Kamisama nos asista. Sin la colaboración de la armada internacional, poco podremos hacer. Ahora todo depende del éxito de Saito con el rescate de los cristianos. Si él fracasa, Mamoru nos declarará la guerra abiertamente. Con él teniendo el apoyo de Alemania y nosotros sin el apoyo del resto de países, esta contienda va a ser muy desigual. ¡Soldado! ¡Infórmeme de cualquier movimiento que realice el ejército enemigo! ¡Por vanal que parezca!

**Soldado (volviéndose a cuadrar):** ¡Sí, señor! ¡Se hará como usted ordene, señor! **– y dándose la vuelva, abandonó la estancia, dejando al Gral. sumido en sus cavilaciones.**

Saito se hallaba a cien metros de la entrada del almacén de Mamoru, bien oculto entre un macizo de árboles bastamente tupido. Tan sólo cuatro metros alrededor de lo que parecía una cueva natural a simple vista, estaban despejados de vegetación. Las tropas Meiji, quinientos hombres para ser exactos, ya que el General Yamagata se había negado a dejar desprotegida la zona en que se preveía la mayor contienda, se hallaban acuartelados en lo que otrora fue la aldea de Shougo, ahora una miserable ruina llena de desolación. De todos modos, algunos de los materiales que habían sido usados para construirla en sus mejores tiempos, todavía podían ser aprovechados para montar un campamento provisional, por lo que de este modo las tropas se habían evitado tener que talar árboles y transformarlos para poderse pertrechar, hecho, que por otro lado, habría alertado mucho antes a los secuaces de Mamoru. De este modo, la operación se había llevado a cabo en el más absoluto sigilo. Y ya que los rebeldes habían dado por destruido el asentamiento de la aldea, no era probable que enviaran espías de reconocimiento allí. Además, un rápido mensajero podía desplazarse entre ambos emplazamientos en apenas unos minutos, lo que facilitaría reforzar la actuación de los samurai, una vez hubiesen establecido la estrategia. Saito esperaba pacientemente, junto a Shouzo, Sanosuke, Misao y Aoki, quien se había empeñado en acompañarles, alegando que necesitarían un médico de urgencia durante la batalla, pero que realmente se negaba a separarse de Misao ni un solo instante. Todos habían accedido porque era muy probable que verdaderamente necesitasen un médico de campaña, pero con la condición de que no tomase parte activa en la lucha. Debía limitarse a realizar su trabajo y no entorpecer el de los guerreros. Aguardaban el regreso de Aoshi y Soujiro, quienes se habían aventurado alrededor de la cueva, para detectar sus puntos débiles y ver de qué forma podrían ser utilizados para rescatar a los cristianos en una operación rápida y limpia.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que los samuráis regresaron del reconocimiento. Los que habían quedado a la espera adoptaron la posición de guardia, preparados para atacar sin piedad a los que venían a su encuentro en el caso de que no se tratase de sus compañeros. Al reconocerse ambos, se unieron formando un círculo, para trazar el plan de rescate con la información de que disponían.

- **Aoshi (serio y concentrado):** Está claro que la cueva por la parte de delante es impracticable sin una confrontación armada desde el principio **– los demás asintieron. Era de prever.**

- **Soujiro (continuando con el hilo de la explicación):** Hemos rodeado la cueva prácticamente sin problemas. Tenían varios centinelas apostados sobre la colina de la montaña a la que pertenece, pero podremos encargarnos de ellos sin que den la alarma. Hemos tomado buena nota mental de sus emplazamientos y os explicaremos cómo reducirles en cada caso.

- **Aoshi (de forma serena pero firme):** Lo principal es que hemos hallado un pequeño agujero por el que colarnos sin ser vistos. A unos cien metros colina arriba, existe un conducto de ventilación, de unos dos metros de diámetro, suficiente para que entremos uno por uno en su madriguera. Por lo que hemos observado, esta entrada conduce directamente a una especie de patio trasero, utilizado como almacén de intendencia, el cual no parece transitado más que por quien haga las tareas de cocina, que también se realizan allí, sirviendo el agujero entonces como conducto de salida de humos. – **Dejó unos segundos para que sus compañeros asimilaran la información y continuó –** El problema es que por ese agujero tan sólo se puede entrar. Aunque nosotros pudiésemos volver a salir por él, no podemos pedir a los cristianos que trepen más de veinte metros para escapar. No podrían, además, que al poder se usada la salida tan sólo por una persona al mismo tiempo, el escape se haría eterno, con lo que las probabilidades de ser detectados se multiplicarían increíblemente, haciendo el plan inviable. Tampoco conocemos su estado actual de salud, por lo que hemos de pensar en lo peor. Tendremos que salir luchando por la puerta principal, lo que hace que necesitemos conocer la distribución exacta de la cueva y el número de soldados con el que nos tendremos que enfrentar. Posiblemente nos deberá apoyar parte de la tropa en el rescate.

- **Misao (preocupada):** Y, ¿cómo conseguiremos esa información? ¡Infiltrar un espía entre sus filas es imposible! ¡No disponemos de tiempo para ello!

- **Aoshi (resuelto):** Yo lo haré. Me colaré por el agujero que os he descrito. Trataré de pasar lo más desapercibido posible y si alguien me hace preguntas, intentaré hacerme pasar por uno de ellos creando la mayor confusión de que sea capaz. Con suerte, podré atravesar toda la cueva longitudinalmente y salir por la puerta principal sin demasiados problemas.

- **Misao (escandalizada):** ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Es casi un suicidio porque en un reducto cerrado y controlado como este, deben conocerse todos a la perfección!

- **Soujiro (con una sonrisa):** Hemos observado que siguen entrando cargamentos, que llegan acompañados por personas ajenas al recinto. Siempre puede alegar que ha llegado escoltando uno de los envíos. Y en el caso de que los escoltas sean siempre los mismos, puede estar sustituyendo a un enfermo, por ejemplo. Mientras tratan de contrastar la información, Aoshi podría escabullirse sin demasiados problemas. La pega es que estarían alerta por la intrusión, lo que no nos conviene demasiado, pero es la única opción que tenemos.

- **Misao (empeñada en negarse):** ¡Sigue siendo una locura! ¡No lo haga, Sr. Aoshi! ¡Encontraremos otro medio de conseguir la información que necesitamos!

- **Aoshi (manteniendo la mirada de ella, sereno):** ¿Se te ocurre un modo mejor de hacerlo sin tener que esperar varios días una oportunidad que nos ofrezca ciertas garantías, jefa de los Oniwa Banshu? – **esto último lo recalcó, queriendo hacer entender a Misao que debía pensar como profesional y no permitir que ningún tipo de sentimientos interfiriesen en sus decisiones.**

- **Sanosuke (envalentonado):** ¡Yo entraré!

- **Saito (negando con la cabeza):** Tú eres el último al que encargaría este trabajo. Tu "novia" está ahí dentro. No me extrañaría que te dejases llevar y tratases de comunicarte con ella, dando al traste con toda la operación en un segundo. **– Esta vez Sano tuvo que reconocer que estaba demasiado alterado y que quizá sus emociones podrían nublar su raciocinio.**

- **Misao (dirigiéndose a Aoshi, con tristeza): **Y, ¿por qué usted? Yo podría…

- **Aoshi (zanjando la conversación):** Y, ¿por qué no? – **Misao bajó la mirada, no sabiendo qué responder. Aoki no perdió detalle de todo lo sucedido desde que Aoshi y Soujiro habían regresado.**

- **Saito (decidido):** Está bien. Lo haremos así. Pero debes entrar ya. Tan sólo quedan un par de horas hasta que los cocineros comiencen a preparar la comida. Si te ven descender por el agujero, darían la alarma sin pensarlo. Ese acto sí que no se puede disimular.

- **Soujiro (alerta):** Esperad, he escuchado algo. Saito, viene de los arbustos que están a tu espalda. **– Todos guardaron silencio, tratando de escuchar lo que el samurai les describía. No oyeron nada, mas si Soujiro aseguraba que entre los arbustos se escondía alguien, ellos le creían.**

- **Saito (dirigiendo su mirada hacia la dirección que Soujiro les había indicado): **¡Muéstrate, seas quien seas! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡No tendremos piedad contigo si debemos ir a buscarte!

Durante unos segundos, nada sucedió. Todos estaban ya preparados para irrumpir sin miramiento en el escondite de su supuesto observador, cuando del lugar exacto que Soujiro había señalado, surgió una figura. En principio la confundieron con un gran animal, por lo encorvada, sucia y desarrapada que estaba, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre. El sujeto en cuestión les observó fijamente, parado frente a ellos.

- **Sanosuke (no dando crédito a sus ojos):** ¿Shougo? ¡Shougo! – **fue corriendo hacia el hombre, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de desplomarse. Llegó justo a tiempo para amortiguar su caída. **

Sano recostó al cristiano contra un árbol. No había perdido la consciencia. Le dieron unos sorbos de agua de una de las cantimploras, que bebió con fruición.

- **Shougo (dirigiéndose a Aoshi):** No hace falta que te introduzcas en la cueva para conocer su disposición y el número de soldados que la custodian. Llevo varios días observándoles y no tendrán pertrechados más de cincuenta hombres. Cuando entran cargamentos pueden llegar a ser unos sesenta o sesenta y cinco, pero hoy tan sólo ha llegado un cargamento.

- **Sano (emocionado):** ¡Kenshin y Shouzo nos aseguraron que habías muerto!

- **Shougo (mirándole, con tristeza):** Para todos he estado muerto desde que destruyeron la aldea. Todos me dieron por muerto y nadie me vio salir, ni mi gente ni los soldados de Hans y Kuro. He sido prácticamente un muerto en vida. Mis heridas me han impedido entrar para tratar de rescatar a mi gente y he tenido que limitarme a esperar con la esperanza de que viniéseis. Himura fue inteligente al no oponer resistencia cuando le apresaron. Eso le permitió llegar hasta vosotros y que estéis aquí. ¿Dónde está él?

- **Aoshi (cansado):** Es una larga historia. Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Lo que acabas de contarnos cambia las cosas. Ya han pasado tres días desde que salimos de Kioto. Enishi, Yahiko y Himura estarán llevando a cabo su plan. Nosotros debemos cumplir nuestra parte. Saito, envía a Aoki al campamento para que las tropas lleguen aquí lo antes posible. Creo que, si los datos que Shougo nos ha proporcionado son correctos, unos treinta hombres, incluidos nosotros, deberían bastar para rescatar a los cristianos con éxito. Yo haría lo siguiente: escogería treinta hombres, que llevaría a la puerta principal y trataría de armar el mayor jaleo posible para que la mayoría de los soldados enemigos acudiesen a la entrada y nos despejasen el camino al resto para entrar por la abertura. Calculo que no podremos introducir más de veinte o treinta hombres desde arriba sin que seamos detectados. Es una gran pega que tan sólo podamos descolgarnos hasta la cueva de uno en uno. El resto de la tropa la dejaría bien escondida a unos metros de la cueva, para apoyarnos desde fuera cuando tratemos de salir con los cristianos.

- **Misao (belicosa):** ¿Y por qué no atacar la entrada con toda la tropa? Les daríamos un buen escarmiento.

- **Soujiro (tomando parte activa en la conversación):** Porque si se sienten en una inferioridad muy grande, en vez de salir a combatir, se parapetarán dentro y harán uso de sus rehenes para forzarnos a la rendición. Hemos de conseguir que salgan. Si no, todo está perdido.

- **Misao (avergonzada por su desconocimiento estratégico):** Comprendo… **- Aoki le dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro, a la que ella respondió con una mirada de agradecimiento. La cara de Aoshi se volvió granito.**

- **Saito (tomando las riendas de la situación):** Me parece un buen plan, Shinomori. ¡Chico! **– Llamó a Aoki sin ninguna consideración -** ¡Ve en busca de la tropa! ¡Di que deben estar aquí, preparados para el combate, en media hora! ¡Vamos! ¡No pierdas tiempo! **– el interpelado le mostró una mirada de reproche, pero corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a cumplir su cometido. –** Yo comandaré la tropa. Los demás debéis entrar en la cueva. Seréis mucho más necesarios dentro, donde, a pesar de ir acompañados por varios soldados, todo dependerá de vosotros, mucho más aguerridos y acostumbrados al combate de todo tipo que los mocosos estos que salen últimamente de la academia militar. En campo abierto es más fácil mantener el tipo, tan sólo tenemos que provocar, combatir y aguantar.

- **Shougo (levantándose con un gran esfuerzo, todavía apoyado en el árbol):** Yo os acompañaré.

- **Soujiro (con una sonrisa amable): **Eso es imposible, si casi no puedes tenerte en pie…

- **Shougo (decidido):** Dadme más agua, algo de comida y dejadme descansar unos minutos. No os fallaré. La vida de los que amo pende de un hilo ahí dentro. No puedo quedarme parado esperando sin poder ayudar a salvarlos.

- **Aoshi (muy serio):** Comprendo cómo te sientes. Por mí, serás bien venido. Además, tus habilidades no son para nada despreciables, incluso en el estado en que te encuentras.

- **Shougo (respirando con cierta dificultad):** Entre los soldados enemigos hay un hombre. Uno de los dos comandantes de ese ejército. Se llama Kuro. Él fue quien ayudó a Kenshin a escapar. No sé bien de qué lado está, aunque me da la impresión de que tan sólo está del suyo propio. Pero quizá pueda echarnos una mano cuando estemos dentro de la cueva. Presiento que él sabe que vamos a intentar rescatar a mi gente, ya que él mismo facilitó la posibilidad de que les llegase ayuda. Y también presiento que nos va a ayudar con el rescate. Tened esto en cuenta cuando estemos dentro.

"Kaoru permanecía fuertemente atada a una silla y amordazada, justo al fondo de la habitación donde había permanecido retenida desde que los secuaces de Mamoru la secuestraran. Su figura era bien visible desde la puerta de entrada al cuarto. Pero no se hallaba sola. Mamoru permanecía oculto entre las sombras detrás de la puerta, esperando. La chica había escuchado numerosos ruidos que parecían de pelea, procedentes de varios puntos de la mansión. No sabía de qué podía tratarse, pero cuando Mamoru irrumpió como un huracán en la habitación, la había levantado de la cama con un fuerte tirón y se disponía a montar el numerito de la silla, lo intuyó.

- **Kaoru (mirando a Mamoru con mezcla de desprecio y esperanza): **Es Kenshin, viene a rescatarme.

- **Mamoru (devolviéndole la mirada, llena de temor, ira y desprecio):** ¡Cállate! ¡Nadie va a rescatarte! ¡Lo juro!

**- Kaoru (envalentonándose):** Kenshin te hará pedazos.

- **Mamoru (propinandole un fuerte bofetón en la cara, amordazándola después):** Será él quien salga de esta casa con los pies por delante, no yo. **– La sentó en la silla bruscamente y la ató a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Después la colocó frente a la puerta, pero bien lejos de ella, en el fondo del cuarto. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que ella era un señuelo y se desesperó, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Un fino hilo de sangre manaba de su labio, partido.**

Tras esto, Mamoru se ocultó detrás de la puerta, completamente invisible para cualquier persona que no estuviese dentro del cuarto, mirándole desde el otro lado. Escucharon pasos. Alguien estaba abriendo todas las habitaciones, puerta por puerta, y reducía a todas las personas que encontraba por el camino. Los ruidos se acercaban, cada vez más, hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta del cuarto donde ellos se encontraban. Mamoru amartilló un arma que la chica no había detectado antes, lo cual la sumió en la más completa desesperación. Silenciosamente, la puerta fue abierta desde fuera y se desplazó hacia dentro, ocultando a Mamoru tras ella a la perfección. La figura de Kenshin apareció frente a la muchacha, una vez la puerta fue abierta completamente. El samurai quedó petrificado, con una mezcla de amor, rabia y urgencia, que le detuvo en el hueco, vacío, sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, durante unos segundos que a todos les parecieron eternos. Pero reaccionó rápidamente, entrando en el cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia Kaoru para desatarla y llevarla con él de vuelta al Aoiya.

**- Kenshin (con infinita dulzura):** Kaoru, mi vida, mi amor… Ya todo ha terminado…. **– Ella le miraba desesperada, tratando de avisarle con los ojos de la siniestra amenaza que se cernía sobre él, justo a su espalda.**

Apenas transcurridos dos segundos y sin haber dado tiempo a Kenshin de llegar hasta su amada, una fuerte detonación sonó desde la puerta, alcanzando de lleno al samurai en la espalda. Este se desplomó en el suelo como un peso muerto, no sin antes haber dedicado una última mirada cargada de infinito amor hacia la que habría deseado que fuese su esposa. Quedó en el suelo, inmóvil, con la vista perdida en la nada, rodeado de un charco de sangre, cada vez mayor. Finalmente, Mamoru había ejecutado su venganza."

Kaoru despertó, con el corazón desbocado y su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Al principio no supo discernir qué formaba parte de su pesadilla y qué era realidad. Trató de acompasar su respiración y cuando lo hubo conseguido, al observar la habitación con detenimiento y al rozarse los labios con una mano, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que acababa de experimentar había sido tan sólo un mal sueño. Pero su corazón le alertó de que bien podía tratarse de una premonición. Se hallaba todavía acostada en la cama y no sabía a ciencia cierta cuántas horas había permanecido durmiendo. Se sintió extrañamente mojada, como si corriese agua por sus piernas. Se recostó, levemente apoyada en los almohadones, y miró hacia ellas. Un arrebato de pánico la desbordó. La parte baja de su vestido tenía una gran mancha de sangre. Ella estaba sangrando. Algo en su embarazo no marchaba bien.

Enishi, Yahiko y Kenshin se hallaban ocultos entre las sombras de unos árboles muy cercanos a la mansión de Mamoru. Efectivamente, en ese caserón se estaba tramando algún asunto importante, ya que no dejaban de entrar mensajeros con misivas, los cuales abandonaban la casa portando las respuestas, en todo momento estrictamente vigilados por varios hombres armados hasta los dientes, que custodiaban tanto la entrada de la casa como la cancela exterior, vigilada desde dentro del recinto. Ni el vuelo de una mosca escapaba a su escrutinio. Que ellos pudiesen ver, antes tan siquiera de poder entrar en la casa, deberían haber reducido al menos a quince hombres, aparentemente bien armados y entrenados.

- **Enishi (acariciándose la perilla en un acto reflejo):** Esto no es lo que hemos visto durante los dos días anteriores. Hoy la vigilancia se ha triplicado. Algo está pasando, Kenshin, la fiera se mueve.

- **Kenshin (de acuerdo con el samurai):** No creo que tenga que ver todavía con la operación de nuestros compañeros. Más bien, pienso que todo este movimiento es debido a que Mamoru planea mostrar sus cartas de forma inminente. La guerra se acerca…

- **Enishi (pensativo):** Dejar fuera de combate a los de fuera no va a resultar un gran problema. El asunto está en conseguir que los de dentro no se enteren de que lo estamos haciendo.

- **Yahiko (totalmente serio y convencido):** Lo mejor va a ser simultanear ambas cosas. Por ejemplo, Enishi y yo nos encargamos de los de fuera, lo que además les servirá de distracción para colarte dentro de la casa y buscar a Kaoru. En cuanto acabemos fuera, nosotros te ayudaremos con los de dentro.

- **Kenshin (revolviendo el cabello de su pupilo, con admiración):** Muy agudo. El pequeño samurai se está convirtiendo en un hombre.

- **Yahiko (sintiendo una mezcla de orgullo y ofensa):** Ya hace tiempo que soy un hombre.

- **Kenshin (mirándole a los ojos, orgulloso de él, cosa que al otro no le pasa desapercibida):** Lo sé.

- **Enishi (ignorando tanta muestra de cariño y yendo al grano):** Yo estoy de acuerdo con el chico. Los tres nos colaremos en el jardín saltando la verja sin ser detectados. Tú te dirigirás a la parte trasera de la vivienda y nosotros a la delantera. Te daremos un minuto para que te sitúes en posición. Después, comenzaremos la juerga. Trataremos de atraer hacia nosotros a todos los vigilantes, pero si encuentras alguno en tu camino, es cosa tuya. Entra en la casa lo más rápido posible. La conoces bien de cuando viviste durante un tiempo en ella, acompañando al Sr. Saiko. Según nuestros cálculos, debes anular al menos a otros quince vigilantes. Nosotros trataremos de ayudarte, pero, por si nos retrasásemos por algún problema inesperado, debes confiar tan sólo en tus posibilidades. Ya sé que es la parte más dura la que te dejamos, pero no querrás que sea al revés… **- (terminó con una mirada sarcástica al samurai y una sonrisa socarrona).**

**- Kenshin (tomando muy en serio lo que acababa de escuchar, aunque ofreciéndole una sonrisa al que fuera su cuñado): **Sabes perfectamente que confío plenamente en vosotros. Es más, pondría mi vida en vuestras manos sin dudar ni un segundo. Pero tratándose de Kaoru, si no soy yo mismo quien la rescate, no estaría tranquilo. Hay sentimientos muy intensos de por medio.

- **Enishi (asintiendo):** Lo daba por supuesto. No esperaba menos.

- **Yahiko (ansioso por tener acción):** Vamos, pues.

**- Enishi (concentrado):** Recordad: todos ellos van equipados con armas de fuego, además de las katanas. Tened esto muy en cuenta a la hora de abordarlos. Y chicos… No os dejéis matar.

- **Kenshin (sonriendo):** Ha llegado la hora. Gracias a ambos por ayudarme en el rescate de Kaoru. Jamás os lo podré agradecer bastante.

- **Enishi (sonriendo, a la vez que tomaba la delantera hacia la mansión):** Tranquilo, ya encontraremos la forma de que lo hagas.

Hacía pocos minutos que las tropas Meiji se habían apostado en las inmediaciones de la cueva, lo suficientemente lejos de ella para no ser detectadas. Saito había elegido a los treinta hombres que le acompañarían en la maniobra de entretenimiento y les había dado un breve resumen de la situación y de lo que se esperaba de ellos. Lo mismo habian hecho Aoshi y Soujiro con los suyos. Todo estaba dispuesto para comenzar la operación. Todos esperaban, atentos, la señal de Saito.

Durante unos segundos, Aoshi se alejó unos metros de los demás, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y de concentrarse para la batalla inminente. El samurai se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía. Identificó a Aoki pero le permitió continuar, aparentando no haberse dado cuenta de su actuación.

Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de las demás como para que no pudiesen escuchar nada, Aoshi, con un giro rápido y una pequeña carrera, sorprendió a Aoki por la espalda.

- **Aoshi (amenazador):** ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

**- Aoki (con voz desafiante): **Esa respuesta dámela tú. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

**- Aoshi (soltándolo y apartándolo de su lado de un empujón): **Aparta de mí, jovenzuelo, o no respondo de mis actos.

**- Aoki (sin dejarse amedrentar):** ¿De cuales, en particular? No será de los de cobardía... Pobrecito... el gran maestro va a suicidarse sin querer...

**- Aoshi (sorprendido por un momento):** ¡Maldito crío! Un guerrero honorable jamás se suicida, muere luchando. ¡Siempre!

**- Aoki (con voz de desprecio):** ¿Entonces por qué sabes tan bien como yo que esta será tu última batalla? ¡Lo llevas escrito en los ojos y en todos tus actos de los últimos días, maldito egoísta!

**- Aoshi (enfureciéndose cada vez más):** ¡Maldita sea! Si no fueras quien eres...

**- Aoki (sin dejar de provocar al samurai):** Lo dices como si en verdad alguna vez te hubiera importado lo que ella siente.

**- Aoshi (fingiendo no haberle entendido, a la defensiva): **¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

**- Aoki (sintiendo cada vez más desprecio por el otro):** Lo sabes perfectamente. Mi juventud conlleva inexperiencia, pero no estupidez. Has decidido luchar a la desesperada, creyendo que así te será más fácil enmascarar tu muerte bajo la bandera de una causa justa. Quizá tras morir como un héroe incluso seas perdonado... Hipócrita... Si dejas que te maten te maldeciré una y mil veces, en todas tus reencarnaciones, para que sufras eternamente por el dolor que le habrás causado a ella.

**- Aoshi (cogiendo a Aoki por el cuello y levantándolo, sin piedad):** ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo? ¡Mi vida no te incumbe! ¡Es más! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! ¡Nada! ¡Aparta de mi camino! **– lo arrojó al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, comenzando a alejarse.**

**- Aoki (respirando con dificultad, asustado, pero tratando de no perder su dignidad):** ¡Tú nunca la has querido!

**- Aoshi (volviéndose de nuevo hacia él y dándole un bofetón):** Porque la quiero no voy a matarte, miserable. Vuelve con ella y hazla feliz. Olvídame de una vez.

**- Aoki (casi en un susurro, con pena): **¿Y ella? ¿Podrá olvidarte? ¿Podrá olvidar todo el sufrimiento y la soledad de las oscuras noches de invierno, reconfortada tan sólo por el recuerdo de un hombre que prefirió suicidarse a enfrentar sus propios sentimientos? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ¡Nunca la has querido! ¡Hasta el final!

**- Aoshi (dándole otro bofetón, y acercándolo a dos centímetros de su cara, cogido de la camisa**): Si vuelvo a encontrarte en esta u otra vida, te mataré.

**- Aoki (desafiante):** Ella te ama.

**- Aoshi (soltándole de un empujón y señalándole con el dedo):** Lo haré.

El samurai se dio la vuelta, airado y abandonó el lugar, dejando al joven médico postrado en el suelo, maltrecho y maldiciéndose para sus adentros.

"**El verdadero poder consiste en saber que sí se puede, **

**pero no se quiere." **

**JULIET ALICIA JARVIS**


	13. ACLARACIONES

ACLARACIONES

_**ACLARACIONES**_

_**SOBRE LA HISTORIA**_

_**Y LOS PERSONAJES**_

Hola a todos. En primer lugar, quiero aclarar que esto no es un capítulo del fic. Tan sólo se trata de un montón de aclaraciones, explicaciones y comentarios personales sobre mi historia y el enfoque que yo le he dado. Esto viene propiciado por el último review que me ha dejado Okashira-janet, a quien agradezco muchísimo que lo haya enviado. Me he dado cuenta de que tiene dudas sobre el fic y me he sentido culpable. Una cosa es que lo que escribo no le guste, está en su derecho, como todo el mundo, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que se pierda con el fic. Eso tan sólo es culpa mía, que no he sabido explicarme con la suficiente elocuencia. Así que para ella en particular, y para todos los que siguen el fic, creo que es el momento de explicar los motivos de porqué escribo lo que escribo y a dónde quiero llegar a parar con ello. Si os parece interesante le echáis un vistazo y si no, al gusto de cada uno.

Por cierto. Antes de empezar, deciros que hoy voy a expresarme tal y como soy normalmente, de forma coloquial, incluso irreverente, no como lo hago en el fic, donde trato de cuidar al máximo las formas.

- Mamoru en un pobre "desgraciao". El tío tan sólo busca dinero, lo que le pase a Japón se la trae floja. Está tan amargado que no le importa cómo ni a quién le venda el país, sólo quiere destruirlo y encima forrarse con ello. Después se marchará para siempre y se olvidará del asunto. Pero es un desgraciado porque Alemania lo está utilizando y no se da cuenta. La verdad es que es un personaje marioneta, por lo que su importancia es muy relativa. Él ha reclutado gente japonesa para su causa, vendiéndoles lo de "volver al antiguo régimen" porque si les dice "os voy a joder tanto que ni os lo podréis creer, vendiéndoos a Alemania" ni uno sólo se le habría unido, tan sólo los mercenarios, que se venden por dinero. Así reclutó a Kuro, que tiene creencias muy conservacionistas, pero que no es tonto. Kuro sí es un personaje importante en la historia, aunque no lo parezca, porque con sus actos, va a resultar decisivo en más de una ocasión (esto casi es un spoiler del próximo capítulo) y ya lo ha hecho salvando a Kenshin.

- El Saito-gumi se enterará de las verdaderas intenciones de Mamoru porque alguien se encargará de que las conozcan (spoiler, spoiler), y alucinarán en colores porque esto es lo último que les quedaba por ver. Pero realmente les da igual las intenciones, lo que les preocupa realmente es el resultado. El Japón que conocen caerá y han decidido que eso no es bueno, por eso luchan para detener el posible acontecimiento.

- Sobre el tema del almacén, no he pintado a Sano como un comandante del ejército porque necesita un baño de humildad. Siempre quiere estar en todos los bailes y ser el protagonista. Pero es muy capaz y todos lo saben, aunque su arrogancia y su poca seriedad le han llevado donde está. Para mí, Misao sí debe estar allí porque todos la han aceptado como jefa de los Onni y como tal, debe luchar junto a sus amigos. La experiencia se adquiere luchando. Si no le enseñan, jamás estará a la altura de ninguno de ellos.

- Efectivamente. Misao no actúa por sentimientos románticos. Es más, está hasta los cojones de Aoshi. Me explico. Aoshi siempre la ha visto como una posesión, algo que siempre estaba ahí para utilizarlo, ignorarlo o tenerlo en cuenta a su antojo. No tiene por qué plantearse lo que siente por ella, nada va a cambiar. Jamás pensó que esa situación cambiaría. Pero Misao se ha dado cuenta del asunto y, aunque lo quiere con toda su alma, no está dispuesta a que la siga utilizando. Se arrima a Aoki porque la escucha, la apoya y trata de entenderla, algo que el otro ni siquiera ha intentado jamás. Y es entonces cuando Aoshi se da cuenta de que ha sido un imbécil, pero, como está más rallao que una cebra y más perdido que una cabra en un garaje, en vez de luchar por ella siente un ramalazo de culpabilidad y quiere suicidarse. Este chico debe entender muchas cosas y de ahí la escenita con Aoki, donde el chaval lo pone en su sitio, a pesar de llevarse un montón de ostias a cambio. Que Aoshi recapacite o no, es cosa suya. No voy a spoilear más.

- Lo que le pasa a Kaoru es que no ha crecido, no ha evolucionado, se ha estancado en su faceta adolescente de la época del Kenshin-gumi. Ella sigue con sus rollos protagonistas y mandones, con sus historias que ella misma se monta, y como esto ya no le sirve porque Kenshin espera de ella que se comporte como una mujer hecha y derecha, se ralla y no encuentra su lugar. Kenshin ya lo dijo en el primer o segundo capítulo, no recuerdo cuál exactamente, que si no cambia, lo suyo se va a tomar por… Y tenía razón. Pero la vida le está dando bastantes ostias últimamente. Otra que tiene una oportunidad para reflexionar. Ya veremos.

- Kenshin actúa con demasiado secretismo debido a sus raíces y a su honor. En general, todos lo hacen en mayor o menor medida. Todos son samurais, que han crecido en entornos familiares poco propicios para que sean personas abiertas y confiadas, eso el que ha tenido un entorno "familiar" propiamente dicho, cualidades que por otro lado son poco aconsejables para un samurai, quien tan sólo debe confiar en sí mismo y en sus propias posibilidades y no arraigarse mucho en ningún lado porque sabe que tarde o temprano se tendrá que marchar. Todos ellos están tratando de cambiar su vida samurai por una más "normal" entendiendo esta palabra por más "corriente". Están cansados, ya no desean problemas, tan sólo que les dejen en paz, pero parece que esto todavía no puede ser. Quieren adaptarse a sus nuevas circunstancias, pero eso no resulta tan fácil. Hasta hace poco, no han sabido hacer otra cosa que ser lo que son: samurais. En lo que a mí respecta, cuando termine esta batalla, los que queden en pie habrán cumplido. Su vida de luchadores habrá terminado, al menos como profesionales.

- Y aquí sí que va una disculpa por una súper bola que he metido en el capítulo 12 y de la que me di cuenta después. Yamagata se pregunta si Mamoru estará en Tokyo, donde tiene secuestrada a Kaoru, y qué hace en la zona enemiga. Esto es ¡falso! **Mamoru está en la mansión de Kioto, la que pertenece a Kenshin por herencia, no en Tokyo. Por eso está bien resguardado en su propio terreno, no en la zona Meiji. Perdón, perdón, perdóoooon. **Por cierto, escribo Kioto con "i" porque es el bastión de los Edo, del pasado, de las costumbres conservadoras, y Tokyo con "y" porque pertenece a los Meiji, el futuro, la apertura cultural y económica. Es una tontería, pero me apetecía hacerlo así.

- El personaje especial del que hablaba en un comentario, es Enishi. Lo que debe haber pasado es que el comentario donde reconocí esto lo debo haber eliminado por error. Los primeros once capítulos llevan escritos varios años y al repasarlos para colgarlos en la web quité algunos comentarios que había escrito en su momento y que ya no vienen al caso. Se me colaría este por error y lo quité. Siento haberos confundido.

Si os tengo que adelantar algo de los capítulos finales, es que los sentimientos de muchos de ellos van a estar a flor de piel. Van a sufrir mucho. Si es para bien o para mal, eso sí que no os lo adelanto, que destriparía el final.

Todos los personajes los he adaptado a mi propio gusto. Es cierto que escribo el fic para que la gente lo lea y se entretenga, pero una que no puedo hacerlo al gusto de todos y otra, que si no lo escribo a mi propio gusto no sería mío, no tendría nada de mí misma. Y eso no puede ser, no me puedo traicionar de esa manera creando algo que no me satisface. Os pido perdón por las incoherencias y otros errores. Escribo en ratos libres, a veces incluso en descansos del trabajo, el cual me ocupa demasiado tiempo diario, y no puedo concentrarme todo lo que debería. Además de que no soy profesional de la escritura en ningún sentido y eso se nota en muchísimos detalles. Pero os lo dedico con todo mi corazón.

Si he escrito tanto taco y de forma mucho más coloquial, es para que me conozcáis un poco mejor. Yo tengo las dos caras: la que muestro escribiendo el fic y la que habéis conocido ahora y de la que no sabíais nada. Habrá a quién le habrá parecido una ordinariez. Yo la acepto como lo que es: parte de mí, de la que suelo estar orgullosa, por cierto. Soy lo peor, jeje.

Si tenéis comentarios, tomatazos u otras cosas, por favor, dejadme reviews.

Besos, abrazos y muchas gracias para todos.

Ginevre.


	14. Lucha encarnizada

**Este capítulo lo dedico por entero a dos personas: a Cirze, por ser quien me ha dado los ánimos suficientes como para continuar escribiendo, enviando un soplo de aire limpio y renovado a mi corazón. Y a Kaori, quien siempre ha estado ahí para leerme, contra viento y marea, publicase el fic donde lo publicase y tardase cuanto tardase en actualizarlo. Para las dos, ¡GRACIAS!**

**Quizá os llevéis alguna sorpresilla leyendo este capítulo y no adelanto más porque os destriparé el cap. y no se trata de hacer eso, ¿verdad? (^_ ¬).**

**Abrazos a discreción.**

**Rose.**

**La Forja del propio destino.**

**Capítulo 13**

"**Lucha encarnizada"**

A la señal convenida de Saito, Aoshi comenzó a desplazarse felinamente hacia el emplazamiento donde se ubicaba el agujero de ventilación. Pasados unos segundos fue seguido por Shougo y muy de cerca de este último por Shouzo, quien se había auto encomendado la tarea de velar por el bienestar de su "milagrosamente resucitado" mentor. Al alcanzar Aoshi el borde del agujero, quedó completamente inmóvil cual una estatua. Todo el grupo contuvo la respiración deseando con todas sus fuerzas que este no hubiese sido descubierto, y esperó. Pasados unos interminables minutos, el hombre retomó su tarea, decidido. Una vez el primer samurai hubo lanzado una larga cuerda atada a un árbol cercano con la que descolgarse hasta la cueva, comenzando a deslizarse por ella, se sucedió un constante goteo de guerreros en la misma dirección, todos ellos con inmensa cautela y en absoluto silencio. Entre tanto, Saito Hajime y sus hombres se hacían notar a la entrada de la cueva, apareciendo de improviso ante los guardias y tomando rápidamente ordenadas posiciones que rodeaban totalmente su entrada, impidiendo cualquier resquicio de huida sin pasar antes por una encarnizada lucha contra ellos. Abriéndose paso entre la infranqueable barrera de sus hombres, Saito se colocó delante de ellos, a escasos metros de ambos guardianes, quienes habían adoptado inmediatamente posiciones defensivas que seguían manteniendo, al acecho de cualquier movimiento que realizasen sus atacantes. No perdían ojo especialmente de su comandante, quien se mantenía en silencio de forma teatral, causando expectación.

- **Saito (rompiendo el silencio por fin):** En nombre del Gobierno Meiji, vosotros y todos vuestros compinches quedáis arrestados. Se os ordena deponer las armas inmediatamente y poneros a disposición de este ejército sin oposición alguna, la cual si se produce, será interpretada como un acto de alta traición y nos obligará a reduciros sin miramiento. Así mismo, insto a uno de vosotros a que entre en busca del superior al mando aquí, para que formalmente acate mis órdenes y obligue a todos los insurrectos a adoptar la sumisión.

Su ademán era provocativo, intentando que se entablase la reyerta lo antes posible para poder dar cobertura a sus compañeros. Los dos guardias se miraron de hito en hito, indecisos, y finalmente uno de ellos optó por entrar en el almacén para poner al tanto a su propio Comandante de lo que estaba aconteciendo a la entrada.

- **Soldado rebelde (de forma burlona e irrespetuosa):** ¿Ejército? ¡Yo no veo ningún ejército! ¿Todos estos monos de feria, tú, y cuántos más vais a reducirnos? Se necesita algo más que insignificantes bravuconadas y cuatro tipos muertos de miedo para arrestar a hombres bravos y entrenados como nosotros.

- **Saito (sonriéndole de forma socarrona):** Por el momento voy a partirte la boca, y luego ya veremos. – **Sus hombres prorrumpieron en carcajadas, coreando la ocurrencia de su comandante. **

- **Soldado rebelde (perdiendo los nervios y abalanzándose sobre Saito, enrabiado):** ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Pagarás esta afrenta con tu sangre!

Apenas hubo llegado a la altura del miburo, cayó de rodillas cual una marioneta a quien le han segado los hilos cruelmente, atravesado por la katana de su oponente. El soldado no fue capaz de reconocer el sádico gusto por la batalla que Saito había desatado dentro de sí mismo y había resultado una presa demasiado fácil, a gusto del policía.

- **Saito (gritando hacia la cueva con voz perentoria):** ¡Los de ahí dentro! ¡Tenéis un minuto para salir de uno en uno con las manos en alto y entregar las armas! ¡Un minuto! ¡No voy a esperar más!

Dentro de la caverna, lo suficientemente cerca de la abertura principal como para ser conscientes de todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento, dos hombres, uno occidental y otro autóctono, conferenciaban en voz baja evaluando la situación, para adoptar medidas que acabaran rápidamente con tan inesperado contratiempo para sus planes.

- **Hans (mirando amenazadoramente a su interlocutor):** No sé de qué forma, pero tú estás metido en todo esto.

- **Kuro (con voz retadora, pero tratando de llevar la conversación hacia el tema que realmente les ocupaba):** No tengo tiempo para quedarme escuchando los desvaríos de un teutón con manía persecutoria. Hemos de acabar con este asunto ahora mismo. No sé quiénes son ni de dónde vienen, pero debemos aniquilarlos. No debe quedar ni uno capaz de escapar que cuente lo que aquí ha pasado. Eso nos dará tiempo para trasladarnos a un campamento provisional y estar bien lejos de este lugar cuando reciban refuerzos.

- **Hans (insistiendo sobre su sospecha de traición):** ¿Y cómo nos han encontrado? Es muy curioso que no dudes sobre ese hecho en particular.

- **Kuro (harto ya del jueguecito):** Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Cogeré a los hombres y saldremos a acabar con esto. Si tú tienes miedo, puedes quedarte a esperarnos.

- **Hans (sospechando todavía, pero dominado por su espíritu belicoso):** ¡Cuando esto termine voy a hacerte tragar tus sucias palabras una a una antes de acabar contigo! ¡Por supuesto que voy a luchar! ¡Soldados! **– gritó fuertemente hacia los hombres que les acompañaban, atrayendo su atención - **¡Todos conmigo! ¡Ahora! ¡Aniquilemos a esa chusma en nombre de Mamoru! ¡Por nuestro honor! ¿Lucharéis?

- **Soldados (al unísono):** ¡Sí!

- **Hans (envalentonado):** ¡Adelante!

Todos desenvainaron sus katanas y amartillaron sus armas, apelotonándose tras su jefe, prestos a la batalla.

- **Kuro (para sí mismo):** ¿Qué sabrás tú de honor? ¡Maldito inútil! Ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido pensar que entre los árboles pueden estarte esperando muchos más soldados que te van a masacrar como al cerdo que eres. Pero no seré yo quien te alerte sobre ello. Ya es hora de que acabe toda esta locura. Si se trata de quien creo que se trata, la mejor ayuda que puedo ofrecerle es no intervenir. Ya te encargarás tu solito de entrar en la boca del lobo. Tienes rehenes con los que negociar y ni siquiera te has acordado de ellos, imbécil. Está claro que se trata de una trampa. Si no lo fuese, en vez de plantarse descaradamente a la entrada nos habrían sorprendido por… **- de pronto cayó en la cuenta, sospechando lo que iba a suceder -** ¡El tragaluz!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, desapareció hacia las entrañas de la cueva, sin percatarse que Hans había enviado a tres hombres tras él al captar sus extraños movimientos en dirección contraria a donde se avecinaba la batalla.

&&&&&&&

La práctica totalidad del grupo de Aoshi se había deslizado ya en el interior de la cueva, desplegándose y tomando posiciones a medida que iban atravesando estancias. Hasta el momento no habían hallado ni rastro de resistencia pero tampoco habían dado todavía con los rehenes que debían rescatar. Shougo se encargaba de guiarles, protegido por varios hombres que velaban por que el cristiano tan sólo tuviese que preocuparse de encontrar a sus seguidores, tan débil como se encontraba. La oquedad era inmensamente grande y al irse adentrando en ella, paulatinamente fueron perdiendo toda pista sobre cualquier rumbo que hubiese tomado la batalla fuera de allí. Todos ellos tan sólo podían confiar en que Saito y sus hombres fuesen capaces de tener entretenidos a aquellos sin vergüenzas el tiempo suficiente como para camuflar su propia operación.

- **Shougo (en voz muy baja, deteniéndose de pronto al entrar en una habitación especialmente amplia y haciendo señales a Aoshi para que se colocara a su lado):** Algo va mal. Mis compañeros deberían estar aquí.

- **Aoshi (calibrando la información de su amigo):** ¿Sabes si durante el tiempo que han permanecido retenidos los han trasladado a distintos cuartos por cualquier motivo?

- **Shougo (negando con la cabeza tras reflexionar la pregunta):** No puedo asegurarlo. Yo tan sólo permanecí unas horas infiltrado aquí dentro, antes de verme obligado a marcharme por temor a ser descubierto. Pero por los hábitos que observé en los rehenes y la forma de ser tratados por sus guardianes, me atrevería a afirmar que jamás han salido de este cuarto hasta ahora. Te digo que nos están esperando.

- **Aoshi (extremadamente serio):** Es probable que hayan sospechado que la operación de la entrada se trata tan sólo de una mera distracción, pero no es posible que hayan tenido tiempo suficiente como para trasladar a todos los rehenes a otro cuarto sin dejar rastro. De todos modos, sea una trampa o no, Saito ha comenzado ya con los fuegos artificiales y no podemos volvernos atrás. Es ahora o nunca.

- **Shougo (sonriéndole decididamente):** Ahora, por supuesto.

El cristiano salió rápidamente del cuarto, dirigiéndose a otro habitáculo que recordaba lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a un enorme grupo de personas. Aoshi, por su parte, se reunió con los demás samurai y les puso al corriente de forma breve de los temores de Shougo y luego lo siguió sin pérdida de tiempo.

No habían tardado ni siquiera treinta segundos en darle alcance, pero al reunirse con él en su destino, quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa. Shougo había hallado a los cristianos, quienes observaban la situación con infinito temor pero con un mayor asombro si cabe, por verle resucitado. Pero alguien se había adelantado al samurai y lo tenía aprisionado del cuello por una katana presta a degollarle si alguno de los allí presentes efectuaba cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Shouzo y su escolta permanecían al acecho, temerosos de realizar cualquier acción que pudiese acabar con su vida.

Pero tal y como la situación había cambiado, dio de nuevo un vuelco totalmente distinto. Tras observar a los recién llegados con insistencia y reconocer a varios de ellos por los informes que Mamoru le había facilitado, el agresor soltó a su presa.

- **Kuro (acercándose lentamente a todos ellos tras haber lanzado al suelo la katana, mientras ayudaba a caminar a Shougo, demasiado debilitado por la escaramuza que acababa de tener con su atacante):** Siento haberos alarmado. Vosotros sois los amigos de Himura Kenshin. Os estaba esperando. Pero, ¿dónde está él?

- **Aoshi (sin dejar de observarlo, a la defensiva):** Himura tenía otro frente donde luchar. Nosotros nos bastamos y sobramos para resolver este conflicto. ¿Quién eres tú?

- **Kuro (mostrándose seguro de sí mismo pero hablando con cordialidad):** Nendai Kuro, se supone que uno de los dos comandantes que lideran esta locura. Yo urdí todo este asunto de los rehenes y no Mamoru. Él había ordenado que acabásemos con todos. Yo sabía que con ello ataría de manos a las tropas internacionales, pero era la única forma de que todos ellos y Himura salieran con vida. Si conseguís desmantelar este antro, tendréis mucho ganado en la guerra que se avecina, pues aquí se guarda más del cuarenta por ciento de los pertrechos que deben ser suministrados a las tropas de Mamoru.

- **Soujiro (mostrándose receloso):** ¿Por qué haces esto?

- **Kuro:** Si Himura no os ha puesto en antecedentes sobre mí, este no es el momento oportuno para entretenernos haciéndolo. Habéis llegado por la abertura de ventilación, pero la única forma de sacar a todas estas personas de aquí es por la puerta principal. Ellos no son samurais entrenados como vosotros. Además, su estado de salud es bastante precario. Vamos a tener que abrirnos paso luchando. Por suerte, sorprenderemos por la espalda a toda esta horda de asesinos contratados y muchos de ellos se hallarán cansados, mal heridos o muertos por la confrontación que está teniendo lugar en la entrada de esta cueva.

- **Shougo:** Confiad en él. Se trata de quien os hablé.

- **Aoshi:** ¿Estás dispuesto a guiarnos, entonces?

- **Kuro:** ¿Para qué crees que os estaba esperando? Shougo, si todavía te quedan fuerzas, te aconsejo que te dirijas a tus seguidores, les informes de que vamos a rescatarles y les instes a que nos sigan de forma ordenada y sin hacer preguntas.

- **Misao (situándose al lado del cristiano, sirviéndole de apoyo para caminar):** Yo le ayudaré.

Ambos fueron hacia los demás cristianos, quienes se reunieron rápidamente en torno a su maestro para cerciorarse de que era él en un principio y para prestarle toda su ayuda y colaboración después. El Dr. Eltsen le echó un vistazo rápido, asegurándose de que su vida no corría un peligro inminente. Y una mujer lo observaba de forma especial, con los ojos y la boca abiertos desmesuradamente, totalmente paralizada. No se atrevió a acercarse a él.

- **Shougo (tras unos momentos conferenciando con sus compañeros):** Shinomori, estamos preparados. En cuanto digáis, os seguiremos.

El aludido estaba a punto de ordenar a Kuro que los guiase, cuando prácticamente a sus pies cayeron muertos los diez soldados que Aoshi había apostado como vigilantes en distintos puntos estratégicos cerca de aquella estancia. Habían sido lanzados sin miramiento por unos hombres que, rápidamente, acababan de cerrarles toda vía de retirada.

- **Hans (infinitamente complacido): **Eso no será necesario. Asqueroso perro **– se dirigió a Kuro, adelantándose a sus hombres y enfrentándose al que, hasta hace tan sólo unos minutos, era su compañero al mando de las tropas rebeldes en aquel lugar –** Desde el principio no me equivoqué contigo. No tenía pruebas en las que apoyar mis sospechas, así que he tenido que aguantarte porque el loco de Mamoru contaba contigo. Pero me lo pusiste demasiado fácil al soltar esa patraña sobre que el chalado ese quería rehenes. Reconozco que hubiese sido una magnífica idea, aunque demasiado brillante para él, pero no para ti. Nuestra última conversación con Mamoru fue estando ambos juntos y sus órdenes fueron tajantes: eliminar a todos los cristianos sin miramiento alguno. Y en ninguno de los despachos que hemos recibido hasta el momento, se mostraba cambio de órdenes. El único motivo por el que he mantenido a todos estos bastardos con vida ha sido para conseguir lo que voy a hacer aquí y ahora: cargarme a los "presuntos rescatadores" y a ti con ellos.

Una estridente risotada salió con fuerza de su garganta, formando un eco tétrico y horrendo en las paredes de la cueva.

- **Kuro (escupiendo las palabras):** Te subestimé.

- **Hans (consiguiendo dominarse por fin, pero todavía divertido): **Eso me temo. ¿A que soy perfecto aparentando un militar simplón con un gran sentido bélico pero sin cabeza? **– cambió el semblante para dirigirse a sus hombres -** ¡Soldados! ¡Acabad con ellos! ¡Y rápido! ¡Nos necesitan en la entrada!

- **Aoshi (llamando levemente con su mirada la atención de Soujiro hacia la pistola que llevaba Hans en el cinto y dando un paso al frente):** Como samurai que soy, reconozco cuando he sido derrotado y se acerca mi final. ¿Vas a ser un hombre de honor y me permitirás que cumpla mi último deseo? Tengo algo que decirle a la muchacha que está junto a Shougo.

- **Hans (observando muy sorprendido al samurai, y meditando la petición por un momento):** ¿Ese esperpento es Amakusa? ¡Le daba por muerto! ¡Aunque mirándole bien, bien poco le falta! **– otra risotada encogió el corazón de los presentes – **Dile lo que sea, samurai, pero rápido. Será patético pero divertido. Después te mataré para ver cómo sufre ella y así aumentar más la diversión.

Misao se tapó la boca con las manos, aterrorizada y desesperada por igual. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle incontroladamente, fiel reflejo de la zozobra que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

- **Aoshi (asintiendo con la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia Misao, aunque se detuvo a mitad de camino entre ella y el alemán):** Misao **– llamó su atención con voz firme. La mujer se volvió a mirarle pero no se atrevió a reunirse con él, temiendo que Hans cumpliese su amenaza –** Júrame que cuando termine esta guerra, te casarás conmigo.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron de una pieza, más que nada porque si este era su último deseo, no podía expresarlo en términos futuros si deseaba que se cumpliese antes de abandonar este mundo. Y a la interpelada se le paró el corazón en aquel mismo instante, sintiendo que una congoja que le llegaba desde muy adentro amenazaba con asfixiarla.

- **Misao (con voz apenas audible y lágrimas en los ojos):** Ha-hai, Shinomori-san, te lo juro. **– tan sólo acertó a decir. **

**- Hans (desatando su furia, humillado): **¿Y tú osas llamarte hombre de honor? ¡Tan sólo has querido burlarte de mí! ¡Voy a matarte ahora! ¡Y con mis propias manos!

Mientras decía esto, bajó la guardia durante un instante, rabioso como estaba, momento que fue suficiente para que Soujiro se abalanzase sobre él y, arrebatándole la pistola que había mantenido en el cinto hasta el momento, lo encañonó directamente a la cabeza, reteniéndolo con la otra mano. Dirigió una inocente sonrisa a Aoshi, quien se la devolvió, agradecido.

- **Soujiro (con voz amable, pero imperiosa):** Agradecería que todos vosotros depusiéseis las armas. No miento cuando os digo que no dudaré en eliminar a vuestro comandante si no lo hacéis de forma inmediata.

Los soldados dudaron, buscando en su jefe una guía sobre lo que debían hacer.

- **Hans (gritando): **¡Disparad, malditos idiotas! ¡Sois soldados! ¡Disparad!

- **Kuro (sembrando aún más la duda entre todos ellos):** Ahora yo soy vuestro único comandante aquí. Os ordeno que tiréis las armas inmediatamente y no habrá represalias. ¡Hacedlo! ¡Ahora!

Durante un momento no supieron hacia quién de los dos inclinarse, pero pronto comprendieron que, por tan sólo haber dudado, Hans los eliminaría después de que ya no le fuesen útiles. Kuro era la única opción que les quedaba si deseaban continuar con vida. La mayor parte de ellos no abrazaba tan fuertemente la causa de Mamoru como para desear perder la vida en el intento e hicieron lo que Soujiro y Kuro les habían ordenado. El resto, al verse en inferioridad de condiciones, finalmente capitularon y se desarmaron también. Los soldados Meiji que habían acompañado a Aoshi y los demás recogieron las armas rápidamente y los apartaron de la escena, rodeándolos en estrecha vigilancia hasta que recibiesen las próximas órdenes de sus comandantes.

Hans no podía creer el acto de cobardía que acababa de presenciar, aunque para sus soldados fue un acto de pura inteligencia. Rebullía rabioso, todavía encañonado por su propia arma, pero no osó resistirse a sus captores. Sus únicos pensamientos eran para continuar viviendo a la espera de que llegase el día en que pudiese vengarse de todos aquellos miserables que le habían derrotado cuando todo estaba de su parte, por su propia incompetencia.

- **Aoshi (volviendo a tomar el control de la situación):** Yo iré al frente de los soldados que llevan a los enemigos rendidos. Al llegar hasta la puerta, me impondre ante los rebeldes que están luchando con Saito y les instaré a que se rindan diciéndoles que se encuentran rodeados y que sus comandantes han abandonado las armas. En cuanto podamos, haremos que Saito llame al resto de la tropa para que acaben con la insurrección definitivamente. Soujiro, vigila bien a ese pájaro para que no vuele. Hemos de mostrarlo para mermar la poca moral que quede en sus tropas. Irás delante de mí. Mostraos bien visibles en todo momento pero no te arriesgues demasiado. Kuro, por favor, acompáñenos y ayúdenos a convencer a sus tropas para que se rindan. **– el aludido, asintió, de acuerdo con la petición -** Shougo y Shouzo, agrupad a vuestros compañeros y ayudadles a salir después de nosotros, de forma ordenada y tranquila. En cuanto pare todo acto de lucha, abandonar rápidamente la cueva con ellos y llevadlos al campamento. Atended todas sus necesidades y esperad allí nuestro regreso. Esta pesadilla está a punto de concluir **– esto último lo dirigió especialmente a los rehenes –** Misao, tú cubrirás su retaguardia por si hay algún soldado escondido todavía que espera vengarse en ellos antes de sucumbir. Tus puñales los carga el diablo, serán suficientes como para abatir a cualquier enemigo que se te presente a solas. Dos soldados, id con Sanosuke. Vais a proteger la retaguardia de la cueva para no recibir sorpresas. Vamos, marchad. Nos reuniremos fuera cuando todo esto acabe.

Soujiro llevó a empellones a Hans para que caminase hacia la salida, tratándole sin miramiento si este se negaba a continuar. Aoshi desapareció tras ellos con los soldados y los rehenes. Los cristianos fueron detrás, respaldados por Misao, presta para el combate. Esta habría preferido quedarse a luchar junto a los demás, pero decidió no oponerse a los deseos del samurai, aceptando que el plan estaba muy bien elaborado. Al pasar junto a Sanosuke, este dirigió una fugaz mirada a una mujer que no paraba de observarle, esperanzada hasta el momento pero ligeramente atemorizada al darse cuenta de que el hombre no le había dirigido la más mínima atención, aunque comprendía perfectamente que la situación no estaba como para muchas charlas en aquel momento. Finalmente, Sano y sus hombres cubrieron la retaguardia, asegurándose de que por detrás el camino permaneciese franco.

Tanto que habían tardado en hacerse con la situación y, en cambio, todo terminó en cuestión de minutos. Al ver a Hans derrotado y a Kuro ordenándoles la rendición, sus hombres se vieron privados de toda guía y cundió la desbandada, que atajaron las fuerzas de Saito que esperaban escondidas, reduciendo a los que se rindieron y eliminando al resto para que no consiguiesen escapar y alertar a Mamoru de lo sucedido allí. La batalla acabó siendo mucho más sangrienta de lo que los samurai habían esperado, sufriendo ambos bandos numerosas bajas, aunque los rebeldes fueron los que se llevaron la peor parte. Pero la operación fue un rotundo éxito porque muy pronto todos los cristianos se vieron a salvo de sus captores en el campamento improvisado que había sido hasta hace muy pocos días su propio hogar. Su alma se quebró al regresar al lugar donde habían visto perecer a sus seres queridos, pero por otro lado el que ellos hubiesen conseguido sobrevivir contra viento y marea y hubiesen regresado allí suponía una especie de tributo hacia los caídos, que se sentirían felices y orgullosos de ellos en el seno de Dios, como Shougo les enseñaba desde hace tiempo.

Sanosuke tampoco obtuvo resistencia, pues los únicos soldados que habían quedado dentro de la cueva cuando comenzó la batalla fueron los destinados a tenderles la trampa a ellos y una vez reducidos estos, ningún rastro de ser humano quedó en el lugar. Aoshi fue el último en marcharse del lugar, comprobando que todos los rehenes eran dirigidos hacia el campamento, los soldados de Saito con los rendidos también, y que ya nada había que hacer allí excepto apropiarse de las armas y munición que yacían en la caverna. Dejó un destacamento de soldados para emboscar y apropiarse de los carros que siguiesen llegando, deteniendo también a sus conductores y enviándolos al campamento. Una vez todo hubo sido dispuesto, por fin tomó el camino de vuelta junto a sus compañeros. Todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar y varias decisiones que tomar. Al llegar allí, todos lo esperaban impacientes.

Shougo y Shouzo se hallaban junto a sus correligionarios, tratando de reconfortarlos y ayudarlos en la medida de lo posible. El Dr. Eltsen y Aoki no daban abasto atendiendo a los heridos de ambos bandos en un improvisado hospital de campaña que había sido dispuesto para tal fin.

- **Aoshi (reuniéndose por fin junto a Soujiro, Sanosuke, Saito y Misao):** Necesito una cosa más de uno de vosotros **– atajó sus abrazos y apretones de mano con semblante cansado pero decidido** – Alguien debe avisar al General Yamagata de que la comunidad internacional ya es libre de actuar si sus servicios son requeridos en batalla.

- **Saito (con una sonrisa socarrona):** Eso ya lo habíamos decidido. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado, así que voy a marchar hacia Kyoto. La tropa se quedará aquí para ayudaros a proteger a los cristianos hasta que se hayan repuesto de su cautiverio y sean capaces de ir hacia la ciudad. Una vez ya no la necesitéis, se encargará de trasladar todas ese arsenal a nuestro cuartel en Kioto. Os aconsejo que sea lo antes posible porque no sabemos si Mamoru tiene más tropas acechando cerca de aquí, aunque todos mis informes apuntan a que no es así. Con respecto a avisar a Yamagata, uno de mis hombres se ha adelantado ya y va a su encuentro para ponerle en antecedentes de todo lo sucedido. Tú quedas al mando del ejército en este enclave, Shinomori Aoshi, ya que tan bien has demostrado liderarlo.

- **Aoshi (de forma sincera):** Debes creerme. Yo no pretendía…

- **Soujiro (sonriendo afablemente):** Tú siempre has sido un jefe nato y siempre lo serás. En todas las ocasiones se ha demostrado sobradamente a la hora de la verdad.

- **Saito (cortando las objeciones de Aoshi antes de que este empezara a hablar):** Soujiro tiene razón. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, así que me marcho sin dilación. Habéis resultado ser una ayuda impagable. Nos veremos en Kioto.

Dicho esto fue a recoger sus pertenencias y los abandonó sin mirar atrás.

- **Aoshi (dirigiéndose a sus compañeros):** ¿Habéis organizado ya la guardia del campamento?

- **Sanosuke:** No te preocupes por nada. Todas las guardias están organizadas, así como los turnos de relevo. Se ha establecido la intendencia, el hospital de campaña y la tienda de operaciones. Los cristianos están siendo atendidos por Shougo y Shouzo. Y hemos levantado pequeñas tiendas para cada uno de nosotros. Puedes descansar, si lo deseas. Por el momento, no hay nada urgente que solucionar.

- **Aoshi (taciturno): **Necesito estar solo.

Los demás no esperaban aquella respuesta, pero no objetaron nada a sus deseos y le vieron alejarse hacia el bosque adyacente, convencidos de que, al menos por un tiempo, no tenían nada que temer por él allí.

&&&&&&&

Después de casi dos horas asegurándose de que a sus seguidores no les faltase nada en ningún sentido, Shougo consintió por fin que el Dr. Eltsen tratase sus heridas. El médico se maravilló de que el hombre continuase todavía en pie, con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido en los días pasados y la gravedad de algunas de sus heridas. El samurai había hecho un magnífico trabajo limpiándolas y vendándolas regularmente, así que las de menor envergadura comenzaban ya a cicatrizar. No quiso permanecer acostado en ningún momento, aunque se hallaba recostado en un asiento improvisado, observando el ir y venir del médico y su ayudante por el hospital de campaña. Setsuna estaba ayudando al doctor desde el principio, al igual que Sayo, mucho más tranquilas ambas después de que este les asegurase que su marido y hermano respectivamente se iba a curar sin problema alguno, aunque eso sí, llevaría su proceso.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, el herido no había hecho nada más que pensar en su esposa, a la que apenas había dedicado un saludo desde que se reencontraron. La observaba trabajar, deseando acercarse a ella sin demora, pero una timidez inusual en él se lo había impedido hasta el momento. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo vigilada, Setsuna se giró hacia él y le sonrió con ternura, hecho que soltó el resorte de su osadía y, acercándose a ella todo lo rápidamente que pudo, la abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz en aquellas circunstancias, deseando con toda su alma que aquel contacto no acabara jamás. Ella se sintió sorprendida, abrumada y arropada por igual y, pasados unos segundos, también lo abrazó firmemente, dando rienda suelta por fin a las lágrimas que desde que lo había sabido vivo no había sido capaz de derramar. Al sentir los espasmos del cuerpo de su esposa pegado al suyo, el samurai se separó de ella suavemente, sin dejar de tenerla agarrada por la cintura.

- **Shougo (secándole las lágrimas con sus dedos, temeroso de haberle causado dolor):** ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No llores! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡No quería dañarte!

- **Setsuna (mirándolo a los ojos, enamorada y sonriendo, sintiéndose una tonta):** No me hagas caso, lloro de alegría.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Shougo volvió a abrazarla y sin darse cuenta, dos palabras salieron libremente de su boca, como un suspiro de alivio y felicidad.

- **Shougo (casi susurrando):** Te amo.

Su esposa se separó de él más bruscamente de lo que ella misma hubiese deseado, pero la infinita sorpresa de las palabras que acababa de oír hizo que se le quedara mirando, totalmente incrédula.

- **Shougo (abatido):** Sé que debí decírtelo muchísimo antes… **- dudó antes de proseguir, buscando las palabras adecuadas –** Pero yo no quería molestarte. Fui perfectamente consciente de que te casaste conmigo porque estabas sola en este mundo. Lo último que haría en esta vida, es obligarte a hacer algo que no desees. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que tú sentías más por mí de lo que yo había creído, pero tuve miedo de que tan sólo me estuviese engañando a mí mismo para proteger mis propios sentimientos y además… jamás había cortejado antes a una mujer. No sabía cómo comportarme… **- Setsuna sonrió al escucharle – **Es la primera vez en mi vida en la que me he sentido completamente bloqueado, sin saber qué hacer… Por eso he ocultado durante tanto tiempo lo que sentía por ti, tratándome de engañar como si nada sucediese. Comprendo que te sientas herida y no quieras saber nada más de mí.

- **Setsuna (buscando las palabras también, emocionada):** Quise suicidarme cuando te perdí y el Dr. Eltsen me lo impidió. **– Shougo se espantó al escuchar aquello. Tan sólo imaginar una vida sin ella le hacía desfallecer –** Cuando me casé contigo ya te amaba, pero sabía que tú me habías hecho tu mujer tan sólo por protección.

- **Shougo (atónito y avergonzado):** Así fue al principio pero… **- fue interrumpido por ella.**

- **Setusuna (decidida a decirle todo lo que había guardado en su corazón durante demasiado tiempo):** Habría sido feliz tan sólo por vivir toda mi vida a tu lado. No esperaba nada de ti, absolutamente nada y a pesar de ello decidí ser la mejor esposa que hubieses podido desear… porque te amaba. Pero si para algo no estaba preparada todavía, es para perderte. Cuando te creí muerto tuve que buscar un motivo para vivir porque la única persona que daba sentido a mi vida y me infundía esperanza para levantarme de la cama cada mañana, había desaparecido**. – hizo una pausa, en la que el silencio se adueñó de la situación, hasta que pudo continuar –** Creía que recuperarte era lo más grande que podía sucederme… hasta que he escuchado tus palabras. Ni en mis más esperanzados sueños imaginé jamás que oiría de tus labios que me amas. Y aquí te tengo ahora, haciendo realidad el único deseo de mi vida aparte de poder hacerte feliz. Por eso me he separado de tu cuerpo, para poder observarte detenidamente una y otra vez hasta que pueda convencerme de que todo lo que está sucediendo es verdad.

- **Shougo (deseando tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos):** Pero es cierto. Yo te amo. Eres la única mujer a la que he amado en este mundo y la única con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

- **Setsuna (acariciándole el rostro suavemente):** Me lo estás poniendo realmente difícil.

- **Shougo (totalmente perdido): **¿Difícil?

- **Setsuna (cariñosamente):** Creer que todo esto es cierto…

- **Shougo (aún más sorprendido):** ¿Por qué has sido capaz de creer firmemente la parte mala de nuestro matrimonio y no eres capaz igualmente de creer la buena?

- **Setsuna (serenamente):** Porque tú eres Amakusa Shougo, samurai portentoso y reconocido, guía espiritual de los cristianos japoneses. Y yo sólo…

- **Shougo (viendo a dónde quería llegar y dispuesto a no permitirle que creyese que nadie era mejor que ella):** Y tú eres mi magnífica esposa. Cariñosa con todo el que te rodea, entregada al socorro del más necesitado. Piadosa como nadie y sensata como ninguna. ¿No es eso suficiente? En este mundo nadie es más ni mejor que nadie. Todos merecemos que se nos trate con el mismo respeto y dignidad. La sangre que corre por nuestras venas es igual de roja. Eso es algo que comprendí al luchar con Himura.

- **Setsuna (emocionada):** Tan sólo abrázame, es lo único que te pido.

- **Shougo (después de complacerla y permanecer unos minutos abrazados, volviéndola a separar):** Por mucho que haya sido bendecido por Dios, nuestro matrimonio ha resultado ser toda una farsa hasta hoy. Mi querida Setsuna: mi amor, mi vida, mi alegría… Sabiendo que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y a pesar de que no puedo ofrecerte un futuro demasiado prometedor por la situación en que nos encontramos… ¿Deseas casarte conmigo?

- **Setsuna (mirándolo fijamente, pensativa por unos momentos):** Sí, deseo casarme contigo, pero tan sólo si tú permites a tu hermana Sayo que, ahora que se ha reencontrado con Sagara Sanosuke, el hombre al que ama, y en caso de que lo desee, se case también con él.

- **Shougo (atónito y enfadado): **¿Mi hermana Sayo te ha dicho que todavía ama a ese…?

- **Setsuna (muy seria):** Amakusa Shougo, no digas nada de lo que debas arrepentirte después.

El samurai se quedó mirándola, dándose cuenta de por qué la amaba tanto, y trató de contener su ataque de rabia y pensar con claridad. Al mirar a los ojos de su esposa y ver tanto amor en ellos, finalmente toda su ira se desinfló como un globo y la abrazó de nuevo con frenesí, loco por ella.

- **Shougo (con palabras firmes pero conciliadoras): **Te prometo que hablaré con ese hombre y le daré una oportunidad de explicar lo que siente hacia mi hermana, si es que lo siente aún, y cómo piensa hacerla feliz. Si me satisface lo que escuche, no me opondré a su matrimonio. ¿Es eso suficiente para ti?

- **Setsuna (complacida, acariciándole el rostro tímida pero cariñosamente):** No esperaba menos de ti, esposo mío.

- **Shougo (sonriendo, divertido):** Mi hermana y tú sois unos ángeles manipuladores. ¿Puedo… besarte?

- **Setsuna (totalmente entregada a él):** Te lo ruego.

Ambos se besaron de forma tímida al principio pero apasionada a medida que se iban adueñando de los labios del otro con desesperación, sin darse cuenta de que se hallaban rodeados por una gran cantidad de gente, algunos de los cuales les observaban, como había hecho el doctor con impaciencia desde el principio.

&&&&&&&

Shinomori Aoshi había hallado un pequeño promontorio desde el que podía observar la práctica totalidad del campamento. Sentado en una piedra, miraba el devenir de lo que ahora era su propia responsabilidad más que nunca. Pero las imágenes se sucedían sin ser apenas observadas por él, perdido en sus propios pensamientos como estaba. A su lado, una estatua de mármol habría parecido más animada. De pronto sus sentidos le alertaron de que ya no se encontraba solo y supo inmediatamente quién le acechaba silenciosamente por la espalda. Decidió no intervenir, no tenía ánimos para ello. La persona permaneció quieta detrás de él durante unos minutos aparentemente interminables, hasta que se decidió a sentarse a su lado.

- **Misao (dubitativa):** Sr. Aoshi…

- **Aoshi (sin girarse para mirarla):** Lo has hecho bien hoy, Misao. Deberías estar celebrándolo con los demás.

- **Misao (casi tartamudeando):** Sr. Aoshi… Yo… En la cueva… Sé que lo que usted dijo fue tan sólo para distraer a Hans.

- **Aoshi (volviéndose a mirarla a los ojos fijamente):** No te preocupes, no voy a exigirte que cumplas tu juramento. Aunque es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

Misao se quedó mirándolo, todavía más estática de lo que había permanecido él hasta que ella había llegado.

- **Aoshi (apenado): **Dicen que siempre hay un momento para cada cosa y una cosa para cada momento. Mi momento a tu lado pasó sin que yo me diese apenas cuenta.

El samurai se levantó despacio, comenzando a caminar de vuelta al campamento. La morena se sentía anonadada y asustada, pero se obligó a actuar realmente y tomar para siempre las riendas de su propia vida, dejando de vivir a la sombra de aquel hombre que siempre la había tenido subyugada, ella creyó hasta aquel momento que muy a pesar de él mismo.

- **Misao (ordenándoselo):** ¡Sr. Aoshi! ¡Deténgase ahora mismo! **– el interpelado se paró bruscamente, impresionado por el tono de sus palabras –** No crea que esta vez voy a permitir que me deje turbada como siempre y que luego escurra el bulto sin más explicación. Esta va a ser nuestra primera conversación seria y quizá la última, pero usted no se irá de aquí sin dejar bien claro el significado de sus palabras.

El samurai se quedó mirándola absolutamente en silencio. Observando su pelo, como siempre recogido en una larga trenza azabache; sus ojos, con un brillo de decisión y osadía que desde que la conoció le había asombrado; sus brazos, armas letales cuando de lanzar cuchillos se trataba; sus piernas, fuertes y torneadas debido al intenso entrenamiento al que siempre se sometía. Y observó el sensual cuerpo de mujer que tan tarde había descubierto y que tanto le atormentaba, apareciéndose en todos sus sueños y deseos desde que aquel entrometido aprendiz de médico se había inmiscuido en su vida y ella había comenzado a dejar de dedicársela a él mismo por entero. Y se sintió harto. Harto de huir, de no comprender o de hacerlo tarde, de su propia soledad, de su tozudez, su seriedad. De sus temores… Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. La besó con la experiencia de un hombre maduro y el desespero de un adolescente enamorado, regalándole con cada beso todos sus sentimientos, sus miedos y… su amor. Para su sorpresa, ella se dejó llevar, abrazada a él fuertemente y con su misma desesperación. La sintió frágil entre sus brazos y supo que protegerla era lo que más deseaba en su vida. Proteger a su mujer, no a su pupila.

- **Aoshi (dejando de besarla por un momento, para susurrarle al oído con pasión):** Cásate conmigo o me volveré loco.

- **Misao (dulcemente):** Hace unas horas te lo he jurado.

- **Aoshi (separándola de él bruscamente, apenado y airado):** ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te libero de tu juramento! ¡Ya no me debes nada! ¡No deseo tu atadura a mí! ¡Deseo tu amor! ¡Y si no has de ser feliz a mi lado, prefiero una y mil veces que te eches en brazos de él a que sufras!

- **Misao (enfadándose también al caer en la cuenta de a quién se refería con sus últimas palabras): **¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡A Aoki lo quiero como amigo! ¡A ti te quiero como hombre! ¿Me he pasado la vida amándote sin esperanza y todavía tengo que darte explicaciones? ¡Te he jurado que me casaré contigo y eso haré! ¡Incluso si he de pasar por encima de ti para conseguirlo!

- **Aoshi (no pudiendo evitar reír al escucharla): **Ahora me doy cuenta de que no era yo quien gobernaba tu vida. Eres tú quien has hecho siempre conmigo lo que has querido. Muchas veces me marché del Aoiya, decidido a no volver, pero por más que tratase de evitarlo, siempre regresaba al lugar desde donde partí. En lo más hondo de mi corazón siempre me pregunté a qué se debía. Y ahora comprendo que mi norte no era el Aoiya, sino que lo eras tú y que volvería siempre allí mientras tú permanecieses en él. Haz lo que quieras, pasa por encima de mí si es lo que deseas, pero cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo, te lo ruego, o me moriré.

- **Misao (mirándolo impresionada):** ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con el Sr. Aoshi?

- **Aoshi (riendo de nuevo y dejando caer totalmente la máscara de seriedad que siempre le acompañaba):** No sé quién soy cuando no estoy contigo. Si me amas, sé mi esposa.

- **Misao (pegándose a él firme y descaradamente):** Y tú, si me amas como dices que me amas, hazme tu mujer. Es la única condición que pongo antes de casarme contigo.

- **Aoshi (escandalizado y desconcertado):** ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Te amo y por eso mismo deseo respetarte hasta que nos casemos!

- **Misao (besándole de nuevo con ardor): **Siempre me has tratado como a una niña. Ahora deseo que me trates como a una mujer. Si quieres que me case contigo, ya sabes lo que has de hacer. Es tu decisión, samurai.

- **Aoshi (pegándola a su cuerpo con fuerza y besándole el cuello con ardor):** Esto no debería estar pasando.

- **Misao (gimiendo, excitada y acalorada): **Hace mucho que esto debió haber pasado.

"**No puedo cambiar la dirección del viento, **

**pero sí ajustar mis velas para llegar siempre a mi destino."  
**

**JAMES DEAN**


	15. El final de un amor obsesivo

Como pensaréis después de leer este capítulo, esto se acaba. Por fin, se acaba, después de ocho años durante los que a veces he escrito compulsivamente y en otras ocasiones he tenido esta historia abandonada años enteros. Casi no lo puedo creer. Siempre quise terminarla, pero algo me lo impedía, yo misma, me temo, pues no encontraba los ánimos y el camino para continuarla. Un cúmulo de circunstancias hicieron que publicase aquí lo que tenía escrito sobre ella, y de ahí a casi terminarla, tan sólo ha mediado un paso. Pero no os preocupéis, todavía quedan unos pocos capítulos con muchas explicaciones que dar y algunas historias (¿de amor?) que cerrar. **Agradezco a todos vosotros el apoyo** que me habéis mostrado al leerla, a los que me dejan reviews les mando un abrazo fortísimo porque han sido uno de los principales motores para continuar. Y **especialmente se lo agradezco a Cirze**, que como dije el otro día, me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para no volver a perderme (cielo, te debo un mail y alguna que otra noticia marujona, y varios reviews. Esta semana ando liadísima. Te adoro)** y a Kaory**, a quien también le dediqué el anterior capítulo pero desafortunadamente escribí mal su nick, por estar ahí, siempre ahí, aún cuando no lo merecía.

**A todos vosotros: ¡GRACIAS!**

**La Forja del propio destino.**

**Capítulo 14**

"**El final de un amor obsesivo"**

Kenshin había empleado mucho más tiempo del que hubiese deseado reduciendo a los guardianes que custodiaban la planta baja de la mansión. Al parecer, el mayor contingente de vigilantes se hallaba en dicha planta con la esperanza de convertir la casa en inexpugnable e impedir que cualquier atacante potencial rebasase siquiera la entrada. Por todos lados podía observarse cuerpos desvanecidos, algunos de ellos con serias heridas o magulladuras. El samurai había hecho su trabajo a conciencia, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus atacantes despertase antes de una hora, al menos. Teniendo en cuenta que él había reducido una cantidad de vigilantes bastante similar a la que Enishi y Yahiko debían estar enfrentándose fuera, calculaba que sus compañeros deberían estar ya a punto de entrar. Por ello esperó inmóvil durante unos minutos, escuchando atentamente en busca de cualquier indicio de batalla que se estuviese produciendo en el exterior de la casa, pero el único sonido que le martilleaba las sienes eran los latidos acompasados de su propio corazón. Exasperado, decidió no esperar más. Era muy extraño que no hubiese bajado ninguno de los vigilantes que custodiaban la primera planta al escuchar el final de la contienda, para cerciorarse del resultado con que se había zanjado esta, o quizá los guardianes de ambas plantas habían acordado que si no se producía noticia alguna desde abajo, ello significaría que cualquier problema estaba ya solucionado y que no hacían falta refuerzos. El pelirrojo estaba completamente seguro de que ningún hombre se había escapado en busca de sus compañeros del piso superior. Comenzó a subir las escaleras que conectaban ambos pisos de forma cauta y silenciosa. Si la distribución de la mansión continuaba estando como cuando él la conoció, en la parte superior tan sólo existían dormitorios y varios cuartos de aseo, a ambos lados de un ancho pasillo interminable. Ningún hombre se interpuso en su camino, es más, no existía señal visible de vida que podérsele oponer. Dedujo que le estarían esperando en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, que permanecían con las puertas cerradas, y por ello decidió que la mejor estrategia que podía llevar a cabo sin la ayuda de sus compañeros era ir liberando todas las habitaciones una a una comenzando por las más cercanas a la escalera, para asegurarse de que nadie le sorprendiese por la retaguardia. Él podía controlar sin problema alguno uno de los lados del pasillo, pero sin nadie que le ayudase a asegurar el otro, la tarea iba a resultar muy peligrosa y arriesgada. Volvió a escuchar, esta vez en busca de algún sonido que le arrojase alguna pista sobre la actividad que iba a encontrar tras cada una de las puertas. De nuevo, el silencio se había adueñado por entero de la situación.

Su mente se debatía agónicamente entre elegir un ataque a solas para no dilatar durante más tiempo el cautiverio de Kaoru o esperar a sus dos compañeros para asegurarse una victoria sin incidentes. Durante unos instantes que se hicieron eternos, sin apenas darse cuenta revivió todo el miedo, el dolor y la culpa que había sentido en el momento de la muerte de Tomoe. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo quedaron en tensión mientras él libraba una batalla muy distinta a la actual pero de forma irónica inmensamente igual, a mucha distancia de allí, tanto en el espacio como en el tiempo, pero tan vívida como si la estuviese sufriendo en aquel mismo momento. El tormento lo azotó con toda la fuerza y crueldad de su corazón todavía herido y, preso de una ira de la que había creído desprenderse hace mucho tiempo, comenzó a avanzar hacia la primera puerta.

Tan sólo había dado un pequeño paso cuando una férrea mano lo detuvo, devolviéndole sin miramiento alguno al lugar donde se encontraba. El pelirrojo samurai ejecutó un giro pasmoso por su velocidad, que el hombre que lo había interrumpido apenas pudo contrarrestar. Ambos hombres quedaron frente a frente, las katanas en posición de guardia, el primero por temor a enfrentarse a otro agresor y el segundo por miedo a que el otro no le reconociese y le atacase, tan ofuscado con estaba.

- **Enishi (observando fijamente los ojos de Kenshin, sin bajar la guardia todavía):** Himura, ¿estás bien? ¡Vuelve a la realidad! ¡Por Kamisama!

- **Kenshin (sin dejar de mirarle también, con una mirada totalmente centrada):** No te preocupes, no he enloquecido. Ha llegado el momento de liberar mi ira, nada más. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? **– le dijo con una sonrisa a la vez cruel, melancólica y fría, mostrando un semblante que Enishi jamás había conocido pero que reconoció por las leyendas.**

**- Enishi (gratamente sorprendido): **Claro que lo sé. La verdad, no lo esperaba de ti, ni siquiera ahora, pero reconozco que no has podido elegir un momento mejor para cambiar de parecer.

- **Yahiko (asustado por la implicación de las palabras que ambos hombres estaban pronunciando):** Kenshin…

- **Kenshin (mirando a su pupilo rogando su perdón, pero sin arrepentirse de lo que estaba a punto de hacer):** Siento en el alma lo que va a pasar, pero nadie hace daño a mi familia y queda impune. Nadie. No digo que lo haga, pero si me veo obligado a hacerlo, lo haré.

El joven asintió, comprendiendo que si una persona tiene la capacidad suficiente para proteger a su familia y no la utiliza para hacerlo, dicha capacidad no tiene sentido alguno.

- **Enishi (observando la distribución de la planta y adivinando los planes del samurai):** ¿Izquierda o derecha?

- **Kenshin (sonriéndole con sarcasmo, pensando que la elección era totalmente indiferente sin más información que la avalara):** Vosotros, derecha, y yo, izquierda.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, corrió hacia la primera puerta, preparado para la batalla. Enishi dio una palmada de ánimo a Yahiko en la espalda y se aprestó a invadir la primera habitación del lado derecho del pasillo.

Enishi y Yahiko redujeron a los defensores de los catorce cuartos que tuvieron que asegurar, a un promedio de dos hombres por habitación, todos ellos soldados con la formación básica para el combate, pero no diestros samuráis como ellos. En una ocasión una bala rozó la oreja izquierda de Yahiko, lo que lo enfureció tanto que redujo a su atacante de un simple y contundente mandoble en el pecho.

Este último iba ya a introducirse en la quinceava habitación, cuando Enishi, le detuvo, cauteloso.

- **Enishi (observando la puerta con los ojos entornados):** Siento dos auras especiales ahí dentro. Ambas son poderosas, aunque percibo más peligro procedente de una de ellas. Estos no son hombres comunes y corrientes.

- **Yahiko (envalentonado):** Podremos con ellos, estoy seguro.

- **Enishi (traspasándole con la mirada): **No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que tú te lo creas demasiado y bajes la guardia. No siempre sale triunfante el que tiene más poder, sino el que mejor utiliza el poder del que dispone. No te distraigas ni te confíes en ningún momento. ¿Entendido?

El moreno asintió, concentrado y expectante. Inesperadamente, Enishi ejecutó una rápida variante de su Shouha Tousei consiguiendo que su espada, en vez de abrir en canal a un enemigo, consiguiese al caer rápidamente desgajar la puerta que ocultaba a sus próximos contrincantes. Inmediatamente después le propinó una descomunal patada que terminó con la puerta expelida hacia el interior de la habitación, hecha pedazos. Como él había intuido, dentro aguardaban dos hombres, uno considerablemente más alto y robusto que el otro, con sus katanas en posición de guardia. El samurai de pelo plateado había conseguido su objetivo: impresionar a ambos hombres y conseguir que los temiesen incluso antes de aparecer realmente en escena. Pero los dos se recompusieron rápidamente, aunque su propia confianza jamás sería la que tenían en un principio.

- **Hombre alto (mirando a Enishi con desprecio):** ¿Me tienes miedo, muchachito enclenque?

- **Enishi (devolviéndole la mirada con suficiencia): **¿Debería? – **Se dirigió a Yahiko, murmurándole **– Tú encárgate de este fanfarrón, yo lo haré de su jefe. Y recuerda, no te confíes.

- **Yahiko (tomando posiciones hacia donde el otro le indicaba):** Entendido. Yo también he presentido el aura de tu oponente y sé que es demasiado para mí.

La batalla comenzó, sumiendo el cuarto en un caos atronador.

&&&&&&&

Por su parte, Kenshin estaba a punto de entrar en el último cuarto del lado izquierdo del pasillo cuando, al igual que había sucedido a sus compañeros unos minutos antes, detectó un aura que puso en guardia sus más agudos instintos de conservación. Tan sólo había un hombre tras la puerta, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero de "común" aquel hombre no tenía nada. Es más, su instinto le indicaba que había en él algo familiar, conocido, incluso superado. No dudó, pero se tomó unos segundos para preparar su mente hacia el encuentro de lo que fuese que le estaba aguardando. Fue consciente de que su oponente sabía con qué tipo de guerrero iba a encontrarse cuando se abriera la puerta, lo cual decía mucho a su favor, así que no perdió el tiempo en realizar una entrada triunfal, simplemente giró el pomo de la cerradura y la puerta le franqueó el paso dócilmente, pues tan sólo había permanecido entornada.

Lo que encontró allí le sorprendió y asqueó por igual. Un hombre aparentemente joven, aunque su edad no se podía intuir prácticamente nada más que por su esbelto y enhiesto porte, se ocultaba tras infinidad de vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto tan sólo unos ojos atentos pero vivarachos y una boca de bellos labios. Un escueto ge cubría parte de su cuerpo disimulando algunas de las vendas, que por otro lado las dejaba adivinar y unos guantes, muy significativos para su adversario, protegían sus manos. De su lado izquierdo pendía una katana que no se había molestado en desenfundar. Simplemente lo observaba… y lo observaba… en absoluto silencio, esperando su reacción. Por fin se dignó a hablar.

- **Sujeto vendado (gratamente sorprendido):** No esperaba encontrarte aquí, hitokiri. Deberías estar muerto. **– Kenshin se encogió de hombros, empeñado en su silencio -** Ahora me doy cuenta de que hice bien en unirme a Mamoru para encumbrar de nuevo el recuerdo de mi señor.

- **Kenshin (después de haberse tomado su tiempo en diseccionar con la vista y oídos a su oponente):** Tú no eres Shishio. ¿Creíste acaso que me ibas a confundir con esa burda imitación? Para ello no tendrías que haber cambiado tan sólo tu cuerpo y tu voz, sino también tu aura. Aunque reconozco que se parece vagamente a la de Makoto Shishio. Dime, alma que te escudas en fantasmas del pasado. ¿Quién eres?

- **Sujeto vendado (aparentando seguridad):** Soy el hijo de Makoto Shishio, y su sucesor.

- **Kenshin (muy serio):** Su sucesor, lo dudo, pero su hijo, no, aunque por tu edad podrías serlo. Eres tan sólo un adolescente.

- **Sujeto vendado (tratando de ocultar su incipiente temor):** ¿Y cómo puedes saber tú que no lo soy, samurai fracasado?

- **Kenshin (con firmeza):** Porque tú acabas de revelármelo. Tu aura se ha distorsionado cuando has intentado colarme una mentira que ni tú mismo puedes creer. Si fueses digno sucesor de Shishio no habrías tratado de mentirme sin antes ser capaz de mantener bien ocultos tus propios sentimientos. Te aconsejo que abandones esta lucha, que no es la tuya. Abandona, te lo ruego.

- **Sujeto vendado (con veneno en su voz):** Pagarás por creer que no soy digno sucesor de mi maestro. Mejor dicho **– le ofreció una sonrisa sibilina –** ya hace tiempo que lo estás pagando. No puedes imaginar lo que nos hemos divertido con tu zorra desde que está aquí, retenida. Y ahora yo mismo me encargaré de acabar con tu asquerosa vida para seguir divirtiéndonos con ella hasta que nos hartemos.

- **Kenshin (aparentando una calma que estaba comenzando a perder):** Mientes de nuevo.

- **Sujeto vendado (tratando de herirle por todos los medios a su alcance):** Quizá yo no haya disfrutado con tu puta, pero Mamoru sí lo ha hecho, y de qué manera. Los gritos de ella se escuchaban por toda la mansión…

**- Kenshin (con un tono de ironía y crueldad que helaban la sangre):** Ya me he dado cuenta al entrar en esta casa de que hoy iba a incumplir mi juramento. Deberías haber elegido un día mejor para hacer tu burda imitación. Hoy no es tu día, pequeño.

- **Sujeto vendado (confundido y más alterado por momentos):** ¡Yo no soy pequeño! ¡Estás completamente loco! ¡No me vengas con tonterías! ¿De que estás hablando?

El samurai recordó la peligrosísima e interminable pelea que mantuvo con Makoto Shishio: el sufrimiento de sus compañeros, de Kaoru y de Yahiko, la incertidumbre por el desenlace de aquella situación, que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida y la de todos sus amigos, su empeño férreo por no acabar con aquel hombre endemoniado… Tenía muy claro que esta vez no se podía permitir mantener una lucha larga con el hombre que ahora tenía delante, la vida de su mujer dependía de ello. Aparentemente el discípulo de Shishio poseía su determinación, pero no su talento. Aún así, ¿y si su aparente incompetencia tan sólo fuese una treta para que él se confiase y pillarle luego desprevenido? Si sufría cualquier herida, por leve que fuese, sus capacidades disminuirían, algo que en modo alguno podía tolerar en este caso. Por todo ello, se reafirmó en su convicción de que este era el momento de volver a… matar. Y rápido.

- **Kenshin (gélidamente):** Estoy hablando de que vas a morir. Esta es tu última oportunidad. Abandona, por favor.

- **Sujeto vendado (perdiendo los nervios):** ¡Tú sí que vas a morir! ¡Yo, el mejor discípulo de Makoto Shishio, quien debió haberme llevado a la batalla para acabar contigo y no tratar de protegerme por mi corta edad! ¡Su digno sucesor! ¡Voy a acabar con tu leyenda, aquí y ahora!

- **Kenshin (no despegando sus ojos del otro, con los iris enrojecidos):** No sigas soñando. Si tanto deseas morir, dime al menos tu nombre. Quiero saber por el alma de quién he de rezar cuando te mate.

- **Sujeto vendado (con arrogancia):** El único nombre que necesita conocerse aquí para rezar, es el tuyo. Además, no mereces siquiera saber quién soy.

- **Kenshin (negando con la cabeza, apesadumbrado):** Como desees.

Antes de decidirse a atacar al samurai, el otro prendió en llamas su espada, imitando la técnica Homuradama-Ichi No Hiken que Shishio esgrimiera contra él durante la encarnizada lucha que mantuvieron por sus vidas. Corrió hacia el pelirrojo y trató de acompañar esta técnica con un Gurenkaina-Ni No Hiken para que Kenshin sucumbiera a una explosión provocada por la pólvora que llevaba en uno de sus guantes. Pero el samurai era ya perro viejo y, admitiendo el más que aceptable nivel de lucha de su atacante, que podía incluso llegar a herirle, y harto de revivir el pasado, se abalanzó sobre su oponente y, ejecutando un impecable Kuzu Ryu Sen a través de su velocidad divina, le propinó nueve golpes maestros: karatake, en la cabeza; kesagiri, en el hombro derecho; sakagesa, en el hombro izquierdo; miginamgi, en el brazo derecho; hidarinagi, en el brazo izquierdo; mickiriage, en la mano derecha; hidarikiriage, en la mano izquierda; sakakaze, en medio de los dos pies; y tsuki, cerca del pecho. Inmediatamente después el sujeto se desplomó en el suelo, totalmente inerte, fluyendo por sus múltiples heridas una vida que era ya incapaz de conservar. Falleció sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna y al soltar la espada que había incendiado y entrar en contacto esta con sus propias vendas, las gasas ardieron alimentadas por el diablo y todo el cuerpo se incendió en cuestión de escasos segundos. Kenshin sofocó el fuego rápidamente, pensando que una madre desesperada podría estarle esperando, pendiente de su regreso. Una madre a quien le gustaría recibir aunque fuera su cuerpo sin vida, para poderle honrar debidamente.

- **Kenshin (dirigiéndose al cuerpo yaciente):** Hay algo que Makoto Shishio conocía perfectamente y que no fue capaz de transmitirte o que tú no fuiste capaz de aprender: respetar a tu oponente y no tratar de humillarle, como has hecho tú. Nunca pensaste que si él te evitó participar en la batalla contra los míos y contra mí fue porque te quería y deseaba evitar este final. No ha sido contra mí contra quien has luchado, sino contra ti mismo y tus propios miedos y rencores. Ojalá tu alma pueda descansar en paz.

Dicho esto, salió del cuarto en busca de sus compañeros y de su amada Kaoru.

&&&&&&&

Enishi y Yahiko tuvieron que emplear parte de sus técnicas más refinadas para hacer frente a sus dos atacantes. Al luchar contra ellos quedó claro que, como habían supuesto, no se trataba de dos soldados corrientes adiestrados en el arte de la lucha, sino que conocían parte de las técnicas samurai y ninja, pero su ejecución no era depurada ni de muy alto nivel. Eran hombres que, hasta el momento, tan sólo habían luchado contra soldados del ejército y gente de baja estofa y a su lado parecían grandes guerreros. Aun así, ambos samurai hicieron bien en no subestimarlos, pues los otros suplían gran parte de sus carencias en técnica y ejecución con una gran experiencia que les convertía en armas complicadas de inutilizar. Yahiko se deshizo de su oponente con mayor dificultad de la deseada pues, a pesar de su gran envergadura, se movía como una anguila, escapando a la mayoría de sus ataques con exasperante facilidad. Finalmente el joven lo dejó fuera de combate con una hábil combinación del Hiza Hishigi-Tsuka No Gedan para torcerle la rodilla y entorpecer sus movimientos y Ryu Tsui Sen con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le dejó inconsciente. Mientras, Enishi eliminó a su oponente con un sádico Goutsi Tousei, clavando la punta de su katana en el oponente y, con una fuerza y velocidad insospechadas en él, lo levantó en el aire desplomándolo al suelo después.

Yahiko se disponía a rematar a su oponente cuando Enishi le detuvo con fuerza y firmeza.

- **Eishi (tratando de tranquilizarle):** no hace falta que acabes con él, está fuera de combate y no despertará en varias horas. Ya no es una amenaza para ninguno de nosotros.

Yahiko lo observó durante un momento, manteniendo peligrosamente su katana por encima de la cabeza del vencido, indeciso, y el samurai pudo adivinar qué le rondaba la cabeza.

- **Enishi (apretándole el hombro con firmeza):** Kenshin está recorriendo su propio camino, que no tiene porqué ser el tuyo. Además, se elimina al oponente cuando es estrictamente necesario. No hay ningún honor en lo que tú estás a punto de hacer. Y debes ahorrar fuerzas. Todavía no hemos rescatado a Kaoru.

- **Yahiko (entendiendo finalmente):** Hai. Tienes razón. Vayamos en busca de Kaoru dono.

Los dos hombres acometieron con cautela la empresa de penetrar en la última habitación. Al salir al pasillo para dirigirse a ella, y por el ruido que provenía de la décimo sexta habitación del otro lado, supieron que Kenshin estaba librando una cruenta batalla, por lo que era perfectamente deducible que su amada no se encontraba en ella. Por tanto, Kaoru tan sólo podía encontrarse en la habitación que a ellos les quedaba por invadir: la décimo sexta del lado derecho.

- **Enishi (turbado):** Kaoru está dentro. Puedo sentir su aura particular. No está sola, pero no percibo ningún guerrero, tan sólo negatividad, dolor, rencor… Esto es muy raro.

- **Yahiko (dubitativo):** Entonces, ¿entramos?

- **Enishi (decidido):** Debemos hacerlo. El tiempo apremia. Por el momento sigue viva, pero no podemos saber qué terribles ideas están pasando ahora mismo por la cabeza de su captor, y más después de haber escuchado la lucha que se viene manteniendo en toda la planta desde hace un rato, cada vez más y más cercana a ellos. Limítate a abrir la puerta y empujarla hacia dentro sin más, pero apártate de ella.

El moreno así lo hizo. Giró con cautela el pomo de la puerta y al ver que este no se resistía a sus manipulaciones, abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia adentro, permitiendo que se abriera lentamente hasta alcanzar la pared con un sonido seco. Los dos hombres hicieron bien en permanecer uno a cada lado de la puerta porque a través del hueco que esta había dejado, una bala pasó silbando y acabó por incrustarse en la pared de enfrente. Enishi trató de engañar a su atacante haciendo un movimiento rápido con su espada como si fuese a entrar y al ver que ningún disparo surgía del interior, supuso que quien fuese que retuviera a Kaoru estaba tratando de recargar su arma, de un solo disparo. Hizo una señal al más joven y ambos irrumpieron en tromba dentro del cuarto, que se hallaba en semipenumbra. Quedaron inmediatamente paralizados, no por la ceguera temporal que podría haberles causado el paso de una estancia totalmente iluminada a otra prácticamente a oscuras, sino por la situación que allí se estaba desarrollando. Justo frente a ellos se hallaba atravesada una cama e inmediatamente detrás de esta, Kaoru permanecía inmóvil, sentada en una silla, aparentemente sin ataduras. Y tras ella, un hombre de mediana edad apretaba peligrosamente un gran cuchillo sobre su cuello desnudo.

- **Mamoru (encantado): **Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí como pasmarotes. Sabía que esquivaríais mi bala, pero debía intentarlo. También lo habríais hecho vosotros de encontraros en mi lugar. ¿O no? **– emitió una sonora carcajada que recordaba demasiado a la de un enajenado.**

- **Enishi (tratando de distinguir todos los detalles en aquella oscuridad):** Kaoru, ¿te encuentras bien?

Pero ningún sonido brotó de los labios de la mujer, quien ni siquiera se movió, al menos de forma perceptible.

- **Yahiko (presa del pánico):** ¡Está muerta!

- **Enishi (mirando fijamente hacia la mujer y el sujeto que la amenazaba):** Tranquilízate, Yahiko. Tan sólo está inconsciente.

- **Mamoru (con una sardónica sonrisa):** Eres muy perspicaz, samurai. Debí hacer que te eliminaran cuando comenzaste a husmear en mis asuntos, a pesar de que aparentemente dejaron de interesarte. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, no lo hice porque esperaba que con el tiempo te dieses cuenta de la incomparable causa por la que estoy luchando y decidieses unirte a ella por propia voluntad.

- **Enishi (devolviéndole una sonrisa idéntica):** Lo siento, pero secuestrar mujeres no me parece una causa digna de mi atención.

El hombre rebulló, lleno de ira, apretando involuntariamente el cuchillo sobre el cuello de la cautiva. Un insignificante hilillo de sangre se deslizó desde este hacia su pecho.

- **Mamoru (observando lo sucedido con visible satisfacción):** Yo de ti intentaría no irritarme. Ya ves que soy de pulso… frágil.

Otra estridente carcajada se adueñó de la habitación.

Yahiko se hallaba paralizado por el miedo. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a semejante situación por la vida de la persona en particular que se hallaba en peligro. En cambio, la mente de Enishi bullía con una efervescencia brutal, tratando de hallar la estrategia idónea para rescatar a la kendoka sin que esta sufriese daño alguno. Por el momento, todos sus intentos estaban siendo infructuosos. Tan sólo se le ocurrió tratar de ganar tiempo hasta que la situación se tornara de su parte y pudiesen actuar.

- **Enishi (con voz tranquilizadora):** ¿Y cuáles son esos planes de los que tanto te vanaglorias? Quizá esté a tiempo de replantearme mi decisión.

- **Mamoru (sin dejarse embaucar):** Demasiado tarde, samurai. Tu tiempo ya pasó, al igual que el mío. Esperaba poder escapar con mi mujer para poder emprender juntos una vida feliz después de ganar la guerra que se avecina, pero ya veo que eso va a resultarme imposible. No puedo salir de aquí junto a ella si ella misma no camina por su propio pie y si la abandono aquí, inmediatamente caeréis sobre mí como los perros rabiosos que sois. Así que la única opción que nos queda a ambos es morir con dignidad. Tras matarla a ella me suicidaré y no vais a ser capaces de impedírmelo. Y no temáis por la guerra, he dejado quien la gane por mí. Este país caerá irremisiblemente en la destrucción y la esclavitud. Y yo me regodearé desde el infierno.

- **Enishi (tratando de quitarle la idea de la cabeza):** Podrás matar a Kaoru, pero te juro que no te dará tiempo de suicidarte, y en el fondo tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Tu única salida es permitirnos rescatarla sana y salva y quizá el Gobierno decida dejarte con vida después de la conspiración que has montado contra él. Una estancia en la cárcel con todos los gastos pagados no es tan mala opción.

- **Mamoru (sonriendo, esta vez con melancolía): **¿Eso crees? El proceso ya ha comenzado. Para mí ya no hay salvación, y tampoco para ella… Quizá en el otro mundo podamos disfrutar por fin de nuestro amor.

Mamoru hizo ademán de asesinar a Kaoru pero sin saber cómo ni porqué había sucedido, de pronto se encontró sujeto por ambas manos, pegadas a su espalda, retenidas por una fuerza con la que le era totalmente imposible competir. El cuchillo se había deslizado de su mano hasta el suelo sin darse cuenta siquiera.

- **Kenshin (hablándole al oído lo suficientemente fuerte como para que también le escuchasen los demás):** Me tienes harto, muy harto. **– Sus ojos enrojecidos lo miraron amenazadoramente, haciéndole casi enloquecer de terror - **La muerte es un castigo demasiado piadoso para ti. Enishi **– se dirigió ahora a su cuñado, con voz perentoria –** Por favor, lleva a este gusano ante el General Yamagata. Él sabrá otorgarle el puesto que se merece ante esta nación a la que tanto venera.

El aludido, mostrando todavía una inmensa sorpresa por lo que acababa de presenciar, se aprestó a seguir sus órdenes y, cogiendo a Mamoru con fuerza para que no tratase de escapar, le obligó con malos modos a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión para conseguir un transporte que les llevase a donde Kenshin había ordenado. El reo se resistió al principio, completamente pasmado y horrorizado a un tiempo por la silueta que estaba frente a él, seguro de que había vuelto del averno.

- **Mamoru (incrédulo):** Esto no puede ser. ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú estás muerto! ¡Muerto!

Enishi intensificó sus empujones hasta que Mamoru no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

El pelirrojo cogió a Kaoru en brazos con delicadeza, mientras indicaba a un anonadado Yahiko que fuese a la calle en busca de un carruaje capaz de llevarles al Aoiya lo más rápidamente posible. Este corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a cumplir sus órdenes.

Mientras Kenshin bajaba las escaleras del primer piso, también hacia la entrada, con su mujer dulcemente acunada entre sus brazos, lentos y pesados lagrimones de duelo surcaban su faz. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Megumi pudiese salvar a su amada, pero temía haberla rescatado demasiado tarde, y ambos sentimientos peleaban por adueñarse de su ánimo, junto con muchos otros que llenaban de desesperación todo su ser.

&&&&&&&

Hacía más de media hora que Megumi se había encerrado a cal y canto con Kaoru en uno de los cuartos del Aoiya para tratar de salvar la vida de la kendoka y de su bebé. Desde entonces, Kenshin yacía sentado en el suelo frente a la puerta de la habitación donde ambas se encontraban, con las piernas recogidas y la mirada perdida en un punto que nadie era capaz de determinar. No había cambiado de postura en ningún momento, ni siquiera había movido un solo dedo. Okina y los demás habitantes de la casa le observaban con una pena y un dolor imposibles de describir, pues todos sentían un gran cariño por la joven y el samurai y conocían las vicisitudes que ambos habían tenido que superar para llegar a vivir su amor.

Desde fuera del cuarto reinaba el silencio absoluto que caía a peso sobre sus conciencias como una sábana mortuoria. Si dentro se estaba haciendo ruido o no, desde luego no podía saberse sin estar allí. Hasta un insomne habría hallado un grato descanso en medio de aquel sonido de una tumba.

Más de diez horas habían pasado en casi sólo una cuando la médico abrió por fin la puerta y salió al pasillo, provocando una ráfaga de anhelo en los que allí aguardaban. Al verla Kenshin, que hasta entonces difería bien poco de una estatua inanimada, se levantó como alcanzado por un rayo y corrió hacia ella en busca de noticias.

- **Kenshin (desesperado):** Megumi, ¿cómo está?

- **Megumi (mirándole con ternura):** Kaoru no ha perdido tanta sangre como parecía en un principio. Al haberse extendido la sangre por su vestido y ser esta tan escandalosa, daba la impresión de que prácticamente se había desangrado. Pero no te preocupes. Con unos días de reposo absoluto y totales cuidados y atenciones, tanto míos como de todos vosotros, pronto se repondrá.

- Kenshin **(temeroso de la respuesta que recibiría si formulaba la pregunta que le estaba atormentando):** ¿Y el bebé? Kaoru sangraba debido a su embarazo. ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebé?

- **Megumi (suavemente):** El bebé… No sé cómo decirlo. Por ahora el bebé se ha salvado, pero el riesgo de aborto es todavía muy elevado. No me atrevo a asegurarte que esté fuera de peligro, ni mucho menos.

Al escuchar esto, el samurai se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, destrozado, tratando de asimilar la noticia. Okina se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su hombro quedamente, tratando de reconfortarle. Finalmente el samurai volvió a hablar, prácticamente en un susurro.

- **Kenshin:** Puedo… ¿verla?

- **Megumi (resuelta):** No puedes verla, Kenshin. Debes verla. Lo que más le hará bien en su estado y las actuales circunstancias es que sea tu cara lo primero que vea cuando despierte, pues ahora está dormida, agotada por los terribles acontecimientos que ha vivido los últimos días y su propio estado de salud.

- **Kenshin (antes de entrar a la habitación):** ¿Sabe ella el estado de la situación?

- **Megumi (negando con la cabeza):** No, no lo sabe. No he podido hablar con ella. Ha vuelto a la consciencia apenas unos segundos, los justos para reconocerme y reconocer el lugar donde se halla y se ha vuelto a desmayar. Debes ser tú quien se lo cuente.

- **Kenshin (asintiendo, más sereno):** Comprendo.

Sin añadir nada más, el hombre fue en pos de su mujer. Ella yacía dormida, con serenidad en su semblante, seguramente debido a que se había dado cuenta de que por fin se hallaba entre amigos. Aunque cierta inquietud sacudía levemente su cuerpo en pequeños movimientos de sus labios y sus dedos. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar acariciarle la cara con ternura, susurrándole al oído.

- **Kenshin (con adoración):** Mi vida, mi reina, mi amada. Estáis a salvo, tú y el bebé. Todo ha terminado. Nadie volverá a dañarte. Yo estoy aquí para velar tu sueño. Descansa tranquila, amor mío.

Sorprendentemente, los nerviosos movimientos de la mujer cesaron y esta se sumió en un sueño más profundo todavía. Al notarlo, el hombre le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se acomodó sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared más cercana al futón de Kaoru y, adoptando nuevamente una postura estática, se dispuso a esperar, sin abandonar ni por un segundo la vigilancia de cada movimiento de ella y de su evolución.

Transcurrieron varias horas, durante las que ni ella despertó ni él movió un solo músculo. Nadie se atrevió a acompañar al samurai en su vigilia, respetando el descanso de su amiga y el hermetismo en el que él había sumido su propio corazón. Tan sólo Megumi los visitaba de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que la paciente no necesitaba sus atenciones. En una ocasión trató de convencer a su amigo de que comiese algo, pero este la ignoró completamente y ella desitió, perfectamente consciente de la tozudez que lo caracterizaba.

Apunto de caer la noche, por fin Kaoru dio muestras de vitalidad, abriendo los ojos lentamente. Al observarla, Kenshin corrió a su lado, tomándola de la mano y fijando sus ojos en los de ella, con una sonrisa que contrastaba paradójicamente con las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrirse de sus ojos. Una vez despierta del todo y observando la cascada de sentimientos que se agolpaban en el rostro del samurai, ella sonrió también y levantó un brazo lentamente para posar su mano derecha en el rostro de él.

- **Kaoru (sonriendo con cansancio):** Kenshin… Lo siento… Fui una tonta…

- **Kenshin (sintiéndose el hombre más miserable sobre la Tierra y sonriendo como un tonto):** No tienes que sentir nada, mi vida. Yo sí que lo siento. Fui un imbécil dejándome llevar por unos celos irracionales que me convirtieron en un inútil que perdió el norte. Si yo hubiese estado a tu lado, todo esto no habría sucedido. Yo lo habría impedido. Jamás me lo perdonaré.

- **Kaoru (amorosamente): **Has sido tú, ¿no es cierto? Tú me has salvado.

El hombre bajó la cabeza, azorado.

- **Kenshin (con dolor):** Hemos sido Enishi, Yahiko y yo. No habría podido llegar a tiempo sin ellos. Aunque te juro que habría derrotado a todos los ejércitos del mundo para salvarte. Hasta mi último aliento lo habría dado por ti.

- **Kaoru (mirándolo con ternura):** Sabes que vamos a ser padres, ¿verdad? Sé que nuestro bebé se ha salvado, puedo sentirlo dentro de mí. De algún modo puedo sentirlo.

- **Kenshin (comenzando a llorar de nuevo):** Lo sé, amor mío, y ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero debes cuidarte y hacer caso a Megumi en todo lo que te diga. Yo me encargaré de que no tengas que mover ni un solo dedo hasta que estés totalmente restablecida y el bebé esté fuera de peligro.

- **Kaoru (asustada): **¿El bebé está en peligro? ¿Puedo perder al bebé?

- **Kenshin (acariciándole el pelo para calmarla): **Amor, has sufrido mucho y has perdido bastante sangre. Es lógico que en este momento la vida de nuestro hijo peligre, pero ya verás como juntos conseguiremos que nazca sano y salvo. No has de preocuparte por nada, tan sólo por cuidarte y ser la esposa más mimada y consentida del mundo. Porque te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad, mi vida?

La kendoka se incorporó con paciencia y se abrazó a él fuertemente, comenzando a llorar. Él le devolvió el abrazo con la misma pasión y necesidad, haciéndola sentir segura de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cuando se hubo calmado, la separó de su cuerpo lentamente para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- **Kenshin (con picardía):** Ah, no. Si te hace llorar mi proposición, la retiro. Lo que más deseo en este mundo es hacerte feliz.

- **Kaoru (emocionada):** ¡Tonto! **– el hombre le ofreció una gran sonrisa como nunca antes ella le había visto sonreír – **Es solo que… **- se acurrucó entre sus brazos, mimosa –** Es que nunca imaginé que desearías casarte conmigo por…

- **Kenshin (volviendo a estar serio):** Por mi pasado, ¿verdad? Quiero que entiendas algo: Mi pasado siempre estará ahí, e incluso de vez en cuando continuará volviendo para atormentarme en forma de amigos o familiares de aquellos a quienes segué la vida, o locos agraviados en busca de venganza, pero espero que cada vez lo haga con menor frecuencia hasta que llegue un día en que nadie recordará lo que fui, es más, en que me convertiré en un don nadie, como deseo ser desde hace mucho y jamás me lo han permitido. Realmente nunca he deseado ser un vagabundo, lo que quería es tener paz y pasar desapercibido, y lo sigo anhelando. Pero desde que te conocí mi corazón encontró un hogar a tu lado y jamás he vuelto a necesitar marcharme, aunque todos sepan donde vivo y eso permita que me siga alcanzando mi pasado. Me juré que no volvería a matar y he quebrantado mi juramento, **- Kaoru se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendida y asustada -** pero no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré jamás, porque hacerlo me ha permitido poder salvarte a tiempo. Tú eres la persona a quien más quiero en esta vida: eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi mujer y mi amante. Y lo único que me alejaba de ti era no ser capaz de protegerte como mereces porque no estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, y eso me atormentaba por temor a fallarte cuando más me necesitases, como hoy. Por eso tardé tanto en declararte mi amor, por eso no he sido el hombre que tú mereces, dispuesto a todo por tu bienestar. No quería unirme a nadie porque, hoy por hoy, pongo en peligro a todo aquel que está a mi lado, pero me he dado cuenta de que he sido un completo egoísta porque no he permitido que las personas a las que amo decidiesen por sí mismas. No volveré a matar, no por honor, ni por ideales, ni por nada más que no sea proteger a las personas que lo son todo para mí. Si eso me convierte en un asesino, así sea. Ahora sí, no me arrepentiré de serlo, aunque ruego a Kamisama que no vuelva a ponerme en la tesitura de tener que matar a nadie de nuevo. Ahora, más que nunca, puedes elegir. Sabes lo que he sido, lo que soy y todo lo que ello implica. ¿Deseas compartir tu vida conmigo? Tómate tu tiempo antes de responderme. Yo esperaré tu decisión con paciencia y la aceptaré sin protestar.

- **Kaoru (con la mirada fija en los ojos de él):** No tengo nada que pensar. Yo no decidí amarte. Te amo sin más. Y he de decir que es el sentimiento más puro y maravilloso que he poseído jamás. Por nada del mundo me apartaría de ti porque estaría loca si lo hiciera. Y es más, comprendo tu decisión final que ha cerrado el círculo vicioso de tu pasado. Si algún día alguien se atreve a intentar dañarte a ti o a nuestro hijo, lo mataré sin dudar. Tú eres un hombre bueno que ha redimido sus culpas. Quien no sea capaz de entender este hecho y continúe queriendo dañarte, se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

- **Kenshin (abrazándola de nuevo, sintiéndose liberado y agradecido):** Realmente no sé qué he hecho para merecer que me ame un ángel como tú. Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida hasta mi último aliento y dedicaré todos mis esfuerzos a hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

- **Kaoru (rebosante de dicha):** ¿Para cuándo la boda?

- **Kenshin (enamorado): **Tú dedícate sólo a recuperarte. Y a partir de ahí, cuando desees. Soy todo tuyo y nada podrá hacer que eso cambie. **– La acarició de nuevo, volviéndola a acostar y se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta –** ahora debes alimentarte. Hace demasiadas horas que no has comido nada. Voy en busca de Megumi para que nos aconseje qué debemos cocinarte y enseguida te traeremos la comida. Todos están locos por abrazarte. No puedes imaginar lo contentos que se pondrán cuando les diga que has despertado.

- **Kaoru (mimosa de nuevo):** Kenshin, no te marches. Estos días han sido demasiado tristes sin ti. No quiero pasar ni un segundo más sin tu amor.

- **Kenshin (volviendo hacia ella y besándola con ternura):** ¿En qué hemos quedado, señorita refunfuñona? Ahora vas a descansar y relajarte hasta que vengamos con la comida. Y ni una palabra más.

- **Kaoru (haciendo pucheros):** Malo…

- **Kenshin (riendo):** Manipuladora.

Y por fin desapareció en busca de Megumi y los demás para darles la grata noticia.

"**Amar es una locura**

**tan sólo si no se ama con locura"**


	16. Preludio del fin

**La Forja del propio destino.**

**Capítulo 15**

"**Preludio del fin"**

Sanosuke se hallaba en una de las tiendas de campaña habilitadas para cada uno de los comandantes de la operación, tratando de afeitarse ante un trozo de espejo que más bien parecía un rompecabezas donde él se veía reflejado con innumerables ojos. Desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, él no hacía más que pensar en su ángel. Vagaba de un lado a otro sin rumbo, tratando de encontrársela casualmente, lo cual no había sucedido hasta el momento. No se atrevía a abordarla directamente. Quizá ella ni le recordase o hubiese cambiado de parecer durante el tiempo que ambos habían permanecido separados, que había sido infinitamente mayor que el que pudieron compartir juntos. De nuevo se encontraban en trágicas circunstancias, quizá su destino tan sólo fuese prestarse ayuda mutua en estas ocasiones, y en tiempos de paz sus caminos volverían a separase irremisiblemente. Así que día tras días se conformaba con adorarla en la distancia, observándola a hurtadillas cuando ella no podía verlo. Se miró al espejo. Unos rasgos morenos, jóvenes pero visiblemente maltratados por las inclemencias de la vida que había llevado hasta entonces como guerrero, dominados por unos ojos que le devolvían la mirada de forma triste y cansada, eran comparados en su mente con los suaves, dulces y delicados trazos de la escultural figura de ella. Definitivamente, juntos no tenían nada que hacer. Este pensamiento le turbó y por un momento le distrajo totalmente de la ya por sí complicada tarea del afeitado, causándole un insignificante corte superficial, que en cambio comenzó a sangrarle con profusión.

- **Sanosuke (contrariado):** ¡Maldita sea!

Trató de limpiarse la sangre como mejor pudo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado silenciosamente en la tienda y le observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

- **Sayo (acercándose a él y tomando de su nerviosa mano la cuchilla de afeitar):** ¿Puedo?

El hombre quedó paralizado, sin ser capaz de hace ningún movimiento ni pronunciar una sola palabra. Al observarle, la mujer interpretó su silencio como un "sí" tácito y, llevándole de la mano hasta un pequeño taburete improvisado, lo sentó como quien guía a un niño y comenzó a afeitarle, inclinándole suavemente la cabeza hacia atrás.

- **Sayo (de forma natural):** Oh, no te sorprendas. He afeitado miles de veces a mi hermano. Es algo que me encanta hacer, aunque desde hace tiempo, tiene quien se lo haga.

Sano continuó en silencio, dejándose hacer, inmóvil. Dio gracias de que, al tener la cabeza en una postura que impedía a la mujer observar su semblante con facilidad y al estar esta concentrada en su trabajo, no pudiese observar su inmensa turbación. Ella se movía con completa naturalidad, como si formase parte de su vida cotidiana aquello que le estaba haciendo. Se le veía cómoda, increíblemente liviana, incluso el hombre se atrevería a afirmar que estaba feliz. Al terminar con su tarea, tomó una toalla que él había dejado sobre la cama y le secó la cara suavemente. Por fin, las manos de él comenzaron a reaccionar y tomaron las de la mujer firmemente entre las suyas, consiguiendo que ella desviara su atención hacia él, siempre sin abandonar su dulce sonrisa. Ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Los de ella comenzaron a emitir unos brillos diamantinos cuando pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes pugnaron por escapar y correr libremente hacia su adorable barbilla. Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, la mujer se abrazó a él fuertemente, con un desconsolado llanto que la sacudía en incontrolables espasmos. Sanosuke, tras un breve instante de indecisión, correspondió a su abrazo con fuerza pero con ternura, acariciando sus rubios cabellos con adoración.

- **Sanosuke (casi incapaz de pronunciar palabra):** Mi señora… **- ninguno de ambos se dio cuenta de que una figura masculina estaba observándoles desde la entrada –** Tú no eres así… Siempre has sido tan correcta, tan recatada… No deberías haber venido aquí.

- **Sayo (mirándole a la cara, sin dejar de abrazarle, convulsionada aún por el llanto):** ¿Qué es correcto y qué no lo es? ¿Puedes decírmelo tú? ¿Acaso alguien puede decírmelo? ¡He visto a mis compañeros luchar por aquello en que creían y morir! ¡He visto tiranos cometer atrocidades amparados en leyes falsamente correctas, que ellos mismos han creado para disfrazar sus propios remordimientos!

- **Sano (incrédulo por lo que acababa de escuchar, viniendo de sus labios): **Pero tu dios…

- **Sayo (aún más airada):** ¡Mi dios existe! ¡Y también el tuyo! ¡Dios está en nuestros corazones! ¡Es nuestra propia conciencia, nuestros remordimientos, nuestra capacidad de amor! Dime, samurai, ¿qué hay de malo en que te quiera? ¿Acaso tú no me quieres ya?

- **Sano (estrechándola entre sus brazos con pasión): **¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Desde que te conocí, te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré! ¡No ha pasado una noche desde que nos separamos, en que yo no haya soñado tu rostro, en que no haya gritado tu nombre entre pesadillas que me alejaban de ti y de tu amor! ¡Casi me he vuelto loco de dolor! ¡Pero tú misma lo dijiste! ¡Nuestros mundos recorren caminos distintos! ¡Yo no tengo oficio ni beneficio! ¡Como dice tu hermano, soy un don nadie! ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte que te haga feliz?

- **Sayo (mirándole con furia): **¡Mi hermano ha encontrado su propio camino! ¡Debe entender que yo también decida recorrer el mío! ¡Tú y yo trabajaremos! ¡Haremos lo que sea! ¡Pero juntos! ¿Estás dispuesto a intentarlo? ¿Serás aquel hombre que jamás se rindió, que me salvó la vida y me dio esperanzas cuando yo creí que ya nada podría salvarme?

- **Sano (gritando del mismo modo):** ¡Absolutamente nada ha cambiado en mí! ¡Moriría por ti! ¡Pero no quiero que sufras!

- **Sayo (separándose de él y mirándole firmemente a los ojos):** No quiero que mueras por mí, quiero que me ames que y me permitas amarte. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender algo tan sencillo? Mi corazón sabe que tú jamás me harás sufrir, pero tu distancia sí lo hace. Ahora es el momento de elegir: sé mi esposo o aléjate de mí para siempre, pero luego no seas hipócrita haciéndote el mártir al decir cuánto sufres por mí.

- **Sano (sacudiendo la cabeza):** Eres fuerte. Eres más fuerte que yo. Quizá tú puedas volver a apartarte de mí, pero yo no puedo. Me moriría.

- **Sayo (sonriéndole con dulzura): **Yo tampoco puedo, Sagara Sanosuke. ¿Por qué crees que he venido hoy aquí? Me estaba muriendo por dentro.

Ambos se abrazaron, emocionados y permanecieron entrelazados, sin decidir a moverse por miedo a romper el bonito sueño que estaban viviendo. Pero finalmente, y después de poner en su lugar cada sentimiento y deseo propio, la figura que los había estado observando, se decidió a entrar e intervenir.

- **Shougo (con voz tranquila pero firme):** Sayo tiene razón. Ya va siendo hora de que formalicéis vuestra relación o la deis por terminada de una vez por todas.

La pareja dio un respingo y se separaron rápidamente, sorprendidos. Las mejillas de Sanosuke se tiñeron de un rojo fuego. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni a dónde ir. No deseaba enfrentarse al hermano de su amada, a sabiendas de que eso la haría infeliz. Pero en su fuero interno quería poner a aquel hombre estricto e intransigente en su sitio y hacerle ver que ella tenía derecho a tomar su propia decisión. Por su parte, Sayo se puso a la defensiva, dispuesta a no permitir ni un minuto más que su hermano dirigiera su vida a su gusto y satisfacción, aunque él fuese su única familia. Había llegado el momento de poner a cada cual en su lugar, y todos allí eran conscientes de ello. Quiso hablar, pero a su hermano, acostumbrado a liderar, le fue fácil hacerla callar con un rápido y majestuoso ademán. Sayo decidió escuchar lo que tenía que decirles, pero no iba a tolerar que se saliese con la suya.

- **Shougo (dirigiéndose a Sano, apaciguador):** Al escucharte, me he dado cuenta de que gran parte del miedo que tienes a corresponder a mi hermana es debido a la vida que ella ha llevado conmigo hasta hace bien poco. A ese respecto no te diré que me equivoqué. Siempre he hecho lo que he creído mejor para ella buscando su bienestar. **– su hermana trató de protestar, pero esta vez fue Sano quien se lo impidió, resuelto a escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decirle –** Pero he de reconocer que he sido un completo egoísta al no permitir que ella fuera dueña de su vida y tomara sus propias decisiones, que no tienen por qué ser las mías. Pero no lo hice por posesión, lo hice por miedo. **–Al escuchar esto, los dos se quedaron atónitos, sus ojos fijos en él –** Sí, miedo. Miedo a perderla, a quedarme solo, miedo a ser un miserable con el corazón cerrado, sin ser capaz de amar, tan sólo entrenado para luchar. Ella me unía al mundo real, con su cariño, su fe, su amor… Ella era la única capaz de calmar mi rencor y mi ira hacia un pasado que creí totalmente injusto e inmerecido. Me encerré en mi mismo por temor a sufrir de nuevo, y pretendí hacer lo mismo con ella, consiguiendo así en vez de evitar su propio sufrimiento, agrandarlo.

- **Sayo (negando con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos):** Hermano, tú nunca me has hecho súfrir…

- **Shougo (mirándola con dolor):** Déjame terminar, por favor. Sí te he hecho sufrir, sin pretenderlo, pero lo he hecho. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, aunque seas un ángel y siempre hayas pretendido ocultármelo para que fuese yo quien no sufriera. Ambos seréis unos cobardes si no le dais a vuestro amor la oportunidad que se merece. Y yo seré un miserable si trato de impedirlo.

Sayo corrió hacia su hermano, abrazándolo emocionada.

- **Shougo (hablando de nuevo hacia Sanosuke):** Sabes que nunca me has gustado, te creía poco para mi ángel. **– Sano bajó la cabeza, consciente de la verdad implícita en sus palabras –** Pero si has sido capaz de hacerla feliz, de conseguir que sueñe de nuevo, que quiera vivir de nuevo, que quiera volar, debes ser un hombre impresionante. Haced lo que queráis, yo no me inmiscuiré. Tan sólo sabed que, si decidís llevar adelante vuestra relación, será con mi bendición. Pero eso sí, Sagara Sanosuke, si osas hacerle daño a mi hermana alguna vez, ten por seguro que yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos.

Sano inclinó la cabeza cortésmente hacia Shougo, aceptando sus palabras. Después tomó a Sayo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él suavemente, aunque no la abrazó. Tan sólo la observó atentamente, tratando de alcanzar los sentimientos de su corazón.

- **Sano (con firmeza):** Mi señora… Sayo… Eres tú y no lo eres. Veo en la mujer madura y decidida que hay en ti a la joven idealista y sacrificada que un día marchó de mi lado. Sin duda el dolor y la pena te han cambiado, en parte para bien, pero habría deseado con todas mis fuerzas que este cambio no hubiese sido propiciado por las extremas circunstancias que has tenido que sufrir. Te lo repito: sigo amándote, es más, te amo como jamás lo había hecho antes, con todos mis defectos pero también con toda la fuerza de mi corazón y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz. Pero dime, ¿realmente es una vida a mi lado lo que deseas?

- **Sayo (segura de sí misma):** Si alguna vez han estado de acuerdo mi alma y mi corazón, es en este momento, Sanosuke. Tan sólo concibo una vida feliz estando a tu lado.

- **Sano (muy seriamente):** Sea, pues. **– Antes de que nadie pudiera evitarlo, hincó una rodilla en tierra y sujetando fuertemente la mano de Sayo que todavía sostenía entre las suyas, pronunció torpemente las siguientes palabras –** Amakusa Sayo, ¿me concederás el inmenso honor de ser mi esposa?

- **Sayo (emocionada):** Sí, Sagara Sanosuke, seré tu esposa. Nada podría hacerme más dichosa. Pero levántate, por favor, nadie merece que se arrodillen ante él.

Él se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente, casi llorando de emoción. Shougo, que había permanecido en silencio después de su alocución, puso cada una de sus manos en el hombro de los recién prometidos y rió, visiblemente complacido.

-**Shougo (jovial):** Me marcho. Sin duda tendréis mucho de qué hablar al haberos reencontrado después de tanto tiempo. Para lo que necesitéis, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme. Estoy seguro de que mi esposa me dará hoy una buena cena cuando le cuente que he contribuido a conseguir vuestra unión.

- **Sano (volviendo a la realidad):** Es cierto. Ahora estás casado. En hora buena.

- **Shougo (sonriendo):** Gracias. Pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre ello y mucho más. Ahora disfrutad de vuestra mutua compañía. Tres son multitud.

- **Sayo (abrazando a su hermano con infinito amor, antes de que este se marchase): **Gracias.

- **Shougo (cariñosamente): **A ti, querida hermana. A ti.

Acababa de salir de la tienda de Sano cuando Shougo se encontró abruptamente con Aoshi, quien traía una cara de alarma que rápidamente le creó los peores presagios.

- **Aoshi (frenando su acalorada carrera y tomando aliento):** Venía en tu busca. Hay que levantar el campamento rápidamente. Reúne a todos los civiles. Que estén a punto para la marcha en media hora. Siento que no podamos quedarnos más, y que el tiempo apremia. Soujiro y los demás ya se están encargando de la tropa y la intendencia.

- **Shougo (temiendo lo peor):** Shinomori, pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- **Aoshi (negando con la cabeza y lamentándose):** Hans se ha fugado. No sé cómo todavía, lo estamos investigando. Hemos creado una partida de hombres para abatirle, pero tan sólo han conseguido detectar su rastro. Se dirige a Kioto, mucho me temo que a alertar a Mamoru de lo que aquí ha sucedido. Si Kenshin ha conseguido rescatar a Kaoru, no sé qué hará ese loco cuando se de cuenta de que ya no tiene nada con qué negociar, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que clamará por venganza y no me extrañaría nada que enviase parte de sus hombres a terminar el trabajo que Hans y Kuro no han sabido rematar. Y esta vez lo harán a conciencia.

- **Shougo (incrédulo):** ¿Himura ha ido a rescatar a Kaoru? ¿Es por eso que no ha podido acompañaros aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- **Aoshi (con impaciencia):** Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Ya te lo contaré por el camino. Por favor, ten preparados a tus compañeros para la marcha. Será dura en las circunstancias en que nos encontramos. Debemos conseguir protección de soldados meiji lo antes posible, así que forzaremos nuestro paso todo lo que podamos. Si no, estamos perdidos.

- **Shougo (haciéndose cargo de la situación):** Hai, Shinomori-san. Media hora. Estaremos a punto. **– corrió en busca de sus seguidores y comenzó a impartir órdenes.**

Pasado el tiempo estipulado, tanto soldados como civiles se hallaban a la espera de recibir la orden de partida. Un denso silencio planeaba sobre todos ellos, eco de sus más aciagos pensamientos. Frente a ellos se hallaban Soujiro, Sanosuke, Shouzo, Shougo y Misao, esta última observando con preocupación a Aoshi, quien se había encaramado en uno de los más altos peñascos adyacentes y estaba examinando la situación del camino que debían recorrer, hasta donde su vista era capaz de alcanzar. Kuro no se perdía detalle de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, envuelto en su propio mutismo. Segundos después, Aoshi se precipitó corriendo hacia ellos.

- **Aoshi (dirigiéndose a sus compañeros con decisión):** No he hallado rastro de peligro, lo que no significa que no lo haya. Emprendamos la marcha, pero estad atentos al más mínimo detalle que os haga sospechar. Soujiro y Misao, conmigo en la vanguardia. Shougo, Shouzo y Sanosuke, proteged la retaguardia. Los soldados de que disponemos se encargarán de los flancos. Andando, pues. Aquí ya no hacemos más que perder un tiempo precioso. Shougo, necesito hablar un momento contigo.

- **Kuro (interrumpiendo la inminente conversación de los dos samurai):** Shinomori Aoshi, antes de de que partáis, te ruego que me escuches.

Aoshi se giró hacia él, presintiendo lo que iba a suceder.

- **Aoshi (dirigiéndose a Shougo amablemente):** Por favor, Shougo, toma tu lugar en la columna y da la orden de que empiecen a moverse. Yo estaré contigo enseguida.

Dicho esto, indicó a Kuro que le siguiera y ambos se apartaron unos metros de los demás.

- **Aoshi (con respeto):** Te escucho.

- **Kuro (midiendo sus palabras):** Aoshi-san: os he ayudado en todo lo que he podido, pero tú sabes que yo no soy partidario de los ideales del gobierno al que servís. Si lo he hecho es porque he comprendido que nada bueno daremos a este país si lo regamos con la sangre de cualquiera de sus hijos. Hay otras formas de luchar, por ejemplo la palabra, el esfuerzo y el tesón. Además, Mamoru busca nuestra esclavitud bajo el yugo alemán, no nuestro crecimiento como pueblo libre. Por ello, te pido que me dejes marchar y que no me obligues a seguiros a la lucha, ni me entregues a vuestras autoridades. No tengo miedo a ser encarcelado o a morir, pero ahora que he hallado mi propio camino me gustaría tener una oportunidad para seguirlo.

- **Aoshi (asintiendo):** Sabias palabras las que han salido de tu boca. Nendai Kuro, quedas libre de hacer lo que te plazca. Sigue tu camino en paz con tu propia conciencia y ojalá nuestras sendas vuelvan a cruzarse en mejores circunstancias.

**- Kuro (agradecido):** Así lo espero. Siempre te recordaré. De hecho, siempre os recordaré a todos. Ah, espero no abusar de tu amabilidad si te pido un pequeño favor más. Dile a Himura que le respeto y que, si alguna vez volvemos a encontrarnos, no hallará ningún ánimo de lucha por mi parte.

- **Aoshi (inclinando su cabeza para saludarle):** Así lo haré, y sé que él estará de acuerdo contigo. Ve en paz y que Kamisama te proteja.

Sin más palabras ambos hombres se separaron, directo cada cual hacia su propio destino.

Tal y como había prometido, Aoshi alcanzó a Shougo en la retaguardia y le habló casi en susurros para no ser oído.

- **Aoshi (preocupado):** ¿Cuál es el estado de tu gente? ¿Soportarán una marcha tan dura? Dime la verdad, Shougo, necesito saber si seremos capaces al menos de alcanzar la primera avanzadilla Meiji. Les he enviado un mensajero para que estén preparados para recibirnos, pero nos quedan más de cincuenta kilómetros hasta allí, que necesitamos recorrer en tres días como mucho. También les he pedido escolta pero no cuento con ella, dadas las circunstancias.

- **Shougo (pensativo):** Su debilidad física es patente, pero el haber sido rescatados cuando creían que tan sólo les quedaba esperar la muerte les ha dado un ánimo difícil de doblegar. Y no están dispuestos a volver a dejarse atrapar con tanta facilidad. Me hablas de una media de dieciséis kilómetros diarios. Lo soportarán.

- **Aoshi (con una sonrisa):** Escucharte ha iluminado mi ánimo. Ciertamente eres un gran líder. Gran parte de su esfuerzo les viene motivado gracias a ti.

- **Shougo (devolviéndole la sonrisa):** Tú también eres un gran líder, Shinomori. No descartaría que le cogieses gusto al ejército profesional una vez todo esto haya terminado.

- **Aoshi (negando con la cabeza impetuosamente):** ¡Oh, no! Estoy aquí por obligación hacia mi país, no por gusto. Si me dejan elegir, de ahora en adelante me alejaré de este tipo de vida todo lo que me sea posible. Tan sólo deseo una existencia en paz con mi familia. Quizá decida transmitir mis artes samurai abriendo una escuela para conseguirlo. O si no, siempre puedo ser cocinero o camarero en el Aoiya…

- **Shougo (tomándole a broma): **¿Tú cocinero o camarero? ¡No me hagas reír!

- **Aoshi (pensándolo mejor):** Sí, no va conmigo… Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para pensarlo.

- **Shougo (mirándole con suspicacia):** ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes tendréis ese tiempo?

- **Aoshi (dándose cuenta de que había dado más información de la que deseaba ofrecer):** Misao y yo vamos a casarnos en el próximo pueblo que encontremos durante nuestra marcha, que pueda ofrecernos a todos cierta seguridad. Bueno, ya hablaremos luego. Ahora debo tomar mi lugar en vanguardia.

Le dejó con un palmo de narices sin darle tiempo siquiera a responder.

&&&&&&&

El general Yamagata se hallaba rodeado de sus oficiales de más alto rango, disponiendo la estrategia para una batalla que presagiaba ser inminente.

- **Oficial Shota (señalando sus indicaciones en el mapa con un puntero): **Deberíamos atraerles hacia el pequeño desfiladero. Es bastante bajo, amplio y sin vegetación donde ocultarse, por lo que el enemigo no presagiará una emboscada desde allí. Colocaremos las nuevas gatling camufladas en lo más alto de las rocas, aprovechando su máxima distancia de disparo. Y cuando haya pasado nuestro ejército fingiendo una deshonrosa retirada, les freiremos desde allí.

- **Yamagata (pensativo):** Desde luego es una buena opción, pero no existe honor alguno en acorralarlos y matarlos como a animales.

- **Oficial Kenji (haciendo gala del pragmatismo que le caracteriza): **No es una opción honorable, pero salvaremos muchísimas vidas si damos un final rápido a esta guerra. Además de asegurarnos la victoria que tanto necesitamos.

- **Yamagata (sopesando la situación): **Caballeros, ¿qué otras opciones tenemos?

Ninguno pudo responderle, ya que fueron interrumpidos por la rápida e inesperada irrupción de Enishi en la escena. Llevaba a Mamoru atado y amordazado y lo arrojó ante ellos sin contemplaciones.

- **Enishi (sin atender a ningún tipo de protocolo):** General, aquí le dejo a este pájaro. Lo que haga con él, ya no es asunto mío.

- **Yamagata (le vantando la mano derecha de forma autoritaria para calmar los ánimos de sus oficiales, quienes habían interpretado las palabras de Enishi como una falta de respeto que no debían pasar por alto): **Yukishiro Enishi, jamás te has caracterizado por tu respeto a las normas. **– el aludido le sonrió con descaro -** ¿A quién retienes de forma tan inhumana y humillante?

- **Enishi (sonriendo con suficiencia):** Les entrego a Mamoru, cabeza pensante de toda esta locura. **– todos miraron al reo con infinita sorpresa –** Por cortesía de Himura y mía.

- **Yamagata (ya repuesto de la impresión):** Desatadle y quitadle la mordaza. No puede escapar de aquí.

Fue Enishi quien siguió sus órdenes con presteza, obligando a Mamoru a arrodillarse cuando se hubo liberado de sus ataduras. Se notaba que su captor estaba disfrutando inmensamente con la escena. Mamoru se masajeó las muñecas tratando de restablecer la circulación perdida por la fuerte presión de las cuerdas y miró al general desafiante. No había miedo en sus ojos, sino locura.

Yamagata le observó en silencio durante unos segundos, tras lo cual le dio la espalda y volvió a dirigirse a sus hombres.

- **Yamagata (poniendo su mente en marcha con rapidez):** Esto cambia las cosas considerablemente. No sé hasta qué punto el ejército enemigo sigue las órdenes de Mamoru en todo esto o si ya está vendido a los poderes alemanes. Pero él es la cabeza visible que ha reclutado con sus falsas promesas a todos esos maleantes que sirven en vanguardia como cabeza de turcos, por lo que sus dirigentes, alemanes o no, deberán fingir al menos que lamentan su pérdida y desean rescatarle si no quieren delatar sus verdaderos planes antes de haber conseguido la victoria. Lo usaremos como moneda de cambio para tratar de ganar tiempo.

- **Mamoru (sarcástico):** Mostradles mi cadáver. Ya veréis cuánto les hace felices.

- **Yamagata (sintiéndose ofendido):** ¡No pienso matar a un enemigo desarmado y reducido por mucho que lo merezca! ¡No vas a morir, maldita sabandija!

- **Mamoru (con perversa satisfacción):** Eso nadie puede impedirlo ya. Sólo he permitido que me trajesen hasta aquí con vida para ver tu cara de fastidio cuando yo muera y para regodearme con tu frustración al decirte que ya he transferido el mando del ejército a mi sucesor, más despiadado y cruel que yo mismo. Yo nunca pretendí luchar, mi querido general. No valgo para ello. Tan sólo puse en marcha la maquinaria. Ahora ya soy prescindible, no vas a poder sacar provecho alguno de mí.

Dicho esto, hizo un movimiento extraño con su mandíbula superior, acompañado de su lengua, como si él mismo se mordiese. Inmediatamente después se convulsionó en una danza macabra que duró escasos segundos, ante la mirada atónita de los generales. Enishi, comprendiendo que no se había mordido, si no que había liberado una cápsula de potente veneno que había permanecido escondida en su boca durante todo ese tiempo, trató de conseguir que vomitara, pero ya nada pudo hacer por él. Con un último y macabro estertor, Mamoru abandonó el mundo de los vivos, mostrando un rictus de corrompida satisfacción que le acompañaría a la tumba para siempre.

- **Enishi (apartándose de él con asco):** ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado!

- **Yamagata (mirándole con desprecio):** Creí que nos enfrentábamos a una mente preclara, equivocada pero extremadamente inteligente y honorable. No a un maldito loco suicida.

- **Enishi (llamando la atención del general):** Los locos son los más peligrosos, ya que no tienen nada que perder. No caigamos en el error de volver a subestimar sus maquinaciones y centrémonos en ganar la batalla y con ella la guerra, si es posible.

- **Yamagata (asintiendo):** Tienes razón. Volvamos al mapa y… ¡Diablos! ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? **– increpó a un soldado raso que había entrado en la tienda sin pedir permiso, escoltando a alguien que el seguía con cara de triunfo. **

El soldado casi se desmaya, pero su acompañante miró al general con suficiencia.

- **Saito (satisfecho):** Traigo noticias, general. Hemos liberado a los cristianos. Ya puede pedir ayuda a quien le plazca.

- **Yamagata (inflamado su ánimo bélico por las buenas noticias):** ¡Ahora sí que han cambiado las cosas definitivamente! ¡Soldado! ¡Llame a mi secretario para que escriba una misiva urgente a los embajadores de la comunidad internacional! ¡Esto va a terminar muy pronto! ¡Y aquí mismo!

El soldado salió de la tienda como alma que lleva el diablo para cumplir la orden recibida, sintiéndose a salvo por fin.

&&&&&&&

En el Aoiya ya todos los ánimos se hallaban más calmados, aunque los corazones de todos los inquilinos de la casa penaban por no haber obtenido noticias del resto del grupo todavía. Kenshin deseaba fervientemente unirse a sus amigos pero no se atrevía a alejarse de Kaoru aunque esta quedase en las mejores manos. La noche le alcanzó sentado en el porche del restaurante, observando el horizonte con inquietud.

- **Megumi (sentándose junto a él tras observarle en silencio durante unos segundos):** Kaoru se ha dormido nuevamente. Pero ahora descansa con placidez. Es increíble lo balsámica que resulta en ella tu presencia.

Kenshin le sonrió, tranquilo.

- **Megumi (volviendo a hablar, ya que parecía que su compañero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todavía):** Yo también espero a alguien, samurai, pero no voy a conseguir que adelante su llegada por más vigilante que yo esté sobre su camino.

- **Kenshin (rompiendo su silencio por fin):** Él es un buen hombre.

- **Megumi (observándole, sorprendida):** ¿Acaso puedes sondear mi mente? ¿O es que las heridas que ha recibido tu cuerpo durante tanto tiempo te han otorgado el extraño poder de la videncia en vez de llevarte a la locura?

- **Kenshin (riendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo):** Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Fue Aoki a quien se le escapó accidentalmente el nombre de Shouzo y tu felicidad, unidos de forma muy sospechosa.

- **Megumi (queriendo aparentar un enfado que realmente no sentía):** Ese mequetrefe… Siempre yéndose de la lengua y metiéndose donde no le llaman.

- **Kenshin (volviendo a reír):** No le regañes. Él te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti. Además, hizo muy buen trabajo al encontrarme. Si no hubiese sido tan rápido y eficiente, yo habría llegado demasiado tarde para ayudar a Shougo y a su gente. Poco pude hacer, pero espero que Aoshi y los demás tengan mejor suerte en ese sentido y regresen acompañados de todos los supervivientes, entre ellos Setsuna, la viuda de Shougo. Te gustará. Es una mujer encantadora.

Al recordar a su amigo caído, la pena le recorrió todo su ser, haciéndole sentir un gran vacío.

- **Megumi (apoyando cariñosamente su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de él):** Volverán, ya lo verás.

- **Kenshin (mirándola melancólico):** Lo sé, pero él nunca regresará. Y pensar que el mundo ha perdido a un hombre tan grande como Shougo, el haberle perdido yo mismo, me sume en la tristeza.

- **Megumi (entristecida también): **Tú sabes mejor que nadie que la vida no siempre es justa, mostrándose incluso cruel en muchas ocasiones. Esperemos que su dios lo acune en su regazo, esté donde esté.

El samurai asintió, incapaz de continuar hablando. Al comprender que su amigo necesitaba soledad, Megumi se levantó y, antes de retirarse hacia el interior de la casa, le apretó el hombro con fuerza tratando de reconfortarle.

&&&&&&&

Dos días después, Misao y Aoshi se dieron el "sí, quiero" en el templo de una pequeña, acogedora y poco transitada aldea que albergó por una noche a todo su grupo, complacidos por recibir visitas y sin hacer preguntas sobre las que realmente les interesase conocer respuesta alguna.

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¡Ahora sí que sí empieza el final! Sé que este capítulo me ha quedado algo corto, pero he considerado que debía cerrarlo por aquí, ya que en el proximo comenzarán los acontecimientos que pondrán fin a esta historia. Espero que os guste. Y, como siempre, reviews, por favor, con tomatazos, consejos, alguna que otra alabanza... jejeje.... En serio, me interesa muchísimo vuestra opinión.

**Abrazos para** todos, especialmente para los que me dejásteis reviews sobre el cap. pasado: **Cirze, Kaory, Shougo y Gabyhyatt.** Y también para los que tenéis añadido este relato a vuestros favoritos, en concreto **Oranjtenshi, Niernath y cindy-jhonny**. Infinitas gracias por apoyarme y seguir conmigo hasta el final.

**Rose.**


End file.
